Call me nasty
by Lady CC
Summary: Edward et la famille Cullen partent de Forks après l'accident de l'anniversaire, que se passera t-il pour Bella et Jasper? Le destin n'a pas fini de jouer avec leur vie et leurs sentiments. Avis des lecteurs: N'gie "mon dieu ce debut de fic est tout bonnement incroyable, ta fic ne ressemble a rien que j ai déjà lu" souzierr "J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite de ton histoire"
1. Chapitre 1 LA FIN D'UNE VIE

**Bonjour à tous, après avoir dévoré tout ce que j'ai pu trouver comme fiction sur le couple Bella/Jasper, j'ai décidé de me lancer moi aussi dans l'aventure. Je m'excuse par avance pour toute les fautes que vous allez rencontrer en cour de chemin. Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ainsi que l'histoire de base , je me sert de son premier roman et du début du second. Alors voilà ma fiction commence juste après l'anniversaire de Bella, Edward et la famille Cullen sont sur le point de partir.  
><strong>

**Mise à jour: j'ai fait une première correction du chapitre 1 suite au commentaire d'une lectrice, je sais que l'orthographe n'est pas mon fort, j'espère que cette version sera plus digeste. Au sujet du même commentaire ou l'on me demande si je ne me suis pas trompée en confondant les roumains avec les romains, je tiens à répondre que non les Volturi ont bien piqués la régence au roumain, c'est pourquoi dans le livre et dans le film Vladimir et Stephan viennent en aide au Cullen.**

* * *

><p><strong>LA FIN D'UNE VIE (POV?)<strong>

-Je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie, tu me dégoutte, je t'ai laissé plusieurs chances mais là c'est trop, je pensais t'aimer mais la vérité c'est que j'ai trop souvent mis la tête dans le sable pour ne pas voir que notre couple était improbable et impossible.

-Je...ne fais pas ça je t'aime...

-Mais moi plus, je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, c'était l'incident de trop, tu n'as fais aucuns efforts pour t'adapter à notre vie, les autres sont d'accord avec moi. Nous allons partir et je ne veux pas de toi avec nous.

-Je, non tu ne peux pas...c'est ma famille à moi aussi, je suis désolé... je...je ne voulais pas, c'était un accident.

-Ça suffit, arrête. Un accident ? Tu es faible, tu l'a toujours été, ce soir tu as failli détruire notre famille et c'est même le cas, mon frère ne s'en remettra jamais.

J'étais brisé, chaque mot était un coup de poignard en plein cœur, j'avais tout perdu cette nuit là, la famille qui m'avait accueillie avec tant d'amour me tournait le dos.

-Je veux leur présenter mes excuses, laisse moi une chance de me racheter, je ferais tout pour toi mon amour, tout pour notre famille, tu ne peux pas me quitter.

-STOPPPPP ARRETE, plus personne dans cette famille ne t'approchera à nouveau, tu es un DANGER, il ne veut plus te voir nous en avons discuté et c'est une décision unanime. Mes sentiments envers toi ce sont étiolés il y a bien longtemps et les premiers temps d'excitations on vite laissé place a l'ennuie.

-Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?

-Je suis resté avec toi pour la famille, je pensais qu'ils étaient encore attachés à toi, mais ils s'en remettront très vite après cette nuit.

-NON ce n'est pas possible, je t'aime, vous êtes ma famille...

Jamais je n'avais vu un regard aussi froid sur son visage, j'étais prêt à supplier, mes genoux avaient depuis longtemps rejoint le sol, mes mains accrochées aux siennes dans l'unique espoir de retenir l'amour de ma vie, mais ses bras commençaient déjà à me repousser. C'était un cauchemar cela ne pouvait pas se passer, comment continuer à vivre sans amour, ce soir j'avais fait l'erreur de trop et je perdais tout.

-C'est fini, nous partons, ne cherche pas à nous retrouver, nous ne voulons plus de toi !

-S'il te plais...Alice...ne fais pas ça, je t'aime, tu es ma compagne, comment puis-je vivre sans toi.

Elle me repoussa d'un coup violent me faisant chuter sur le dos et recula de quelques mètres. D'un coup elle libéra ses sentiments qu'elle me cachait depuis qu'elle m'avait tiré dans les bois, ils étaient un bien sombre mélange, haine, dégoût, colère, il ne restait rien pas même un soupçon d'amour à ce moment là.

-Il faut que tu partes aussi Jasper, Esmée et Carlisle voudront certainement revenir un jour et le traité avec les Quileutes dois rester en place, nous ne pouvons pas te permettre de gâcher notre territoire si tu replonges.

C'était avec un adieu à peine soufflé qu'elle était partie me laissant seul avec ma peine.

Une douleur qui courait toujours dans mes veines, sans cesser depuis je ne sais combien de temps, après son départ je m'étais relevé et mis à courir les yeux dans le vide. Combien de temps c'était passé depuis ce jour là ? Je ne savais pas; je courais en aveugle les paroles d'Alice me martelant les oreilles inlassablement, je courais sans objectif, espérant que la mort m'emporte ou je ne sais quoi. La soif n'existait même plus au stade ou j'en étais, mon corps commençait à s'épuiser malgré ma condition vampirique, l'engourdissement et le manque de sang allaient peu être enfin me mettre à terre comme l'était mon cœur.

« Je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie »

_J'ai perdu ma compagne, l'amour de ma vie._

« plus personne dans cette famille ne t'approchera à nouveau »

_Seul, je suis seul, je n'ai plus personne._

« nous ne voulons plus de toi »

_Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre_.

"Tu me dégouttes»

_Elle a raison je suis un monstre_.

La fatigue me plaqua à terre, je chutais et me roulais en boule près d'un rocher, je pleurais sans larmes, les mains sur les oreilles essayant en vain de faire cesser ses paroles en boucle. J'étais figé dans cette position, incapable de même tenter de me relever et petit à petit la souffrance ce figea tout comme mon corps. Carlisle un jour m'avait raconté sa vie chez nos rois de Voltera et comment ils avaient voler le trône des Roumains qui blasés par leur grandeur et leur richesse, c'étaient complaît dans le rôle de nanti et avaient fini par se figer tel des statues de granite pour des temps infinis, ni morts, ni vivants. Voila ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'en étais sur, mes sens commençaient à s'éteindre les un après les autres, je perdais conscience, enfin j'allais connaître un moment de paix.

J_e vous demande pardon, je vous aime, je t'aime Alice mon amour, Rose ma sœur de cœur, Emmett et Edward mes frères, Carlisle et Esmée mes parents d'adoption... Pardon Bella, je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça pour nous... pardonne moi Isabella Swan du mal que j'ai pu te causer..._

Isabella... je suis désolé...

C'est ainsi que Jasper sombra dans ce qui ce rapprochait le plus d'un coma pour un vampire.


	2. Chapter 2 ODRE DE MISSION

**Voila le 2eme chapitre de cette histoire, il est un peu court... désolé pour les fautes :S**

**mise à jour : je viens de corriger ce chapitre dans la foulée du 1er, il doit surement rester des fautes, je vais me mettre en quête d'une beta.**

* * *

><p><strong>ORDRE DE MISSION (POV?)<strong>

3 ans plus tard

Nous marchions depuis 4 jours maintenant dans la jungle amazonienne, nos déplacements étaient lent et irréguliés malgré notre condition supérieur, la chaleur humide et étouffante n'y était pour rien, non nous galérions à cause de notre objectif difficile à trouver dans cette végétation si luxuriante et l'immensité de la forêt.

-Je suis fatigué de marcher, on fait une pause s'il te plais Azelle?

Je regardais mon camarade avec un air faussement agacé.

-En 4 jours nous en sommes à combien de pauses inutiles ? Tu comptes me garder indéfiniment dans cette jungle Flynn ?

-Non, bien sur que non, mais j'en peux plus de contourner un arbre pour faire la même chose une fois celui la contourné. Je m'en arracherais les cheveux je te jure.

-Pareil pour moi gros lourdaud mais si on veut s'en sortir de cette foutue jungle il faut qu'on le retrouve au plus vite et qu'on achève cette mission pour...

-Blablabla oui je sais on à pas le droit à l'erreur ce coup ci, sinon ce sera la fin pour notre duo de choc.

Flynn croisait les bras sont air boudeur coller au visage, mon ami était un véritable géant entièrement fait de muscles, et pourtant malgré sa carrure imposante il était un véritable enfant toujours à rechigner et à faire le pitre. Flynn et moi étions une équipe depuis notre renaissance, nous nous étions trouvé et aucun de nous n'avait voulu ou pu quitter l'autre, ont nous appelais les inséparables.

-Tu sais Azelle, malgré tout ça je suis heureux qu'on ce retrouve un peu seul loin de toute ce cirque.

-Ouais moi aussi, mais je commence à me demander si cette mission n'est pas juste un moyen pour les autres de ne plus nous avoir dans les pattes.

-Ça serait diabolique de leur part et vraiment petit, aussi petit que toi hahaha.

Grrrrrrrr je détestais qu'on parle de ma taille, aussi costaud et grand qu'était mon ami, moi j'étais tout le contraire je mesurais à peine un bon mètre cinquante.

-Bon allez on reprend ?

Nous avions repris nos recherches depuis quelques heures, Flynn me divertissait avec des blagues qui finissaient par être de plus en plus grivoises quand nous débouchâmes dans une petite clairière.

Des lianes jonchaient le sol entortillées autour des rocher plein de mousse et au milieu de ce petit espace notre objectif de mission était là.

Il n'avait plus rien d'humain, n'y de vampirique, on aurait très bien pu le prendre pour un des nombreux autres rochers qui trônaient dans ce lieu. Flynn s'était accroupi à ses cotés et commençait à jouer à Godzilla avec une colonie de fourmis qui traçait tranquillement son chemin sur l'échine du vampire statufié.

-Mais qu'ais ce que tu fais ?

-Regarde moi ça il à un véritable micro-cosmos qui c'est construit autour de lui, c'est hallucinant.

-Ouais si tu veux mon avis faut vraiment être descendu bien bas pour finir comme ça, bon aller au travail.

-Yep allons y pour la magie mon kiki!

Flynn avait vraiment le don pour sortir des phrases complètement incongrues mais que vouliez vous on ne pouvait pas le changer, J'attendis donc qu'il finisse de ricaner comme un idiot et qu'il mette ça "magie" en action pour faire de même. Je dégageais la statue de tous les végétaux incrustés et posais mes mains sur la partie à peine visible de son front, Flynn faisant de même mit ses main sur les pieds . Une aura scintilla tout autour du vampire et pulsa de plus en plus vite, nos dons étaient en pleine action pour réaliser la tache qui nous avait été donnée. Le premier battement ne se fit pas attendre, suivi de près par un interminable rythme continu et régulier, il allait encore falloir du temps pour qu'il ce réveil, mais cela nous ne le verrions pas. Flynn pris le jeune homme dans ses bras et ce mit en route l'ordre de mission avait été très clair nous devions le déposer à la frontière des États-Unis pour être sur qu'il soit prit en charge la-bas.

Après une semaine, enfin arrivé à destination Flynn le déposa à l'orée d'une forêt près d'une grande route, il était temps pour nous de le quitter et de laisser le destin faire son œuvre.

Flynn me pris sur son dos comme un sac à patate et ce mis à courir à travers bois en hurlant de rire tandis que je le tapai de mes petits poing en pouffant. Nous avions réussi notre mission, retour à la maison, nous ne reviendrions pas ici avant de longues années.


	3. Chapter 3 DE SURPRISE EN SURPRISE

**Ce chapitre est centré sur Bella et ce qu'il c'est passé depuis sa rupture avec Edward, les villes que j'utilise pour mon histoire sont des lieux bien réelles après je prends quelques liberté pour les arranger à ma sauce. Voila bonne lecture à vous, moi je me rend compte que c'est pas du tout facile d'écrire une fiction...**

* * *

><p>DE SURPRISE EN SURPRISE (POV Bella)<p>

Cela faisait 4 ans et 3 mois que j'avais quitter Forks, après l'incident de mon 18eme anniversaire Edward m'avait quitté dans la forêt m'annonçant que lui et sa famille allaient disparaître de ma vie et que ce serait comme si ils n'avaient jamais existé, que j'avais été une distraction rien de plus pour lui et que son attrait pour moi n'était plus présent. La belle affaire, comment pouvait il croire que j'aurai pus oublier comme ça l'homme avec qui j'avais vécu ma première histoire d'amour et sa famille de vampire ? Non je ne l'avais pas oublier il était d'ailleurs la seul et unique histoire d'amour que j'avais vécu dans ma vie, bien sur j'avais vieilli et rencontrer beaucoup d'hommes sur mon chemin, mais ils n'avaient été que des pansements à mettre sur la plaie béante qui c'était ouverte depuis le départ d'Edward, tous sauf une exception, Paul.

Quand Sam, un des indiens de la réserve m'a retrouvé dans la forêt ou j'étais prostré depuis le départ d'Edward et après la battue qu'avait organisé mon père, inquiet de ma disparition, j'étais tombé dans une forte dépression. C'est Jacob qui m'avait petit à petit sorti de mon état végétatif, nous étions devenus de plus en plus proche et notre amitié n'avait cessé de croître depuis ce jour là, 3 mois après mes blessures toujours présentent mais enfin sur pieds, je mettais aventurer avec Jacob dans la forêt pour retrouver l'endroit ou Edward et moi passions notre temps, la clairière, il pensait que ce serait une bonne thérapie d'y retourner pour désacraliser ce lieu.

Nous y étions depuis à peine quelques minutes quand Laurent fit son apparition, me disant qu'il venait rendre service à Victoria, Jacob n'ignorait rien de la condition des Cullen et de mes péripéties avec eux, il avait été des plus compréhensif quand je lui avait confier toute mon histoire, ne cessant jamais d'être une oreille attentif et un ami fidèle. Piégé par cet enfoiré de vampire à dreadlocks je ne donnais pas cher de notre peau, mais contre toute attente et à notre plus grand étonnement, Jacob c'était transformé en un gigantesque loup et sous la décharge d'adrénaline qu'il avait reçu, il avait mordu Laurent qui prit de surprise n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir avant que mon ami loup ne donne un nouveau coup de crocs à son cou le démembrant efficacement. Terrorisé et éberlué par les événements j'avais quand même eu la bonne idée de sortir le briquet qui ce trouvait dans le sac à dos et de mettre le feu aux restes de ce qui avait été Laurent, pendant que Jacob tournait en rond sur lui même hurlant comme une âme perdue. Un groupe de loup aussi grands que Jacob n'avait pas mis longtemps à accourir dans la clairière et devant mes yeux choqué chacuns avaient repris forme humaine sauf un loup noir plus important en carrure que les autres, ce trouvais parmi ces indiens des têtes qui m'étaient connues, comme Quil et Ambry les amis de Jacob devenus distant depuis quelques temps. Nous avons ainsi découvert ensemble que les légendes Quileutes étaient bien réelles et encore à l'ordre du jour.

Moi Bella, j'avais été intégrer à la petite bande qui lévitait autour de la meute, essentiellement constitué des imprégnés de nos loups, leur compagnes, les âmes sœur de leur esprit de loup, des femmes asses fortes pour engendrées la prochaine ligné d'homme loup. Je n'en était pas une bien sur mais j'y avait quand même ma place et après quelques temps c'est ainsi que j'ai fini dans les bras de Paul, lui qui n'avait pas encore imprégné. Il a été, sans avoir la même importance qu'Edward, la seul autre histoire d'amour que j'ai vécue sous le regard bien veillant de Jacob et le premier à qui je me suis donné. Notre histoire a été courte mais intense, les mois ont passés et lui aussi à finalement trouvé son âme sœur, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je le savais dès le début.

De toute façon les choses ce sont enchaînées à une telle vitesse que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à une quelconque rancune ou véritable tristesse. Quelques jours à peine après notre rupture un rassemblement des différentes tribus d'Amérique à eu lieu à la réserve et c'était au tour de Jacob de succomber à l'attractivité tellement forte de l'imprégnation en la personne de Sora. Son petit oiseau chantant comme l'appelait mon ami loup, Sora était parfaite pour Jacob et l'amour quelle lui portait n'avait été qu'un plus dans la grande amitié que nous avions crée toutes les deux. Le peuple de la jeune fille avait rencontré beaucoup d'incidents dans leur territoire avec des vampires et c'est ainsi quand scellant l'union de ces deux là, Jacob, suivi de Jared et sa compagne Nita qui souhaitaient changer d'horizon et bien sur moi, avons décidés de prendre notre envole et de poser nos valise dans la réserve du peuple de Sora au fin fond de l'Alaska.

Voila donc 4 ans que j'avais repris le seul et unique bar d'Old Crow petit village de 253 habitants ou vivait le peuple Gwich'in, mêlant traditions et modernisme grandissant.

Je ne peu pas vous dire si la vie à Old Crow vous plairait, mais à moi elle me convenait parfaitement, certes ce petit coin de paradis n'était desservie par aucune route mais le paysage était unique et le travail ne manquait pas dans ce coin, c'est pour ça que je n'avais pas eu à chercher beaucoup pour trouver un travail, le bar était fermé depuis quelques temps déjà et plutôt dans un sale état délaissé après la mort de son propriétaire et je l'ai racheté pour une bouchée de pain avec l 'aide de Charlie mon père adoré, mais ça c'est une autre histoire que je vous raconterais plus tard.

Donc voilà ou j'en suis dans ma vie 5 ans après le départ d'Edward et de la famille de vampire que je chérissais toujours malgré leur disparition sans aucun adieu. La peine que je ressentais était toujours là, je pleurerais je pense toujours mon premier amour, mais ce qui me manquait le plus c'était la famille Cullen au complet plus que ma relation avec le vampire roux.

-Brrrrr, il gèle aujourd'hui, Salut Bella ça va aujourd'hui ?

Je faisais le tri des réserves derrière le comptoir, quand Sora me saluât en entrant dans le bar.

-Mmmmmm ouais ça va,je suis heureuse de ton arrivée, l'avion ne va pas tarder et j'ai pris du retard sur mon programme de la journée.

-Tu sais quand j'aurai enfin la chance que le sperme magique de mon mari me féconde, il faudra bien que tu trouve un employé, je ne pourrais plus être ton esclave.

-Mouais m'en parle pas, j'ai jamais vu une esclave aussi insolente que toi la peste, quoique Nita n'est pas mal non plus dans son genre hihihi.

Nous nous regardions un air de défi collé au visage toutes les deux avant d'exploser de rire.

-Plus sérieusement oh grande maîtresse de l'alcool et de la débauche que puis-je faire pour venir à ton secoure ?

-Il faut finir d'éplucher les patates pour le service de midi et ensuite on pars à l'avion chercher la commande.

-Ok pas de soucis

Voila comment ce passait mes journées au bar, assisté par mes amis durant leur temps libres, mon établissement et accessoirement ma maison était le lieu de rencontre et le point d'encrage des habitants d'Old Crow.

Le soir même, un vendredi, nous étions tous réunis autour d'une table après la fermeture en train de rigoler et profiter d'être juste tous ensemble, quand le téléphone sonna. Les coups de fils n'étaient pas monnaie courante chez moi surtout en semaine, Charlie m'appelait tous les dimanche tout comme ma mère et le reste des personnes qui me tenaient à cœur étaient pour la plus part présentes dans ce bar.

Jacob décrocha s'étant levé pour récupérer un nouveau paquet de cacahuète derrière le bar, ces loups pouvaient vous engloutir des masses de nourriture à une vitesse folle.

-Le Nasty, Jacob à l'appareil

Mon ami écouta son interlocuteur avant de lui dire de ne pas quitter et de me faire signe de m'approcher l'air sombre.

-Tien Bell, c'est un agent

La peur me rongea d'un coup était-il arrivé un truc à Charlie ? Non c'était impossible, Je chuchotais un faible allô dans le téléphone.

-Mademoiselle Swan ? ici le shérif Cadwell de Kentwood

-Oui c'est bien moi, je vous écoute

Qu'es ce qu'un shérif de Louisiane me voulait bon-sang

-Voila, hummm... ce n'est pas facile à expliquer au téléphone, mais nous avons ici dans notre hôpital un inconnu depuis quelques semaine qui vient de sortir du coma et... et il est amnésique... enfin quoi qu'il en soit le seul indice qu'il est pu nous donner, c'est un nom et un prénom...Les vôtres.

Un inconnu ? Non mais sérieusement ? C'était quoi cette blague ?

-Ooooooook et que puis-je faire pour vous aidez ?

-Et bien cela m'a pris quelques jours pour vous retrouver, et je sais que vous êtes loin, mais il va falloir que vous veniez ici pour nous aider à éclaircir les choses.

* * *

><p><strong>Les prénoms que j'ai choisi pour les 2 amies indiennes de Bella sont des prénoms que j'ai trouver en faisant des recherche sur les prénoms indiens, Nita signifie « <em>Ours »<em> et Sora, « _oiseau chantant qui prend son vol »._ Quand à la ville d'Old Crow il s'agit du village le plus septentrional du Yukon. C'est la seule communauté du territoire à n'être pas desservie par la route, l'approvisionnement est assuré par voie aérienne. En 2006, sa population se chiffrait à 253 habitants, c'est la tribu des gwitchins qui y demeure.**


	4. Chapter 4 KENTWOOD?

**KENTWOOD? (POV BELLA)**

-Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça Bella, c'est insensé.

Je préparais une valise pour mon prochain départ pour Kentwood y fourrant les habits les plus léger que j'avais dans ma garde robe, imaginant la différence de température avec celle de notre petite ville, pendant que Jacob accoudé à mon lit baldaquin essayait de me raisonner sur mon départ précipité.

-Vois ça comme des vacances Jack, tu ne m'auras plus sur le dos pendant quelques jours, tous les quatre vous devriez être heureux la "chandelle" vous laisse quelques temps pour roucouler en paix.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant à ses prochaines paroles, tandis que je passais devant lui pour accéder à la salle de bain récupérer mes affaires de toilette.

-Écoutes Bell c'est dangereux, je te rappel que Victoria est toujours en vie et …

-Jack, ça fait plus de 4 ans que nous somme là, depuis le temps elle aurait pût nous tomber dessus.

-Justement c'est peut être un piège, je n'aime pas savoir que tu pars sans nous pour te protéger.

-Haha je vois bien Victoria manipuler un flic pour me demander de venir à l'autre bout du pays pour me tendre un piège mortelle.

-On ne sais jamais, avec ces sangsues manipulatrices et pleines de vices, attends moi, d'ici une semaine je serais en congé je pourrais t'accompagner.

-Non Jack merci, mais Sora aura besoin de toute l'aide disponible pour gérer à la fois mon bar et sa classe et puis je m'en voudrais de lui prendre son loup en ce moment.

Sora venait de perdre sa sœur un mois plutôt et même si la vie avait repris sont cour, le deuil d'une sœur parti trop tôt des suites d'un cancer laissait un nuage bien sombre au dessus de Sora et sa famille.

Après une heure passé à argumenter encore avec Jacob, il avait finalement cédé, me faisant promettre d'appeler tous les jours et de rester loin des ennuies. Il m'avait ensuite accompagné dans sa camionnette jusqu'à la piste d'aviation, le seul moyen humain pour accéder à la ville la plus proche. Après un câlin à s'en briser les os de la part de mon ami loup, j'avais pris le petit avion Twin-Otter qui servait de transport aussi bien pour les marchandises que pour les passagers dans les deux sens. Le vol durait une petite heure mais le confort primaire qu'il offrait n'était pas des plus agréable, entourer de carton, de peau de bêtes entassées sur le sol avec divers articles de fabrication local ramenés en ville pour être vendu au touriste qui n'avait pas le courage de s'avancer aussi loin dans les terres froides, la place pour nous autre humain était des plus restreinte. Le vol était composé des deux pilotes, d'une vieille dame de la réserve et d'un promoteur touristique qui quelques jours au paravent m'avait rendu visite pour prendre des photo de mon bar et écrire un petit article pour les touristes qui passait par son agence.

Cela fis mon bonheur le temps du trajet pour occuper ma petite voix qui ne cessait de se poser des questions sur qui était cet homme amnésique qui à peine n'avait il ouvert les yeux de son coma, avait prononcer mon nom. Jared avait parié sur un ancien amant, rentrer de voyage encore abasourdi par son passage entre les mains de « la méchante Bella » et qui a peine sorti de l'avion aurait oublié de regarder avant de traverser la rue. Théorie tout à fait satisfaisante d'après mes 3 autres amis qui au cours de toutes ses années avait croisé quelques uns des hommes avec qui j'avais partagé un peu plus qu'un café et dont l'un était un scientifique qui chaque hivers venait passer 2 mois ici pour les joies de la recherche et surtout de son cœur.

Il était gentil et un amant doué, mais depuis le départ d'Edward jamais je n'avais pu m'attacher à un homme pour construire quelque chose autre que platonique, je n'avais plus confiance et aussi attrayant physiquement qu'il était, Eliott était bien trop gentillet tout comme les autres pour moi.

Arrivé à destination, la suite du trajet ne fut qu'heure d'attente entre deux correspondances et sommeil mouvementer entre deux turbulences pour arriver à Kentwood.

J'avais loué une voiture à mon arriver afin de pouvoir me déplacer de l'aéroport jusqu'à Kentwood à quelques kilomètres de là et je la prenais donc en main pour me rendre à l'hôtel que m'avait réservé Sora pendant mon trajet en avion.

Mes affaires rangées et ma personne fraîchement lavé, je reprenait la voiture pour suivre les indications que la réceptionniste m'avait donné afin de me rendre au commissariat pour rencontrer le shérif Cadwell.

Installé sur une chaise dans le bureau du shérif de Kentwood par un de ses officiers en attendant la fin de sa patrouille, je commençai à m'angoisser sérieusement, qui était l'homme que j'allais devoir reconnaître ? Et si tous ses espoirs reposaient sur moi pour le reconnaître qu'allait il arriver pour cet personne si jamais je ne mettais pas de nom sur son visage ?

_Pauvre idiote tu aurais plutôt du appeler Charlie pour qu'il se renseigne avant de faire des kilomètres pour te retrouver dans un commissariat sans aucunes informations sur ce qu'il pouvait en découler._

Le représentant de la loi ne tarda pas coupant net ma petite voix intérieur qui commençait à me faire réaliser que j'avais peut être fait une erreur en venant ici. Le shérif devait avoir le même âge que Charlie et bien qu'un peu plus bedonnant, il me paru tout de suite dégager la même force tranquille que mon père ce qui me rassura tout de suite un peu.

-Mademoiselle Swan, ravie de vous rencontrer, merci d'avoir fait le déplacement, je sais que la situation est pour le moins incongrue mais...je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes ma dernière carte.

Il me tendit une poignée de main franche et brève, avant de s'asseoir à son bureau, il cala son menton dans ses mains d'une manière qui me rappela fortement les geste de Carlisle.

-hmmmm, oui...je... si je peu aider c'est la moindre des choses.

-Bon et bien je vais vous montrer un cliché de notre inconnu, ha oui le voilà.

Il fouilla parmi tout les dossiers éparpillés sur son bureau et me tendis une pochette avec écrit affaire urgente. Je soufflai un bon coup et décidait d'ouvrir le fichier sous le regard scrutateur de l'officier qui se concentrait fortement sur mon visage à la recherche du moindre signe de reconnaissance que je pourrai lui donner et il ne fut pas déçu loin de la croyez moi. J'ai d'abord eu un hoquet de surprise et mes yeux ce sont agrandi de stupéfaction quand j'ai vu le visage de notre ex-comateux amnésique, ce n'était autre que le frère de mon amour perdu.

-Quel est son nom mademoiselle Swan ?

-Jasper ... son nom est Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila chapitre terminé, je pense que j'ai mis un peu de temps à en arriver là mais maintenant ça va avancer un peu plus vite puisque LA rencontre sera pour le chapitre suivant. Je voulais faire un petit coucou à ma première lectrice Souzierr et te dire surtout merci pour tes commentaires, ça m'a donné une bonne dose de courage pour continuer à publier la suite. Alors voilà c'est le dernier chapitre que je publie aujourd'hui, je pense que je publierais les suivants après noël. Bonne fête à tout ceux qui passerons par la.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 QUI EST CET HOMME DANS LE

**Joyeux noël à tous voila la suite de call me nasty, Jasper est de la partie et j'ai fait quelques modifications pour introduire le contexte de leurs retrouvailles donc du coup ben vous devrez attendre le prochain chapitre pour avoir enfin la vrai rencontre mais bon j'aime l'idée de publier plusieurs chapitres en même temps donc pas de soucis d'ici quelques minutes vous y aurez accès. J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis court ou long, positif ou négatif sur cette histoire toutes remarques que vous pourriez faire serait constructives. Sur ce bonne lecture. j'espère que le père noël a été généreux avec vous!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QUI EST CET HOMME DANS LE MIROIR (POV JASPER)<strong>

Bip ...

Bip ...

Bip ...

Bip Bip Bip ... ...

Ce son fut la première chose qui atteint mes oreilles quand je sentis mon corps émerger du brouillard , plutôt agaçant comme bruit, il résonnait dans ma tête de plus en plus fort me forçant à sortir de l'état léthargique dans lequel j'étais. J'ouvris d'abord un œil, le refermant aussitôt après avoir reçu un éclat de lumière éblouissant, ma rétine avait malheureusement déjà enregistré la lumière car même les yeux fermer un point incandescent brillait sous mes paupières clauses. J'attendis que le phénomène ce calme et retentait ma chance plissant les yeux au maximum pour m'acclimater à la lumière.

Je fixais depuis à peine quelque seconde un mur au papier jaune délavé supportant un téléviseur en sourdine sur une émission de mode, quand un bruit me fit tourner la tête.

Une dame en blouse verte me regarda avec surprise et ce mis à s'agiter comme une furie.

-Bonjour monsieur, ne bouger pas je reviens tout de suite, surtout ne bougez pas.

Elle ce mit à appuyer comme une démente sur un bouton derrière moi et visiblement la réponse qu'elle en attendait ne vint pas asses vite, elle se précipita à la porte pour s'égosiller.

-Stéphanie appel tout de suite le docteur Watter, dit lui que l'inconnu c'est réveillé...aller plus vite.

Visiblement j'étais dans un hôpital et la dame devait être une infirmière, j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais la seul chose qui en sortie fut un étrange gargouillis et une envie de régurgiter très présente. Baissant les yeux sur moi même je vis un tuyau partant de ma bouche que je n'avais pas remarquer jusque la et qui serpentait jusqu'à une machine cachée derrière le petit écran au Bip infernale.

L'infirmière et le docteur que je présumais être le Dr Watter rentrèrent dans la chambre et se mirent au travail pour me débrancher cet ÉNORME tuyau qui s'enfonçait profondément dans ma gorge.

-Tousser, c'est désagréable mais ça va passer une fois sortie

-Ses stats sont normales Docteur, pouls à 60.

-hmm hmm merci

Une fois le tuyau retiré, le docteur prit un dossier accroché au pied du lit et l'examina brièvement y notant quelque chose, puis il m'ausculta avec concentration.

-Vous pouvez parler, mais essayez de ne pas trop forcer.

-Jjjjjjjjeeeee

Un policier fit son entrée dans la chambre et le médecin ne détourna pas son regard pendant qu'il auscultait le fond de ma gorge avec un bâtonnet

-Shérif Cadwell, vous avez fait vite

-Bonjour Doc, salut Missy

Le shérif me tendit la main en ce présentant à moi et me demanda mon nom.

-Jeeeeeee...je ee m'amaaaapellll...je m'appellllll... je, je, je m'appelle...

- Nous en avions parlé chef, après un traumatisme, l'amnésie peut être un symptôme.

_Comment je m'appelle merde ? Je... qui suis je ? _

La machine infernale ce mit à envoyer des bip de plus en plus rapides et l'infirmière qui ce trouvait à coter commença à s'agiter mal a l'aise.

-Du calme mon garçon tout va bien, tu sais d'où tu viens ? Ça pourrait nous aider. Ou bien autre chose, la moindre informations seraient utiles.

_D'où je viens ?_

J'avais beau chercher dans les méandres de mon cerveau rien ne venait, rien du tout j'étais un inconnu même pour moi. Puis soudain une voix raisonna dans ma tête de plus en plus forte.

_Pardonne moi...pardonne moi... Swan, pardonne moi...Isabella Swan... Isabella je suis désolé..._

- Isabella Swan...je crois...que je...connais cette personne.

Les jours passaient et rien ne changeait, ma mémoire me faisait toujours défauts, le médecin disait que cette amnésie résultait sûrement de l'accident qui m'avait mené jusqu'ici, bien que ni lui, ni le shérif sache ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Le chef m'avait trouvé lors d'une patrouille inconscient sur une bute qui longeait les arbres de la foret de Kentwood. Je n'avais visiblement plus aucune raison médicale de rester ici mais ils avaient tous deux trouvés ça plus raisonnable que je reste ici le temps qu'ils obtiennent plus d'informations me concernant. Cadwell faisait son possible pour m'aider aussi bien dans ma recherche personnel de souvenir que dans ses recherches en tant que professionnel, un appel à témoin avait été diffusé et les recherche pour retrouver qui était cette Isabella aussi, mais jusque la rien n'avait donné de résultat.

-Salut mon garçon, ça va ?

-On fait aller chef, du nouveau pour moi ?

Le shérif et moi nous avions tisé un lien, je ne pouvais vous dire que c'était de l'amitié ça n'aurait pas été le mot juste, non je pense qu'il c'était pris d'affection pour moi comme pour un fils, il venait tout les soirs après son service et nous regardions la chaîne de base-ball en mangeant des plats de fast-food que je ne me souvenais même pas avoir mangé dans ma vie, question nourriture on aurait dit un enfant qui découvre les goûts et les saveurs.

_Pourtant j'ai bien du manger tout au long de ma vie, alors pourquoi j'arrive parfaitement à parler, à donner le nom et l'utilité de chaque objet, mais n'ai aucune idée de quel goût aura le prochain aliment que je mettrai sur ma langue ?_

-Et bien peut être que oui, j'ai enfin retrouvé ton Isabella Swan.

-C'est vrai? Elle sais qui je suis? Elle vous à dit quoi?

-Doucement fiston, pour l'instant elle n'a rien pu m'apprendre, elle était très étonnée de mon appel et encore plus de la raison, elle n'a perdu personne dernièrement.

-Ok, la je suis dépité, qu'es ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Ben, la demoiselle à accepté de se déplacer jusqu'ici pour nous donner un coup de main.

IMPATIENCE, c'était le mot qui me définissait parfaitement depuis 2 jours, je tournais en rond dans l'hôpital et même le personnel féminin de cet établissement n'arrivait pas à me sortir de cet état. Pourtant depuis mon réveil et je pense même avant, les infirmières avaient été au petit soin pour moi me divertissant à la moindre dames parfois nettement plus âgées que moi, me draguaient sans vergogne et à défaut d'avoir un prénom tout le personnel féminin m'avait surnommé Yummy Honey, à tel point que le Dr Watter et Jo, le gars qui s'occupait de la distribution des repas et du ménage, avaient suivi le mouvement et m'appelaient Yum.

Tous étaient très cool avec moi mais personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que je ressentais à chaque instants, ne pas reconnaître celui qui ce reflète dans le miroir, ne pas savoir qui est l'homme qui vous fixe d'un regard vert profond dans la psyché, ou pourquoi j'avais tant de cicatrices sur le corps ? Que m'était il arrivé et surtout pourquoi personne n'était à ma recherche.

_Je suis bien le fils, le frère, le petit ami, ou même le cousin de quelqu'un bordel de merde_

Je tapais du poing contre un mur du long couloir qui me ramenait à ma chambre complètement désespéré de trouver un jour qui j'étais, je me remis en route en traînant des pieds pour rejoindre ma chambre, la tête baissée dans la défaite.

_Je suis perdu, quoi qu'est été mon passé, personne ne tenait suffisamment à moi pour s'inquiéter de ma disparition_

Cette Isabella Swan m'avait peut être connu un temps mais je n'étais visiblement pas une personne proche de son entourage, alors pourquoi avait il fallu que la seul chose qui ressorte de mon passé soit son prénom.

_Elle pourra peut être me dire qui je suis, mais après que ce passera t-il, Cadwell m'a dit qu'elle n'avait perdu personne de chère, elle n'allait pas me prendre sous le bras et n'emmener avec elle comme on ramène un chien égaré qu'on trouve dans la rue.  
><em>

- Bonjour Jasper...

* * *

><p><strong>Voila promis le chapitre suivant c'est les retrouvailles bonne lecture à tous :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 QUELQUES MIETTES

**Voila les premiers instants de la rencontre.**

* * *

><p><strong>QUELQUES MIETTES (POV JASPER)<strong>

- Bonjour Jasper...

J'avais relevé la tête à une vitesse inhumaine pour voir qui était la personne dans ma chambre et après mettre frotté la nuque suite à mon geste, je pu voir Codwell et une jeune femme brune magnifique à ses cotés, c'était donc elle Isabella.

_Pardonne moi Isabella Swan, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal  
><em>

_Qu'ai-je fait à cette femme?_

Je restai figé telle une statue bloqué sur le prénom qu'elle m'avait donné, le répétant tel un mantra dans ma tête, cherchant une quelconque infinité avec lui, un souvenir lui étant relié, mais rien. Le prénom était ancien et peu répandu, mais c'est les seules informations que j'en retirais.

Jasper, Jaspeeeeerrr

JaaaaAsper, Jasper

J'en testais toute les sonorités dans ma tête ne voulant pas me rendre ridicule devant mes visiteurs, j'aimais ce prénom, il avait quelque chose de puissant et calme a la fois. Pendant mon monologue intérieurs je n'avais pas remarqué que le shérif me parlait et que lui est la jeune femme attendais une réponse de ma part.

-heeee Bonjour?

-C'est rien fiston comme je disais à Mademoiselle Swan, je vais vous laisser un peu de temps, je pense que c'est mieux si c'est elle qui t'explique la situation.

J'acquiesçais encore hébété par la situation, tandis que Codwell posait une main sur mon épaule et la serrait dans un geste paternel.

Courage mon garçon, je passe te voir après ma patrouille.

A plus tard chef.

Je suivi du regard le shérif qui quitta la chambre et referma la porte derrière me laissant seul avec mon passé entre les mains de cette Isabella. Par ou commencer ? J'avais tellement de questions que ma tête bouillonnait. Je me tournai vers elle près à commencer la discussion qui allait enfin me révéler qui j'étais, je pris toute fois le temps de l'observer plus en détail, elle et moi ne pouvions pas être de la même famille, la ou j'avais les cheveux blond foncé, elle les avait d'un brun très foncé qui ressemblait au chocolat, ses yeux marrons qui actuellement reflétaient parfaitement le choc et la surprise ne me rappelait rien, mais son visage si joliment dessiné et son corps en courbe me disaient qu'elle aurait pu être à mon goût.

_Si c'est une ex tu es dans la merde mon pauvre Jasper_

-Heeee Salut

-Tu l'as déjà dit ça! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là Jasper ? Pourquoi n'est tu pas avec ta famille ? Ou est Alice ? Et les autres ? Carlisle ? Ho mon dieu c'est une blague? Edward est là ? Pourquoi je me retrouve à l'autre bout du pays à venir te rendre visite dans une chambre d'hôpital en compagnie d'un flic, alors qu'on c'est bien toi et moi que tu n'as rien à y faire ? Et... merde c'est un piège ? Tu veux me bouffer Jasper ? Et surtout pourquoi le médecin et les infirmières n'ont fait que me répéter qu'il allait falloir du temps pour que ta mémoire revienne ? Amnésique Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ? Et... et...humain ?

Pendant tout son monologue j'avais essayé d'en placer une, mais visiblement la demoiselle avait un sacré tempérament et de toute les personnes qu'elles s'attendait à trouver ici, je ne faisait pas partie de la liste.

-Je...et bien je croyais justement que c'était vous qui alliez répondre à toutes mes questions... je suis désolé mais je n'ai aucunes idées de qui sont les gens dont vous parlez, non ce n'est pas une blague, vous êtes le seul prénom que mon cerveau de merde à réussi à garder en mémoire, un piège non je ne crois pas c'est sérieux tout ça, je ne connais pas l'expression bouffer quelqu'un...est ce un truc en rapport avec le sexe ? Amnésique ça oui, un bordel ça non c'est plutôt le néant la haut. Et la dernière fois que je me suis regardé dans le miroir j'avais toutes les particularités qui font de moi un humain, je peux même vous annoncer fièrement que je suis un homme, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut la ou il faut d'après l'infirmière Missy.

Elle me regardait avec des grands yeux, les joues rouges et la bouche suspendu dans un O silencieux, tournant la tête de droite à gauche, refusant apparemment tout net les faits que je lui énumérais.

Écoutez Mademoiselle Swan...je peux vous appelez Isabella ? J'ai conscience de votre désarrois mais j'ai besoin de réponses moi, plus que vous.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir se massant les tempes et pinçant les lèvres de frustration.

Bella, c'est Bella et s'il te plais je sais que tu viens d'une autre ép...enfin tu reviens de loin mais tu m'as toujours tutoyé.

Isabella, Bella avait dit ça d'une voix peu sur, hésitant encore à y croire je pense.

je... Ok et bien on avance... alors je m'appelle Jasper et...

Attends, Jasper si réellement tu ne te souvient de rien, il va falloir que tu me laisse te dire que, au vu de la situation, j'ai du broder une histoire comme j'ai pu pour le shérif, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, mais visiblement avec le peu d'informations réelle que j'ai pu lui donner, il à réussi à retrouver une trace des Cullen qui visiblement au yeux des humains sont mort dans un accident d'avion il y aurai de ça 3 mois, toi y compris.

-C'est qui ça les Cullen ?

-C'est ta famille Jasper, tu ne te souviens pas d'eux ? Même pas d'Alice ?

-NON je ne me souviens de rien merde, combien de fois vais-je devoir me répéter ?

Elle se raidie au son de ma voix qui laissait transparaitre l'agacement que je ressentais.

-Excuse moi, mais c'est difficile et douloureux pour moi de me retrouver en face de toi, je t'ai pardonné et cela depuis longtemps, mais je dois avouer que j'ai encore un peu peur.

_pardonne moi Isabella Swan du mal que j'ai pu te causer..._

-J'étais quoi un petit ami violent ? Va y tu peux me le dire, je pense bien que si personne ne me recherche c'est pas sans raison. J'ai du être un véritable monstre pour qu'on ne se souci pas de moi maintenant. Je...je me dégoûte.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous en pensez quoi?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 UNE VERSION EDULCOREE

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu...**

* * *

><p><strong>UNE VERSION EDULCOREE (POV BELLA)<strong>

J'ai du être un véritable monstre pour qu'on ne se souci pas de moi maintenant. Je...je me dégoûte.

Jasper ce laissa tomber dans son lit et s'assit nonchalamment, il pensait être un monstre parce qu'il s'imaginait m'avoir battu, une petite amie, sérieusement ? Comment pouvait il avoir oublié Alice, sa compagne, son amour éternel pour elle ? Et surtout pourquoi n'était elle pas la ?

_Un monstre oui mais certainement très loin de celui que tu imagines Jasper._

- Écoutes tu n'as rien fait de tel je te le promet, toi et moi on a jamais eu ce genre de relation, je crois qu'on peu même dire que l'un pour l'autre on étaient quasi des étrangers, mis à part peu être le jour de mon anniversaire ou tu m'as visiblement confondu avec la cerise sur le gâteau. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, vu le merdier dans lequel on se retrouve, il va falloir que tu me fasse confiance, je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer maintenant. OK ?

_Non mais serieusement c'est quoi ce bordel, on fait comment ?_

_Réfléchi Bella, il faut que tu te sorte de ce pétrin et que tu en profite par la même occasion pour le faire sortir de la, si jamais Jasper redeviens un vampire..._

_Ouais je sais on risque de se retrouver dans un bain de sang._

_Bon que fait on alors ?_

_Je sais pas moi, pauvre folle tu te parle à toi même tu sais ? _

_Humpffff ok, première chose appeler Jacob, quand j'ai un pépin c'est toujours lui qui m'en dépatouille non ?_

_Brave fille_

_Connasse _

_Hooooo vilaine fille._

Non mais qu'est ce qui clochait chez moi ? Visiblement les chutes à répétitions suite à ma maladresse devait avoir causées des dégâts dans mon crane je commençais à me parler à moi même. Vive le dédoublement de personnalité.

- Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est apprendre la vérité, savoir qui je suis, après qu'importe l'endroit ou nous somme, je n'ai que toi pour remplir tout les blancs, je suis obligés de te suivre.

- Parfait, bon je dois passer un coup de fil, c'est important, je vais avoir des détails à régler pour te sortir d'ici et ça risque de prendre quelques heures.

- Tu ne peux pas partir? NON, tu n'as pas le DROIT de m'abandonner COMME CA.

Jasper venait d'exploser et vampire ou non, c'était bien un grognement bestial qui avait terminer sa phrase, je n'avais pas rêvé. Je comprenais parfaitement que ça puisse être frustrant pour lui qui devait avoir plein de questions mais dans cette hôpital nous n'étions pas en sécurité, les murs avaient peut être des oreilles ou une fois la vérité déballer Jasper pourrait partir en hurlant à tout va que j'étais une dingue qui croyait au vampires et au loup garou.

_Tu dois lui mentir, donne lui uniquement les informations que tu as donné au commissariat et comble la suite avec l'histoire sordide qu'a trouvé le shérif dans les affaires classées._

_Je n'aime pas mentir._

_Ha bon et quand tu as flatter les prouesses du dernier qui est passé dans ton lit tu ne mentais pas peut être ?_

_C'est pas pareil là._

_Fais le, ça évitera que tu te retrouve dans une situation encore plus compliqué._

_Il faudra bien lui dire la vérité_

_ouais ben pour l'instant l'objectif c'est de désamorcer cette bombe à retardement._

Je prenais une grande respiration et me lançais, prenant les mains de Jasper dans les miennes pour le rassurer et essayer de rendre mon histoire aussi clair possible.

Je lui racontais ma vie à Forks, leur arrivée en ville, m'a rencontre avec Edward, avec sa famille, le rôle de chacun, Esmée et Carlisle, ses parents adoptifs, Rosalie, sa jumelle, Emmett le mari de Rosalie et aussi son frère, Edward le plus jeune, mon premier amour et Alice sa petite amie.

Mon anniversaire, Edward qui me quitte le lendemain, le départ de toute sa famille et lui au Canada et je comble la suite avec les infos du shérif, lui partant suivre des études loin de la famille, le départ en vacances sous le soleil d'Amérique du Sud des du reste de la famille Cullen (elle est bien bonne celle la) et le crash de leur avion privé au Mexique, le rapport d'accident qui dit clairement qu'aucun survivant n'a été trouvé tout les corps réduit en cendre dans l'incendie qui à pris . Je déteste tellement mentir et je vois tant d'émotions traversées son regard que je fini presque par y croire les larmes perlant sur mes joues. Quand à pourquoi il a fini dans cette petite ville ? Aucune idée le shérif m'a dit que le choc des événement devait lui avoir fait perdre ses repères et qu'il s'était retrouver dans le sud du pays en essayant de rejoindre le Mexique. Ensuite un accident, un problème de drogue ou d'alcool, un cœur brisé de chagrin et trop fragile pour supporter le drame l'aurait fait tomber dans le coma.

_On a de la chance que le shérif ait déniché le dossiers relatant l'accident._

_Edward m'avaient dit qu'ils changeaient d'identités quelques fois pour ne pas attirer les soupçons mais je n'imaginais pas que cela s'accompagnait d'un scénario catastrophe pour faire croire à leur mort. _

_La question c'est pourquoi Jasper n'avait pas de billet sur le vol à destination de « nouveau départ pour les Cullen »?_

Il ne m'a jamais interrompu durant mon récit, absorbant mes paroles comme l'on regarde un film catastrophe, un saga épique, juste ses yeux remplis d'émotions à la nouvelle du drame d'avoir perdu sa famille. Je lui ai menti et lui l'empathe, avait tout accepté sans broncher, oui les choses avaient bien changé pour Jasper.

- Mais... Jasper, cette version la, c'est la version édulcorée, il y en a plus à raconter sur ton ancienne vie et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de tout te déballer ici.

Jasper ce contenta hocher la tête, un larme perla sur sa joue, je me sentais honteuse de lui avoir menti comme ça, mais avais-je vraiment le choix, je levais une main hésitante vers son visage voulant lui donner un peu de réconfort mais me ravisais avant de l'atteindre honteuse de lui avoir raconté une histoire certainement inventée de toutes pièces par les Cullen. Il sentit visiblement ma gêne et tourna son corps de façon à me cacher son visage.

- Tu peux aller passer ton coup de fil, je ne bougerais pas d'ici promis, de toute façon je n'ai visiblement plus de chez moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Plus qu'un chapitre pour aujourd'hui.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 L'AMERTUME

**j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre personnellement, mais bon après je suis l'auteur donc ça compte pas vraiment. J'ai relu le chapitre d'un œil distrait donc je ferais la correction plus tard.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L'AMERTUME (POV JASPER)<strong>

Bella était sortie passer son coup de fil, après m'avoir promis de revenir au plus vite, elle allait faire en sorte de me faire sortir d'ici pour m'expliquer plus en détails mon histoire. J'étais soulagé de son départ à ce moment là, elle m'avait fait la version courte de mon passé oublié et je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Bien que ce soit un résumé de l'histoire générale, elle avait su y mettre les formes, gardant une voix certes hésitante, mais douce et calme, au vu de sa gêne quand elle avait remarqué ma tristesse, je comprenais parfaitement son hésitation.

J'étais donc un orphelin, un homme en deuil, en une journée j'avais perdu mes parents, ma sœur, mes frères et ma petite amie, puis la mémoire quelques temps après, la vie en avait eu après moi.

Une famille décédée et seulement quelques moi à l'étranger pour faire des études, ne devait pas avoir été suffisant pour créer des liens amicaux la-bas qui auraient pu s'inquiéter de ma disparition

_Alors certes je ne suis pas le type que je me suis imaginé, un connard fini qui c'était mis tout le monde à dos au point que personne ne vienne le réclamer, mais... ça aurait été pas plus mal non ?_

J'avais honte de le dire, mais les larmes que je retenais avec peine n'étaient pas pour ma famille, non c'était la solitude, la confirmation que j'étais seul dans ce monde qui me bouleversait. Ses gens là étaient encore des étrangers pour moi, des noms sans visages, ma mémoire était un tableau vierge, comment faire le deuil de toute une famille d'inconnus quand je devais déjà faire le deuil de ma mémoire perdue.

-Tu sais fiston, le sort nous joue parfois des tours qu'il est difficile d'accepter, mais rien n'est figé à jamais dans le temps.

Depuis combien de temps le chef était-il ici ? Je m'empressais de faire disparaître les larmes prêtes à couler qui s'agglutinaient sous mes yeux et pris le temps d'examiner avant de me retourner et de répondre.

-Que va t'il se passer maintenant ?

-Et bien tout dépendra de toi, mais je pense qu'il est temps que tu sortes d'ici. Prendre l'air te permettra d'y réfléchir. J'ai croisé Isabella, elle m'a demandé la permission de te sortir de l'hôpital, je pense que ça ne peu que te faire du bien. Tu pourras en apprendre plus sur toi

Ma famille est morte, est ce que ça vaut le coup de se souvenir d'un drame pareil ? J'avais déjà tout perdu avant mon coma, l'amnésie ne m'a pas volée ma vie, elle m'a juste fait oubliée la peine et le chagrin qui résultaient de tout ça.

Ma femme et ma fille sont mortes, il y a déjà bien longtemps, la douleur est toujours présente, chaque jours, mais jamais je ne voudrais l'échanger contre les souvenirs de nous trois heureux.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis un vieux bonhomme qui à fait son chemin.

-Et si ma perte de mémoire était définitive? Que tous ces souvenirs soit enterrés pour toujours ?

-Alors tu devras t'en reconstruire des nouveaux, et pour tous ceux perdu, il faudra t'approprier les souvenirs que tu as arrivera à récolter auprès des gens qui ont croisé ton chemin dans le passé. Cette Isabella à l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'autre choses à te dire.

_cette version la, c'est la version édulcorée, il y en a plus à raconter sur ton ancienne vie et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de tout te déballer ici._

_Prendre le risque de quoi ? Ne m'avait elle pas annoncé le pire ?_

-hmmmm, je suis un vieil homme bourru, mais tu vas devoir quitter l'hôpital et...enfin...j'ai une chambre à la maison, tu peux la prendre si tu veux.

Le chef n'était pas un homme très expressif, mais ça proposition était sincère, je savais qu'il m'appréciait et de toute façon ou pouvais-je aller ?

Le shérif resta avec moi jusqu'au retour de Bella, qui paraissait un peu moins chamboulée quand elle vint me proposer une invitation à dîner.

-Ok les jeunes je vais vous laisser, tien Jasper, sur le trousseau tu as la clé du portail et de la porte d'entrée, j'ai donné l'adresse à Isabella tout à l'heure.

-Merci chef.

-Appel moi Jo, je serais de garde ce soir, on ce verra demain pour le déjeuné, fait comme chez toi.

-Bon et bien si tu es prêt allons y.

Le restaurant ou Bella et moi nous étions installé était plutôt calme, une dizaine de client étaient éparpillés dans la salle, la serveuse prit notre commande et je suivi Bella sur ses choix.

Notre table était dans une petite alcôve qui nous donnait un sentiment d'intimité. Nous étions rester dans un silence tranquille tout le long du trajet chacun dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que la serveuse nous apporte deux bouteilles de bière que Bella avait commandé pour nous. Elle en bu une gorgée et passa la bouteilles sur son front comme pour profiter de la fraîcheur que dégageait la bouteille.

-Le shérif Codwell à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, il ressemble tellement à Charlie.

Bella sourit tendrement à l'évocation de ce prénom.

-Charlie?

-Oh désolé, c'est mon père, il est le shérif de Forks

-Tu vis la bas ?

-Plus depuis 4 ans environs, après votre départ je suis resté quelques temps, mais les choses n'étaient plus pareilles sans ton frère et puis une opportunité de tout recommencer à zero c'est présenté.

Elle repris une gorgée de bière et je suivi le mouvement goûtant cette boisson lentement, c'était délicieux. La serveuse déposa sur la table deux grande salade d'endives au noix et me fit un sourire charmeur, qui fit lever les yeux au ciel a ma voisine qui se retenait de rire.

-Même ainsi tu arrive encore à éblouir les gens.

-Pardon?

-Ho rien, c'est juste que vous tous, enfin ta famille, vous étiez tous si beau, j'avais l'habitude de rester figé devant votre charme et je n'étais pas la seul.

Je ne me trouvais pas plus beau qu'elle loin de là, j'étais un jeune homme plutôt bien battit, les infirmières me le montraient, mais à mon réveil, j'avais découvert mon corps et j'y avais retrouvé un nombre incalculable de cicatrices en forme de croissant de lune, qui m'avaient fait me posé un million de question sur ce qui m'était arrivé, le médecin m'avait dit qu'elles étaient très anciennes sûrement du à des mauvais traitements infligées dans l'enfance.

-Est ce que j'étais heureux ?

-De mon point de vue, oui tu semblais l'être, on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de faire vraiment connaissance, mais quand je te voyais au près d'Alice, tu avais toujours un sourire paisible et des yeux amoureux, vous étiez mon exemple.

-Et dans l'enfance ? Tu m'as dit que j'étais un enfant adopté, que c'est il passé ? Le Docteur m'a dit que j'avais été maltraité au vu des séquelles visible sur mon corps et je me demandais si les Cullen...

-NON, … non, jamais Carlisle et Esmée n'aurait fait ça, tu es arrivé dans leur famille avec ses marques déjà présentent. Je suppose que ça vient de ton ancienne vie, je ne les ais jamais vue mais... Alice m'avait mis au courant.

-Merci

Je pris une bouchée d'endive et la mis rapidement dans ma bouche, j'avais faim, mais je voulais poser toutes mes questions. La nourriture rentra en contact avec mes papilles et j'eus envie de recracher directement.

-Beurk, mais c'est dégueulasse, c'est quoi ce truc, le goût est affreux !

Bella se figea à ma phrase, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche, ont aurait dit qu'elle cherchait comment s'enfuir au plus vite. Je recrachait la nourriture dans ma serviette en papier et bu une gorgée de bière pour faire passer le goût.

-Désolé, ma langue aussi est devenue amnésique, et visiblement les endives c'était pas ma passion, on dirait du poison, ce truc pourrait réveiller un mort.

Elle sembla sortir de son état de panique et ce mit à rire comme une petite fille qui à un secret.

-Oh si tu savais, ça s'appelle l'amertume Jasper, ta famille et toi avez toujours eu un régime alimentaire plutôt carnivore.

-L'amertume...c'est ce que je ressens tout le temps en ce moment Bella, est ce que ça changera ?

* * *

><p><strong> Jasper est très taciturne et émotif, mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas, je prévois de grandes choses pour lui dans le futur. La suite bientôt.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 SUIVRE SON CŒUR

**Voila un nouveau chapitre, désolé pour les tirets des dialogues qui avaient disparus dans les 2 chapitres précédents, j'ai fait la modification normalement c'est bon. Je tenais à toutes vous remercier pour vos commentaires qui me vont droit au cœur, ça va peut peut-être vous paraitre abusé, mais à l'idée de poster mes écrits, j'étais pleine de stress et quand je lis vos avis je suis surprise, j'avoue même avoir demandé à mon homme si c'était pas lui qui, caché sous de faux pseudos faisait ça pour me rendre heureuse.**

**Je voulais aussi changer le résumé de mon histoire pour la description en page d'accueil parce que il est pas terrible et je voulais savoir si ça intéressait l'une d'entre vous de le faire, ou bien de me faire un petit texte sur ce que vous pensé de ma fiction qui pourrait donner envie aux autres de la découvrir. Enfin c'est une idée, c'est pas pressé. Donc si ça vous intéresses, vous n'avez qu'a laisser un com en précisant que c'est pour le résumé.**

* * *

><p><strong>SUIVRE SON CŒUR (POV BELLA)<strong>

_L'amertume...c'est ce que je ressens tout le temps en ce moment Bella, est ce que ça changera ?_

Le dîner avait bien commencé, la discussion c'était engagée très facilement entre nous, malgré une petite crise de panique quand il avait recraché sa salade et ou je me suis imaginé mille scénarios dans lesquels il finissait par me mettre dans son assiette. Il allait falloir du temps pour que je me fasse à l'idée que le Jasper que j'avais devant moi était bel et bien un humain et non le vampire qui m'avait sauté dessus à mon anniversaire. Malgré ce jour ou j'avais perdu tant de choses, je ne lui en voulais pas, sur le moment après qu'Edward m'ait quitté, je l'ai sûrement traité de quelques noms d'oiseaux, mais l'eau avait coulée sous le pont depuis et la faute ne revenait pas à Jasper, il n'avait été que la clé mettant l'engrenage en route. Il était assis devant moi l'air brisé et perdu, Jasper avait suffisamment de soucis comme ça pour que je lui crache une rancune mal placée ou ma peur de le voir devenir un vampire incontrôlable.

- Je... Je suis désolé Jasper.

Après ça Jasper s'était murer dans le silence, fouillant avec sa fourchette pour récupérer les noix dispersés dans son assiette, comme un enfant qui tri sa nourriture.

- Tu veux me poser des questions sur ton passé ?

Il pris le temps d'y réfléchir, continuant son tri dans l'assiette.

- Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait plus à raconter, est ce le bon moment maintenant ?

- Non pas encore

Il paru frustré par ma réponse.

- Je voudrais te le dire maintenant, mais tu me prendrais certainement pour une folle, je voudrais te présenter à quelqu'un avant.

J'avais appeler Jacob dans l'après midi, la discussion avait commencée par une remontrance de Jacob pour n'avoir pas appelé directement après mon atterrissage. Je lui avais tout racontés dans les détails et sa réaction était plutôt mitigée.

Plus tôt dans la journée :

-Tu te rends compte que ce que tu me dis est complètement dingue Bell ?

-Oui Jack, moi aussi j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague.

-Tu as vérifié ? Je veux dire, qu'il avait bien un cœur, enfin ce genre de choses quoi ?

-Ben son cœur bas, il peut pleurer, ses yeux sont vert, il respire, enfin je te rappel que je l'ai trouvé dans un hôpital ou ils lui ont fait un tas d'examens, comme preuve ça devrait te suffire non ?

-Hmpf ouais...tu as raison. Mais cette sangsue, n'était pas proche de toi, alors pourquoi se souvient il de toi et pas de sa nana ou de sa famille. Ça sent mauvais Bell, tu devrais rentrer.

-Jack...Il a besoin d'aide, on ne peut pas le laisser là tout seul.

-Bien-sur que si tu peux, tu ne lui doit rien à ce type.

-Il fait parti de la famille d'Edward, il m'a sauvé, il a tué James et...

-Et surtout il c'est barrer tout comme le reste de sa famille te laissant sans protection contre Victoria. Tu l'as oublié ça ?

-Non, bien-sur que non, seulement qui aurait pu prévoir qu'elle voudrait se venger, je ne peux pas croire qu'Alice soit parti si elle avait vu le moindre risque dans ses visions.

-Tu sais Bell, je t'aime mais tu ne vois jamais le mal nul part, tu est un aimant à catastrophe.

-Écoutes, je ne peux pas juste l'abandonner, si c'était encore un vampire près à me sauter dessus au moindre saignements, j'aurai passé mon chemin, mais Jack c'est un humain et il est seul, mon cœur m'interdit de l'abandonner.

-OK Bella, Je comprend, mais s'il te plais soit prudente et rentre vite. D'ici la je vais contacter mon père et Sam, voir si ils peuvent trouver des indices à Forks.

-Merci Jacob,hummmm peux tu leur demander un service pour moi ?

Avec mon ami loup, nous avions réglé les derniers détails, Jack avait accepter ma requête à une condition, que je rentre le plus vite possible et que je prenne Jasper dans mes bagages,lui et Jared seraient plus rassurés de m'avoir près d'eux sur un territoire connu, au cas ou Jasper redevenait une sangsue d'après ses propres termes. Il ne me restait plus qu'a le convaincre de me suivre à l'autre bout du pays, dans notre petit monde à l'écart de tout.

Jasper leva le visage vers moi, attendant la suite, j'espérais qu'il allait accepter ma proposition.

-AS tu pensé à la suite, je veux dire, maintenant que tu es sorti de l'hôpital ? Tu as des projets ?

-Des projets hahaha, que veux tu que je prévois, je ne sais même pas ce que je faisais avant que tout ça m'arrive, je pense rester un moment chez le Jo, le temps d'en savoir plus et de voir ce qui me donnerais envie.

-Alors viens avec moi à Old'Crow, je sais que ça paie pas de mine comme endroit, mais c'est chez moi la bas et je serais heureuse de t'y accueillir le temps que tu réfléchisse à ton avenir. Je te promet que si tu viens je te dirais tout, je ferais en sorte que tu connaisse tout ce qu'i savoir sur ton passé.

Il fronça les sourcilles

-Tu veux de moi dans ta vie ? Tu m'emmènerais avec toi, alors que ma famille t'a laisser tomber et que mon frère ta quitté ?

-Bien sur Jasper, tu n'y es pour rien.

-C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu depuis que tu es arrivé ici, et si je me suis souvenu de toi c'est parce que mon cerveau ne cesse de me répéter que je te dois des excuses.

-Ce sont tes seuls doutes ? Tu veux bien m'accompagner alors ? Tu me suivrais moi ?

-Oui, je te suivrais Isabella Swan, mon cœur me dit que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre POV JASPER :)<br>**


	10. Chapter 10 UN HOMME COMME LES AUTRES

**Le chapitre 10, ça se fête ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>UN HOMME COMME LES AUTRES (POV JASPER)<strong>

Bella repoussa son assiette loin d'elle, elle me fixa avec un sourire, et m'invita à me lever pour la suivre, elle paya l'addition et je la suivie à l'extérieur du restaurant.

-Allons nous promener, je voudrais te parler d'Old'Crow.

Nous marchâmes dans la rue, Bella me parla de la réserve des Gwich'in, de sa maison, de son travail, elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait fait de son bar et je l'écoutais avec curiosité. Elle s'arrêtait de temps en temps devant une vitrine regardant un livre dans une librairie, ou un bibelot dans une petite boutique de souvenir, nous débouchâmes sur un petit marcher de nuit et Bella m'attrapa par le bras pour m'entraîner prêt d'un stand de nourriture.

-Tu dois mourir de faim, j'entends ton ventre grogner depuis tout à l'heure.

Je devais être rouge de honte, mais j'acquiesçais malgré moi, il fallait dire qu'elle avait raison, je mourais de faim. Bella commanda des tacos et des muffins au chocolat, elle me tendis le sac de tacos et m'incita à manger, je croquais dedans avec hésitation.

-Tu aimes ?

-Hummm oui, comment ai-je pu m'en passer jusque la, c'est délicieux.

-Si tu savais...demain il va falloir parler au Shérif, il m'a dit qu'il avait fait une demande pour tes papiers d'identité, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas contre ton départ et que nous n'aurons pas à rester ici bien longtemps.

-Moi aussi,...Il va me manquer, c'est la première personne à m'avoir traité comme une personne normale.

Bella m'avait déposé à la porte de la maison de Jo, me disant qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain matin et quelle ramènerait le petit déjeuné pour le chef et moi. J'attrapais la clé dans ma poche et ouvrait la porte, tâtonnant contre le mur pour trouver la lumière et avancer dans le couloir. La maison de Jo était simple et sans chichi, un salon et une cuisine au rez de chaussé et les chambres et la salle de bain à l'étage, le chef avait laissé un message sur la porte de ma pièce me disant qu'il rappelant qu'il rentrerait tard et que je n'hésite pas à me servir dans le frigo et dans le placard de la salle de bain.

A peine couché, je m'étais endormi, la journée avait été longue et le lendemain allait être pareil, il me fraudais parler a Jo et me préparer à partir. Je me réveillais au son de la voix de Jo qui parlait avec Bella à l'étage inférieur, je me frottait les yeux, m'étirait et sortait du lit pour m'habiller, écoutant leur conversation sur le père de Bella et leur passion commune pour la pêche.

Je descendis les escaliers et me figeait devant l'entrée de la cuisine, Bella était accoudé au buffet, elle était magnifique, rigolant à plein poumon d'une blague du chef. Je leur enviais leur insouciance, pouvais-je retrouver se sentiment, Jo se retourna et remarqua ma présence, il s'approcha et me tapa sur l'épaule m'invitant à avancer.

-Bonjour tout le monde

-Je ne t'imaginais pas être une marmotte.

Bella rigola et vint me faire une bise, elle me tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud et me regarda avec un sourire.

-Isabella m'a dit que tu souhaitais l'accompagner chez elle, je n'y vois aucuns problèmes, mais il va te falloir une autorisation et les photocopies de tes papiers, je m'en occuperait tout à l'heure.

-Merci,Jo

-Bien sur j'aurais aimer te garder un peu là fiston mais je pense que tu te serais ennuyé très vite avec moi, j'enverrais tes nouveaux papiers chez elle et surtout n'hésite pas à revenir, ma porte te sera toujours ouvert.

J'étais très ému des paroles de Jo, il me considérait vraiment comme son fils et je sentais ça nostalgie et son accord coulé sur moi.

Après un copieux petit déjeuné préparé par Bella, nous avions migré dans le salon pour se mettre devant la télé, elle avait profité de notre discussion à Jo et moi sur le base-ball pour s'échapper de la pièce et faire la réservation des billets d'avions pour le lendemain. Le chef lui avait proposé de rester avec nous pour la nuit mais elle préférait nous laisser profiter de nos derniers instants ensemble.

Le lendemain Jo m'avait pris dans ses bras, et m'avait souhaité un bon voyage et de trouver ou que ce soit le bonheur. Durant les vols Bella et moi parlions de choses futiles et à chaque correspondance elle en profitait pour appeler son ami Jacob pour l'informer de notre avancée. Ce mec avait l'air d'être un boulet, à chaque appel Bella était obligé de lui répéter que tout allait bien et que oui elle en était sur. Arriver dans le nord du pays, j'étais gelé, je portais les vêtements donnée par Jo, une chemise à carreau rouge et un pantalon cargo beaucoup trop grand pour moi, avec une verste en jeans qui ne me protégeai en rien du froids de la région.

-Nous avons quelques heures devant nous avant que la l'avion navette ne décolle, allons te chercher quelques vêtements adaptés au froid, tu tremble comme une feuille en plein vent.

-Merci, mais je n'ai pas encore reçu mes papiers et ma carte Bella, je ne peux rien m'acheter pour l'instant.

-Tu me remboursera, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Bella m'avait donc guidé dans une boutique spécialisé dans les vêtements chauds, elle me proposa de prendre plusieurs pull et chemises ainsi que des pantalons, elle prit ma pointure et s'excusa pour aller me chercher une pair de chaussure de marche. J'avais sélectionné plusieurs tenues et me dirigeais vers les cabines quand Bella me rejoignit elle s'installa dans un des fauteil près de la cabine et se mit à pianoter sur son téléphone.

Après avoir passé la première tenue je sorti de la cabine et pris le temps de regarder le rendu dans le miroir à coté de Bella. Elle me regarda de haut en bas avec un regard que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer et soupira lourdement.

-Alice ne t'aurais jamais laissé porter ça, c'est dommage pourtant ça te vas parfaitement.

Je portais une chemise à carreau de différentes teinte de bleu, en tissu épais ouverte sur un sous pull blanc et un jean délavé. Pourquoi ma copine m'aurait dicté ma tenue, j'étais un homme, je savais très bien m'habiller tout seul. La séance d'essayage se transforma en jeu, Bella donnant des petits noms à chaque tenue, et j'étais rentré très facilement dans le rôle du mannequin.

-Celle la c'est définitivement ma tenue préféré, simple et sexy à souhait. C'est la tenue HOT.

Bella ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit à rougir furieusement du commentaire quel venait de faire, c'était mignon de voir sa gène s'exprimer par ces rougeurs, je savais bien qu'elle n'étais pas attiré par moi. Je portais un gros pull à mail beige associé à un jean noir, j'aimais moi aussi beaucoup cette tenue. C'était la première fois depuis mon réveil que je m'amusais, j'avais oublié pendant quelques heures le merdier qu'était ma vie, à ce moment la j'étais un homme comme les autres.

* * *

><p><strong>J'aime bien le Jasper à la sauce cowboy, mais il m'a fallu adapter le style à la température, ne m'en voulez pas pour ça, surtout que j'ai pas parler de doudounes hein, on va le garder au chaud à l'intérieur du bar notre Jasper, faudrait pas qu'il attrape froid ou pas. ;p<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 UN ACCUEIL CHALEUREUX

**Ce chapitre c'est la rencontre entre Jasper et Jacob, il est un peu court et j'ai tenté de rajouter quelques lignes de texte mais je le trouvais bien tel quel donc finalement j'ai rien changé du tout.**

* * *

><p><strong>UN ACCUEIL CHALEUREUX (POV JASPER)<br>**

L'espèce de boite de conserve dans laquelle nous étions entassé pour rejoindre Old Crow ne m'inspirait pas confiance, ce vieux coucou bougeait dans tout les sens à la moindre rafale de vent et je commençais à douter que nous arrivions entier à destination. Bella assise en face de moi, semblait sereine, assoupie, la tête reposant sur un énorme sac en toile de jute, ce n'était définitivement pas mon cas, je m'accrochais comme un désespérer au cordage qui retenait des marchandises au plafond de la carlingue. Une mère et son fils étaient les seuls autres passagers et le petits garçon semblait amuser par la grimace qui déformait mes traits, il me montrait du doigt en rigolant, et sa mère le réprimandait gentiment.

L'avion n'aura pas le temps de s'écraser Jasper, nous somme arrivé.

Bella venait de se réveiller et elle essayait tant bien que mal de s'étirer dans le petit espace ou elle avait trouver sa place pour le trajet.

Relâchant ma prise sur le cordage, je jetais un coup d'œil par le hublot, nous survolions des petites maisonnettes et des baraquements aux toits blanchis par le givre. Une rivière serpentait près de là avec quelques cabanes de pêche et des enfants jouaient près d'un batiment un peu plus important en taille que les autres, le cadre était magnifique, Bella avait raison c'était un petit coin de paradis hors du temps.

A l'atterrissage, Bella sauta à l'extérieur les portes tout juste ouvertes, je pris nos sacs et la suivie en dehors de l'avion, la retrouvant blotti dans les bras d'un garçon au milieu d'un petit groupe d'indiens.

-Jack, je... peux plus respirer.

-Mais tu m'as tellement manqué Bell, j'étais mort d'inquiétude.

A peine Jacob l'avait il relâché que les deux femmes du groupe lui sautèrent à leur tour dessus pour la prendre dans une embrassade maladroite, les trois filles parlaient toutes en même temps ce qui rendait la conversation inintelligible pour moi, mais visiblement pas pour ses dames.

L'autre membre du groupe, un garçon, sourit tendrement au tableau qu'offrait les filles et il vint me serrer la main se présentant.

-Salut Jasper, moi c'est Jared.

-Enchanté

Je me tournais à mon tour vers Jacob, voulant me présenter et lui tendu ma main, il resta à sa place, n'esquissant aucun geste pour décroisé les bras et répondre à mon geste. Son regard passa lentement de ma main à mon visage et d'un coup je le vis contracter ses muscles avant de grogner comme un animal.

-Tu veux quoi la sangsue, un collier de fleur ?

Je reculais surpris par la colère qu'il avait distillé dans ses mots, à cet instant j'entendis le piaillement des filles cesser et Bella contourna les filles pour s'interposer entre son ami et moi.

-Jacob à quoi tu joues ?

-A rien, je fais juste comprendre à la sangsue qu'ici c'est pas le club Med.

-JACK arrête ça tout de suite ?

Bella repoussait Jacob qui tentait d'avancer, il c'était mis à trembler, des spasmes traversant son corps. Jared avança calmement mais le regard en alerte et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, ordonnant à Bella de reculer. Je ne comprenais pas d'où venait sa rage envers moi, et pourquoi une sangsue ?

_Une sangsue moi ? Non mais il se paie la tête de qui lui,c'est pas moi qui n'ai cessé d'appeler Bella au cour du voyage pour savoir si elle allait bien, à croire qu'elle escortait psychopathe._

_Et puis c'est quoi cette expression ?_

Une des deux filles s'était rapproché et lui avait pris le visage en coupe, visiblement elle lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille, ses tremblements parurent se calmer et Jared recula.

-Jared tu peux accompagner Jasper jusqu'au bar s'il te plais, j'aimerais avoir une discussion avec Jacob. Sora tu veux bien me le laisser 5 minutes ?

Ils parurent hésiter, mais la femme qui était restée à l'écart les incita à bouger, Jared me fit signe de suivre le groupe, je restais un moment à regarder Bella et le regard assassin qu'elle lançait à son ami, j'étais content de ne pas en être la cible, le groupe d'ami de Bella qui avait déjà avancé me héla et je me retournait pour les rejoindre.

-C'était un accueil drôlement chaleureux. Dis-je cynique.

Jared rigola à ma réflexion, et me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Ouais c'est l'accueil couleur locale que Jacob réserve au étrangers, t'inquiète ça devrait lui passer dès qu'il se rendra compte que tu n'es pas une menace à notre écosystème.

* * *

><p><strong>J'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 15, je pense le boucler ce soir. Je verrais suivant ma motivation si je vous poste le 12 ce soir ou pas.<br>**


	12. Chapter 12 UN MOT DE TROP

**xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>UN MOT DE TROP (POV BELLA)<br>**

Jacob me défiait du regard, c'était un jeu de pouvoir, et sur ce coup là, je n'allais pas le laisser gagner sous prétexte que sa testostérone était en ébullition. Humain ou sous sa forme lupin, il ne m'avait jamais intimidé, c'est idiot était peut être mon ami, mais je ne supportais pas quand il se la jouait homme de cro-magnons sur moi.

-Je déteste quand tu te comporte en parfait crétin

-Tu espérais quoi Bella ? Que j'accueil cet sangsue les bras ouverts ?

-C'est toi qui m'a dit de revenir ici avec lui, si tu ne...

-Tu es idiote ou quoi, bien sur que je vous voulais ici, tu n'allais pas revenir sinon, je te connais, à vouloir toujours sauvé la veuf et l'orphelin. Si... s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose là-bas, jamais je ne me le serait pardonné, j'aurais du suivre mon instinct et t'interdire d'y aller.

Je commençais à fulminer, me faire traiter d'idiote par mon ami pouvait encore passer, mais il était hors de question que je le laisse me traiter comme une enfant à qui l'on dit quoi faire.

-Va te faire foutre Jacob, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, je ne suis pas ta chose, la dernière fois que j'ai regardé c'est Sora qui portait ton alliance.

-Oui et elle au moins, elle a intelligence de suivre mes conseils.

-Tu vas trop loin Jack, pour qui tu te prend, mon père c'est Charlie, je suis majeur et je ne fais pas parti de ton harem ni de ta meute.

-Ton père, hahaha heureusement que je ne suis pas ton père, sinon ça fait longtemps que je t'aurais foutu une bonne baffe pour ton inconscience.

-C'est ce que tu penses alors, je suis une mijaurée sans cervelle à tes yeux ? TU N'ES QU'UN PAUVRE CON JACOB BLACK.

Je hurlais rouge et essoufflé de rage après lui, non mais ou était passé mon Jacob, celui avec qui je partageais tous mes états d'âme, celui qui connaissait tout de ma vie et qui n'avait porté aucuns jugements.

Bella écoute moi, tu …

NON, JACK...c'est toi qui va m'écouter, je ne te parlerais plus tant que tu ne saura pas redevenu toi même. Jasper n'a rien fait pour être la cible de ta colère, que tu le veuille ou non il est humain maintenant, alors range ta haine des vampires dans ta poche et reviens quand tu saura calmé. Tu lui dois des excuses tout autant qu'a moi.

Sur ce, je tournais les talons et parti d'un pas décidé rejoindre les autres chez moi, cette dispute m'avait épuisée et j'étais triste du comportement de mon ami, Jack m'avait profondément blessé.

J'avais pris mon temps pour rentrer, ne voulant pas que les autres me voient dans cet état, le soleil commençait à se coucher quand j'ouvris la porte du bar. Jasper, Jared et Nita était assis à une table, discutant tranquillement, pendant que Sora préparait des sandwichs sur le comptoir. Quand ils me virent rentrer, tout le monde se tue, certainement dans l'attente de ma réaction, je soufflai un bon coup et rejoint la table afin de m'installer à leur cotés.

-Sora, je suis désolé, mais tant que ton abruti de mari ne m'aura pas fait d'excuses convenables, il est hors de question qu'il remette un pied dans mon établissement, tu pourra lui faire passer le message.

Les trois indiens firent la grimace, mais toute fois elle acquiesça et vain mettre ses bras autour de moi, elle me chuchota à l'oreille.

-Quoi qu'il ai dit, tu sais qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment n'est ce pas ? Il doit déjà s'en vouloir, vous pouvez pas rester fâchés très longtemps tous les deux. Mon mari est un idiot, mais il t'aime comme une sœur, tout comme moi je t'aime, il était mort d'inquiétude toute la semaine.

-Ouais c'est clair, il nous a rendu chèvre. Nita m'a même proposé de retourner vivre à Forks si il continuait à nous rendre fou.

Comme toujours, Jared était l'homme qui désamorçait toujours les situations tendues, il avait dit ça sur le ton de l'humour, un sourire au visage, mais je voyais bien dans les yeux de Nita que la proposition avait été dit dans le plus grand sérieux.

-Bella... je suis désolé, tout ça a visiblement commencé à cause de moi, je peux aller lui parler si tu veux, nous pourrons certainement trouver un terrain d'entente.

Jasper avait l'air profondément désolé de ma dispute avec Jacob, comment pouvait il s'inquiéter pour moi et mes petits traquas alors que nous étions là pour essayer de lui venir en aide à lui.

-Merci Jasper, mais ça ne servira à rien, Sora à raison, il reviendra de lui même quand il aura compris son erreur.

-Bon aller à table les enfants, je meurt de faim.

Sora déposa le plateau de sandwich sur la table et Jared ce jeta dessus suivi de près par Jasper, en quelques minutes le plateau rempli avait déjà baissé de moitié et nous les filles ne nous étions pas encore servi. Ces deux la semblaient avoir pris un bon départ, Jared ne montrait aucun signe agressivité envers Jasper et cela me rassura grandement. Je commençais à apprécier Jasper, c'était quelqu'un de doux, et d'attentionné, il m'avait fait confiance et m'avait suivi jusque la, je me devais maintenant de tenir ma promesse. Comment allait il réagir, me croirait il, ou allait il prendre ses jambes à son coup et s'enfuir loin de moi, j'étais morte de trouille. Tout ça attendrait demain, pour l'instant et malgré l'absence de Jacob, je voulais profiter de ce moment de calme en présence de mes amis, Jasper souriait, racontant avec passion le dernier match de base-ball qu'avait raté Jared à la télé et je fus certaine qu'il avait sa place parmi nous et que Jack n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous suivez Jacob ou Bella sur ce coup là?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 RÉMINISCENCE

**coucou tout le monde voila un nouveau chapitre, je tiens à remercier toutes les filles qui me laisse des reviews, ça me donne la motivation pour continuer cette histoire, n'gie je voulais savoir si tu acceptais que je me serve d'un de tes premiers commentaire pour le résumé de l'histoire, merci souzierr aussi pour ton résumé, je pense que je vais faire un mix des deux si c'est ok. MSM-65, je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise, c'est super cool, hésité pas à me laisser un petit mot, ils sont tous précieux pour moi. ;) sur ce bonne lecture.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RÉMINISCENCE (POV JASPER)<strong>

Les amis de Bella étaient sur le point de partir, la nuit était tombée il y a quelques heures, et après avoir mangé, j'avais entamé un conversation passionné avec Jared sur le base-ball, ce mec était cool, il n'était pas prise de tête et il m'avait tout de suite accueillit comme si j'étais un ancien ami qui revient à la maison, tout comme sa compagne Nita. J'étais plus qu'heureux qu'il ait été la pour désamorcer la situation avec Jacob, ce mec ne m'aimait pas c'était écrit sur son visage.

Bella c'était isolée un moment avec Jared dans la soirée et en revenant il semblait un peu inquiet, mais se sentiment paru disparaître au fil du temps dans la soirée.

-Je passerais demain Bella, normalement le colis que Sam nous envoie sera arrivé, tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je reste cette nuit ?

-Non ça ira merci Jared.

Le petit groupe ce mis en route nous laissant seul, Bella et moi, elle se retourna, me regardant avec un sourire.

-Aller viens je vais te montrer mon chez moi et ta chambre.

-Ok, je te suis

Bella passa derrière le comptoir et ouvrit une porte qui cachait des escaliers, je la suivie en haut et découvrit un salon très cosy, avec un canapé en daim en son centre faisant face à une cheminé ou un feu se consumait lentement, sur laquelle était disposé des cadre photo représentant ses amis et d'autres personnes qui m'étaient inconnues,de chaque coté trônait des bibliothèque remplies de livres.

-Si tu veux regarder tes matchs à la télé, il te suffit de mettre le vidéo projecteur en marche avec cette télécommande.

Elle me désignait la table basse ou se trouvait l'objet ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin déjà entamée et un livre ouvert. Cet endroit semblait lui ressembler, j'avais l'impression de rentrer dans une pièce très intime pour elle, j'avais dans l'idée que Bella ne devait pas laisser monter beaucoup de personne ici, visiblement ses amis avait l'air habitué de manger et d'être reçu au rez de chausser dans le bar.

Nous quittâmes le salon pour s'engouffrer dans un couloir qui dé-servait sa chambre, la salle de bain et la chambre d'ami, qui allait devenir ma chambre. Bella s'excusa de la simplicité de la pièce, qui contenait un ameublement spartiate, un lit, un commode et une table de nuit, mais visiblement la pièce n'avait été utilisée qu'en de très rare occasion, quand son père venait lui rendre visite.

-Si tu décide de rester quelques temps nous pourrons envisager de la mettre plus à ton goût.

-Merci Bella, mais ne t'inquiète pas ça me convient parfaitement.

-Bon et biennnnnnnnn...je vais te laisser prendre tes marques et dormir, fait comme chez toi, si tu as faim, ou que tu désire boire fait attention en descendant les escaliers ils sont plutôt raide, ma tête s'en souvient encore...Je suis contente que tu sois là Jasper...demain je te promet de tout te raconter sur ton passé.

-J'ai passé une bonne soirée...tes amis sont cool...enfin mis à part...

-Ouais je sais Jack...il changera d'opinion ne t'inquiètes pas. Bonne nuit Jasper

-Bonne nuit Bella.

Elle sembla hésité un instant, elle me regardait avec des yeux remplient d'incertitude, puis elle secoua la tête et sorti de la chambre rapidement. Une fois la porte refermé derrière elle, je posait mon sac sur le lit, et pris le temps d'en vider le contenu pour le ranger dans la commode, je me déshabillait ne gardant que mon t-shirt et mon boxer, avant de me coucher, il fallait que je passe par la salle de bain, et je souhaitai récupérer un livre dans le salon, la journée de demain me stressait un peu, j'avais le sentiment que ce que j'allais apprendre allait n'était pas une partie de plaisir. J'attendis le temps d'entendre la porte de la chambre de ma propriétaire se refermer, puis je passais la porte me déplaçant avec agilité sans faire de bruit pour ne pas l'importuné, je faisais rapidement mon affaire dans la pièce d'eau et me rendis dans le salon à la recherche d'un livre susceptible de m'occuper l'esprit pendant quelques heures.

Je parcourais du doigt la première bibliothèque composé d'une impressionnante collection de livre, des dystopie pour la plupart allant d'un monde apocalyptique post zombi à des monde féerique, des témoignages de vie bien réelle mélangé avec des manuels de bricolage. Bella avait une passion pour la lecture visiblement très hétéroclite, aucun de ces bouquin ne retint mon attention et je pris donc la décision de passer à la seconde étagère, passant devant la cheminé, ma curiosité pris le dessus et je pris le temps d'observer plus en détail les différent cadre posés dessus. Pour la plupart ceux ci représentaient Bella en compagnie de ses amis indiens à divers endroit, l'une d'elle, ma préférée, les mettait en scène devant la façade de l'établissement, tous habiller de combinaison de peinture, Jacob était accroupie sur l'avancé de toit l'air victorieux tandis que le reste du groupe venait visiblement d'être aspergé de peinture, l'auteur de la photo avait sut capturer un cliché très spontané, Bella avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction, elle était couverte de peinture blanche de la tête au pied, le pot d'enduit incriminé reposant juste devant elle. Je souri prenant le cadre dans la main et regardant de plus près la jeune femme qui m'avait accueillit sous son toi, elle était très jolie même affublée comme ça.

Je reposais le cadre attiré par un autre, Bella était en train de se débattre tapant sur le torse du géant qui la portait comme un sac à patate, tout les deux affichaient un grand sourire montrant qu'ils s'amusaient, tandis qu'a l'arrière plan une grande blonde, les bras croisés, levait les yeux au ciel dans une imitation d'agacement alors qu'un minuscule sourire étirait sa bouche sur le coté. Je rapprochais le cadre de mon visage, examinant plus en détails les deux personnes qui m'étaient inconnus, en les voyant, j'avais ressenti une énorme tristesse et de...la nostalgie, j'étais presque sur que j'avait du connaître ses gens, mais j'étais incapable de mettre un nom sur leurs visages, ni un souvenir partagé avec eux.

-Le grand gamin qui me porte sur son épaule, c'est Emmett.

Trop pris dans ma contemplation, je n'avais pas entendu la porte de la chambre de Bella s'ouvrir, elle s'approcha et vain s'installer à mes cotés, je regardais encore la photo, essayant de faire remonter un souvenir, je passait un doigt sur le visage de la jolie blonde en arrière plan.

_Toi et moi on est des Hale, avant d'être des Cullen, ne l'oubli jamais mon frère._

j'hoquetais de stupeur, c'était ma première réminiscence de souvenir depuis celle après mon réveil, Bella sembla comprendre que quelque chose était remonté à ma mémoire, et tandis délicatement son doigt pour pointer la jeune femme blonde.

-C'est Rosalie, pour moi c'était la reine des vipère, c'est ta sœur, tu ne peux pas tout comprendre maintenant, mais elle et toi vous faisiez passer pour des jumeaux à la face du monde.

Bella s'éloigna et alla fouiller dans un tiroir de la table basse, elle en ressortie un immense album photo et m'invita à venir m'installer près d'elle dans le canapé.

-Viens je vais te montrer ta famille, il est temps que tu apprennes à mettre un visage sur leurs noms, comme ça demain ce sera plus simple à t'expliquer.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon je posterais le chapitre suivant ce soir en rentrant, d'ici la, bonne journée à tous moi je vais profité de la neige ;p<br>**


	14. Chapter 14 PHOTOS SOUVENIRS

**Comme promis voilà le chapitre 14 ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PHOTOS SOUVENIRS (POV BELLA)<br>**

J'ouvris mon album souvenir sur la partie ou le peu de photos de la famille Cullen ce trouvaient, Jasper c'était installé sur ma gauche dans le canapé et attendait patiemment que je lui montre les clichés concernés, en triturant ses mains de manière méthodique.

Le premier représentait la douce Esmée agenouillée dans la terre en train de planter des freesias dans un pot, elle souriait amoureusement à Carlisle qui la regardait tout aussi passionnément accoudé à la fenêtre de son bureau.

-Ici, c'est Esmée, ta mère adoptive, elle adorait jardiné et décorer votre maison, elle à toujours été très attentionné avec moi,... et là c'est Carlisle ton père, il pratiquait la médecine à l'hôpital de Forks.

-Ils avaient l'air heureux, je m'entendais bien avec eux alors ?

-Carlisle et Esmée vous ont toujours traités comme leur propres enfants, ils se faisaient peut être un peu plus de soucis pour toi, tu avais quelques que soucis avec leur régime alimentaire...végétarien.

-Tu m'étonnes, depuis mon réveille je ne peux pas me passer d'un bon steak bien saignant.

Je souris à sa remarque, même humain il avait tendance à snober le régime végétarien, je passais à la photo suivante, Alice s'affairant autour de moi pour mettre en pli ma coiffure pour le bal du lycée avec un sourire diabolique tandis que je grimaçais à l'idée de servir de poupée à la vampirette surexcitée qu'était ma meilleure amie de l'époque.

-Voici Alice, ta compagne...à l'époque c'était ma meilleure amie, nous étions très proche, enfin je le croyait, quand vous êtes parti, je pensais qu'elle viendrait me dire au revoir ainsi que le reste de ta famille, mais personne n'est venus.

-Tu nous en a voulu...

Ce n'était pas une question, Jasper semblait avoir gardé une partie de son don d'empathie, ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'entendais énoncer les sentiments que je ressentais depuis que je l'avais retrouvé dans cet hôpital.

-Oui beaucoup, mais surtout envers Alice et Emmett, hormis Edward, ils étaient les plus proches de moi, à l'époque je pensais faire parti de votre famille, que c'était un acquis mais se n'était visiblement pas le cas.

-Je suis désolé Bella, je ne m'en souviens pas, mais...j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire les choses différemment pour toi.

Je hochais la tête émue qu'il se souci de la peine qu'avait engendré leur action à cette époque, je prenais une autre photo ne voulant pas m'attarder sur ce souvenir.

-Voila Edward ton frère, il jouait du piano comme un virtuose.

Je lui passais les différentes prises de vue, sur certaines il prenait le temps de réfléchir essayant sûrement de faire remonter un souvenir.

-Tiens,... regarde celle ci, c'est toi et Rosalie, tous les deux vous aviez une passion commune pour la mécanique et les motos.

Jasper pris l'image dans ses mains, il scruta attentivement la photo et tourna son corps vers moi fixant des yeux confus sur mon visage.

-Bella, pourquoi mes yeux sont ils marron or sur cette photo ?

_Oups j'avais zappé cet élément, comment je fais moi maintenant ?_

_Donne lui une partie de la vérité banane, de toute façon demain il apprendra tout._

Avant que j'ai trouvé comment formuler une réponse, Jasper avait repris tous les autres clichés en main et les repassait tous au crible regardant les yeux de tous les membres de sa famille.

-Je n'ai jamais vu une couleur pareille, toute ma famille à la même couleur d'yeux, pourtant mes yeux sont verts,...je ne comprend pas.

-Jasper tu me croirais si je te disais que ta famille était autre chose qu'humaine ?

Il se recula, posant son dos contre le dossier du canapé, songeur, les yeux dans le vague.

-Depuis que je t'ai rencontré Bella, tu agis comme si j'étais un extraterrestre, il est tant que tu me dise la vérité.

* * *

><p><strong>Le chapitre 15 pov Jasper, la révélation ce fera en 3 chapitres je pense le 15 est déjà écrit et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. ;)<br>**


	15. Chapter 15 LA FÉE CLOCHETTE

**Coucou tout le monde voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi je retourne écrire, je viens de boucler le chapitre 16, je vous le poste avant midi je pense, je peux pas attendre pour voir vos réactions.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LA FÉE CLOCHETTE (POV JASPER)<strong>

-Depuis que je t'ai rencontré Bella, tu agis comme si j'étais un extraterrestre, il est tant que tu me dise la vérité.

Isabella s'extirpa du canapé et s'approcha d'une des étagère de la bibliothèque, elle en sorti un vieux livre et me le tendis. C'était un livre bleu à l'aspect vieilli avec seulement une petite gravure ronde sur la partie supérieur de la couverture et il n'y avait aucun titre.

Lis le, je sais que tout ça paraît inimaginable, mais c'est bien réel, tu n'es pas censé être un humain du moins tu ne l'étais plus depuis longtemps, tout comme ta famille. Quand le jour ce lèvera, je répondrais à toutes tes questions, je vais me coucher.

Bella ne me laissa pas le temps de contester, elle prit la fuite dans sa chambre me laissant seul avec son livre.

_Au moins maintenant j'ai trouvé ma lecture pour la nuit_

Je m'installais confortablement dans le canapé et ouvris l'ouvrage avec délicatesse, sur la première page il était écrit légendes Quileute et j'entrepris donc ma lecture remarquant que Bella avait rajouté ses propres annotations dans les marges. La première partie du livre racontait une légende selon laquelle un des premiers grand chef de cette tribu, ou les hommes avaient le pouvoir de laisser sortir leur esprit de leur corps, avait été trahi par un membre de son peuple, qui lui avait volé son corps pendant qu'ils étaient sous forme astrale. Cet homme créa la discorde chez les Quileutes, sous les traits du chef indien Taha aki. L'esprit du chef s'était alors trouvé un compagnon loup, qui accepta de l'aider en le laissant prendre possession de son corps, il pu ainsi retourner auprès des siens et ce venger. Depuis ce jour là, il pu passer d'une forme humaine à celle d'un loup et tous ses descendants héritèrent de son pouvoir et avec la possibilité de vieillirent seulement si ils abandonnaient définitivement leur forme lupine.

Je posais le livre sur mon torse quelques instants réfléchissant à ce que signifiait cette histoire, visiblement Bella devait y croire puisqu'elle m'avait donné le livre après m'avoir annoncé que je n'étais pas un humain lorsqu'elle m'avait rencontré.

La deuxième partie du livre s'intitulait la découverte des sang-froids, l'auteur décrivait la première rencontre du peuple loup avec des êtres monstrueux se nourrissant du sang de leurs victimes et comment les hommes loups réussirent à les vaincre. Donnant pour mission à leur futur lignée de toujours protéger la tribu contre ses monstres, la transformation disparue quelques temps dans le peuple Quileute jusqu'à l'arrivée de nouveaux groupes d'ennemis.

Dans les pages qui suivaient, le récit reprenait des années plus tard au temps du chef Black, il était écrit qu'un jour un clan plus important s'approcha. Leur chef s'adressa à Ephraïm Black, jurant de ne jamais toucher au peuple Quileute. Leur prunelles dorées et leur comportement civilisé convainquit le chef de leur différence et ils signèrent un pacte de non violence, tant que les vampires ne tuaient pas d'humain et ne franchisaient pas la frontière du territoire indien, ils leur seraient possible de vivre en paix.

Bella avait rajouté sur la page suivante une photocopie du traité passé entre les Quileute et les Sang froid, je le lisais en détails surpris qu'un tel document existe vraiment et mes yeux arrivant en bas du document je laissais le livre tombé par terre choqué par les noms qui signaient l'accord de ce pacte.

_Les Cullen...c'est ma famille... Bella pense que je suis un vampire ? Ou du moins que je l'étais avant qu'elle me retrouve amnésique à l'hôpital. C'est...c'est..._

-C'est IMPOSSIBLE.

-Et pourtant ça l'est Jasper, viens suis moi, je vais te montrer.

J'avais sursauté en entendant le son de la voix de Bella, j'avais passé la nuit à lire ce fichu bouquin et je n'avais même pas fait attention aux rayons de soleil qui commençaient à filtrer par la fenêtre du salon. Je suivis Isabella qui marchait d'un pas décidé en dehors de la maison, notre chemin nous menait vers la rivière que j'avais vu lors de mon arrivée en ès du bord elle se mit à la longer en direction du nord sur quelques centaines de mètres, nous emmenant dans les sous bois qui bordait une partie du hameau, la marche à travers bois ne dura pas très longtemps, et nous arrivâmes dans un terrain dégagé, ou Jarred était assis sur un un tronc d'arbre renversé.

-Salut les gars

-Salut Jared, tu es seul ?

-Non, il a voulu venir, il fait le tour du périmètre il ne devrait pas tarder. Tu sais il a l'air de s'en vouloir.

-Mouais, je pars à sa rencontre je vais lui dire deux mot avant qu'il arrive.

-OK Bella comme tu veux, ça va mec ? Tu as l'air d'avoir passé une sale nuit, si c'est Bella qui t'épuise hésite pas à le dire, je t'emmènerais prendre l'air.

Bella m'abandonna en compagnie de Jared et traversa le terrain pour s'engouffrer dans les bois, visiblement elle souhaitait que je l'attende ici.

-Alors tu es au courant hein !

Jared me regardait en gardant une certaine réserve comme si j'étais censé éprouver du dégoût ou de la peur, je ne savait pas trop.

-Si tu entends par la que je suis au courant que Bella croit au vampires et au loups garou alors oui, c'est dingue ça et pourquoi pas à la fée clochette aussi, me dit pas que tu y crois aussi.

-Hahaha, la belle affaire, hahaha, j'ai pas besoin d'y croire Jasper, j'en fait parti.

Je restais muet, les bras croisés devant moi,le regard sombre et sérieux, lui montrant que j'étais amnésique mais pas encore sénile, pourtant malgré son éclat de rire, il dégageait le sentiment de vraiment y croire.

-Bien, ok, alors toi qui est un Quileute, tu es censé être un loup c'est bien ça ?

-Ouep, c'est exacte.

-Alors va y prouve le moi, transforme toi !

Il se frotta l'arrière du crane semblant gêné et penaud

-Ben je voudrais bien mon pote, mais Bella et Jacob me tueraient si je ne les attend pas.

-Tu te paies vraiment ma tête hein.

-Non pas du tout mec, crois moi... et attends qu'est ce que tu fais, ne part pas.

Je commençais à en avoir mare qu'on me prenne pour un con, à quoi jouait elle ? Au final Bella ne me voulait pas du bien, j'avais du la faire souffrir dans mon ancienne vie et elle avait décidé de me le faire payer en ce jouant de moi. Quel bel idiot j'avais fait à la suivre comme un gamin perdu accroché à ses basques, elle devait bien rigoler. J'avançais rageur en direction d'où je l'avais vu partir rejoindre son ami. J'entendis son rire se rapprocher à toute vitesse comme si elle avançait en courant dans ma direction.

-Moins vite Jacob, je vais tomber.

Je me stoppais et attendis qu'elle ressorte de la foret, ma rage n'avait fait que décupler et je tentais de la canalisée, j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser. Cet à ce moment là que la jeune femme sortie des bois chevauchant un gigantesque loup au pelage roux

* * *

><p><strong>**


	16. Chapter 16 DES STATUES

**Je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de taper l'auteur, hein que les choses soient claires entre nous avant que vous ne lissiez le chapitre qui suit.**

* * *

><p><strong>DES STATUES<strong>

J'avais retrouvé Jacob sous sa forme lupine près du bras de la rivière, c'était l'endroit ou quand le temps le permettait nous nous réunissions autour d'un feu de camp pour faire des grillades, ses moments là étaient toujours des instants heureux ou nous décompression de nos semaines de travail. Sora la seul enseignante de la réserve, Nita travaillait pour l'office touristique et mes deux amis loup, en plus de leur travail de protection de la tribu, qui n'était pas rémunéré, gagnait leur croûte en emmenant les touristes et les scientifiques dans les terres sauvages à la découverte de la faune et de la flore. En plus de ça chacun d'eux venaient me donner un coup de main au bar, quand les vagues de touriste devenait trop importantes.

Jack était assis au bord de l'eau son pelage roux ondulait au vent, le mouvement me fis pensé à une flamme rougeoyante, humain, il était beau, en loup, il était magnifique. J'étais encore fâché, il m'avait fait du mal, mais Jacob était mon soleil, l'astre le plus important de ma galaxie, bien sur Sora, Nita et Jared étaient important aussi, mais lui avait toujours été là depuis que j'étais en âge de parler et bien sur de faire des pâté de sable avec lui. A chaque instants de ma vie, il était présent, tous les étés passé chez Charlie, puis à mon emménagement à Forks, le destin nous réunifiait toujours,il était plus qu'un ami, il était mon frère.

Je le vis relever le museau et renifler l'air, quand il senti mon odeur il se retourna et remua sa tête pour me faire signe d'approcher. Je m'installait à ses cotés, fourrageant dans son pelage à se geste nous soupirâmes en même temps.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Jack, je devrais te snober à l'heure actuel, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Il poussa sur mon épaule avec la pointe de son museau.

-Ouais je suis d'accord avec toi, tu es un idiot, mais un idiot que j'aime, je n'aime pas nos disputes, ton avis et ton affection compte plus que tout pour moi, mais j'aimerais que tu me fasse plus confiance. Jasper a besoin d'aide et il n'est plus un danger, tu dois l'accepter.

A mes mots Jacob grogna gentiment montrant son exaspération, puis il pointa d'un petit geste du museau la direction ou ce trouvait Jasper et Jared.

-Oui ils nous attendent la-bas, je suis inquiète, le choc risque d'être difficile pour lui. Mais je pense que c'est la meilleur solution, il doit déjà être en train de me traiter de timbré au près de Jared, nous ne devrions pas tarder.

Mon ami courba les pattes, m'invitant à le chevaucher, je sautais sur son dos et pris d'une poigne solide les poils de son coup. Il trottina le temps de rejoindre la lisière des bois puis d'un coup il se mit à galoper à toute allure, me faisant rire au éclat, j'adorais chevaucher de cette façon, rien était comparable à ça, pas même la course dans le dos d'Edward. Jacob sautait de gauche à droite esquivant les arbres sur notre chemin, et je me cramponnais à lui, peu rassuré à l'idée de tomber.

-Moins vite Jacob, je vais tomber.

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que Jack se stoppa net, je relevais ma tête qui dans le freinage violent de mon amis, avait chuté à hauteur de son encolure et vis un Jasper blanc comme un linge.

Jared accouru derrière lui visiblement honteux de ne pas avoir été capable de le retenir quelques minutes le temps de notre arrivée.

-Désolé les gars, il a commencé à perdre patience, après que j'ai refusé de lui prouver que j'étais réellement capable de me transformer en loup.

Jacob s'assit sur le sol pour me permettre de glisser pieds à terre, une fois fait il s'éloigna de quelque s mètres pour se cacher comme il pu derrière un arbre et entamé sa transformation en humain. Mon regard n'avait pas quitter le visage nauséeux et choquer de Jasper, je me tenais en alerte, m'attendant à ce qu'il pique du nez d'un instant à l'autre au vu de son visage incroyablement pale.

-Ça va aller mec ?

Jared avait posé une main sur son épaule inquiet lui aussi face à son mutisme, Jasper ne sembla même pas remarquer ce contact, ses yeux fixaient toujours l'endroit ou Jacob avait disparut.

-Jasper il faut que tu dises un truc, n'importe quoi, tu commences à nous faire peur là.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Jacob réapparue sous sa forme humaine, et il vain se poster à mes cotés.

-Hé mec c'est cool t'inquiète, on fait parti des gentils, Jacob est un peu brusque, mais il va pas te bouffer hein.

-Ouais...désolé pour l'accueil

Il ne semblait même pas entendre nos paroles, toujours statufié, le regard posé sur Jack.

-Il y a un problème mec, j'ai quelque chose de coincé entre les dents ?

-Jacob !

-Ben quoi, pourquoi il me regarde comme ci j'avais tué son chat ?

Soudain je me figeais à mon tour suivi de mes amis, mon corps fut traversé comme une vague par des sentiments qui ne m'appartenaient pas la minute d'avant, la colère, la déception, la surprise, le choc, et la peur tourbillonnait dans ma tête telle une tempête me clouant au sol incapable de bouger.

Jared et Jacob semblaient être dans le même état, j'étais sur que tout cela venait de Jasper, visiblement son empathie n'avais pas désertée son corps devenus humain et il n'arrivait plus à le contrôler. J'articulais difficilement.

-J...A...S...P...E...RRRRR, iiiiil faut q que ttttttttttu arrêteeees ça.

Ma phrase sembla l'atteindre, il fixa son regard sur moi, et j'eus à peine le temps d'y lire du soulagement, avant que ses yeux ne tournent au blanc et que son corps ne s'écroule à terre inconscient.

* * *

><p><strong>Mouhaha, je suis une vilaine fille...<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 LE DEUIL

**merci à vous d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre ma fiction.**

** ForeignerK: pour ta proposition de beta je vais prendre le temps d'y penser et surtout de me renseigner, je me suis concentré sur l'écriture et du coup j'ai pas trop eux le temps de regarder comment ça fonctionnait, en tout cas merci je te recontacterais le plus vite possible ;).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LE DEUIL<strong>

-Ou est-il ?

-Laisse tomber, tu n'as pas envie de le savoir.

-Tu me dois des réponses, je ne suis pas d'humeurs.

Son visage était complètement fermé, mais ses yeux reflétaient une certaine tristesse.

-Il est mort, voilà il est mort, maintenant fiches moi la paix.

-Q-quoi non, tu mens c'est impossible, je veux le voir, ou est il ?

Je regardais l'homme que je considérait comme mon frère, son visage était fermé et froid, il se pinça l'arrête du nez, cherchant certainement les mots qui me feraient comprendre la réalité.

-Je l'ai vu, il a lutté tant qu'il a pu contre la surcharge d'émotions qu'il a reçu depuis ce jour la, ça l'a complètement détruit, c'était trop même pour lui.

-Tu...non...je...

-Je suis désolé, je m'en veux d'avoir été si dur envers lui, crois moi.

Il s'avança pour me prendre dans ses bras, je repoussais violemment ses bras et reculais.

-Ne me touche pas, tout ça c'est de ta faute.

-Oui je sais...je...pardonne moi.

Je me laissais tomber à genoux, hurlant de tout mon être contre la perte qui m'était à nouveau infligée, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et le reste de ma famille s'avança, inquiet du son que j'avais relâché.

-Ma chérie, ça va ?

J'étais incapable de répondre, mon corps parcouru de spasme de douleur, les larmes non versées engluant mes yeux.

-Rosie chérie que ce passe-il ?

Edward se tourna face au reste de la famille, hésitant à leur annoncer la nouvelle qui allait tous leur faire perdre le maigre espoir que notre famille soit à nouveau complète.

-Alice a eu une vision, Jasper..., Jasper est mort.

-Oh mon dieu nooooooooon

Esmée s'écroula à mes cotés me prenant dans ses bras, Carlisle du se retenir à l'encadrement de la porte et Emmett avec à une vitesse vampirique le soutint et l'aida à prendre place sur l'un des fauteuil.

-Ou est Alice, est ce quelle va bien ? Comment est ce arrivé?

Carlisle peinait à parler, mais sa position de chef de famille, le poussait à tout analyser, Emmet s'assit par terre, prenant ma main dans la sienne, le regard triste et les épaules voûtées.

-Elle est partie, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, elle veut qu'on lui laisse du temps..la vision...Jasper était statufié...il était comme éteint...puis la vision d'Alice a montré deux silhouettes s'éloignant d'un bucher.

-Vous avez peut être mal interprété, je ne...

-Non Carlisle c'est sur Alice a cherché en vain il n'apparait plus dans aucunes visions.

-Du temps, tout est de votre faute, si vous n'aviez pas ramené cette humaine au sein notre famille, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent chargées d'une tension palpable, la tristesse régnait en maître dans la maison, chacun supportant son lot de peine, comme il le pouvait, je ne quittais plus ma chambre, préférant rester loin d'Edward, de peur que ma souffrance ne me fasse le tuer. Emmett, mon homme d'habitude si fort, semblait avoir perdu de sa carrure, ses épaules voûtées en permanences, mais il continuait malgré tout à tout prendre en charge pour moi, restant mon unique rocher auquel m'accrocher dans cette tempête. Esmée et Carlisle eux, semblait vivre leur deuil différemment, notre père le premier jours n'avait cessé d'interroger Edward au sujet d'Alice, de sa vision, cherchant une quelconque erreur d'interprétation, ne voulant pas s'avouer la vérité, puis réalisant enfin, il s'était lancé à corps et à cris dans son travail à l'hôpital. Esmée elle passait ses journée à regarder des albums photo de notre famille. Puis au bout de quelques temps Alice revint à la maison, Carlisle et elle s'enfermèrent dans son bureau insonorisé, quand ils en ressortirent, ils nous convoquèrent tous dans le salon.

-Il est temps de tourner la page, beaucoup d'erreurs ont été commises ces dernières année, mais je refuse de croire que notre famille soit finie. Il est temps de recommencer tout à zéro, loin de tout ça.

Le reste ne fut qu'une explication détaillée du plan nous visant à disparaître aux yeux des humains, un quelconque accident d'avion durant un voyage auquel toute la famille Cullen participait hormis mon frère jumeau, Jasper ayant déjà été éloigné de la famille depuis quelques temps, il était censé suivre des études à l'étranger loin de sa famille. Il était hors de question pour moi qu'on lui donne un simulacre de mort humaine, mieux valait laisser les humains se charger de tirés des conclusions. De toutes façon, ils ne trouveraient rien, ni nos corps calcinés, ni mon frère depuis longtemps disparu.

Nous allions changer de continent et essayer de recoller les morceaux entre chaque membre de notre famille.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous avez eu peur pendant les 10 premières lignes ? Le temps pour moi de boucler le chapitre suivant et je vous le poste.<br>**


	18. Chapter 18 LE PRINCE AU BOIS DORMANT

**bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>LE PRINCE AU BOIS DORMANT (POV BELLA)<br>**

Au moment ou la tête de Jasper toucha le sol, le flot d'émotions qui nous avait statufié se dissipa, je fis les quelques pas qui me séparaient de lui en courant. Jasper avait perdu connaissance, mais je fus soulagé d'entendre son cœur battre sous ma main, son pouls semblait faible mais bien présent sous ma main.

-Est ce qu'il va bien Bella ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faut le ramener à l'intérieur.

Jared c'était agenouillé de l'autre coté de son corps, me regardant avec des yeux aussi grand que des soucoupes.

-C'était quoi ce truc, j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, j'ai eu l'impression que mon corps allait finir par exploser.

-Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé du don d'Edward, Jasper lui avait un don d'empathie Jack, je pense qu'il ne l'a pas perdu en devenant humain.

-Putain mais c'est super dangereux ça, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, merde.

-Écoute Jacob, je n'ai pas pensé à l'époque que ça aurait une quelconque importance, aides nous plutôt à le ramener chez moi.

Je m'étais sous clé, le fait que j'avais déjà eu des indices que Jasper semblait pouvoir toujours analyser les sentiments depuis que je l'avais retrouvé, ça n'aurait pas arrangé le caractère de mon ami loup.

Cela faisait déjà cinq heures que Jasper était inconscient, Jacob et Jared l'avaient porté jusqu'à son lit, que je ne quittais que pour acquitté de mes moments humain. Nous avions fait venir le médecin de la réserve à qui nous n'avions rien à cacher puisqu'il était le père de Sora. D'après lui, le pouvoir qui habitait Jasper avait dépassé les limites tolérables pour un corps humain, et pour se préserver, son instinct de survie l'avait déchargé sans qu'il en ait le contrôle sur les personnes les plus proches de lui. Son corps avait été trop éprouvé malgré tout et il l'avait plongé dans un profond sommeil, le temps qu'il récupère. Le doc m'avait informé qu'a présent Jasper devrait apprendre à canaliser ses émotions, et qu'il nous faudrait faire attention à ne pas le mettre dans un état de haut stress, la moindre émotion trop forte pourrait lui être la prochaine fois fatale.

La journée s'écoula lentement sans qu'il ne sorte de son sommeil, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux machinalement, lui parlant calmement, essayant de m'excuser et le suppliant de se réveiller. Jacob était resté avec moi tout du long, je savais qu'il était inquiet pour moi et que même si il avait encore des doutes sur Jasper, il s'en voulait de l'image peu avenante qu'il lui avait donné de lui.

-Rentres Jacob, il commence à se faire tard, tu as promis à Sora tout à l'heure, que tu ne tarderais pas.

-Je peux encore rester Bella, ou je peux demander à Jared de prendre le relais. Toi aussi tu as besoin de repos.

-Non c'est bon laisse Jared tranquille, Jasper a besoin de calme et de toute façon il risque de rester comme ça un moment. Reviens demain matin, il n'y a pas besoin d'être deux pour veiller sur son sommeil.

-Tu appelles si il y a le moindre souci, le père de Sora est de garde au dispensaire n'hésite pas à l'appeler ok ?

-Ouais.

Il me serra dans ses bras très fort.

-Tout ira bien Bell.

J'acquiesçais et mon ami parti refermant la porte derrière lui, me laissant seul avec prince au bois dormant. Je m'allongeais à ses cotés, sur le flanc, une main posée dessous ma tête et l'autre continuant ses caresse dans les cheveux de mon nouvel ami. Il était le dernier des Cullen que j'aurais imaginé dans mes plus beaux rêves me revenir, mais au final, il était là et commençant à le connaître un peu, je ne regrettais pas. J'observais son visage paisible et endormit, même humain Jasper avait gardé ses traits fin, il avait la peau légèrement plus halée, mais sa beauté était toujours à couper le souffle. Comment avait il pu en arriver là, pourquoi Alice n'était-elle pas déjà arrivée, pourquoi sa famille vampire avait-elle cru bon de disparaître sans l'emmener avec eux et pourquoi était-il désormais humain. C'était très frustrant, la seul personne capable de répondre à toutes ses questions, était dans l'incapacité de s'en souvenir lui même. Arriverions-nous tous les deux à mener une existence paisible et à faire abstraction du passé rempli de questions auxquelles je doutais que nous ayons les moindre réponses un jour. Pour notre bien, il nous faudrait avancer et ne plus ressasser le passé, je me l'avouais enfin, moi aussi je n'avais pas fait une croix définitive jusqu'ici sur mon existence auprès des vampires, j'avais toujours eux l'espoir lointain et secret qu'un jour Edward revienne me chercher, qu'il change d'avis, me transforme et me dise qu'il m'aime à jamais. Aujourd'hui, je me rendis compte que tout ça était un fantasme, le rêve de la jeune fille transit d'amour pour son premier élan du cœur, j'avais fait du chemin depuis, j'avais grandit, il était temps de laisser cette Isabella partir en paix, pour mon bien et pour celui de Jasper.

-Hummmmm, un penny pour tes pensés

-Oh mon dieu Jasper, tu es réveillé, tu vas bien ?

Mon corps réagit de lui même et je le pris dans mes bras le serrant fort, rassuré qu'il soit enfin de retour.

-Ma tête me fait un mal de chien. Mais ça va.

-J'étais morte d'inquiétude, je suis désolé, tout ça est de ma faute, je m'y suis mal pris avec toi.

Jasper pris mes épaules dans ses bras et me recula un peu de manière à voir mon visage, son regard était très sérieux.

-N'importe quelle façon dont tu aurais pu m'annoncer une telle vérité aurait eu le même effet. Je...depuis le début j'ai du mal à contrôler mes émotions et là c'était trop pour moi, tu comprend, je croyais que tu te jouais de moi...et tout ça c'est incroyablement tordu comme histoire.

-Je sais...mais c'est le monde dans lequel nous vivons.

-Tu n'as aucunes idées sur ce qui aurait pu m'arriver, … je veux dire... je sais même pas à quoi ressemble un vampire, ou comment j'ai pu l'être, mais visiblement c'est pas normal que j'ai pu redevenir humain. Il c'est passé quoi le jour de ton anniversaire ?

Je répondit de tac au tac

-Tu as essayé de me bouffer.

-Oh...oooooooooooooh, je comprends mieux ton discourt, lors de notre première rencontre, tu y as fait référence, je trouvais cette expression très bizarroïde.

Il était temps que je lui explique les vrais détails de mon 18eme anniversaire, l'heure était venue de remettre la balance en équilibre, Jasper avait besoin de tout les détails et à nous deux, nous pourrions avancer à partir de là.

Je lui racontais donc tout, Edward qui me sauve d'un accident sur le parking, d'une agression dans les rues de Port Angeles, les différents indices et mes recherches sur les vampires, ma discussion avec son frère, la rencontre avec sa famille, il me demande des détails sur lui.

-Avec Alice, vous étiez les derniers à être arrivez dans le clan, je ne connais pas ton passé avant ça, mais cela ne faisait pas longtemps que tu te maintenais à une alimentation à base de sang animal comme le reste des Cullen.

-Alice...je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'elle.

-Vous étiez très amoureux, enfin de mon point de vu, vous étiez des compagnons, Edward m'a dit un jour que quand un vampire trouvait sa moitié c'était pour la vie, l'un ne pouvant vivre sans l'autre, à la mort d'un compagnon on se laisse mourir.

Il prit le temps d'y penser, le regard concentré sur un bout d'oreiller dépassant derrière ma tête. Même si il n'avait aucuns souvenir, j'étais sur qu'Alice elle devait être morte d'inquiétude, non ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné comme ça ? Et pour quelle raisons l'aurait elle fait surtout, même humain Jasper restait le même homme, ses problèmes de sang en moins.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors soit ma mémoire perdue m'empêche d'être malheureux, soit Alice est en vie...

-Je suis certaine qu'ils sont tous en vie, enfin ils ne peuvent pas être mort dans un accident d'avion, je pense qu'ils ont mis ça en scène pour disparaître au yeux des humains. Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où les trouver, mais si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je t'aiderais.

-Continue s'il te plais raconte moi tout.

Je lui parlait donc de la partie de base-ball, de l'attaque de James, de mon sauvetage et j'attaquais la dernière partie en essayant de n'oublier aucuns détails, d'après Jasper, sans avoir le moindre flash de mémoire, il était évident pour lui que son état dépendait de ce jour ou Edward et la famille Cullen m'avait quitté.

-Lors de mon réveil à l'hôpital, c'est le souvenir de ma propre voix qui m'a fait prononcer ton nom, je devais me faire pardonner tout ça, j'ai essayé de te tuer ce jour là.

C'était un accident Jasper, tu ne me dois aucunes excuses.

-Si...si...je ce jour...là...Aliceeeeeeeeee...Alice

Jasper avait fermé les yeux et son visage était pris dans une grimace de concentration

- Alice quoi Jasper, tu te souviens de quelque chose?

* * *

><p><strong>Pour aujourd'hui je ne pense pas reposter de chapitre, je vais essayer de reprendre un peu d'avance sur vous comme ça demain et le jour de l'an je pourrais me permettre de vous en poster.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 LA FIN D'UN MONSTRE

**Coucou, alors avant que vous n'alliez vous mettre sur votre 31 pour partir faire la fête comme il se doit, je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre qui est de loin mon préféré jusqu'ici, j'ai pris du temps pour qu'il soit comme je l'imaginais et je vais pas m' auto-congratuler mais je le kiffe, Jasper et Bella se rapprochent doucement.**

**J'ai pas d'idée en tête sur le nombre final de chapitres que comportera cette fiction, mais laisser moi vous dire qu'au vu des aventures que je leur réserve on est qu'au commencement, alors installez vous bien confortablement, attachez vos ceintures, pars ce que si vous aimez mon histoire cette nouvelle année va vous réserver des surprises, la compagnie Lady CC vous souhaite un bon vol sur le "Call me nasty". **

**PS: Bienvenue à toi Cathy29jes, merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que tu aimes, je dois dire que ça m'a fait rire de te lire, quand tu parles de la famille Cullen et du caractère de merde de Jacob, j'espère que la suite te plaira. **

** Souzierr, Grazie, N'gie, MSM-65, et toutes les autres , je vous fais toutes des bisous merci d'être toujours là et de continuer à m'écrire à chaque chapitres, grâce à vous ma motivation à écrire est décuplée.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LA FIN D'UN MONSTRE<strong>

-C'était un accident Jasper, tu ne me dois aucunes excuses.

-Si...si...je ce jour...là...Aliceeeeeeeeee...Alice

Soudain, j'entendis la voix d'une autre femme me parler, le son très clair ne venait pourtant de nul part dans la pièce, non cela venait de ma tête, je fermais les yeux me concentrant sur cette voix et une images très nets apparue sous mes paupières.

_-Je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie, tu me dégouttes, je t'ai laissé plusieurs chances mais là c'est trop, je pensais t'aimer mais la vérité c'est que j'ai trop souvent mis la tête dans le sable pour ne pas voir que notre couple était improbable et impossible._

_-Je...ne fais pas ça je t'aime..._

_-Mais moi plus, je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, c'était l'incident de trop, tu n'as fais aucuns efforts pour t'adapter à notre vie, les autres sont d'accord avec moi. Nous allons partir et je ne veux pas de toi avec nous._

_-Je, non tu ne peux pas...c'est ma famille à moi aussi, je suis désolé... je...je ne voulais pas, c'était un accident._

_-Ça suffit, arrête. Un accident ? Tu es faible, tu l'a toujours été, ce soir tu as failli détruire notre famille et c'est même le cas, mon frère ne s'en remettra jamais._

La vision que j'avais eu de cet instant passé était arrivée d'un coup, faisant exploser une douleur lancinante dans mon crâne, je me voyais faisant face, à un petit bout de femme, le visage haineux et remplit de colère, me crachant au visage une vérité que je n'étais pas près à entendre, ni ce jour là, ni à présent. Dans la scène, j'essayais de retenir la femme que j'aimais, tout comme j'essayais maintenant de retenir la réminiscence de mon passé, sans aucun résultat. Aussi vite que le souvenir était apparut, il c'était dissipé me laissant seul avec une vérité bien sombre devant Bella.

-Alice quoi Jasper, tu te souviens de quelques chose ?

J'avais perdu ma famille ce jour là, l'anniversaire de la petite amie de mon frère avait été l'élément déclencheur, ils m'avaient tous rejeté, à leur yeux j'étais un monstre, quoi qu'il me soit arrivé, j'étais déjà seul à ce moment là. Bella avait tort, personne ne m'aimait asses pour ce soucier de moi, les Cullen avaient tiré un trait définitive sur mon existence, j'avais eu raison, personne n'était à ma recherche et ils avaient fait en sorte que je ne les retrouves pas non plus. La seul personne de cette vie passé qu'il me restait était Bella, comment pouvait elle rester à mes cotés, j'avais détruit sa relation avec mon ancien frère, j'avais même essayer de la tuer et elle restait désormais près de moi comme si tout cela n'avait jamais eu lieu.

-Tu devrais t'éloigner Bella, je suis un monstre, Alice m'a quitté ce jour là, la famille ne voulait plus de moi dans leurs bagages, j'étais trop dangereux et instable pour eux.

-Quoi ? Non...ce n'est pas possible.

-Je me souviens de ma conversation avec Alice ce jour là, elle était très clair la dessus, elle ne m'aime plus.

Bella avait les yeux perdu dans le vide quand je lui racontais ce que j'avais vu, ses larmes coulant sans retenues dans son cou, je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine, elle aussi ce jour là avait vécu des moments difficile tout ça par ma faute, comment pouvais-je me racheter.

-Tu as fait ton possible pour moi, malgré tout le mal que je t'ai causé, je t'en remercie, demain je prendrais mes affaires et m'en irais. Je suis désolé Bella, même si je ne me souviens pas de tout, je suis sur que jamais je n'ai pu vouloir en arriver là. J'aimais ma famille, je n'aurais jamais pris le risque conscient de la perdre. Alice avait raison, je ne mérite pas leur pardon, ni le tiens.

Je me levais, j'étais décidé à m'éloigner de la jeune fille qui pleurait silencieusement dans le lit, pour son bien, il fallait que je la laisse même si cela était une torture pour moi, rien que quelques centimètre de distance et mon cœur se brisait déjà à l'idée de la perdre,elle, la seul personne qui c'était soucié de moi depuis mon réveil, malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait mon passé. Elle s'était battue pour tenter d'oublier Edward et ma famille après leur départ, je ressentais encore sa peine quand elle en parlait, je n'avais pas le droit de replonger dans sa vie, lui rappelant tous ses moments difficiles, alors qu'elle semblait enfin s'être reconstruit.

-Je suis désolé, s'il te plais ne pleure plus, je vais partir, je demanderais à Jared de m'héberger pour la nuit.

J'allais prendre la porte quand la petite main de Bella prit la mienne, je me retournais face à son visage triste, ses larmes striaient ses joues de marques rouges, son corps était traversé de soubresauts et sa respiration hachée, mais malgré ça un petit sourire hésitant fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

-Restes Jasper, s'il te plais, ne m'abandonne pas.

-Mais Bella, je ne suis pas bon pour ….

Elle me coupa la parole sautant par dessus le pied de lit tout en tenant ma main pour atterrir à quelques millimètres de moi, je l'aidais à reprendre son équilibre passant ma main libre dans son dos.

-Tu n'y est pour rien, Edward m'a quitté en son âme et conscience, il n'a jamais dit qu'il me quittait à cause de toi, quoi qu'est été la raison d'Alice, ça n'a jamais été la sienne,...il m'a abandonner pars ce qu'il ne m'aimait plus, il s'est lacé de moi, je n'étais qu'un passe temps dans son éternité, l'accident lui à simplement donné le courage de me quitter.

Elle avait finit sa phrase en chuchotant, plongé dans les souvenirs douloureux de sa rupture, sa main serait la mienne avec ferveur et ses yeux ne me quittant pas, me suppliaient de rester. Comment mon frère avait il pu laisser cette fille, son cœur était dénué de tout sentiments haineux, Isabella Swan était une femme de cœur, je le ressentais, ses émotions tourillonnaient autour de moi, de la tristesse, de la peur, de la nostalgie et beaucoup d'amour.

-Je dois tourner la page, je le sais, alors si tu te plais reste ici, avec moi, reste et faisons le ensemble. Nous pourrions être ami, tu n'as pas à être seul, tu peux te reconstruire ici, tu es devenue humain Jasper, quoi qu'en dise les autres, tu es une nouvelle personne, à toi de décider qui tu veux devenir.

Oui, rien ne m'obligeais à être seul, Bella avait raison, tout ça c'était passé dans une autre vie, celle ou j'étais un vampire, aujourd'hui j'étais un humain, un homme avec une ardoise vierge, que le passé ait été définitivement effacé ou rangé dans des tiroirs clos ne changeait rien, c'était à moi de décider comment vivre ma vie à partir d'ici. J'avais pris ma décision, j'allais suivre mon cœur encore une fois et rester près de la personne qui le faisait battre en me montrant un futur ou rien n'était impossible et tout restait à écrire. Je pris Bella dans mes bras la serrant fort, puis m'écartant pour la regarder dans les yeux je lui soufflait gentiment.

-Je vais rester avec toi, promis, tu es déjà mon amie Bella depuis le jour ou tu es venu me chercher, … mais s'il te plais ne pleures plus.

Elle hocha la tête et vint la posée sur mon épaule, essuyant son visage avec ses poings, je la serrai contre moi nous berçant tous les deux pour tenter de nous apaiser.

-C'est bizarre je ressent tes émotions comme si c'était les miennes, comme ce matin mes émotions étaient trop fortes pour moi, j'avais l'impression qu'elles avaient pris une consistance.

Elle grogna en se serrant un peu plus contre moi.

-Pouvoir vampirique, on va devoir en parler c'est...

-Chuttttttt plus tard, rien ne presse allons nous coucher tu est morte de fatigue et je ne suis pas contre quelques heures de sommeil de plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? je mérite bien quelques reviews non? beaucoup d'entre vous lisse ma fiction, mais très peu me laisse des commentaires ou des messages, pourtant je vois le nombre de lecteurs et mes followers augmenter de jours en jours, alors je vais me répéter, mais je suis toujours à l'écoute des bonnes comme des mauvaises critique, c'est ce qui me permet de m'améliorer et de savoir que je ne fais pas fausse route, alors à vos plumes mesdames faites moi un petit coucou.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20 LA FIN DE L'ESCLAVAGE

**Bonne année, je vous souhaite des plaisirs infinis, du bonheur en pagaille et tout pleins de moments magique saupoudré d'une vie remplie d'amour et de rire ;p. **

**Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous avez pris le temps de m'écrire hier, elles étaient toutes magiques à mes yeux, je suis si heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LA FIN DE L'ESCLAVAGE<strong>

Jasper et moi nous nous étions endormi dans son lit, je n'avais pas eu le courage, ni la volonté de regagner le mien après tout les événements du jour. Quand il m'avait raconté ses souvenirs à propos de la nuit de mon anniversaire, mon cœur s'était déchiré un peu plus pour lui, comment Alice avait-elle pu le rejeter ainsi, certes ce jour là il avait commit une erreur mais c'était contre sa propre volonté, il avait du se battre contre lui même, il s'en voulait déjà asses pour deux. Elle l'avait anéantie avec ses mots, lui faisant croire qu'il était un monstre, pourquoi les autres l'avaient ils laisser faire, Jasper était l'un des leurs non ? Une famille devait rester unis face aux tempêtes, alors qu'était il arrivé aux Cullen, j'avais toujours cru que les liens qui les unissaient les uns aux autres étaient plus forts que tout. L'image parfaite que je voyais en les regardant en avait pris un sacré coup, les monstres qu'ils prenaient tant de mal à enfouir sous le tapi, n'étaient visiblement pas si profondément enterrer sous leurs sourires angélique.

J'ouvris les yeux sur le visage endormit de Jasper, il respirait profondément signe qu'il n'était pas encore près à se réveiller, je sorti délicatement du lit prenant le maximum de précaution pour ne pas le sortir de son sommeil réparateur. Refermant la porte derrière moi sans un bruit, je longeai le couloir menant au salon afin de rejoindre les escaliers qui menaient au bar et à ma cuisine. Avisant l'heure encore matinale sur le grand cadran en bois qui siégeait en bonne place dans la salle, il n'était que 6h00, Jacob et les autres devaient encore dormir profondément eux aussi. J'allumais la cafetière et pris une brioche dans le congélateur que je mis à décongeler dans le four, ma tâche réalisé, je remontais à l'étage, prendre une douche. Aujourd'hui malgré ma motivation, il faudrait que je reprenne le travail, le bar devait ouvrir, notre village de plus en plus touristique, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser les clients à la porte, d'autant plus si je voulais rembourser Charlie le plus rapidement possible.

La douche me fit un bien fou, et une fois habillée, j'étais dans de meilleurs conditions pour attaquer ma journée, la porte de Jasper était encore fermée, signe qu'il dormait toujours, mais je n'avais plus aucune raison de m'inquiéter pour le moment puisqu'il avait déjà repris connaissance dans la nuit, pourtant en passant devant j'eus du mal à ne pas l'ouvrir pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là. Entre lui et moi, tout avait changé cette nuit, les cartes avaient été redistribuée et tous les deux, nous avions décidé de faire route cote à cote vers un futur encore incertain, mais libéré du passé.

J'en étais là de mes pensées, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jasper maintenant torse nu, se frottant les yeux plein de sommeil, il était magnifique comme ça, et je du certainement rougir de ma pensée, car il me lança un regard gêné lui aussi.

-Bonjour, désolé je ne t'ai pas trouvé en me réveillant et j'ai eu peur que...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, me regarda avec un sourire sincère et fit demi tour pour regagner sa chambre.

-Alors tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

-Travailler, je ne risque pas d'être beaucoup disponible, j'ai des commandes à passées et le bar à géré, tu risques de t'ennuyer alors j'ai pensé que tu pourrais passer la journée avec Jared, on est dimanche il ne travail pas.

Je me rapprochais de l'encadrement de la porte pour lui parler et je le vis en train d'enfiler un pull, il se stoppa dans son mouvement, et j'eus tout loisir de regarder son corps musclé.

_Faut vraiment que tu te trouves un mec ma fille, là ça va plus, ne regarde pas Jasper comme si il était un carreau de chocolat._

-Bella, si tu me le permet, j'aimerais rester ici avec toi, tu m'héberge pour l'instant et il va falloir que je me trouve un travail, mais je peux te donner un coup de main en attendant.

Je restais la à fixer ses abdos qu'il prit enfin la peine de cacher à mon grand soulagement, me permettant de reprendre conscience et de lui répondre.

-Si tu veux vraiment travailler et que ça te plais, tu n'auras pas à chercher bien loin, cela fait quelques temps déjà que je dois trouver quelqu'un pour me seconder au bar.

Il me lança un sourire diabolique et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Signons le contrat maintenant, avant que tu ne change d'avis, je n'ai certainement jamais travailler de ma vie, alors tu risques de changer d'avis dans les prochaines heures en me voyant faire.

-Tu apprendras tout comme moi, gérante d'un bar n'a jamais été ma vocation première.

Nous avions donc déjeuné tous les deux en bas assis sur les tabourets du comptoirs, discutant du travail qui nous attendais, Jasper semblait réellement heureux de ma proposition et je l'étais tout autant, en plus de soulager mes amis indiens, je n'aurais pas besoin de travailler avec un inconnu comme je le craignais. A 9h30 j'ouvris le bar et quelques minutes après deux premiers clients passaient la porte, des touristes tout juste arrivé souhaitant prendre un petit déjeuné bien chaud avant leur excursion. La première heure de travail venait de se terminée et Jasper s'en sortait très bien, je lui proposais donc de continuer tout seul le temps que je prépare mes commandes, ce qu'il accepta sans problèmes. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, nous formerions une bonne équipe, je pris mon catalogue et mon ordinateur dans le tiroir sous le comptoir de la caisse et partie m'isoler dans la cuisine. De ma place j'entendais encore les bruits les plus proches du comptoir et c'est comme ça qu'au bout de quelques temps, j'entendis Jasper rigoler, un son que je n'avais que très rarement entendu venant de lui.

-Hahaha, comme tu peux le voir.

-Bon maintenant que je suis rassuré à ton sujet, tu peux me l'avouer, tu t'es pissé dessus en le voyant non ?

-J'en sais rien, as toi de me le dire, mes souvenirs de ce moment là ce sont mis en veille un peu près au moment ou tu faisais une tête de constipé.

-Arffffffff bien joué mec avec toi j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un à mon niveau.

C'était la conversation la plus bizarroïde qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre, je sortis donc de ma cachette pour connaître l'interlocuteur de mon ami qui et j'aurais du m'en douter était Jared. En me voyant il fit la grimace.

-Tu nous as entendu ?

-Ouaip, et mes oreilles auraient préférés ne jamais entendre cette conversation.

-Désolé Bella.

Je balayais ses excuses d'un geste de la main et pris une canette de bière dans le frigo pour lui offrir.

-Jacob ne va pas tarder, il est passé faire une course pour Sora, enfin un truc comme ça, il baragouinait dans sa barbe quand je l'ais croisé, il avait l'air du mec qui va se faire couper les couilles par sa femme si il ne rentrait pas au plus vite.

-Jaaaaaaared.

-Ouais ouais désolé

Jasper se retenait de rire devant le langage charretier de notre ami ou devant mon visage exaspéré, je ne savait pas.

-Bon ben je vois que tu t'es trouvé un nouvel employé à torturer, c'est cool, Nita m'a mit à la porte ce matin, me disant que c'était mon tour de venir t'aider mais je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de mes services de gentleman aujourd'hui.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et bu une gorgée de sa bière.

-Non c'est bon comme tu vois, j'ai engagé Jasper.

-Parfait, bon ben je vais rentrer au près de ma femme, lui annoncer que le temps de l'esclavage est bel et bien fini. Tu pourrais me mettre des croissants dans un sac ?

-Tiens, aller va et profite de tes vacances, on se voit ce soir tous ensemble ?

-Oui pas de soucis 20h30. Courage Jazz, si tu n'en peux plus hésite pas, ma maison c'est celle la plus proche de la rivière, tu peux pas la loupée elle est bleu.

-Ok merci, je verrais.

Je donnais une tape dans l'épaule de Jasper, vexé qu'il pense même une seconde à la proposition de Jared, je n'étais pas un tyran comme ils se plaisaient à le dire.

-Heeee, j'aime garder une porte de sortie.

-Méfie toi, tu es en période d'essai, je peux encore changer d'avis.

Je lui rendis son sourire et nous éclatâmes de rire tous les deux, notre entente était en harmonie avec ce que je ressentais, Jasper faisait partie de ma vie et cela me rendait heureuse comme jamais je ne m'en serais douté.

* * *

><p><strong>Ben voila les fêtes de noël sont terminées snif snif, mais je pense les prolonger avec Bella et Jasper, eux aussi mérite bien un petit noël paisible avant que les problèmes ne ressurgissent non ? je posterais le chapitre 21 dès que je rentrerais chez moi dans l'après-midi.<br>**


	21. Chapter 21 COMPTEUR A ZERO

**Un petit chapitre de plus ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>COMPTEUR A ZERO (POV JASPER)<br>**

Jacob ne fit son apparition qu'une fois l'après-midi déjà bien entamé et il ne sembla pas du tout dérangé par ma présence de l'autre coté du bar, il avait visiblement d'autres problèmes plus important que moi. Bella était toujours plongé dans ses comptes, cachée dans la cuisine, son ami s'installa au comptoir les épaules voûtées et le regard baissé.

-Salut, tu peux me servir ce que tu as de plus fort, s'il te plais Bell.

-Heeeeeeeeeeeeee

Au son de ma voix il releva la tête et me regarda étonné, clignant des yeux comme un automate.

-Salut...tu es réveillé alors ? Humpppppffffff, je pensais que j'aurais le temps de parler avec Bella avant que tu ne reprenne conscience, m'enfin la journée est déjà asses merdique comme ça, en plus j'ai besoin d'une oreille masculine et Nita refuse de laisser Jared sortir de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, alors je te propose quelque chose. On remet les compteurs à zéro toi et moi mec?

-Heee OK!

-Cool, super, au top, bon sert nous une bonne dose d'alcool, on va en avoir besoin.

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda et lui tendit un des deux verres, j'étais étonné mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, Jacob comptait visiblement beaucoup pour Bella et si nous arrivions à être sur la même longueur d'onde tant mieux. Il pris le verre trinqua avec moi, l'ingurgita d'un seul trait, puis me le tendis pour que je lui en resserve une tournée.

-Tu vois le problème mec c'est que je suis vraiment pas près pour ça, bon en même temps est ce qu'on sent le moment ou ça arrive ? Non mais sérieusement, doit bien y avoir un moment ou l'on sais que c'est maintenant non ? Moi là je me sens pas près, mais peut être que c'est le stress, peut être que tous les hommes passent par la à un moment donné. Ou bien c'est juste que je suis pas prêt du tout, mais merde comment je vais faire moi maintenant ? Ohhh putain je suis dans la merde, elle va me tuer ! Et puis t'imagine le changement, je suis même pas sur d'être asses adulte pour ça, Sora elle c'est pas pareil, elle à la tête sur les épaules mais moi ? Oh mon dieu, je suis un homme mort, a ton avis, elle va me tuer ? Si jamais elle s'en rend compte je suis perdu, je suis qu'un connard ça c'est sur, mais putain je suis dans le stress depuis ce matin. Si elle ne me tue pas c'est mon cœur qui va lâcher. Alors va y dit moi, je dois faire quoi ?

Jacob était littéralement pris d'un diarrhée verbale, après son discoure qui n'avait ni queue ni tête pour moi, il bu le verre que je lui avait remplit et fixa son regard sur moi dans l'attente, je ne savais même pas quoi répondre à ça.

-Mec, je suis désolé, mais je sais même pas de quoi on parles tous les deux.

Il me lança un regard désespéré, ses épaules se voûtant encore plus sous le poids de son souci qui à lui paraissait évident.

-Sora est enceinte.

Je lui vidais le reste de la bouteille dans son verre encore une fois tendu dans ma direction, ayant pris connaissance du problème, je n'étais pas plus avancé sur comment lui répondre.

-Ben ça s'arr...

-HAAAAaaaaaaaaaa Jacob, ho mon dieu tu vas être papa.

Je vis Bella voler de la porte de la cuisine jusqu'au bras de son ami, sans avoir mis plus d'un pied par terre, elle le serait dans ses bras en sautillant sur place, comme une enfant à qui l'on offre le meilleur des cadeaux.

-Ouais, je suis définitivement perdu.

Isabella sembla douché par les mots de Jacob, elle se redressa et lui mit une gifle aller-retour, nous laissant lui et moi sans voix.

-Tu vas arrêter tes conneries Jacob Black, tu vas être un père et un époux formidable, je te laisse 5 minutes pour pleurer sur ton sort sans raison et après fini l'apitoiement.

-Mais Bell, comment je vais faire et si je suis pas fait pour ça ?

-N'importe quoi, bien sur que tu es fait pour ça, tu vas être un vrai papa poule, tu verras quand il sera né, tu n'aura d'yeux que pour le bébé.

-Tu es sur ? Oh merde je vais vraiment être papa.

-Yep, et ça fait tellement longtemps que vous attendiez ça Sora et toi, alors maintenant réjouis toi, c'est fait.

-Putain oui, tu as raison...désolé, le stress...tu comprend...je m'y attendais pas...ce matin elle m'a envoyée lui chercher un test de grossesse en courant auprès de son père comme si c'était la chose la plus normal au monde et l'instant après mon retour elle hurlait à mon cou que nous allions avoir un bébé.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait, me dit pas que tu lui as craché le même discourt que celui que tu as sorti à Jasper ?

-Non, non, j'ai sautillé en la tenant par les mains au milieu du salon comme une collégienne.

Je rigolais doucement à l'image de Jacob habillé en pom-pom girls sautillant autour de Sora comme un fan hystérique, ouais j'avais un esprit tordu.

-Ok parfait, bon et bien ça se fête non, Jazz tu veux bien nous servir un verre s'il te plais.

Bella me regarda et me fit un grand sourire qui m'atteignis en plein cœur tout comme ses émotions, il m'était impossible de rester de marbre face à elle et l'entendre prononcer le surnom que Jared m'avait donné plus tôt dans la journée me fit lui sourire complètement ébloui par le rapprochement qui s'était effectué entre nous.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors j'espère qu'un Jacob papa ça vous plais.<br>**


	22. Chapter 22 UNE HISTOIRE DE SAPIN

**Aller c'est les fêtes, je vous lâche tous les chapitres que j'ai en stock :) soyons fou.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>UNE HISTOIRE DE SAPIN (POV JASPER)<br>**

Je m'éveillais en m'étirant, mon dos me faisant un mal de chien, mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur le visage gentiment endormi de Bella, nous nous étions couché hier soir sur le tapis devant la cheminé pour regarder un film et visiblement endormis à la même place. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que j'avais posé mes valises à Old Crow et la vie s'écoulait tranquillement, Bella et moi, nous entendions à merveille. C'était comme si nous avions toujours vécu ensemble, chacun devinant les pensées et les envies de l'autre avant qu'il ai le temps de les formuler. Notre amitié grandissait de jour en jour me grisant de sentiments positifs, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer vivre loin d'elle, elle était ma meilleure amie. Lorsque nous n'étions pas ensemble, c'est avec les deux indiens que je passais mon temps libre, à jouer au base-ball, devant une bière ou encore à l'entrainement. Un entrainement de quoi me direz vous ? Et bien mes potes loups ayant du mal à gérer leur transformation sous la charge d'une trop grande monté de colère par exemple et moi, mon don merdique qui risquait de me couter la vie la prochaine fois qu'il deviendrait trop puissant pour mon corps d'humain, nous prenions tous les trois des cours de Yoga. Ouais, vous pouvez rigoler, allez y, j'avais réagi ainsi quand ils m'avaient proposé de les rejoindre, mais force était de constater, que cette merde fonctionnait plutôt bien et que j'avais fait des progrès très rapidement.

Aujourd'hui nous allions fêter noël, j'étais excité comme si c'était mon premier, et en y réfléchissant bien c'était tout comme. Bella et moi avions décoré le sapin dans le bar il y a déjà 1 mois et face à mon engouement et au plaisir que nous avion eu a partager ce moment, elle en avait installé un dans le salon à l'étage, juste pour moi. Je souriais à se doux souvenirs.

1 mois avant :

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Attends et tu verras, impatient.

Bella m'avait mit un ruban autour des yeux et m'aidait à monter les marches menant à nos chambres avec précaution. Aujourd'hui j'avais passé la journée loin d'elle, en compagnie de Jared et Jacob, nous avions profité de notre temps libre en communs pour faire un aller-retour dans la ville la plus proche afin de faire des trucs de mec et accessoirement acheter des cadeaux pour tout le monde. Cela c'était soldé par la matinée dans les boutiques et toute l'après midi dans un pub à boire des bière autour d'une table de billard. L'humeur guillerette dans laquelle je me trouvais était surement du aux nombreuses pintes que j'avais bu mais pas que, Bella aussi y était pour quelque chose, elle m'avait manquée, c'était la première fois que nous passion une journée entièrement séparé.Et à mon grand regret Bella le vivait mieux que moi en attestait son grand sourire quand elle m'avait raconté sa journée avec les filles.

-C'est bon tu peux enlever ton foulard...Tadaaaaaaaaaa

-Bella, il y a une tonne de cadeaux ici, tu n'as pas besoin de me masquer les yeux pour me demander de les descendre, je les ai déjà vu.

-Mais ça je le sais idiot, regarde derrière les cadeaux, tu ne vois pas le sapin, c'est ça ta surprise, hummm sur le moment je pensais que c'était une bonne idée, tu avais l'air tellement heureux quand on a décoré celui du bar, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en avoir un juste pour nous.

Le sapin que Bella me désignait était cacher derrière la montagne de cadeau qui ce trouvait devant, Bella gigotait gênée craignant que sa surprise soit tombée à l'eau. Je la regardais attendrit par son intention, elle était parfaite, sachant toujours trouver les bons mots et faisant de mes journées de véritables petits moments de bonheur. Je l'a pris par surprise en la portant et la fit tournoyé autour de moi.

-Merci Bella, c'est super, j'adore cette idée d'avoir un sapin ici, juste pour nous, mais tu n'as pas trouver plus petit encore ?

-Arfff je sais les filles n'ont pas arrêtées de me dire la même chose, mais j'avais trop peur qu'il ne rentre pas.

Nous avions beaucoup rit du choix de taille de Bella cette nuit là.

Retour au présent :

Aujourd'hui le bars était fermé, Bella avait décidé que cette année, en ma présence le repas de noël ce déroulerait ici, elle avait donc invité tous nos amis, le père de Jacob et Charlie. Les deux derniers arrivant dans 2 heures, il était tant de réveillée la demoiselle. J'approchais de son visage et lui soufflait doucement dans les yeux, elle bougea un peu en grognant.

-Réveille toi princesse, ton père arrive bientôt.

-Hummmmmmm, laisse moi dormir Jazz, tu n'as qu'a aller le chercher.

-Hahaha, tu n'as pas peur de me perdre dans l'exercice ?

-Hummmmmm

La première réaction de Charlie quand il avait eu Bella au téléphone et qu'elle lui avait raconté nos retrouvailles ( en passant sur le détail des vampires bien sur ), avait été de vouloir débarquer le lendemain pour me faire passer un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme et à défaut de pouvoir venir en si peu de temps, il avait fait passé le test à Bella et Jacob. Pour lui j'étais le frère du crétin qui avait brisé le cœur de sa fille, je ne pouvais pas être quelqu'un de bien.

A mon grand soulagement c'est Jacob qui avait apaisé ses craintes, en lui promettant de m'avoir à l'œil tous les jours, jusqu'à son arrivée et bien sur le loup avait accepté sans trop de difficulté. Nous étions amis, c'était certain mais une rivalité pour le cœur de Bella c'était installé entre nous, nous nous battions pour la première place, celle du meilleur confident.

-Aller debout faignante !

Je la pris dans mes bras la forçant à se lever et la descendît au rez de chaussé comme un sac à patate elle hurlant sur mon dos.

-Jasper je ne suis même pas douché.

-Pas grave, ça attendra qu'on est mangé, je meurs de faim.

* * *

><p><strong>Le retour de Charlie dans les prochains chapitres.<br>**


	23. Chapter 23 LES TRAGÉDIENNES

**Coucou, premièrement merci à toutes pour vos messages de bonne année, ensuite, j'ai donc lu toutes vos reviews et j'adore suivre vos questionnements et vos hypothèses sur la suite de l'histoire, certaines me font rire d'autres hocher la tête en accord avec vous. Je pense qu'au fil des chapitres vous avez compris que je cherche toujours à vous surprendre, à aller là ou vous n'attendez pas et ça, les filles vous allez en déguster encore pas mal, j'aime beaucoup jouer avec les mots et les non dits, vous donner seulement un petit aperçut d'une situation plus complexe que vous ne l'imaginer.  
><strong>

**Oui c'est bien ma première fiction :) (Souzierr) et je suis heureuse qu'elle plaise à autant de monde, il y a quelques semaines je postais mon premier chapitre en doutant franchement que quelqu'un me suive sur cette aventure et au final vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses chaque jours. Alors encore merci à vous. **

**Je publierais toujours aussi vite normalement sauf exception, j'ai du temps pour écrire et moi non plus j'aime pas attendre quand je lis une fiction, donc pas de soucis à se faire de ce coté là. Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>LES TRAGÉDIENNES (POV BELLA)<br>**

-Pas grave, ça attendra qu'on est mangé, je meurs de faim.

-Tu es tout le temps affamé.

-Ouep c'est vrai ça, à croire que mon corps rattrape toutes ces années ou je n'ai pu manger de la nourriture humaine.

-Tu manges presque autant que Jacob et Jared, tu as beaucoup de chance de ne pas prendre de kilos, malheureusement ce n'est pas mon cas, je suis obliger de faire du sport pour me maintenir, tout ça a cause de toi, méchant

Il m'installa sur un tabouret et me tira la langue avant de s'affairer derrière le comptoir pour me préparer une assiette.

-Bon parlons du programme miss, tu vas prendre une douche et chercher ton père avec Jacob et pendant ce temps je met la dinde au four pour son deuxième passage c'est ça ?

-Yep, à moins que tu ne veuilles nous accompagner.

-Non c'est bon, je préfère attendre le verdict du condamné ici au chaud, la mort arrivera bien asses tôt à ma porte.

La dite porte c'était ouverte faisant sonner la cloche, je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir à la tête de Jasper que c'était Jack.

-Arrête de faire ta tragédienne, Charlie ne va pas te tuer, il va simplement contrôler que tu es digne de vivre sous le même toit que sa fille chérie.

-Moi une tragédienne ? Tu t'es regardé dans le miroir dernièrement Jacob ?

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

-Oh mon dieu je vais être père, comment vais je faire, et si j'avais foiré mon coup et qu'il lui manquait un œil, ou une main, ou un pied, ohhh merde je suis fichu Sora va me tuer.

Je rigolais à m'en étrangler avec la bouchée d'œufs brouillés que j'avais pris, l'imitation que jasper avait fait de Jacob était très réaliste, mon pauvre ami baissa les épaules avouant sa défaite.

-C'est exactement ça Jazz hihihi

-Merci Bella

Il se pencha en avant et salua son publique imaginaire, tandis que Jacob fulminait en levant les yeux d'exaspération.

-Bell arrête de rire comme une idiote, tu vas t'étouffer et là je ne promet pas que Charlie épargne la tête de ton clown quand je lui aurais raconté que c'est lui qui t'as fait rire jusqu'à la mort.

-HA...HA...HA

Jasper rigola narquois.

-Très drôle Jack

-Et le césar du comique revient à Jasper, merci...merci

Jasper tenais son mug comme un trophée, saluant une fois de plus la salle complètement vide. C'était complètement fou, le changement qui c'était opéré en Jasper, lui qui avant était toujours réservé caché dans l'ombre de la famille Cullen, aujourd'hui libre de leur influence, il semblait complétement épanoui, il était devenu un jeune homme pratiquement normal. Je posais un regard rempli d'admiration sur lui, j'étais tellement fière de faire partie de sa vie, à ce moment là, j'aurais été prête à revivre les mêmes drames si cela m'apportait Jasper.

-Bon ben quand vous aurez finis vos enfantillages, tu me rejoindra dehors Bella, l'avion à du décoller plus tôt a cause du temps, ton père sera là d'ici 20 minutes.

Ça eu au moins le don de nous calmer, Jasper me regarda le visage inquiet, je lui souris pour le rassurer et cela eu l'effet escompter, le sourire qu'il m'envoya en réponse fit battre mon cœur un peu plus rapidement, je m'avançais vers lui et déposait un bisous sur sa joue qui le laissa figé d'étonnement et je rejoignis Jack à l'extérieur.

L'avion était en train de ce poser, Jacob et moi nous tenions serré l'un contre l'autre partageant sa chaleur et essayant tant bien que mal de me protéger contre le vent glacial. Dès que l'engin fut entièrement arrêté, Jack ce précipita pour saluer le pilote et l'aider à sortir le fauteuil de son père, avec l'assistance de Charlie. Une fois la tache réalisée mon père remonta dans l'avion pour récupérer leurs bagages et les trois hommes s'avancèrent d'un pas rapide vers moi, jusqu'à ce que mon père n'y tenant plus ce mette à courir pour me prendre dans ses bras. Mon départ de Forks avait été, quoi qu'il en dise, un coup dur pour lui.

-Embrasse ton vieux père, ma chérie.

-Tu m'as manqué papa

Il m'avait tellement manqué, il était la seule personne que je regrettais d'avoir abandonné en venant ici. Billy et Jack arrivèrent à notre hauteur et je me penchais pour embrasser son père, pendant que Charlie tapait plusieurs fois sur l'épaule de mon ami.

-Alors mon garçon, prêt à devenir père ?

Nous avions fait le chemin retour en discutant du futur bébé et de leur voyage en avion, heureux de nous retrouver après de longs mois séparés.

Jack nous déposa, mon père et moi devant le bar, promettant de repasser déposer Billy pour l'heure de la rediffusion d'un match sur le câble. Dire qu'arrivé à la porte j'étais zen et sur de moi, aurait été vous mentir, j'étais morte de trouille à l'idée que mon père rencontre Jasper, pourtant je n'avais rien à craindre après tout lui et moi n'étions que de bon amis vivant sous le même toit et partageant le même travail, rien de plus,n'est ce pas?

- Aller Bella, ouvres moi cette porte, je ne vais pas le manger ton Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Non c'est pas Charlie qui va le manger, c'est moi ;p<br>**


	24. Chapter 24 TOUJOURS PLUS

**Merci n'gie ;) prochain chapitre la soirée de noël, j'espère qu'il comblera tes attentes.**

* * *

><p><strong>TOUJOURS PLUS (POV JASPER)<strong>

Bella m'avait donner un baiser sur la joue et je crois bien que mon cœur c'était arrêté un instant de battre, elle avait le don pour réussir à me faire oublié mes craintes. Profitant de son départ, j'avais nettoyé le petit-déjeuné avant d'enfourner la dinde, j'essayais de ne pas trop penser à ma rencontre avec son père. D'après elle, Charlie était le même genre d'homme que Jo, d'ailleurs en pensant à lui, je décidais de l'appeler, je pris donc le téléphone et composait son numéro.

-Shérif Codweel.

-Bonjours Jo c'est Jasper

-Oh mon garçon, comment vas-tu, du nouveau depuis la semaine dernière ?

-Rien de spécial et vous ?

-Et bien j'ai enfin reçu tes papiers, je te les envoies des que les fêtes seront passé, à moins que Bella et toi ne vouliez descendre me faire une visite.

-J'en parlerais avec elle promit mais vous auriez du venir passer noël avec nous, ça m'aurait fait plaisir.

-J'ai préféré laisser ces vacances pour mes adjoints.

La conversation avait durée avec des banalités et nos commentaires sportive, après Bella, Jo était la personne la plus proche de moi, malgré mon départ précipité de chez lui, nous avions continué à nous donner des nouvelles toute les semaines, tout comme lui, je le considérait comme mon père et Bella l'avait bien compris, elle lui avait proposé de venir, mais il avait décliné son invitation pour cette date, promettant que nous nous reverrions bientôt. Je raccrochais heureux d'avoir pu lui parler, cela m'avait permis de ne plus penser à l'arrivé imminente de Charlie. Je souhaitais qu'il m'apprécie, Bella était mon amie, je ne voulais pas que cela change, j'étais près à tout pour la rendre heureuse, même à courbé l'échines devant son père.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Isabella et son père, elle attendit qu'il ait posé ses affaires dans l'entrée avant de se retourner dans ma direction et de me faire signe d'avancer, je frottais mes mains devenues moites contre mon jeans et fit les quelques pas qui me séparaient d'eux.

-Papa, je te présente Jasper, Jasper voici mon père Charlie

-Bonjour, chef Swan, j'espère que votre voyage c'est bien passé.

Je lui tendis la main et l'homme pris le temps de m'observer avant de me la serrée à son tour, il fronçait les sourcilles et je sentais une petite irritation venir de lui.

_Tu es dans la merde mon pauvre Jasper, une poignée de main et dix mots prononcés et déjà tu l'irrite, bravo _

-Tu me rappelle ton frère, lui aussi m'appelait chef Swan avant de me promettre que ma fille ne risquait rien avec lui.

-Papa..

-Non, Bella, c'est normal que je m'inquiète, je n'ai pas oublié l'état dans lequel il t'a laissé.

Que devais-je répondre à ça ? Il avait raison, ma famille et ma compagne avaient fait de même avec moi, ils nous avaient abandonné tous les deux comme deux jouets devenus obsolète.

-Ce pendant je ne me rappel pas de toi et Bella m'a expliqué ce qu'il c'était passé et le shérif Codwell ne tari pas d'éloge à ton sujet donc...

Jo avait visiblement oublié de me parler de l'épisode Charlie lors de nos appels téléphonique, Bella fit une tête de poisson rouge sortie de son bocal et elle croisa les bras en signe d'indignation.

-Charlie, ça ne se fait pas, tu n'as rien à craindre Jazz et moi somme seulement amis.

Je vis le visage de ma meilleure amie tiquer un peu aux mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, et je notais ça dans le coin de ma tête, je croyais que tout les deux nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde, elle était mon amie et j'espérais qu'elle partageait le sentiment.

_Bella ne peut pas avoir changé d'avis à mon sujet hein ?_

Quoi qu'il en soit son père grogna un peu, au remontrances de sa fille, s'excusant en marmonnant dans sa barbe, avant de la suivre à l'étage pour s'installer dans ma chambre, que je lui prêtais le temps de son séjour. Je ne les suivis pas décidant de rester en bas, afin de surveiller la dinde et surtout pas encore près à attaquer le round 2 avec lui.

J'allumais la télé et me mis devant le décryptage des derniers résultats des joueurs, j'avais dans l'idée d'appeler Jared et Jacob pour aller taper quelques balles dans l'après-midi, cela me ferait le plus grand bien avant le repas du soir, qui s'annonçait haut en couleur. Après quelques minutes passée devant la télé, j'entendis la porte de l'escalier s'ouvrir et pensant qu'il s'agissait de Bella je ne me retournais pas attendant qu'elle vienne à moi.

-Marshal Luis, est un joueur prometteur, j'espère que les Sox vont le garder.

Charlie, vain s'installer au comptoir à mes cotés, je soupirais soulagé, Bella m'avait expliqué qu'il était aussi fan de base-ball que moi, peut être que je pouvais la jouer fine sur ce coup là.

-Ouais, les Red Sox en ont besoin, si ils ne gagnent pas les prochaines sélections, ils sont fini pour l'année à venir.

A ma grande surprise Charlie s'était lancé dans un grand débat avec moi, en regardant l'émission, visiblement il me tendait le calumet de la paix, et au bout de quelques minutes et après avoir partagé une bière, nous rigolions tous les deux à une rediffusion des meilleurs chutes sur le terrain. C'est ainsi que Bella nous retrouva son père et moi en train de taper nos verres à la santé de nos équipes préférées.

-Tu regardes le match avec nous cette après-midi Bella, Jasper et moi allons nous installer dans ton salon.

Je fus tout autant étonné qu'elle par cette révélation, visiblement j'avais conquis le cœur de son père en quelques seconde et j'étais heureux de ce retournement de situation inopiné. Charlie ouvrit ses bras pour que sa fille vienne lui donner une accolade et je l'a vis se prêter bien volontiers à l'exercice, la tête posée contre l'épaule de son père, elle me fit un petit sourire mutin et un clin d'œil. Les Red Soxe , n'avaient pas gagné leur match mais ils m'avaient permit de gagner des points auprès du père de la si jolie fille qui occupait toujours plus de place dans mon cœur.

* * *

><p><strong>Je poste le prochain dans quelques heures, le temps de le peaufiner. <strong>


	25. Chapter 25 PREMIER NOËL

**Pfiou, j'ai galéré pour écrire ce chapitre, je l'avais presque fini et en le relisant, je le trouvais super nul, du coup j'ai tout effacé et repris à zero, je vous dit pas les changements par rapport au jet initial, le jour et la nuit. Enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira, pour aujourd'hui c'est le dernier chapitre que vous aurez, je vous retrouve demain. :) merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragement, vous êtes super avec moi. **

* * *

><p><strong>PREMIER NOËL<strong>

L'après-midi avait été visiblement une vrai révélation pour Charlie, mon père s'étant trouvé un nouvel ami en la personne de Jasper, le prenant par l'épaule et lui donnant du fiston par ci et du fiston par là, mon ami avait définitivement réussi à conquérir mon flic de père sans le moindre effort. J'en étais très heureuse, ne vous méprenez pas mais surtout très surprise, je commençais à me demander si le seul don de Jazz était l'empathie, parce qu'il avait une facilité déconcertante à se faire apprécier des plus réfractaires.

Nous étions à présent tous installer autour d'une table près du sapin, à manger dans une ambiance joyeuse et je me réjouissais d'avoir donné l'idée que les fêtes ce passent ici avec toutes les personnes que j'aimais. J'étais assise entre mon père et Jasper et je ne pouvais pas demander mieux, la soirée était parfaite, la nourriture exquise et mes proches heureux d'être là.

-Bella et Jasper vous êtes nos hôtes ce soir alors je tenais a vous remercier et porter un toast en votre honneur, puisse la vie vous apporter tout ce que vous désirés.

Mon ami me regarda, souriant tendrement, je pensais savoir ce que j'attendais de la vie et il ne me restait plus qu'a espérer que ça soit la même chose que pour lui. Billy après avoir porté son toast, nous proposa de passer à la distribution des cadeaux et tout le monde accueillit la proposition avec enthousiasme. Chacun de nous avait acheté ou fabriqué quelque chose pour tout les invités et j'avais fait de même pour Jasper, lui offrant un cadeaux devant tous nos amis, mais mon véritable présent ce trouvait en haut dans notre salon, je désirais lui offrir juste entre nous plus tard.

Nous avions tous été très gâté, j'avais pour ma part obtenu, des livres, le dernier portable en date, un magnifique Pull en laine et de l'argent de la part de Charlie. Jasper lui m'avait offert un énorme fauteuil à bascule sur lequel était déposé les derniers livres que je désirais acquérir pour ma bibliothèque et il n'aurait pas pu me faire plus plaisir, il me connaissait mieux que personne. Quand il ouvrit la boite contenant mon présent au pied du sapin il resta s'en bouger et tout le monde s'arrêta de discuter en voyant Jasper tomber sur le cul et s'essuyer les yeux. Je lui avait fait faire un gant de base-ball avec son prénom gravé dans le cuir et le tout était accompagné d'un joli cadre ouvragé contenant une photo de nous deux, Jazz en train de m'apprendre à tenir la batte tous les deux souriant à l'objectif.

-Jazz, mec ça va ?

-Ouais, ouais désolé juste un moment de faiblesse

-Tu sais si t'aime pas tes cadeaux tu peux toujours échanger avec moi, hein non parce que sérieux qui est l'imbécile qui m'a acheté une muselière ?

Tout le monde explosa de rire devant la tête déconfite de Jared et Nita leva la main, montrant que c'était elle la coupable.

-Mais ils n'ont pas de chien ?

Charlie confus avait posé la question au père de Jacob et celui ci nous fit les gros yeux quand nos rires repartirent de plus belle sous l'ignorance de mon père, cependant Nita vint à son secoure.

-Oh non Charlie, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un chien Jared laisse déjà des poils de partout dans la maison et la muselière promet quelques moments de tranquillité pour mes oreilles, mon chéri est une pipelette infatigable.

Jared paru se tasser sur lui même et alla s'asseoir avec Jasper au pied du sapin.

-Alors mec tes cadeaux te plaise ?

-Ouais merci, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme premier noël dans ma nouvelle vie. Bella je … merci c'est juste parfait.

La soirée continua paisiblement, chacun regardant ses cadeaux et parlant en petit groupe je m'étais installé sur le fauteuil que mon ami m'avait offert lisant tranquillement les différent résumés des livres et prêtant une oreille distraite à la conversation de mon père et lui, Charlie discutait des places pour le match qu'il lui avait offert, visiblement émut de l'attention.

-Merci mon garçon, je vais faire des envieux au poste, les gars n'arrêtent pas de dire que les places sont hors de prix et pratiquement épuisées.

Sora s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule, elle regardait d'un œil attendrit elle aussi l'échange entre deux des hommes les plus importants de ma vie.

-Charlie semble avoir trouvé un plus beau cadeau que tout ce que nous pouvions lui offrir, il semble avoir adopté Jasper comme un fils, tu devrais peut être te jeter à l'eau avant que ton père ne signe des papiers faisant de lui ton frère.

Mon amie rigola doucement mettant une main devant sa bouche pour être discrète.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sora, Jasper ne pense pas à ça, il à bien d'autre soucis à gérer qu'une fille langui d'amour pour lui.

-Alors j'avais raison ? Tu l'aimes ?

Je soupirais, j'avais parlé sans vraiment avoir réfléchi, mais Sora était mon amie, je pouvais lui faire confiance.

-Bien sur que je l'aime, il est mon ami, comme toutes les personnes ici présentes mais...oui je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>A demain faite de beaux rêves de Jasper cette nuit. ;)<strong>


	26. Chapter 26 NOEL PARTIE 2

**Coucou à toutes voila la suite aujourd'hui je vous met deux chapitres de transition, le chapitre 28 étant en relecture et le début d'une des intrigues de l'histoire, je vous le posterais demain. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>NOËL PARTIE 2 (POV JASPER)<strong>

La soirée venait de se terminer, Charlie et moi étions en train de mettre les chaises sur les tables pendant que Bella lavait le sol. Une fois fini son père nous laissa tous les deux, nous souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée et parti s'isoler dans ma chambre, Bella et moi nous nous étions installés dans le canapé du salon qui allait me servir de lit le temps de son séjour parmi nous.

-J'ai d'autres cadeaux pour toi Jazz, je voulais te les offrir au calme.

Elle se leva et parti dans sa chambre, revenant avec un énorme carton qu'elle poussait devant elle et une enveloppe scotcher sur l'une des faces.

-Lorsque je t'ai trouvé, j'avais demandé à Sam le chef de la meute de Forks de fouiller la maison des Cullen là bas, ils n'ont rien trouvé qui aurait pu nous aider à comprendre ce qu'il t'est arrivé mais...ils ont trouvé des objets t'appartenant.

Bella vint s'asseoir près de moi à nouveau me tendant l'enveloppe

-Ça c'est mon véritable cadeau

J'ouvris l'enveloppe et y trouvais deux billet d'avions pour Kentwood.

-On part rendre visite à Jo c'est vrai ? Et le bar ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, Jared et Jack, n'ont pas de travail durant la période des fêtes et de début janvier, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait lui rendre visite et en profité pour tirer jusqu'à la Nouvelle Orléans.

-Sérieux ? C'est pour de vrai ?

-Hum hum

Je pris Bella dans mes bras et la serrais fort contre moi, elle ne cessait de m'étonner, ce soir elle avait fait en sorte que j'obtienne tout ce que je désirais et que ce noël soit magique. Jamais je ne pourrais lui rendre la pareil, tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi dans cette vie...Le seul souhait que je faisait en ce jour de fête était de ne jamais l'oublier, elle, Isabella Swan, l'ange qui avait fait son apparition dans ma vie. Elle se détacha de moi le souffle court et une magnifique teinte rouge vint prendre possession de ses joues, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieur et parue vouloir me dire quelque chose, ses émotions complètement en pagailles, ne me permirent pas de tirer le moindre indice. Je soupirais frustré, cela faisait déjà quelques jours, ses émotions tourbillonnait trop vite pour que je les analyses et pourtant en cet instant j'aurais tout donné pour savoir si j'avais une chance avec elle. Une véritable chance d'embrasser correctement la femme qui faisait battre mon cœur d'homme, je tombais amoureux d'elle et je n'avais strictement aucune idée de comment réussir à la séduire.

-Je vais te laisser ouvrir le carton d'affaire seul, c'est mieux je pense...bonne nuit Jazz et encore joyeux noël.

-Merci Bella, à demain.

Visiblement j'avais loupé ma chance de tenter quoi que ce soit ce soir, ce n'était pas très grave de toute façon, je préférais attendre que Charlie soit parti avant d'essayer d'enfoncer ma langue dans la bouche de sa fille, si jamais elle m'envoyait valser, j'aurais au moins quelques jours d'avance pour fuir avant que le chef Swan ne débarque fusil au poing. Je secouais la tête essayant de m'ôter du crane cette pensée, j'attendis qu'elle ai refermé la porte et ouvrait ce fameux carton. La première chose à l'intérieur était une guitare, sur le moment j'aurais voulu tester si je savais encore en jouer, mais Bella et son père n'étaient pas loin, je la retirais du carton et découvrit en dessous une vieille veste datant visiblement de la guerre de sécession, je la dépliait et la regardait sous tous les angles, visiblement cette relique m'appartenait, mon nom était écrit dans la doublure précédé du titre de Major.

_Putain, sérieusement Bella avait raison, j'étais vraiment très vieux, et visiblement je n'ai pas combattu dans le bon camp. _

Mon amie m'avait vaguement parlé de mon passé, elle avait essayer tant bien que mal de me raconter le peu d'information qu'elle avait obtenu, de ma transformation et de ma première vie d'humain, auprès des Cullen. Jusque la, je n'avais pas réellement eu envie de me souvenir de mon passé, mais en touchant cette veste de l'armée confédérée, ma curiosité avait fait son apparition et je fermais les yeux essayant de faire rejaillir un souvenir. Je restais ainsi quelques temps, essayant de forcer ma tête à se souvenir, mais rien ne semblait vouloir en sortir, j'allais me relever pour prendre ce qu'il restait dans la boite quand une image apparue, un homme d'une beauté surnaturel me serrant la main avec force, nous étions en haut d'une colline, la vision était flou, mais je voyais parfaitement ses yeux rouges qui me fixaient.

_Je suis venu te chercher Major, tu m'as sauvé la vie, c'est à mon tour de le faire pour toi._

Je sursautais au moment ou la vision se dissipa, cet homme était un vampire sans aucun doute et visiblement lui aussi comme Bella m'avait sauvé d'un mauvais moment, en le voyant j'avais ressenti une énorme vague de nostalgie, un fait s'imposa à moi sans aucun doute, cet homme et moi avions vécu le pire cote à cote et cela n'avait rien a voir avec ma vie parmi les Cullen.

Le reste du carton était des photos de ma vie chez les Cullen, je l'avais feuilleté seulement pour voir si l'homme de mon souvenir y faisait une apparition, mais rien.

De toute façon ma vie était ici, aujourd'hui comme pour le reste de mon existence, qu'importait ses vieilles reliques de mon passé, j'avais choisi ma place, j'avais décidé par moi même de rester, c'était mon choix, ma décision et j'étais persuadé que c'était la première que j'avais prise par moi même depuis bien des années.

* * *

><p><strong>Désolé si vous vous attentiez à un rapprochement, c'est pas encore le cas, nos deux tourtereaux vont mettre encore quelques chapitres avant de réussir à trouver le courage d'ouvrir leur cœurs. Mais vous inquiété pas ces fameux chapitres sont déjà en cours d'écritures. :)<strong>


	27. Chapter 27 PRISE DE RISQUE

**J'ai survolé le passage chez Jo, mais ne vous inquiété pas vous aurez l'occasion de le revoir ;).**

* * *

><p><strong>PRISE DE RISQUE (POV BELLA)<strong>

Les quelques jours en compagnies de mon père passèrent à une vitesse folle, Jasper et moi avions profité de sa présence pour faire des activités que nous n'avions jusqu'alors jamais pris le temps de faire. Mon père avait voulu partir en excursion pour la pêche et nous l'avions bien évidement suivi dans cette aventure, mais le temps défilait trop vite et son départ était maintenant arrivé.

Nous avions fait une parti du trajet en compagnie de lui et de Billy, ce qui m'avait permis de prolonger un peu les retrouvailles avec mon père, puis le moment des séparations avait été teinté de tristesse, mais il nous avait fait promettre de venir passer quelques temps à Forks pendant l'été.

Notre avion venait d'arriver à destination, Jo nous attendais au terminal près des tapis roulants ou défilai les bagages. Jasper le vit avant moi et ce précipita pour lui serrer la main.

-Salut fiston, c'est une belle surprise que nous as faite ton Isabella hein ?

-Jo, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, nos soirées fast-food mon manqué.

-Ha ha ha tu m'étonnes, vous avez rien de tel dans votre coin. Bonjour Isabella, vous allez bien ?

-Heureuse d'être arrivé Jo, mais s'il vous plais appelez moi Bella.

Jasper avait profité de sa première nuit ici pour rendre visite au personnel de l'hôpital, il tenait à tous les remercier, pour l'assistance qu'il lui avait apporté, je trouvais ça très généreux de sa part.

Quand à moi, j'avais préféré rester me reposer chez Jo, le voyage et différence de température m'avait épuisé. Le lendemain, nous avions tous les trois visité le musé de Britney Spears, Jo croyais qu'étant une fille, je devais être fan de la chanteuse pop et avait réservé des billets d'entrée, c'était un e attention très gentille de sa part et je n'avais pas voulu le décevoir. Nous avions donc passé la mâtiné dans l'enceinte du musé puis nous l'avions invité dans un petit restaurant pour déjeuner tranquillement. L'après midi avait été occupé par une randonné dans la forêt du parc de Kentwood, l'endroit ou Jasper avait été retrouvé inconscient.

Les trois jours passé en la compagnie de Jo, avait été un vrai plaisir, Jasper semblait beaucoup plus détendu en sa présence, tous les deux avaient réussi en très peu de temps à tisser un lien très fort et leur retrouvailles étaient celle d'un père et d'un fils.

Nous avions loué une voiture pour rejoindre la Nouvelle Orléans et au bout des trois jours je commençais à me demander si ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de vouloir passer les quelques jours de vacances qui nous restaient loin de Jo, j'en avais donc parlé à Jasper.

-On peut rester ici plus longtemps si tu veux Jazz, ça ne me dérange pas d'annuler le reste du voyage.

-Quoi, et louper un nouvel an dans le bayou ? Non hors de question, ne t'inquiète pas Bella, Jo et moi avons prévu de nous revoir bientôt, il à hâte de venir tester notre petit coin de paradis.

-Tu es sur ?

-Ouep, mais merci de me l'avoir proposé,...Bella je...

-Alors les jeunes vous n'oubliez pas ce bon vieux Jo hein, je vous revois dans quelques mois.

Jo venait de nous rejoindre près du coffre de la voiture, nous rangions nos valises et je fus un peu frustré de son arrivée à ce moment là, il avait visiblement brisé un moment important, Jasper c'était rapproché de moi pour me dire la suite de sa phrase, nos bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et j'avais failli franchir le pas. Quoi qu'il en soit le moment était rompu, Jasper s'éloigna rapidement pour rejoindre Jo et lui dire au-revoir.

La route jusqu'à destination s'était faite dans le calme, moi réfléchissant à mes sentiments de plus en plus puissants pour Jasper et lui plongé dans ses propres pensées. Le silence n'avait pas été pesant, Jazz et moi n'avions pas besoin de discussions sans fins pour être heureux en la présence de l'autre.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, nous avions visité la petite suite mis à notre disposition et défait nos valises et étions en train de décider quoi faire de cette première soirée.

-Nous somme fatigué tous les deux, pourquoi ne pas rester ici et profiter de la télé ?

-Ok, Jazz je vais faire deux trois course pour grignoter, tu veux venir avec moi.

-Non si ça te dérange pas j'aimerais en profiter pour appeler Jo et le rassurer sur notre arrivée, mais si tu peux me ramener des pop-corn au caramel, je tuerais pour en manger.

-Hihihi ok, Jo a vraiment eu une mauvaise idée en te faisant découvrir ça, tu deviens dangereux et accro. A tout à l'heure.

Je n'en mettrais pas ma main à coupée, mais j'étais pratiquement sur de l'avoir entendu souffler que c'était à tout autre chose qu'il était accro. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, mais le soleil était caché par de lourds nuages gris, et je me rendis compte qu'il me faudrait être rapide si je ne voulais pas me retrouver piégé sous la pluie. En arrivant nous avions remarqué une petite épicerie à un pâté de maison, je parti donc d'une allure rapide dans la direction du magasin, un sourire heureux sur mes lèvres, ce soir j'ouvrirais mon cœur à Jasper, je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça, j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui et je voulais qu'il le sache. Arrivé dans la supérette, je fis mes achats, tout en imaginant la réaction de Jazz, espérant qu'il ressente les même sentiments que moi, souriant comme une idiote quand je pensais à ce que se serait d'enfin l'embrasser, je passais à la caisse et ressortie dans la rue pour rentrée au plus vite. Un coup de tonnerre gronda et je me stoppais un instant sous le auvent du magasin, regardant le ciel avec inquiétude, la pluie tombait maintenant à grosses gouttes, je soupirais et me mis à courir quand une ombre atterrie devant moi avec souplesse et rapidité. Je relevais la tête sur de ce que j'allais trouvé devant moi dans cette rue déserte, un vampire m'avait pris pour cible, je relevais la tête, heureuse que Jazz soit en sécurité dans la chambre d'hôtel et qu'il n'assiste pas à ça. Je fus surprise et à la fois terrifié par le vampire qui me faisait face, son visage d'une beauté irréelle et son regard glacial et interrogateur posé sur moi.

- Rosalie ?

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ;) prochain chapitre POV Rosalie.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28 UN MONSTRE EN CAGE

**Bon ben finalement j'étais trop impatiente de vous révéler ce chapitre, alors le voila, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

* * *

><p><strong>UN MONSTRE EN CAGE (POV ROSALIE)<br>**

Je n'en pouvais plus de cette mascarade, tous les autres membres de la famille semblaient avoir réussi à reconstruire leur vie et à laisser le passé loin derrière eux. Esmée et Carlisle, avaient repris leurs petites habitudes, lui travaillant dans un petit hôpital de campagne et elle décorant notre nouvelle maison. Edward et Alice, eux avaient repris les cours au lycée, dans la petite ville du nord de la France ou nous avions posé nos valises. Le seul à avoir gardé une certaine nostalgie de notre vie à Forks c'était mon homme, Jasper et Bella lui manquait, quand à moi, bien qu'heureuse que la petite humaine soit saine et sauve, vivant sa vie loin des vampires, je gardais une certaine rancune envers elle, par sa faute mon frère m'avait été enlevé et avait perdu la vie.

-Rosie, bébé ces derniers temps tu n'as pas l'air heureuse, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait partir en voyage toi et moi.

Emmett, mon ours, continuait de s'inquiéter tous les jours en voyant que je ne faisais pas le moindre efforts pour reprendre les cours ou décider quoi faire de ma nouvelle vie. Il avait lui aussi décidé de ne pas reprendre sa scolarité en France pour rester à mes cotés et me soutenir de la seul façon qu'il avait à sa disposition. Je devais faire un effort, je ne pouvais pas continuer à rester ainsi, inquiétant mon homme et le reste de ma famille.

-Pourquoi pas, mon amour, ou voudrais tu aller ?

Emmett paru d'abord surpris puis un énorme sourire étira ses traits, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souris, je devais changer ça, pour lui aussi.

-Je veux aller passer le nouvel an en Louisiane, et bouffé du crocodile, j'en peux plus des chats sauvages et des biches de France, ils ont un goût trop fade.

C'est ainsi que nous nous étions retrouvé lui et moi à la Nouvelle Orléan, quelques jours avant la nouvelle année, profitant de la faune local pour nous ressourcer. Après l'une de nos chasses, Emmett m'avait laissé seul en ville, me disant qu'il devait aller faire quelques courses pour me préparer une surprise. J'avais profité de la nuit tombante et de son absence pour m'installer sur l'un des toits et réfléchir à ce qu'était ma vie. Plongé dans mes pensées, je revivais les moments de ma vie partagé avec Jasper et Emmett, souriant tristement à ses souvenirs, quand son odeur si particulière m'avait frappé en plein nez, ravivant ma soif alors que j'étais rassasié. J'avais regardé en bas dans la ruelle que je surplombais du haut du toit et c'est là que je la vis en train de marcher un sourire au lèvre, sans réfléchir je la suivis sautant d'immeubles en immeubles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans une petite épicerie. Le choc était grand, que faisait elle ici, dans cette ville, le pays n'était il pas asses grand pour nous éviter de croisé à nouveau son chemin ? J'attendis quelle ressorte l'espionnant discrètement des hauteurs ou je me trouvais, Isabella était toujours la même, son visage avait bien-sur perdu de ses rondeurs et son corps était maintenant celui d'une jeune femme adulte, mais ses longs cheveux brun avaient toujours la même longueur et les même reflet cuivrés. Son sourire et son empressement à faire ses courses m'intriguèrent, elle semblait heureuse et notre départ avait du être une bonne chose, elle vivait une vie d'humaine. La pluie se mit à tomber , je suivi à nouveau sa course dans la ruelle et avant que je ne réfléchisse à ce que j'allais faire, je sautais en contre bas pour me retrouver devant elle.

Bella se stoppa net en voyant mon corps lui bloquer le passage, elle n'avait pas encore relevé la tête et je senti son cœur s'affoler à ma présence. J'étais encore à me demander pourquoi je lui avais fait part de ma présence ici, quand elle relava son visage décidé sur moi, je vis ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand elle réalisa qui était la personne lui barrait le passage.

-R-Rosalie ?

-Bonjour Isabella.

La jeune femme sembla reprendre consistance et secoua la tête.

-Tu es réelle ?

-As ton avis, je pense que de toute la famille Cullen, je serais sens doute la dernière à qui tu autoriserait la présence dans tes rêves, non ?

-Qu'es ce que tu fais ici Rosalie, tu me cherchais ?

-Non...j...je suis tombé sur toi par hasard, je suis ici avec Emmett, nous prenons des vacances.

Le visage de Bella changea soudain à cette information, ses sourcils se fronçant et sa bouche se déformant en un fin trait.

-La vie est cool visiblement pour vous, hein ? Vous avez abandonné ce qui vous était devenue sans importance, comme moi et puis vous avez repris votre petite vie de riche.

Elle avait dit ça avec une voix remplie d'acidité, ce qui me surpris, l'humaine que nous avions abandonné n'aurait jamais parlé ainsi.

-Qu'es ce que tu en sais, Bella, je suis heureuse qu'on soit parti, c'est vrai, mais j'aurais préféré que ça soit dans d'autres circonstances aussi bien pour toi, que pour nous.

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Crois moi si tu veux, j'ai pourtant perdu autant que toi cette nuit là.

Repenser à cette nuit là me ramena au départ de mon frère, Alice nous annonçant que Jasper et elle ont rompu et qu'il a décidé de rompre les liens avec notre clan. Je repliais les bras autour de ma poitrine essayant d'oublier les instants de colère et de peine qui avaient suivi.

-Nous avons beaucoup perdu en partant de Forks, mon frère...Jasper est mort.

Bella releva la tête au nom de Jasper visiblement intéressé et curieuse.

-Mort ? Que...que c'est il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, il avait décidé de nous quitté après sa rupture avec Alice et puis une attaque de vampires...

-Vous quitter ? La belle affaire, vous avez du vous sentir libéré non, les deux éléments faibles ne faisant plus parti de l'équation. Quand je pense que je vous ai toujours mit sur un piédestal, vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des monstres.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que Bella aurait accumulé autant de rancœur envers nous, visiblement notre départ l'avait laissé remplie de haine, je venais de lui dire que j'avais perdu mon frère, l'homme que j'aimais le plus après Emmett et elle me répondait que je devais être soulagé du poids qu'il était pour notre famille comparant sa faiblesse d'humaine, à la difficulté de mon frère à résister au sang. Elle se prenait pour qui celle là, dire que je songeais appeler Emmett pour qu'il ait la surprise de la revoir, elle se prenait pour qui ? L'affection que nous portions à Jasper n'avait rien de comparable à l'attachement éphémère que ma famille avait ressenti pour elle. Ma colère de toutes ses années de chagrin sans pouvoir réellement accuser quelqu'un se manifesta et je pris Isabella pour cible, le monstre en moi heureux de pouvoir trouver un exutoire sur lequel passé toutes cette colère refoulée.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute, saleté d'humaine.

-HAAaaaa

Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler ma rage et j'avais pris le bras de l'humaine en étau dans ma main le serrant de ma poigne de vampire, elle se débattait pour essayer de se libérer. J'essayais de me calmer tant bien que mal, je n'avais pas l'intention de la tuer, mais elle avait libéré le monstre que j'avais tant de mal à maintenir en cage. Elle n'aurait pas du le provoquer sur le sujet de Jasper, il se délassait dans la peur qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite, rendant l'odeur de son sang encore plus attrayante, j'approchais, sans aucun contrôle sur mes gestes, ma bouche ouverte dévoilant mes dents près de sa gorge. Soudain je senti une présence dans mon dos et en quelques instants plusieurs choses ce passèrent en même temps.

-Bella ? Oh mon dieu lâchez là !

-Jazz, sauve toi, c'est un vampire, elle ne ce contrôle plus, vas t'en je t'en suppli.

L'homme m'ordonnant de la lâcher, se mis à courir n'écoutant pas les sages paroles de son amie, je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait, qu'une douleur immense me pris me faisant relâcher ma prise sur Isabella et je m'écroulais plié en deux, reprenant le contrôle sur moi même.

-Bellllllllllaaaaaaa, jeeeeee...

Le corps de l'homme s'écroula derrière moi en même temps que la douleur cessa de me clouer au sol, je vis Bella sauter par dessus mon corps étendu par terre et se précipiter au coté de son ami, le cris qu'elle poussa était déchirant, je me relevais et me retournais pour lui venir en aide honteuse de ce que j'avais failli faire.

-Non Jasper, je t'en supplie réveilles toi, réveilles toi, tu ne peux pas mourir, s'il te plais,... je t'aime.

* * *

><p><strong>Ça rachète mes deux chapitres précédents que je trouve un peu fades, alors vous en pensez quoi à vos reviews les filles.<strong>


	29. Chapter 29 PILOTAGE AUTOMATIQUE

**Bon vous avez suffisamment patienté et j'ai été ravi par les réactions que vous a suscité le dernier chapitre, quand je l'ai posté, j'étais devant mon ordinateur caressant mon chat comme le méchant dans les films, rigolant à voix haute d'une manière diabolique mouhahahaha. Non plus sérieusement merci pour toutes ses reviews.;)**

* * *

><p><strong>PILOTAGE AUTOMATIQUE (POV BELLA)<strong>

Jasper m'avait lancé un regard terrorisé avant de s'écrouler au sol, sa tête heurtant le bitume, aussitôt je m'étais mis à courir pour le rejoindre, mon corps en pilote automatique, j'entendais quelqu'un pousser un hurlement déchirant et je me rendis compte que ce son venait de moi au moment ou j'atteignais son corps inerte allongé sur le sol.

-Non Jasper, je t'en supplie réveilles toi, réveilles toi, tu ne peux pas mourir, s'il te plais,... je t'aime.

Je secouais son corps devenu mou, berçant la partie supérieur de son corps prise en étaux dans mes bras, je n'arrivais pas à vérifier son pouls et il ne semblait même pas respirer, mes larmes m'empêchaient de voir correctement, mais je vis l'ombre de Rosalie s'avancer vers nous.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est...

Je n'avais pas le temps de gérer sa crise de nerf qui j'étais certaine allait très vite arriver, j'étais morte d'inquiétude, il fallait qu'elle m'aide à le réanimer.

-Tu entends son pouls ? Aide moi je t'en supplie Rosalie, on a pas le temps.

-Mais je...

Je retournais mon visage vers elle, les yeux rempli de larmes mais prête à la fusiller sur place si elle ne venait pas tout de suite. Elle secoua la tête et à une vitesse vampirique elle se retrouva agenouillé à mes cotés, examinant le corps de Jasper.

-J'entends son...cœur battre, c'est faible mais il...bat.

La respiration que j'avais retenue sortie dans un énorme sanglot, et je me remis à bercer son corps contre ma poitrine, il fallait que je le mette en sécurité, le père de Sora n'était pas là pour l'examiner mais j'avais retenu les informations qu'il nous avait donné. Quand il s'était écroulé la première fois, nous avions bien réagit en le mettant au chaud, son cœur ralenti ne permettait pas à son corps de se maintenir à température et son système immunitaire se retrouvait à zéro. Il fallait que je l'emmène à l'abri de la pluie qui tombait maintenant de façon violente et que je lui administre la seringue que le doc lui avait confié au cas ou cela se reproduisait. Les yeux de Rosalie était grands ouverts, elle tirait sur ses cheveux complètement perdue et je reconnus le même sentiment de peur que celui qui me prenait aux tripes.

-Aides moi, il faut le ramener à notre chambre d'hôtel, il ne tiendra pas longtemps sous cette pluie.

-O...k, je vais le porter, montre moi le chemin.

J'eus un bref moment d'hésitation, me demandant si je pouvais le lui laisser, de peur qu'elle se sauve avec lui, me laissant seul, mais elle semblait complètement paniqué, ses grand yeux ne quittant pas mon visage. Je lui passais délicatement la tête posé sur mes genoux et me relevais, attendant qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras pour me suivre. Le trajet ne fut pas long et dieu merci, la pluie avait fait fuir les quelques personnes que j'avais trouvé sur mon chemin à l'aller, il aurait été difficile d'expliquer qu'une femme taille mannequin porte à bout de bras le corps d'un homme inconscient. Je la guidait dans la ruelle ou la fenêtre d'une des chambre donnait, me rappelant que l'immeuble en face n'avait aucunes fenêtre donnant sur cette façade de l'hôtel.

-Je me dépêche, je vais t'ouvrir la fenêtre.

Elle hocha la tête et ce mis à l'abri collé à immeuble pour que Jasper reçoive le moins d'eau possible sur lui.

Je ne me rappel pas avoir traversé l'accueil de l'hôtel, ni même monter les étages et traverser le couloir menant à notre suite, le moment ou je repris conscience fut quand j'ouvris la fenêtre et que Rosalie atterrit silencieusement sur le parquet.

-Installe le sur le lit, j'arrive.

Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain, pris ma trousse de toilette et repartie en courant les rejoindre. A genoux devant lui Rosalie ne bougeait pas figé comme une statue, je m'installais à ses cotés et renversait la pochette contenant tout mon nécessaire de toilette, les articles roulant et s'éparpillant au sol. Je trouvais la boite contenant la seringue déjà prête et la pris dans ma main tremblante, la sortant et faisant les mêmes gestes que le médecin pour en faire sortir quelques micro goutte.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Rosalie semblait enfin être sortie de son état de choc, et regardait maintenant l'énorme aiguille que je tenait en main.

-De l'adrénaline, ça permet de redonner un coup de fouet à son cœur.

-Je sais ce qu'est l'adrénaline Bella mais pourquoi en as-tu en ta possession ?

-C'est pas la première fois, écoute j'ai pas le temps pour tes questions, je dois lui injecter ça et ensuite il faut qu'on lui enlève ses vêtements trempés.

Je fis tout ça avec des gestes mécaniques, Rosalie m'aida en déchirant ses vêtements en lambeau pour que je puisse injecter le produit dans sa poitrine au plus près de son cœur, puis je l'envoyait prendre des vêtements propre dans l'armoire pendant que j'allais récupérer d'autre couverture dans la deuxième chambre. Le temps de revenir elle l'avait complètement habillé et je l'en remerciais silencieusement d'un hochement de tête.

Jasper était maintenant allongé, le regard paisible sous une épaisse couche de couvertures, et je pris le temps de souffler un bon coup, soulagé qu'il soit toujours là près de moi, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'a attendre que le repos fasse son travaille sur l'homme que j'aimais. J'avais eu tellement peur de l'avoir perdu, mon corps accusait le coups et une énorme fatigue me gagna, je le regardais endormi et l'envie me rongea, de m'allonger à ses cotés pour moi aussi sombrer dans l'inconscience quelques heures et oublier ses moments horribles, mais la reine des glaces était toujours là.

-Son cœur, bat plus vite, je l'entends sans difficulté...quand va t-il se réveiller ?

-Pas avant un moment...

Elle me regarda fronçant les sourcilles, sa bouche figée dans une grimace d'incompréhension.

-Tu me dois des explications

-Moi ? Je ne te dois rien du tout, vous l'avez abandonné

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous poste le prochain chapitre en fin d'après midi, début de soirée, j'ai été très productif ce matin, j'ai écrit 5 chapitres de plus :), j'ai pris un peu d'avance, parce que cette semaine je vais faire les boutiques pour choisir ma robe de mariée ;) bisous à tout à l'heure, je retourne sur mon marathon d'écriture tout en regardant z-nation ( Ouais je suis bizarre comme fille)<strong>


	30. Chapter 30 JE DOIS SUREMENT RÊVER

**voila la suite :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JE DOIS SUREMENT RÊVER (POV ROSALIE)<strong>

-Tu me dois des explications

-Moi ? Je ne te dois rien du tout, vous l'avez abandonné

Cette petite humaine effronté pouvait remercier le ciel que je sois en complet état de choque depuis que j'avais retrouvé le corps humain de mon frère serrer dans ses bras, sinon je lui aurais déjà arraché ses jolie boucles.

Mon dieu je vivais en plein cauchemar, je commençais à douter de ma santé mentale, il était impossible que je sois réellement en train de parler à l'ex petite amie d'Edward en compagnie de mon frère censé être mort. Pourtant Jasper était bien la, c'était son corps, les mêmes traits paisible que je connaissais sur son visage, ses même cheveux au reflet d'or, la seul chose qui avait changé c'était ce cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine et au sujet duquel l'humaine refusait de me donner des explications.

-Abandonné ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme conneries ?

-A toi de me l'expliquer Rosalie, lui et moi n'en savons pas beaucoup plus que toi.

Je tentais de me calmer, prenant une respiration inutile pour ma survie, mais bienfaitrice pour mes nerfs près à exploser, Bella semblait sur la corde raide elle aussi, je ne voulais pas retourner à l'état qui nous avait mené à tout ça.

-Écoute Bella, on a pris un mauvais départ, je suis désolé...mais la je suis en train de craquer, je viens faire un voyage en compagnie d'Emmett, pour essayer de sortir de la déprime qui me ronge depuis la mort de mon frère et... ET PUTAIN je te retrouve ici, dans cette ville avec Jasper, mon frère censé être MORT. Je vois bien qu'il ne l'est pas, j'entends un cœur battre dans sa poitrine alORS TU PEUX S'IL TE PLAIS M'EXPLIQUER...

Tout le long elle m'avait regardé avec des yeux noirs, elle se retourna pour regarder mon frère, souffla et s'assit sur le lit lui prenant la main.

-J'ai reçu un appel il y a quelques mois d'un shérif à Kentwood, il avait dans son hôpital un garçon amnésique qui ne se souvenait de rien sauf d'un nom, le mien, c'était Jasper, imagine ma surprise en le voyant humain, ses grands yeux verts posés sur moi dans l'attente de réponses que j'étais incapable de lui donnés...On as chercher des réponses tous les deux mais jusque là, la seul chose dont il a pu ce souvenir c'est sa rupture avec Alice, le jetant comme une merde en lui disant que vous tous les Cullen ne vouliez plus d'un monstre parmi vous, que vous n'en aviez rien à faire de lui.

-Quoi ? Non c'est impossible, ça ne sais jamais passé comme ça, c'est lui qui est parti ? J'ai essayé de l'appeler, de le chercher, mais Alice nous as dit qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir a faire avec nous. Tu mens.

-Ouais j'ai que ça à faire de te mentir, c'est vrai, ça ne te viendrais jamais à l'idée que celle qui ment ça soit ta parfaite petite salope de sœur ou votre parfaite famille de monstre.

Je sursautais à l'animosité de ses mots, Isabella semblait à peine contenir sa haine pour notre espèce, elle mit son corps devant celui de Jasper, essayant de faire bouclier avec son corps pour le cacher de ma vue.

-On a pas besoin de toi, ni de tout le reste de ta stupide famille, on s'en sort bien tout les deux, on a réussi à tourner la page, à oublier votre abandon...laisse nous tranquille s'il te plais, n'appelle pas les autres...Jasper ne le souhaiterais pas.

-Je viens de retrouver mon frère, il est hors de question que je le laisse à nouveau m'échapper,...je n'appellerais pas ma famille, j'attendrais que Jasper me dise ce qu'il veut.

-Je suppose que je ne dois pas m'attendre à mieux de ta part ?

-Non et excuse moi, mais tu devras faire avec la présence d'Emmett aussi.

Elle soupira et se retourna vers Jasper, lui caressant le front doucement, m'ignorant complètement et j'entendis son souffle devenir de plus en plus haché. Elle pleurait silencieusement au dessus du corps de mon frère.

-Fais ce que tu veux, tant que Jasper reste ici près de moi.

Je sorti de la pièce et pris mon téléphone dans ma poche pour appeler mon homme, comment allais-je pouvoir lui dire tout ça s'en qu'il me prenne pour une folle. Je composais son numéro et attendit qu'il décroche, je regardais Bella à travers la porte ouverte, elle tenait la main de Jasper dans la sienne en pleurant encore.

-J'ai presque fini mon sucre d'orge.

-Emmett...

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Rosie ?

-Il faut que tu me rejoigne tout de suite, je suis au Royal Sonesta, chambre 109.

-J'arrive

Emmett avait compris au son de ma voix que quelque chose clochait, dans quelques minutes il serait la près de moi, à nous deux, nous arriverions peut être à comprendre cette folie sans nom dans laquelle nous étions plongée.

* * *

><p><strong>Le retour d'Emmett c'est pour dans 2 chapitres désolé les filles vous allez devoir attendre un peu encore.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31 PREMIERS ÉMOIS

**Coucou, **

**désolé les filles de vous avoir laissé dans un tel état d'attente pour le chapitre suivant, je sais je suis une sadique ( ;) hein n'gie), mais bon en même temps faut que je vous garde sur le fil, sinon vous allez vous ennuyé à force. Et puis j'essaie de vous habituer aux émotions fortes parce qu'il y aura des moments tristes qui arriveront forcément par la suite et quand vous vous y attendrez le moins ( loovenaruto96). Mais relax on en est pas encore là, pour l'instant la situation est compliqué mais pas insurmontable pour nos deux héros.**

**Pour ce qui est des courts laps de temps entre la publication de mes différents chapitres, j'ai déjà la trame principale de l'histoire et c'est une volonté réfléchi de faire des chapitres courts, ça me permet de changer de point de vue plus rapidement et aussi de partager avec vous directement sans vous faire attendre. **

**merci pour vos encouragement pour ma robe, ;) j'ai hate d'être le jour J et d'épouser mon Jasper à moi XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PREMIERS ÉMOIS (POV BELLA)<strong>

Rosalie était sortie attendre Emmett en bas dans le hall, elle souhaitait lui expliquer la situation avant de le mettre devant le fait accompli et j'en étais heureuse, cela me permettait de rester au calme quelques minutes avant de devoir, j'en étais sur répondre à nouveau à son interrogatoire.

-Au moins Emmett sera là, il l'empêchera de me sauter dessus à nouveau.

Je chuchotais ça sachant très bien que Jasper n'allait pas me répondre, mais essayant tant bien que mal de me rassurer. Mon ami me manquait, s'il avait été réveillé, il aurait pris les choses en mains, Jazz avait un effet rassurant et calmant quand il était à mes cotés. Je fixais un point invisible contre le mur de la chambre, perdu dans mes pensées, continuant à caresser du pousse la main de l'homme que j'aimais, mes larmes ne tarissant pas.

-Humppppffffff

Sa main repris vie dans la mienne et je me retournais étonné et soulagé de le voire rouvrir les yeux, je le regardais, n'osant faire un geste dans sa direction de peur de lui faire mal, ou de me rendre compte que je rêvais. Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois pour s'adapter à la lumière et quand il tourna la tête vers moi, son regard fut tout de suite à l'affût. Il se releva avec l'aide de ses bras pour s'asseoir près de moi et passa mon corps et surtout mon coup sous son inspection.

-Dieu merci tu es toujours en vie, j'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre quand j'ai vu que je n'arrivais pas à la maintenir sous mon emprise.

Jasper semblait complètement avoir oublié que c'était lui qui venait de se réveiller de sa blessure, je le regardais complètement hypnotisé par les yeux inquiets qu'il posait sur moi et ne réfléchissant pas, je me jetais à son cou et l'embrassait sur la bouche. Réalisant enfin ce que j'étais en train de faire et morte de honte, j'allais me reculer pour lui faire mes excuses, mais ses bras me retinrent contre lui et il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, me demandant l'autorisation d'accéder à la mienne.

Je crois qu'a partir de se moment là, mon cœur a du avoir quelques ratés parce que je ressentie une pression dans ma poitrine, comme si mon cœur essayait de sortir rejoindre l'homme qui le faisait battre. Notre baiser était rempli d'empressement et de désir, nos langues apprenant à faire connaissances dans une danse rythmée par l'impatiente et il ne pris fin que parce que nous étions en manque d'oxygène. Jazz posa son front contre le mien, les yeux fermés et ses lèvres étirés dans un grand sourire.

-Je rêvais de ça depuis des semaines Bella.

-C...c'est vrai ?

Mon corps était en train de devenir de la pâte à modeler entre ses bras, se pouvait-il qu'il soit vraiment lui aussi amoureux de moi?

-Jazz, ce que tu as fait...c'était très dangereux, j'ai eu si peur...

-J'ai crus t'avoir perdu, quand je l'ai vu te maintenir, la douleur que tu as ressentie, je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde ou tu n'es pas là. Je...je t'aime Bella, je suis amoureux de toi.

-Moi aussi, ne fais plus jamais ça ok?

Nous devions certainement avoir l'air de deux parfait idiots, chacun regardant l'autre avec un sourire béa sur le visage, mais à cet instant la seule chose qui importait c'était que nous étions tous les deux réuni, saint et sauf. Jasper passa sa main derrière ma nuque et approcha ses lèvres des miennes m'embrassant à nouveau tendrement et doucement. Nos mains respectives quittèrent leurs places, chacun essayant de caresser le maximum du corps de l'autre, Jazz m'entraîna sous lui, et pressa son corps contre le mien tandis que je passais mes mains sur ses fesses et les serrais à travers son jeans.

Mon corps se réveillait sous ses caresses brûlant du désir d'assouvir sa soif de lui et Jasper semblait être dans le même état, son sexe poussant contre mon ventre.

-Oh mon dieu !

En entendant la voix d'Emmett hurler comme une fille qui découvre une araignée, Jasper et moi nous séparâmes violemment comme si nous venions de prendre une décharge électrique. Je me relevais rouge de honte à la vu perçante des deux vampires qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre sans que nous entendions le moindre bruit. Je tournais ma tête passant mon regard sur Emmett la bouche grande ouverte, Rosalie le visage scandalisé et enfin Jasper ses traits très nettement tirés par un masque d'agacement et de colère.

-On vous a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer bande de sangsues ?

* * *

><p><strong>;) alors j'espère que vous êtes toutes satisfaites.<strong>


	32. Chapter 32 CA N'AVANCE PAS

**Me re-voila avec le chapitre 32 XD**

**n'gie : Promis, je terminerais cette fiction, je pense même que je continuerais l'aventure avec une autre histoire, mais uniquement une fois celle ci complètement clôturé. Donc zen relax je vais pas me sauver, je reste avec vous. ;)**

**OoO-RED-OoO : Moi ça me convient parfaitement que tu trouves ça génial, vaut mieux que ça soit toi qui perde ton vocabulaire plutôt que moi, sinon je risque le syndrome de la page blanche et la ça serait horrible pour tout le monde lol**

**tout le monde : merci pour ma 100eme review ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que mon histoire vous plais et en a rendue certaine d'entre vous accro**

**Et surtout je me régale le matin en lisant toutes vos suppositions, vos prises de position, ce que vous pensé qu'il va ce passer dans les prochains chapitres, votre haine des Cullen et surtout d'Alice, ne vous arrêtez surtout pas, c'est ma petite pilule du rire chaque matins.**

* * *

><p><strong>CA N'AVANCE PAS (POV JASPER)<strong>

-On vous a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer bande de sangsues ?

J'avais passé trop de temps à écouter Jacob dénigrer les vampires qu'étaient ma famille, l'insulte était partie toute seule, sans que je réfléchisse aux éventuelles conséquences.

Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien et j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait pompé tout mon sang ou qu'il était devenu plus épais, parce que je sentais mon cœur le pomper difficilement pour le rejeter dans le reste de mon corps. La joie d'avoir retrouvé Bella vivante à mon chevet, d'avoir enfin pu lui confesser mon amour et surtout de l'avoir embrassé m'avait un instant permis d'oublier ma douleur et tout le reste. Jusqu'à ce que ces deux abrutis entre dans la pièce sans y être invité, j'étais agacé et en colère, que venaient ils faire ici, la fille que je reconnue comme étant Rosalie, d'après les photos que j'avais vu d'elle, s'accrochait aux épaules de son mec, visiblement choqué lui aussi de ce que Bella et moi avions mis en route avant qu'ils ne viennent tout interrompre.

Nous étions maintenant debout en face de ses vampires qui avaient un jour été ma famille et mon premier instinct fut de mettre Bella à l'abri derrière moi, il était hors de question que cette femme remette la main dessus et lui fasse du mal. Je tremblais de colère s'ils attaquaient nous serions perdu, Jack et Jared m'avaient tout expliqué sur le sujet des vampires et là j'aurai bien eu besoin d'eux ici pour nous sortir de se cauchemar. Mu par mon instinct, je me mettais en position accroupit devant ma belle et me mit à grogner, j'en fut autant surpris que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce mais je restais comme ça incapable de me détendre.

Bella bougea derrière moi et vain poser sa main sur mon épaule.

-Ça va aller Jazz, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir de leur arrivé, Rosalie et Emmett ne sont pas là pour nous attaquer.

-Jasper, tu es réveillé, j'ai eu si peur, mon frère que c'est il passé ? Que t'arrive t-il ?

Je ne relâchais pas ma position et les regardais avec mépris, leur frère ? Tous les deux m'avaient rejeté, de ça je m'en souvenais parfaitement, le souvenir de ma rupture avec Alice était très clair.

-Vous auriez peut être du attendre à l'extérieur, le temps que je lui explique.

-Ouais bien sur pétasse, tu allais lui expliquer pendant qu'il avait sa tête entre tes jambes ?

-Rosalie chérie calme toi. Bella je …

-Ma relation avec Jasper ne regarde aucuns d'entre vous. On était tranquille jusque là, si tu veux rester ici, je te conseil de me parler sur un autre ton.

-Mais bien sur Isabella, sur quel foutu ton veux tu que je m'adresse à la fille qui à caché mon frère loin de moi et qui se permet de prendre un homme qui ne lui appartient pas.

-Comment ça

-C'est le compagnon d'Alice, tu l'as oublié? Tu sais, ma sœur, celle que tu suivais de partout quand tu n'étais pas fourré avec Edward.

-Hahaha, ben voyons, alors écoute moi bien espèce de pouffiasse blonde, je n'ai volé personne et si tu continus...

La situation commençait à devenir dangereuse, les émotions qui ressortaient des deux filles n'étaient vraiment pas bonnes. Emmett jouait au ping-pong avec sa tête, rebondissant d'une fille à l'autre, sa demande auprès de sa femme semblait n'avoir eu aucun effet, il posa soudain son regard sur moi.

-Jazz mec, fait quelque chose.

-STOPPPPPPPPPPP

J'avais hurlé de toutes mes forces, ça eu au moins le mérite de les faire taire toutes les deux, je me remis debout et expirait difficilement, j'étais épuisé, ma tête me faisant un mal de chien.

-S'il te plais Rosalie, je veux bien discuter avec toi, mais dans le calme, je suis fatigué et Bella n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.

La vampire blonde se jeta alors sur moi et me pris dans une étreinte féroce, je l'entendis sangloter et je restais là figé et surpris ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

-Mon dieu, je t'ai cru mort, j...je...je ne savait pas comment le surmonter.

-Le surmonter ? Vous m'avez rejeté, vous ne vouliez plus de moi dans cette famille.

Emmett et Rosalie ce jetèrent un regard étonné, elle relâcha son emprise sur moi et tendis la main en direction de son mari.

-Nous n'avons jamais fait ou dit une chose pareil, c'est toi qui t'es enfui après qu'Alice t'es dit quelle souhaitait prendre du recul et faire un break.

-Ouais mec, c'est vrai, nous ne t'avons pas revu après l'accident de Bella, Alice et toi êtes parti pour discuter et tu n'es jamais revenu, elle par contre...tu lui as brisé le cœur en la rejetant comme tu l'as fait, elle à eu du mal à s'en remettre et puis...quand elle a vu ta mort...

Je les écoutais perplexe, essayaient-il de me manipuler, ils semblaient pourtant sincères leur émotions ne mentaient pas, alors pourquoi je n'avais pas les même souvenirs qu'eux de ce moment là. Un break ? Cette femme dans mon souvenir m'avait littéralement craché au visage son dégoût pour moi.

-La seul chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'Alice me quittant, me disant qu'elle ne m'aime plus et que vous ne voulez plus de moi prêt de vous, elle m'a dit de partir.

-C'est impossible...

Rosalie semblait complètement perdue, elle secouait la tête vigoureusement ne croyant pas en les faits que je leur annonçais.

- Visiblement personne n'a la même version, il faut juste que tout le monde se calme ok ? mais Jazz peux tu au moins nous expliquer pourquoi j'entends battre un cœur dans ta poitrine, mec j'hallucine, t'es devenu un putain d'humain ? Et tes yeux ? Comment diable as tu réussi ce tour de magie ?

Il avait raison, il apportait un mystère de plus sur le tapis, mais que pouvais je leur dire, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il m'était arrivé, je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma condition de vampire et encore moins de ma première vie d'humain. Pour moi mon existence avait commencé le jour ou je mettais réveillé dans le charmant hôpital de Kentwood. La douleur dans ma tête commençait à être insupportable et j'avais besoin, à défaut de m' allonger, d'au moins m'asseoir confortablement avant que je ne pique du nez.

-Je suis amnésique, je ne peux pas répondre à toutes vos questions, parce que je n'ai pas un seul foutu souvenir de ma vie passé qui soit complet ou qui signifie quelque chose d'important pour moi. Je me suis réveillé humain et c...est...tout...

Je chancelais, mes jambes n'avaient plus asses d'énergie pour me maintenir debout, Bella se précipita pour m'aider à prendre appuis sur elle et je lui souriais reconnaissant.

- Pouvons nous continuer cette conversation dans le salon, rester debout n'arrange pas ma faible condition d'humain.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, demain vous aurez droit à deux chapitres le 33 étant la confrontation BellaEmmett et le 34 Rosalie/Jasper. ;)**


	33. Chapter 33 J'AI FAIT COMME J'AI PU

**Coucou alors voila les confrontations en duo, j'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Il est bien-sur prévu qu'Azelle et Flynn reviennent à un moment donné dans l'histoire, ce jour là ils apporterons les réponses à toutes vos questions avec eux, mais je crains vous décevoir en vous annonçant que le moment n'est pas encore proche, nos deux amoureux n'en sont qu'au début, ils vont devoir affronter d'autres moments difficiles avant d'éclaircir le mystère de l'humanité qui à été donné à Jasper. Tout comme Alice, les filles désolé mais vous allez devoir prendre votre mal en patience avant de mettre son cul au feu mais réjouissez vous, bientôt vous aurez envie de tuer quelqu'un d'autre qui n'a pas encore fait son apparition dans l'histoire, Alice vous paraitra être un agneau en comparaison. :p (Ouais je suis une vrai sadique j'adore vous laisser sur le qui-vif)**

**betty60140 : merci pour ta review et moi aussi j'ai lu toutes les fictions Jasper/Bella, je suis une fan inconditionnel de ce duo.**

**Souzierr : ça fait tout juste 2 semaines que je me suis lancé dans l'aventure, les chapitres défilent et le nombre de lecteurs aussi, mais je n'oublie pas que le premier commentaire qui m'a été posté c'est le tien, tu m'as mis le pied à l'étrier parce que au début je me suis réellement dit que les gens allaient pas du tout accrocher à mon histoire complétement farfelu. Alors encore une fois merci d'être une fidèle lectrice tout au long des chapitres. :)**

**Gaellezjey : merci pour tes smileys XD, je suppose que l'histoire te plais.**

* * *

><p><strong>J'AI FAIT COMME J'AI PU (POV BELLA)<strong>

Le calme était revenu dans la suite de l'hôtel, Jasper avait expliqué toute la situation à Rosalie et Emmett, leur détaillant son réveil et son amnésie, notre rencontre et les maigres réponses que j'avais pu lui donner. Les deux Cullen avaient écouté calmement, semblant avoir réalisé l'état de fatigue dans lequel était Jazz et ne voulant pas l'aggraver, fidèles à leur condition de vampire, ils étaient restés immobile sur leur chaise, ne montrant plus le moindre signe d'émotion ou de gestes humains. Rosalie avait l'habitude de le faire en ma présence par le passé, ne ce souciant pas le moindre du monde que cela mette dans l'inconfort, mais venant d'Emmett, celui que j'avais considéré le plus humain de tous, cela m'intriguais beaucoup plus.

A la fin du récit, ils avaient enfin consentis à réagir et Rosalie se mordait maintenant les lèvres en nous regardant, tandis qu'Emmett posait un regard désolé et abattu sur la table.

-Nous n'avons aucunes réponses de plus, pour nous il était clair que vous nous aviez abandonné l'un comme l'autre sans vous retourner et nous avons fait avec.

Aux mots de son frère Rosalie fixa son regard sur moi d'un œil revêche puis s'adressa à son frère.

-Pouvons nous discuter seul à seul s'il te plais Jasper.

Jasper sembla hésiter, il fixa ses yeux sur moi, me demandant silencieusement si il pouvait lui faire confiance et surtout me laisser seul ici avec Emmett, je hochais la tête rapidement. Depuis ma rencontre avec la reine des glaces, j'étais terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle l'emmène loin de moi, mais Jasper méritait des réponses et Rose semblait vraiment peinée de l'avoir cru perdu à jamais. il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et retira sa main que je triturais sans m'en rendre compte dans les miennes.

Tous les deux sortirent de la suite et soudain le silence absolu fit son apparition, Emmet et son regard craintif et désolé était maintenant posé sur moi.

-Bella, je...

-Stop Emmett, la ferme, si le regard de chien battu sur ton visage m'est destiné, alors tu risques de le garder un sacré bout de temps.

-Je suis désolé Bella, tu m'a...mais les autres ne voul...et Edward...

-La ferme, non mais tu t'attendais à quoi ? Vous m'avez abandonné.

-Edward...

-Edward ne m'aimait pas, ok, ça je pouvais faire avec, mais vous, Alice ma supposée meilleure amie et toi Emmett celui qui me considérait déjà comme sa petite sœur...tu n'as même pas eu la décence de venir me faire tes adieux. Putain, j'étais quoi pour vous? Une vulgaire poupée de chiffon ?

-NON, pas à mes yeux en tout cas...

-Alors quoi tu avais pas asses de couilles pour défier la reine des glaces avec qui tu es marié ?

Emmett baissa la tête, vaincu, j'avais appuyé sur le bon bouton visiblement, je voulais lui faire voir ce que j'avais ressentit quand ils m'avaient tous laissé là sans aucune explication ni au revoir, ils m'avaient tous rejeté comme un vulgaire déchet alors que je les considérais comme ma famille. J'étais fatigué, en colère, peiné et surtout inquiète pour Jasper, je ne voulais plus me battre, je voulais qu'on retourne tous les deux à Old Crow loin de tout ça, mais Jasper me suivrait il encore après tout ça. A présent, le silence que j'avais instauré me rendis mal à l'aise, je ne voulais pas avoir à faire à mes pensées, j'étais terrorisé à l'idée de le perdre.

-Écoute Bella, laisse moi parler s'il te plais, je ne vais pas m'excuser pour les autres, mais Rosie est la femme de ma vie, bien sur tu avais ton importance, je t'ai vraiment considéré comme ma sœur. Aujourd'hui encore je le pense, mais...Juste après ton anniversaire, c'était le chaos complet, Edward est arrivé en nous annonçant qu'il t'avait quitté, qu'on devait, pour ta sécurité tous partir et Alice est revenu dans un état second, finissant de nous assommer complètement avec l'annonce du départ de Jasper et le fait qu'il ne souhaitait plus faire parti de notre famille. Enfin voilà,...j'aurais aimé venir te voir et te dire au revoir, mais Rosalie était sous le choc, folle de rage à l'idée que Jasper soit parti sans la prévenir et puis ben...tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Je l'aime, j'ai essayé de partir à la recherche de Jazz, je voulais que ma Rosie retrouve le sourire et puis je me disais qu'une fois mon frère rentré au bercail, il serait toujours temps de te rendre visite, mais les mois ce sont transformés en années... Et puis tout à changé, Edward à capté une vision d'Alice, il nous à annoncé que nos recherches étaient fini, que Jasper était mort et la Rosalie c'est complètement laissé dépérir...Alors...je suis désolé...

Grrrrrr je détestais être remise à ma place comme ça, je n'avais pas envisagé l'affaire sous un autre angle de vue que le miens, en même temps je n'avais pas toutes les cartes en main. Emmett semblait lui aussi fatigué malgré ses traits parfaits de vampire, son regard semblait différent, plus vieux. Il avait fait comme il pouvait, pour soutenir la femme qui détenait son cœur, parce que sa peine à elle passait avant tout et ça je pouvais le comprendre. Je pouvais l'accepter, il me faudrait du temps, mais ses excuses semblaient sincère et je savais au fond de moi qu'Emmett n'avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui, malgré la peine et la colère, les souvenirs que j'avais partagé avec lui étaient resté encrés en moi tout comme mes sentiments pour lui, en attestait la photo nous représentant tous les deux, posé en bonne place sur ma cheminé.

-Humppfff, Ok

-Ok ?

-Oui ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Ma Bella ne se laisse pas faire hein, mais elle ne fonce pas non plus tête baissé, elle sais reconnaitre ses erreurs et baisser les armes quand le combat est inutile. <strong>


	34. Chapter 34 MA PLACE DANS CE MONDE

**Emmett 1 / Bella 0 **

**On passe au match suivant, bonne lecture a vous toutes. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>MA PLACE DANS CE MONDE<strong>

-Il y a un bar au rez de chaussé, ça te convient ? Je meurs de faim.

Rosalie hocha la tête, depuis que nous avions quitté la chambre et jusqu'à maintenant dans l'ascenseur, son regard n'avait pas cessé de me scruter, c'était pour le moins dérangeant. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais aussi calme, je veux dire, voilà que deux vampires de mon ancienne vie débarquaient ici et moi je crisais mais sans plus. Elle ne semblait pas prête à commencer la conversation et je n'étais pas disposé à la commencer tant que je ne serais pas assis confortablement, la tête au dessus d'une assiette bien remplie. Bella aussi devait avoir faim, je n'aurais pas du la laisser seul avec l'autre armoire à glace, nous n'avions même pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter tous les deux, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'imagine que je la rejetais sous prétexte que j'avais accédé à la demande de Rosalie de me parler seul à seul.

-Installons nous ici, je reviens je vais commander...Heeee tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non ça ira merci

Je me dirigeais vers le comptoir et attendit que la personne devant moi ait fini sa commande. Je regardais la vampire blonde s'installer à notre table avec grâce et je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi ma petite amie la traitait de reine des glaces, la tête bien droite, le regard indifférent et le menton bien haut, elle semblait inaccessible et hautaine, pourtant sous cette carapace, les sentiments qu'elle dégageait n'avaient rien à voir, soulagement, amour et un peu d'anxiété. C'était un tout autre mélange que celui qu'elle avait eu en face de Bella, que pouvait elle bien vouloir me dire, qui interdise la présence de mon amie.

-Voila, je t'écoute.

La serveuse venait de m'apporter ma commande et je prenais une frite la mettant dans ma bouche avec empressement, tout paraissait plus simple quand mon estomac était rempli. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir, ses émotions s'affolant un peu et je senti la curiosité prendre le dessus.

-Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais un seul souvenir de moi, je suis curieuse, quel est il ?

-C'est une phrase pour être exacte, je n'ai jamais eu les images qui vont avec...tu me disais « que toi et moi on est des Hale, avant d'être des Cullen, ne l'oubli jamais mon frère »...Bella m'a expliquer que nous nous faisions passer pour des jumeaux.

-Mais cette mascarade nous a rapproché au final, tu es mon frère, je n'en ai jamais douté, qu'importe les liens du sang, nous nous sommes choisi comme tel...je ne peux pas croire que tu l'ais oublier.

Elle avait fini sa phrase sur un chuchotement, la carapace qu'elle semblait avoir autour d'elle en permanence venait de se brisé, ses yeux étaient rempli de...venin, je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça.

-Alice est revenu dans un état épouvantable quand tu as décidé de partir...je n'arrivais pas à y croire, j'ai essayé de partir à ta recherche, j'ai même rencontré d'autre vampires sur le chemin, personne ne savait ou tu étais parti...et...et puis Edward a intercepté une vision, il ne voulait pas me le dire...mon dieu je t'ai cru mort.

-Mais je ne le suis pas, tout comme je n'ai pas quitté Alice, c'est elle qui la fait.

-Je refuse d'y croire, tes souvenirs sont...peut être biaisés, ou bien vous vous êtes mal compris.

_Alors là sérieusement qu'est ce que j'aurais pu mal comprendre dans les paroles versatiles d'Alice ?_

-Ça m'avait l'air bien réel à moi, tous les souvenirs que j'ai eu jusque la ce sont avéré exactes.

-Alors qu'importe mon frère, le destin c'est peut être joué de nous, mais nous somme réuni à nouveau, nous allons pouvoir reprendre le cour de nos vie.

Je n'étais pas sur que sa phrase ait le même sens pour nous deux, ma vie n'était plus avec eux maintenant, j'étais humain et j'avais choisi de la vivre avec Bella, j'espérais que pour la femme se tenant devant moi la vision de mon future était la même.

-Carlisle te retransformera, il aura besoin d'un peu de temps mais se n'est qu'une formalité.

-Rosalie...

-Non Jasper ne fait pas ça, tu es des nôtres, ta place est avec nous...Alice et toi, vous pouvez encore recoller les morceaux, je t'en supplie mon frère, ne nous tourne pas le dos.

Elle avait certainement déjà deviné ma réponse, comment dire à cette femme qui me considérait comme son frère, que pour moi elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une inconnue, un souvenir fugace dans mon esprit et que ma place était désormais auprès de mes amis et de Bella à Old Crow.

-Ma place est...

-Non ne dit rien s'il te plais, prend le temps de réfléchir, Emmett et moi pourrions rester ici quelques temps avec toi et essayer de te faire te souvenir, peut être quand récupérant un peu plus de ton passé tu changeras d'avis.

Rosalie semblait sur d'elle et à sa tête, je compris que lui répondre non n'était même pas une option, ma décision était déjà prise, je n'allais pas changer d'avis avec le temps. Elle sembla lire dans mes yeux le cheminement intérieur de mes pensée et son visage exprima le désespoir que je ressentais émané d'elle.

-Jasper, tu es mon frère, laisse moi une chance.

_Toi et moi on est des Hale, avant d'être des Cullen, ne l'oubli jamais mon frère._

Le jours ou j'avais obtenu ce souvenir, j'avais ressenti de la peine, mais surtout de la nostalgie, le liens qui nous unissais avait été visiblement plus fort que mon amnésie, peut être pouvais-je lui laisser une chance, au moins lui donner un infime espoir, avec le temps je réussirais à lui prouver que ma nouvelle vie me convenait parfaitement.

-Nous ne vivons pas ici, tu sais.

-Et alors qu'importe l'endroit, nous n'avons pas d'impératifs Emmett et moi, nous vous suivrons.

-Je ne suis pas seul à décider...

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel, elle savait déjà de qui j'allais lui parler.

-Comment a tu pus t'enticher de cette idiote sans caractère, cette fille est fade et ennuyeuse à mourir bien qu'elle semble avoir enfin gagner un peu de répondant, Edward à la limite je pouvais comprendre, mon mari aussi, Emmett est un grand enfant sans une once de méchanceté, mais toi mon frère, toi qui voulais la tuer le jour ou elle nous a démasqué.

Le portrait qu'elle dressait de la fille que j'aimais était complétement faux, Bella était tout l'inverse et les sentiments qui se dégageait de Rosalie n'était pas de la haine, ça semblait être de l'envie.

-Je ne me souviens pas de ça...et même alors, Bella à du compter plus pour moi que ce que je laissait paraître. De ma vie passé, je n'ai retenu que son nom à elle. Tu dis être ma sœur, accepte alors le fait que Bella fait parti de ma vie, elle et moi ont ne se quittera pas et c'est à elle que tu devras demander une invitation.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ben match nul entre le frère et la sœur, je vous retrouve demain ;)<strong>


	35. Chapter 35 PRÊTE A TOUT POUR LUI

**Coucou, aujourd'hui je poste un peu tard désolé, mais j'étais occupé, un mariage ça s'organise pas tout seul malheureusement :S, mais bon passons, donc nous voila au chapitre 35, et je vous poste les deux chapitres suivants parce que je suis gentille XD.  
><strong>

**Morrijyg : alors vraiment merci pour toutes ces reviews, ce matin j'ai cru avoir rêvé en voyant le nombre de commentaires qui m'attendaient, je les ai tous lus et je vois que ça te ronge d'avoir les explications à tout ça, mais malheureusement il va te falloir attendre, je n'ai pas l'attention de dévoiler la vérité avant la fin de l'histoire et avant ça, il va se passer beaucoup d'autres choses. Dans tous les cas je suis ravie que mon début de fiction t'es surpris, c'était le but recherché, vous faire croire qu'il s'agissait de la rupture entre Edward et Bella, j'aime bien jouer la surprise et faire en sorte qu'on ne soit jamais sur de qui parle et à quel moment, comme pour le chapitre 17, ou le début commence avec l'annonce de la mort de Jasper sans qu'aucun autre nom ne soit donné, ni le POV, :) c'est ma marque de fabrication et je pense que vous allez encore en avoir par la suite**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>PRÊTE A TOUT POUR LUI (POV BELLA)<strong>

Jasper et Rosalie venaient d'arrivé il y a quelques minutes de leur tête à tête, en rentrant dans la chambre, il était venu directement vers moi et m'avait pris la main en me lançant un clin d'œil rassurant. Chacun s'était à nouveau installer autour de la table et Jasper avait pris la parole le premier pour annoncer sans aucune cérémonie, qu'il ne voulait pas que le reste de leur famille soit au courant de sa non mort.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que sur ce coup là, il nous avaient tous laissé sans voix, Rosalie égale à elle même m'avait encore fusillé du regard mais elle avait simplement acquiescé en regardant son frère, visiblement tous les deux avaient trouvé un terrain d'accord et c'est Emmett maintenant, qui parlementait sur le sujet.

-Ça vaut pour toi aussi Emmett, Bella et moi refusons, que vous mettiez le reste de votre famille au courant, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec eux, je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entend sans interférence avec des inconnus.

-Mais Jazz, c'est ta famille, je sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé, mais...

Jasper regarda tour à tour les deux vampires qui ce trouvaient à notre table, les bras croisé, il ne comptait pas se laisser faire et j'étais plus qu'heureuse de savoir qu'il ne comptait pas repartir avec eux et me laisser rentrer seul chez nous.

-C'est ça ou rien, je suis adulte, je gère ma vie comme je l'entend.

Après cet épisode, c'était maintenant mon tour de faire valoir mes droits et d'éviter un incident diplomatique, et ça n'allait pas être simple, la reine des glaces était ma principale adversaire et ne semblait pas du tout d'accord avec mes idées.

-C'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas nous suivre à Old Crow et il est plus que certain que nous ne vous suivront pas auprès du reste des Cullen. Ton frère te l'a déjà fait comprendre.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne vais pas laisser mon frère entre tes mains tout simplement parce que tu ne veux pas de moi chez toi.

Elle commençait à vraiment m'énerver la vampirette, cela faisait déjà de nombreuses minutes que j'essayai de lui expliquer qu'Emmett et elle ne seraient pas les bienvenus à Old Crow, mais c'est à peine si elle me laissait en placer une.

-Écoute, Rosalie, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, que de te laisser venir voir que Jazz et moi menons une vie heureuse et que je ne le manipule pas à rester avec moi, mais Old Crow est une réserve.

-Ouais et alors quoi ?

-Alors, à tu oublié votre pacte avec les Quileute ?

Son visage se décomposa, elle me regardait maintenant de travers, suspicieuse et Emmett avait les yeux qui allaient sortir de leurs orbites, c'était très drôle à voir.

-Comment es tu au courant de ça Bella ?

-Ouais ce pacte à été passé il y a des années, quand les Quileutes risquaient encore de nous...poser des problèmes...de toutes façons, vous n'habiter pas sur leur réserve, alors quoi ? Me dit pas qu'il ont déménagé toute leur marmaille puante en Alaska.

-Oh non, juste deux ou trois et pas la peine de tourner autour du pot pendant 100 ans Jazz et moi somme au courant du traité, les Quilleutes ont repris leur transformation en loup depuis votre départ de Forks.

Rosalie ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez, je n'avais pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'a ce moment là, elle rêvait sûrement de me mettre en pièce au milieu de la chambre d'hôtel.

-Non mais comment fait tu pour toujours te retrouver dans une situation qui dépasse l'entendement ? Personne n'attire le danger plus que toi,...et tu voudrais que je laisse mon frère à ton bon soin ? Jasper qui maintenant est devenu un humain, sans défense, comment à tu pus le mettre dans une tel situation, ces saloperies de clébard sont de véritables bombes à retardement.

Jasper s'étouffa avec son café, il fronça les sourcilles, certainement vexé tout autant que moi par les propos de sa débile de sœur.

-Je suis là Rosalie, ne parles pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas dans la même pièce, et nos amis loups ne représentent aucun danger pour nous, ils sont là pour protéger la réserve et surtout Bella.

Emmett sorti de ses pensés à ce moment là, soudain au aguets.

-Comment ça protéger Bella ? De qui ? De quoi ?

Merci Emmett de t'en inquiéter avec des années de retards, Jasper n'aurait jamais du mettre ça sur le tapi, maintenant c'était sur et certain,ils n'allaient pas nous laisser tranquille.

-Victoria, ils me protégeaient de Victoria.

-Elle à essayé de s'en prendre à toi ?

-Pas directement,...elle à envoyé Laurent, pour me faire passer le message, mais tout ça c'est de l'histoire ancienne, Laurent mort, elle à certainement lâché l'affaire, cela fait des années maintenant.

-Merde Bell, ma Rosie à raison, tu attires le danger comme personne.

-Peu importe, la seule chose qu'il faut retenir, c'est que Jacob et Jared, ne voudrons jamais vous laisser approché de près ou de loin d'Old Crow.

Rosalie et Emmett, se regardèrent, ils semblaient avoir une discutions silencieuse mais leurs lèvres ne semblaient même pas bouger, Jasper quand à lui ne cessait de me fixer du regard avec un sourire penaud sur le visage, j'aurais tout donné à ce moment là pour savoir à quoi il pensait.

Rosalie souffla visiblement désespéré.

-Jasper, je suis prête à tout pour toi, mais ne me demande pas ça, je suis incapable de vivre en faisant semblant que tu n'existes pas, je ferais ce que tu veux, nous ferons en sorte que le reste de la famille te laisse en paix, si tel est ton désir, mais ne m'abandonne pas, tu es mon frère, j'ai besoin de toi...

Pour la première fois, je ressenti de la peine pour Rosalie, elle semblait avoir laissé tomber son masque de sorcière, Jasper comptait beaucoup pour elle, je n'en doutais pas, elle semblait désespéré et terrorisé à l'idée de le perdre à nouveau et je comprenais sa peur. Moi aussi j'étais prête à tout pour lui, y compris lui permettre de prendre le temps de retrouver sa sœur.

-Peut être n'êtes vous pas obligé de vous séparer, Jasper, tu pourrais rester ici encore quelques jours de plus. Nous ne devions rentrer que dans 4 jours,...je rentrerais seul et tu n'auras qu'a me rejoindre plus tard. D'ici là j'en profiterais pour discuter avec nos amis, voir si un arrangement est possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous retrouve sur le prochain chapitre<strong>


	36. Chapter 36 NE M'OUBLIES PAS

**Voila la suite:)**

**Les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennes à Stephenie Meyer, merci à elle d'avoir créé un univers si riche, qui nous permet de continuer à rêver en créant nos propres histoires.**

* * *

><p><strong>NE M'OUBLIES PAS (POV BELLA)<strong>

L'heure du départ était arrivé pour moi, je devais faire mes au revoir à Jasper et c'était une torture. Les quatre jours que nous venions de passer ensemble en tant que couple fraîchement formé avaient été merveilleux, malgré la présence des deux vampires à nos cotés, nous avions pris le peu de temps qu'il nous était donné pour profiter de notre état de grâce. C'était sur et sans appel, j'étais irrévocablement tombé amoureuse de cet homme, les sentiments que j'avais pour lui semblaient ne jamais décroître.

Pour l'instant nos rapprochements c'étaient limités à de simples baisers endiablés et à des caresses remplies de fougues, mais Jasper souhaitait prendre son temps et attendre qu'on soit réellement seul pour pousser les choses plus loin. L'idée que des oreilles vampiriques traînent dans le coin y était pour beaucoup, d'autant plus que ses dites oreilles appartenaient à sa sœur tout juste retrouvée et à l'incorrigible Emmett Mc Carty, qui ne cessait déjà de faire des sous entendu graveleux sur la supposé impuissance de Jasper à combler une femme depuis qu'il était devenu humain.

Enfin tout un programme, Emmett ne manquait jamais une occasion de charrier Jasper sur sa nouvelle condition et en à peine 4 jour, mon amoureux c'était transformé en cobaye pour et je le cite « Docteur Franckn'Emmett », qui ce s'efforçait à tester les limites de Jasper. Le plus drôle avait été la cession alcoolémie, ou notre chère Doc en herbe avait fait boire Jasper jusqu'à ce que celui ci finisse ivre mort la tête posé sur la cuvette des toilette. Rosalie et moi avions alors eu notre première conversation sans cris et insultes, durant laquelle, elle m'avait gentiment interdit de porter assistance à Jazz et avait envoyé avec des yeux assassins le Docteur Franckn'Emmett s'occuper et gérer sa connerie tout seul en aidant son frère.

Depuis ce jour là Rosalie c'était montré respectueuse envers moi, à défaut de gentille et bienveillante, nous n'étions certainement pas devenus des amies, mais au moins avait elle cessé de me lancer des regards meurtriers à chaque fois que Jasper et moi étions cote à cote.

Ces derniers jours avaient été aussi ponctué de moments de réflexion et de concertation entre nous quatre, le sujet principal étant pourquoi toutes ses zones d'ombres autour de Jasper. Quelque chose clochait vraiment dans tout ça, en commençant par les mensonges d'Alice, ou était Jasper durant toutes ses années avant qu'il n'atterrisse amnésique dans mes bras et surtout pourquoi était il humain. Les deux vampires pensaient qu'a défaut d'obtenir toutes les réponses, ils pourraient au moins passer au crible charmante petite sœur. Rosalie semblait enfin s'être aperçu que quelque chose clochait avec cette peste d'Alice, nous étions tous d'accord pour dire que si elle avait vraiment mal vécu la séparation puis la mort de Jasper, elle aurait du accourir à notre porte dès qu'elle aurait eu une vision de Rosalie et Emmett. Restait aussi le faite qu'elle aurait du avoir des visions de nous deux bien avant et qu'elle n'en avait rien dit non plus.

Voila donc comment mon séjour à la Nouvelle Orléan c'était déroulé, à mon plus grand regret la visite touristique avait du être supprimé du programme, mais bon rien ne nous empêcherais d'y retourner un jour.

Jasper me tenait dans ses bras, son front collé au mien, son souffle chaud me chatouillant le nez, je me mordait les lèvres pour me retenir de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Promet moi que nous ne serons pas séparé trop longtemps, je risque de mourir à chaque instants sans tes baisers.

-Hahaha Jazz, c'est à toi de me le promettre, c'est toi qui ne rentres pas et …

-Je te rejoindrais très vite, la maison et nos amis me manque, Rose veux passer un peu de temps encore en ma compagnie, mais je pense qu'elle commence à comprendre que j'ai trouvé ma place en tant qu'humain et que l'ancien Jasper est définitivement mort.

-Mais tu es quand même attaché à elle...

-Ouais, je...elle à raison, je me sens proche d'elle, le lien que nous avions à l'époque est visiblement plus fort que mon amnésie,...j'aimerais apprendre à mieux les connaître tous les deux.

-Ok, de mon coté je ferais en sorte de voir si je peux convaincre nos amis loups de les laisser nous rendre visite à la réserve.

-Je ne t'envie pas ma douce, je sais que ton entente avec Rosalie n'est pas très cordiale.

-Je le fais pour toi Jazz, je veux que tu ais le choix, toujours, et si tu veux de Rosalie et Emmett dans ta vie, alors je le veux aussi. Je...

-Moi aussi.

Soudain un grand boum résonna à nos pieds, Emmett venait de sauter de la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il occupait avec Rosalie, directement à nos pieds, sur le trottoir derrière l'hôtel, dieu merci l'endroit était désert.

-Merde Emmett, peux tu au moins faire semblant d'être humain quand tu es dans la rue.

-Désolé Bella, ça fait trop longtemps que je vis loin d'eux, j'ai perdu l'habitude. Aïe

Rosalie venait d'arriver silencieuse et de lui taper sur l'arrière du crane.

-Si tu fais peur à mon frère, je te le ferais payer Emmett McCarty et laisse les tranquilles un peu.

Je lui étais reconnaissante de se geste, la séparation n'allait pas être facile, Jasper et moi étions très vite tombé accroc l'un à l'autre, à tel point que je me demandais comment nous avions pu nous cacher aussi bien notre attirance.

-Reviens moi vite, tu me manques déjà.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper pov, dans le prochain chapitre.<strong>


	37. Chapter 37 MA FAMILLE

**Alors, je sais que je fais beaucoup de sauts dans le temps, j'ai peur que ça vous choques un peu, mais j'estime que ça sert à rien de blablater pendant plusieurs chapitres sur des trucs ou des dialogues inintéressant, je fais toujours en sorte que vous ayez le plus important et le plus intéressant de toutes les situations. Donc voila bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>MA FAMILLE (POV JASPER)<strong>

Mes vacances en compagnie de Rose et Emmett touchaient à leurs fins et bien qu'un peu triste de devoir les quittés, je me réjouissais de retrouver le chemin de la maison. Pour notre dernier jours ici, ils m'avaient emmener avec eux dans un parc délaissé des humains, Emmett avait décidé de partir à la chasse aux crocodiles une petite heure, nous laisser profiter de quelques temps juste Rosalie et moi. Nous nous promenions tous les deux sur le chemin qui bordait une petite rivière, le paysage était magnifique, je m'installais sur un énorme rocher qui surplombait le lit du court d'eau et elle vint m'y rejoindre silencieuse, admirant elle aussi le paysage.

-Tu retourne vers elle n'est ce pas, tu ne changera pas d'avis.

Ce n'était pas une question, elle connaissait déjà ma réponse et ses émotions m'indiquaient qu'elle l'avait accepté. Je hochais simplement la tête en accord, continuant à regarder les bois avoisinant.

-Je t'envie, je crois que c'est ça mon problème.

Ça réplique m'intrigua et je lui jetais un regard étonné, ses mains dessinaient des motifs imaginaires sur la surface du rocher, ses yeux dans le vague, elle semblait être partit à des kilomètres d'ici, dans une autre époque ou un autre lieu.

-Tout comme je jalouse Bella, je n'ai jamais compris son intérêt pour notre condition. C'est un cadeau exceptionnel que tu as mon frère, cette vie m'a apporté Emmett bien sur...

Tous les deux m'avaient déjà expliqué leurs transformations durant nos longues conversation sur mon passé, cela avait été un des nombreux chapitres auquel je n'avais pu éviter, je savais que ma...sœur n'avait pas choisi sa condition, Carlisle croyant la sauver, quand Emmett lui ce satisfaisait complètement de cet état.

-...mais nous serons toujours pareil, figés sans perspective d'avenir, c'est ce qui me manque le plus, les perspectives. Rester devant ma maison, quelque part, Emmett à mes cotés, les cheveux blanc, entourés par nos petits enfants, les entendre rire...tu as toutes ses possibilités et moi non...

J'étais peut être un homme, mais à ce moment là, les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues ne m'embarrassaient pas du tout, je pleurais pour ma sœur, pour l'avenir que j'avais avec la femme que j'aimais et qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Rosalie était une femme brisée, je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait et j'étais peiné de ne pouvoir lui apporter de solution. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais affectueusement sur la joue, lui montrant mon soutien et mon affection.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Plus qu'il n'est permis d'aimer...Quoi que j'ai vécu, dans mon autre vie, rien n'est comparable à ça, j'en suis sur,...je ne sais pas d'où viens cette certitude, … mais une voix dans ma tête ne cesse de me dire que ma place à toujours été à ses cotés...le jour ou elle m'a demandé de la suivre, je l'ai fait les yeux fermés, ...je me suis réveillé humain mais mon cœur n'était pas dans ma poitrine,...il était dans les mains d'Isabella, depuis toujours, c'est certain.

Elle sourit à mes paroles, et son regard revint dans le monde des vivants, me regardant les yeux encore remplient de larme non versées.

-Alors je ferais l'effort d'apprendre à l'aimer, tu es mon frère dans cette vie et dans les autres, vis tout ça pour nous, je ferais en sorte que vous puissiez avoir la sérénité que vous désiré...Je le lui dois aussi.

-Elle ne te déteste pas non plus tu sais, toutes les deux vous êtes semblables, deux femmes au caractère d'acier mais au cœur rempli d'amour, je le sens dans tes émotions comme dans les siennes. Il n'est pas trop tard pour devenir amies, vous avez juste pris le mauvais départ.

Elle hocha la tête en accord avec moi, Bella lui avait montré qu'elle aussi était prête à tout pour me rendre heureux, je n'avais aucune idée de comment elle avait réussi, mais Rosalie et Emmett serait les bienvenues à Old Crow quand ils le désiraient, à condition de montrer patte blanche, ou dans leur cas des yeux bien dorés.

Ce pendant tous les deux avaient décidé de repousser l'invitation à plus tard, Rose désirait premièrement rentrer auprès du reste des Cullen pour enquêter sur Alice. Je ne m'intéressais pas trop à tout ça, mais je la laissais faire, elle semblait avoir besoin de réponse contrairement à moi, l'instinct qui m'avait poussé dans les bras de Bella, me disait aussi que tôt ou tard les réponses viendraient d'elles même à moi.

Je ne regrettais pas que le destin nous ait réuni à nouveau, finalement, sans même retrouver des souvenirs, j'en avais gagné des nouveaux, ma famille c'était agrandie, désormais j'avais une sœur et un beau frère de plus. On m'avait offert une nouvelle chance de tout recommencer à zéro et j'en remerciais chaque jour le ciel.

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui c'est fini pour aujourd'hui :(, mais la suite vous attends demain avec les retrouvailles du couple et le dépucelage de notre cher Jasper qui arrive à grand pas, mdr ;p<strong>


	38. Chapter 38 UN LOUP INCOMPRIS

**coucou,bonne lecture à vous toutes, j'espère que ce chapitre en pov Jacob vous plaira.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>UN LOUP INCOMPRIS (POV JACOB)<strong>

Cette fille allait m'en faire baver jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, c'était sur et certain et pourtant j'étais toujours là, elle était ma meilleure amie je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber.

L'avion, piloter par McFee, était en train de se poser, mes amis allaient bientôt pouvoir en descendre, je saluait à grand mouvement de bras le pilote et courait vers l'engin pour aider à ouvrir la porte. Bella descendit de l'avion et je lui tendu ma main pour l'aider à descendre tout en récupérant son sac. Son pied à peine au sol, elle sauta dans mes bras et respira une grande bouffé d'air. Cette fille allait m'en faire baver jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, c'était sur et certain et pourtant j'étais toujours là, elle était ma meilleure amie je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber.

-Hummm ta chaleur et ton odeur mon manquer.

-Bella

Je la serrais à mon tour contre moi, avant de continuer ma phrase.

-Tu as de la chance, j'ai trouvé une imprégnée qui ne soit pas jalouse, sinon Sora t'aurait déjà certainement tranché la tête.

-Mouais Sora est une fille en or, tu ne l'as pas amené avec toi ?

-Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle et notre bébé prennent le moindre risque de tomber malade par se froid, je l'ai consigné à la maison.

Mon ton était des plus sérieux, il était hors de question que Sora, parte à l'aventure dans se froid glaçant, elle m'en voulait et me traitait de macho, mais je restais sur mes positions, j'allais être père de famille, je devais prendre soin d'elle pour lui montrer que je serais un bon père le moment venu.

Bella secoua la tête certainement dépité par mes paroles, Sora et elle étaient faite du même bois, personne ne pouvaient leur dicter leur conduite, elles aimaient croire que leur indépendance les rendaient plus forte, chance pour moi, Sora enceinte, elle avait revue à la baisse ses exigences de femme libre, au profit du bébé.

-Une fois le bébé là, elle ne va pas manquer de te le faire payer mon vieux.

-Oui, très certainement, mais d'ici là laisse moi en profiter.

-C'est comme tu veux Jack.

Je regardais derrière elle, attendant que Jasper, descende de l'avion pour le saluer, lui et moi nous n'avions pas commencé sous les meilleurs auspices, mais depuis l'eau avait coulée sous les ponts et maintenant il était devenu au même titre que Jared, un second frère pour moi. Et c'était exactement le terme qui convenait, lui et moi étions toujours en train de nous concurrencer comme deux frères, nous comparaissant et nous défiant sur tout, pour savoir qui était le meilleur. Notre principal objectif étant notre position dans le cœur de Bell, cet enfoiré avait réussi en très peu de temps à venir à ma hauteur de confident et pour ça j'aurais volontiers fait de lui de la charpie, mais aller savoir pourquoi, Sora refusait tout net et me disait de laisser faire le temps. Ces deux là semblaient graviter l'un autour de l'autre, tout comme nous les loups et nos imprégnées.

Ma première réaction, en sachant que c'était un Cullen et qu'il risquait de détruire le cœur de ma meilleure amie tout comme son salopard de frère, avait été de penser que jamais je ne les laisserais faire.

Mais Jasper, était devenu humain, encore plus humain que moi et il le vivait pleinement, il ne semblait pas regretter le moindre instant sa condition de vampire. Avec lui, Bella pourrait avoir une vie paisible et tranquille, loin du danger que représentait un petit ami vampire, alors pour toutes ses raisons et pour le faite que j'avais appris à apprécier se mec, j'étais maintenant pressé que ses deux là arrive enfin à se rendre compte de leur sentiments commun l'un envers l'autre.

-Merde Bell, qu'as tu fait de Jasper, ne me dis pas que tu t'es débarrassé de lui en plein vol, ça risque de faire tache sur cette magnifique neige blanche qui ne fondra pas avant le printemps.

Mon amie sembla désolé et elle renforça une dernière fois sa prise autour de mon cou avant de se me lâcher et de se reculer.

-Nous somme tombé par hasard sur Rosalie et Emmett.

-Ces bâtards de Cullen ? Merde Bell, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelé ? Ils l'ont emmené ou ?

-Non...Jack, c'est pas ce que tu crois,...pouvons nous aller nous mettre au chaud avant que je t'explique toute la situation, je suis morte de froid.

-Ouais, ok Bells, aller viens un peu par là.

Je pris ma meilleure amie sous le bras, aussi bien pour la réchauffer, que pour lui apporter mon soutien, elle semblait fatigué et apeuré par la situation.

Jared était en charge du bar aujourd'hui, en ouvrant la porte de l'établissement de Bella, nous le trouvâmes en train de mettre les chaises sur les tables, il vint prendre Bell dans ses bras et s'étonna lui aussi de l'absence de Jasper derrière nous.

Bella nous raconta tout leur périple en détail et surtout leur rencontre fortuite avec ces deux membres du clan Cullen. Les déductions qu'ils avaient faites au sujet de l'ex petite amie voyante de Jasper étaient à mes yeux plus que probable, mais nous n'étions pas plus avancé sur le sujet, au contraire, le fait qu'elle ait menti à tous les membres de son clan soulevait encore plus de questions.

-Rosalie, n'est pas prête à abandonner son frère, maintenant qu'elle l'a retrouvé.

-Et Jasper, il en pense quoi ?

-Il ne veut pas redevenir un vampire, il leur a bien fait comprendre, ni retourner dans la famille, mais le lien qui l'unissait à sa sœur, n'a pas entièrement disparue...

Jared et moi nous frottions l'arrière du crane, un peu douché par les événements, Bella semblait de plus en plus pâle.

-Alors quoi ? Il a décidé de rester avec sa sœur, la bas et c'est tout ?

-Non, il veut rentrer, mais avant ça, il a accepté de prendre quelques temps avec eux, ils veulent essayer de lui rendre ses souvenirs et …

-Merde Bell, t'aurais pu rester la-bas encore quelques jours, Jacob et moi on géraient le bar.

-Je sais merci...je suis rentré pour vous...parler...de...

Bella semblait hésiter à nous dire la suite.

-Étant donné la situation, je...je...je souhaiterais que vous autorisiez Rosalie et Emmett à venir rendre visite à Jasper quand ils le souhaitent.

Je crois qu'a se moment là, il aurait pu y avoir une invasion de zombies sur toute la terre, ça ne m'aurait pas plus choqué que ce que Bell, venait de nous demander. C'était maintenant sur et certain, cette fille perdait la tête dès qu'elle tombait amoureuse d'un mec, d'abord en se jetant dans les bras de l'autre tantouze d'Edward, alors que ce mec parvenait tout juste à contrôler l'envie de la bouffer et maintenant ça ?

-Ok pour moi Bella, pas la peine de faire cette tête de constipé, bien sur ça sera sous certaines conditions, mais Jazz est mon pote, si il veut renouer avec eux je le soutient.

Pourquoi bon-dieu me retrouvais-je ici dans cette réserve avec le seul loup issue de la meute de Forks à n'avoir qu'une moitié de cerveau, ce mec avait du être bercé trop prêt d'un mur, ou trop prêt des vapeur de tabac de la pipe de son père. Jared était complètement contre nature, notre instinct nous poussais à attaquer les vampires pour protéger les nôtres et les humains, à les détester, leur venin étant toxique pour nous, quand lui les voyait limite comme des cousins un peu siphonné, drogué au sang. Bien sur il les tuais quand il s'approchait de notre territoire, mais il avait toujours vu les Cullen comme des vampires civilisé avec qui il ne courait aucun risque. Jusque là ces pensés contre nature ne me dérangeaient pas, puisque nous étions loin de tout ça, mais aujourd'hui j'étais prêt à le mettre en pièce cet abruti.

-Non mais vous avez perdu la tête tous les deux, il est hors de question que ses deux sangsues, qu'ils soit végétarien ou pas, mettent un pied ici, chez nous.

-Jack

-Jacob mec

-NON, c'est mort, je ne vous laisserais pas faire ça, Bella dit moi, tu as réfléchi au moins une minute avec ta cervelle de blonde, je vais être père, c'est hors de question, je ne prendrais pas le moindre risque envers Sora.

Et là bien sur, comme toujours ma putain de poisse revenait à la charge.

-Jared, Bella, pourriez vous dire à mon abruti de mari, que je suis encore capable de prendre mes propres décisions, si je le fais moi même je risque de dire quelques chose que nous finirons par tous regretter, cet imbécile m'a enfermé à clé dans notre maison, pendant que j'avais le dos tourné. Jacob Black, tu vas me le payer, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureuse d'un primate comme toi, imagine si la maison avait pris feu, comment aurais-je pu m'échapper.

Ma seul défense à cet instant là était de gueuler plus fort qu'elle et de maintenir ma position.

-Et bien ça ne t'as pas empêché de réussir à te sauver, visiblement.

-Dieu me vienne en aide tu es tellement bête que tu as oublié que dans une maison il y a aussi des fenêtres qui donnent à l'extérieur.

J'étais un crétin, elle avait raison, elle avait pris le risque de sauter par une fenêtre pour pouvoir échapper à son enfermement, je savais que j'étais impardonnable et un véritable crétin de réagir comme ça, mais tout ce que j'arrivais encore à penser à ce moment là c'était qu'il me faudrait clouer les fenêtre la prochaine fois, sinon je ne donnais pas chers de ma peau.

A partir de là, je n'avais plus eu le droit au chapitre, Sora avait prise la décision en mon nom, ses foutus sangsues auraient le droit de visite à condition d'avoir un régime végétarien et qu'ils chassent en dehors d'un certain périmètre de sécurité. J'étais foutus, personne dans cette fichue ville, n'avait le bon sens de m'écouter, j'étais sur que tôt ou tard, nous allions payer très fortement l'insouciance de mes amis.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que ce que j'écris habituellement et le prochain c'est pareil, vous allez retrouver Bella et Jasper. ;p<strong>


	39. Chapter 39 TU M'AS MANQUE PARTIE 1

**Alors voila on commence un chapitre en deux parties, vous n'aurez la suite que demain en début de soirée je pense, parce que je ne suis pas présente de la journée désolé ;p **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je les adores.**

* * *

><p><strong>TU M'AS MANQUE PARTIE 1 (POV BELLA)<strong>

Mon dos claqua contre la porte de la chambre, mes jambes enroulées autour de son basin, je me frottais sans honte contre lui, cherchant à apaiser le brûlure qui consumait mon entrejambe. Sa bouche dévorait la mienne avec ferveur et violence, entrecoupée de nos respirations haletantes et fébriles.

Jasper était rentré il y a une heure de ses vacances prolongée avec Rosalie et Emmett, j'étais venu l'accueillir à l'avion avec nos quatre amis indiens et à peine arrivé au bar nous les avions congédié sans cérémonie, impatient de nous retrouver enfin. La semaine passée loin de lui avait été trop longue, je n'avais cessé de me plaindre et de rechigner à la tâche devant Sora et Jacob la plus part du temps, ils étaient tout aussi content que moi de son retour.

A peine les escaliers montés, nous nous étions jeté dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nos corps ne pouvant plus résister au manque de l'autre, les paroles attendraient que notre besoin de l'autre soit assouvit.

-Tu m'as manqué ma belle.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, ses lèvres déjà replacées sur les miennes, ma langue passa avec gourmandise dans sa bouche et il m'a mordit taquin, avant que sa bouche ne descende tracé un chemin de baisers jusqu'à mon cou. Je tournai la tête pour lui donner pleine accès à cette zone et laissais échapper un soupir de contentement. Ses mains vinrent se plaquer sur mes fesses les serrant un peu, il émit un grognement appréciateur. Mes mains qui s'acharnaient dans sa tignasse blondes prirent le chemin de son torse et je parcourais le maximum de surface qu'il mettait possible de toucher, souhaitant cartographier son corps à jamais dans ma tête. Je sentais les minuscules boursouflures de ses cicatrices sous mes doigts, tellement de marques représentant le survivant qu'il était, Jasper était un combattant, un homme prêt à tout pour vivre. Il se recula un peu et je laissais mes jambes doucement regagner le sol, laissant asses d'espace entre nous pour m'attaquer à la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon. Ma main gauche se posa fermement sur son sexe tendu sous la toile, appliquant un rythme lent de va et vient tandis que l'autre détachait le bouton.

La main de Jasper vint se poser sur la mienne me stoppant dans mes gestes.

-Stop, humpfff attends Bella...

Je continuais à l'embrasser tout en essayant de reprendre mes mouvements freinés par ses mains, je n'avais plus envie d'attendre, mon corps réclamait le sien.

-Non arrête s'il te plais.

Je reculais la tête, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu en as envie toi aussi.

Jasper rigola sans joie, ses sourcilles se fronçant en même temps que ses yeux me regardaient peu sur, il semblait sur la réserve et peu sur de ce qu'il allait me dire, étonné par son comportement je relâchait la pression sur son pantalon et récupérait mes mains pour les déposés sur chacune de ses joues, inquiète de l'embarra qu'affichait son visage.

-Bella je...

Jasper secoua la tête, je voyais bien qu'il était gêné, ses joues avaient pris la même teinte de rouge que les miennes lorsque quelque chose me mettait mal à l'aise.

-Hé, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non...c'est...moi, je...suis...hummm, enfin tu sais...

-Non Jazz, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui te passe par la tête.

Jasper pris mes mains dans les siennes et m'attira sur le lit, pour m'asseoir à ses cotés, ses magnifiques yeux verts plongés dans les miens.

-Bella, je...je suis pas sur d'y arriver...je...et bien je sais que techniquement je l'ai déjà fait, mais...c'était dans une autre vie...et la...et bien...je ne voudrais pas te décevoir.

Et là malgré moi et mortifié par ma réaction devant Jasper, j'explosais de rire les larmes aux yeux, sans arriver à me contrôler. Jazz me regarda choqué, puis certainement après analyse de mes sentiments, il laissa un sourire halluciné apparaître sur son visage.

-Ravi de te faire rire ma belle, mais j'aurais préféré que tu le fasse dans d'autre circonstances.

Je rigolais toujours en lui sortant la première réplique qui m'était venue en tête.

-Rassure moi Jazz, tu sais quand même comment on s'y prend pour faire les bébés, hein ?

Il grogna, vexé et se jeta sur moi, m'allongeant sur lit et me dominant de son corps athlétique.

-Hummmm voyons voir ça, tu n'auras qu'a me guider si je me trompe, mademoiselle la comique, ou peut être pourrions nous appeler en visio le bon docteur Franckn'Emmett.

Je regardais cet homme avec fascination, à mes yeux, il était le plus humain d'entre tous, il vivait la vie pleinement, sans avoir honte d'être qui il était, il ne cachait pas ses sentiment, Jasper était entier, il ne vivait rien à moitié et surtout cet homme m'avait choisi moi.

-Je t'aime

C'était plus fort que moi, quelque chose me poussait à lui dire se que je ressentais pour lui, je ne pouvais pas lui cacher plus longtemps la profondeur dans laquelle je tombais pour lui.

-Je t'aime aussi ma belle, tu es ma maison, mon cœur t'appartient

C'est sur cette phrase que Jazz, m'embrassa, reprenant notre vénération du corps de l'autre, je pu enfin faire sauter les boutons de sont pantalon et il en profita pour m'enlever mon pull et c'est un peu maladroitement que mon soutien gorge et ma culotte rejoignirent eux aussi le tas de vêtements au sol. Jasper pris mes seins en coupe dans ses mains et vain déposer des baisers brûlants le long de mon ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive sur ma féminité, je lui laissais y goûter à loisir, ne retenant pas mes gémissements.

Ma vie était parfaite, je n'avais rien à vouloir de plus, ici, à Old Crow, avec Jasper, entouré de nos amis les plus proches, Sora, Nita, Jared et Jacob. Bien-sur l'entente n'était pas toujours parfaite, surtout lors de mon retour de la Nouvelle Orléan, les convaincre de laisser les deux vampires venir ici, c'était avéré compliqué, surtout avec Jacob et son tempérament de feu, mais au final nous avions trouvé un accord et Jacob n'avait boudé seulement que jusqu'au retour de Jazz.

Jazz accéléra la douce torture qu'il exerçait sur mon intimité et bientôt je jouissais sans pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps, c'était maintenant mon tour de lui rendre la pareil.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ne jugez pas trop sévèrement s'il vous plais, je vous rappel que c'est ma première fiction et par conséquent mon premier lemon<strong>


	40. Chapter 40 TU M'AS MANQUE PARTIE 2

**Coucou tout le monde, désolé de publier que maintenant, mais cette fin de semaine c'est révélée être plus chargée que prévue, j'ai déjà galéré à me trouver ma robe de mariée, au point d'être dans un état de panique, à la limite de sauter par la fenêtre et puis il y a eu l'audition en mairie, la contre visite de la salle, l'entretien avec le dj,... enfin voila tout ça pour dire que j'ai pris un peu de retard mais que je ne vous oublis pas, d'ici lundi tout devrait reprendre sa place dans mon emploi du temps. J'ai encore quelques trucs à faire aujourd'hui, mais promis demain je me concentre sur l'écriture. **

**Cinecyn et Carol : merci pour vos reviews, j'espere que l'aventure call me nasty continuera à vous plaire, j'apprécie vraiment vos messages :)**

**Chacha : je vais essayer de prendre en considération ta remarque, ne m'en veux pas si c'est pas toujours facile pour moi de m'étendre sur des moments que je n'ai pas envisagé de raconter dans l'histoire, quoi qu'il en soit, je vais essayer de le faire. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TU M'AS MANQUE PARTIE 2 (POV JASPER)<br>**

Je regardais les cheveux de ma belle onduler sur mon torse jusqu'à mon nombril suivant le chemin qu'avait parcouru il y a peu sa bouche, elle était maintenant arrivé sur ma longueur et faisait doucement tourner sa lange autour de ma verge.

Je ne ressentais plus que du plaisir à l'état brut et de l'envie, elle avait su calmer mes appréhensions à sa manière en me provocant gentiment et me faisant rire, pour ça je l'aimais encore plus.

Bella avait un don certain pour réussir à m'apaiser et là, sa nouvelle méthode était en train de devenir ma préférée, ma petite amie était une joueuse. Elle ne tarda pas à me prendre entièrement en bouche et la tension augmenta d'un cran, mon nouveau corps humain ne semblait pas avoir l'endurance qu'il avait connu en étant vampire.

-Bella, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme là.

Je lui caressais les épaules du bout des doigts, attirant son attention sur mon visage crispé, elle fit une moue adorable en relevant la tête et avança à quatre patte tel une tigresse en train de chasser sa proie, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rejoignent les miennes.

-Fais moi l'amour Jazz, je t'en supplie

Je pris les hanches de ma belle entre mes mains et la positionnais au dessus de moi, nos regards ne se quittèrent pas un seul instant quand je la pénétrais pour la première fois, dans une douceur infinie, le temps de la précipitation de nos préliminaires laissant place à la symbiose de nos deux corps se mouvant au même rythme lent.

La sensation de son entre étroite et chaude me mit dans un état de plénitude, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps qui cherchait par tout les moyens à libérer des preuves de cet état, je gémissais en même temps que Bella incapable de me retenir.

Ma tigresse encouragé par mon excitation et le plaisir nettement affiché sur mon visage, pris appui sur mes épaules tout en gardant son regard rivé sur moi et accéléra la cadence, en quelques minutes je vis ses yeux se voiler et son visage se détendre. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à jouir, n'emmenant avec elle dans la sensation la plus magique qui m'ait été donné de vivre. Bella à bout de force se laissa tomber sur moi son visage plaqué contre mon cœur, elle me souffla un je t'aime à peine audible, avant que sa respiration ne revienne à sa constante.

-Je t'aime aussi

Je nous fis basculer sur le coté tout en l'enlaçant, ses yeux étaient maintenant fermés, un sourire discret étendu sur ses lèvres délicates et rouges qui avaient subi mes assauts. Cette femme était parfaite pour moi, comment avais-je pu vivre loin de tout ça.

-Ça y est, c'est officiel, Jasper Hall, dans cette vie vous êtes devenu un "homme", et moi une femme de petite vertus prête à dépuceler le pauvre ingénu que tu étais.

Elle ouvrit les yeux à la fin de sa réplique et me fit un clin d'œil complice.

-Alors madame il me tarde de recommencer, car si j'ai trouvé ma maison en votre cœur, j'ai définitivement trouvé mon lit entre vos cuisses.

J'avais pris le même ton guindé et d'une autre époque que la notre, pour lui répondre, avec un sourire carnassier. Bella me regarda en haussant les sourcilles et explosa de rire avec moi, nous deux pouvions rire de tout ensemble, elle passa sa main dans un geste tendre sur mon torse et mes cicatrices, les redessinant du bout des doigts, n'emmenant lentement dans le sommeil. Je fermais les yeux laissant mon esprit s'apaiser et se mettre en veille au rythme de nos respiration de plus en plus lentes et sombrait dans un sommeil paisible.

_J'étais en train de suivre Alice, jouant au équilibriste sur les branche d'un pin géant, la petite lutine, s'amusant à reproduire les gestes d'une gymnaste sur une poutre, elle me parlait, me donnant des recommandation sur mon comportement en présence de la petite amie d'Edward._

_-Surtout ne t'approche pas d'elle lorsque nous rentrerons, j'ai eu une vision de toi voulant encore une fois jouer les gentleman, Edward et moi ne voulons prendre aucuns risque, ta soif de sang humain n'est pas encore sous contrôle._

_-Je sais Alice._

_-Non tu ne sais rien du tout Jasper, c'est bien ça le problème...aller viens il est temps._

_Je restais encore là un moment, regardant ma compagne partir en direction de notre maison, ses émotions me paraissaient de plus en plus perturbées ses derniers temps, elle m'inquiétait, jamais elle ne c'était montré aussi distante et cassante envers femme que j'aimais avait laissé la place à une autre, une étrangère, au traits crispés sur un masque de colère, l'ancienne Alice me manquait de plus en plus ._

_Je la suivie atterrissant tout comme elle par la fenêtre de la cuisine, je vis Isabella se tenir un peu en retrait derrière mon frère, devant tout le reste de la famille lui faisant face. Ses émotions était un vrai régal et sans réfléchir j'avançais d'un pas en sa direction, me faisant réprimander aussitôt par Alice d'une voix trop basse et trop rapide pour que l'humaine se doute de quoi que ce soit._

_-Jasper, stop, je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle._

Au réveil, j'ouvris les yeux sur une place vide, là ou aurait du se trouver Bella, surpris je m'étirais et sorti du lit en prenant mon jeans posé sur le sol,pour partir à sa recherche. L'horloge digital sur sa table de nuit indiquait 6h, elle devait être descendu préparer le bar. Je la retrouvais en train de fredonner au son de la radio et m'arrêtais pour l'observer discrètement, ma copine était une fille sexy, je retournais alors à mon rêve de cette nuit, j'avais eu un souvenir de nous deux appartenant à ma vie de vampire. Bella avait changé depuis ce temps là, son corps avait pris des courbes de femme et des traits plus gracieux encore, mais ses émotions avaient toujours le même pouvoir attractives sur moi. Quand au reste de ma vision et à Alice, qu'importe le temps entre ce souvenir et celui de notre rupture, visiblement elle semblait déjà avoir quelque chose à me reprocher à ce moment là, je commençais à me demander si j'aurais un seul souvenir d'elle ne fronçant pas les yeux de colère à mon égard. Bella aperçue ma présence et me fit un petit signe de la main tout en souriant, peu importait le reste, du moment que ces grimaces de colère et de dégoût ne déformaient jamais ses trait à elle, tout irait pour le mieux. J'avançais d'un pas décidé droit sur elle et la pris dans une étreinte, respirant son doux parfum et embrassant la peau fine de son cou.

- Bonjour toi, tu m'as manqué.

* * *

><p><strong>Si j'ai le temps je vous poste le chapitre 41 ce soir. ;)<strong>


	41. Chapter 41 RETOUR A LA MAISON

**Coucou me voila de retour, n'ayez crainte je me suis montré discrète ce weekend, mais je reviens avec deux chapitres dans mes valises pour aujourd'hui ;). Alors les 3 prochains justement sont du point de vue de Rosalie, pas d'inquiétudes vous retrouver Jasper et Bella dans pas longtemps. **

**Merci à toutes pour votre compréhension et pour vos messages d'encouragement pour ma robe et mon mariage, nous nous marions fin mai, mine de rien le temps passe très vite, les préparatifs s'enchainent et dans tout ça, je ne cessais de remettre à plus tard le moment fatidique ou je devrais essayer et choisir une robe de marié. Je l'ai enfin trouvé, c'est bon, elle pèse une tonne, je ressemble à une meringue chantilly, ou à un tipi au choix et maintenant que je regarde la photo tous les jours, j'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête que d'ici peu je vais devoir la porter devant tout plein de monde, c'est carrément flippant j'ai peur d'avoir pas asses réfléchi ou qu'elle ne me convienne pas. Mais bon asses parlé de moi, vous êtes pas la pour écouter mes plaintes de future épouse bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>RETOUR A LA MAISON (POV ROSALIE)<br>**

Emmett me raccompagnait en dehors de l'aéroport, me blottissant dans sous son épaule musclée, j'étais heureuse que mon homme, mon ourse, soit toujours là pour me soutenir dans les moments difficiles sans que j'ai besoin de parler. Jasper venait de prendre l'avion pour rejoindre la réserve des indiens d'Alaska, l'endroit ou il avait décidé de reconstruire sa vie, loin de nous, loin des vampires et de toute la vie qu'il avait un jour vécue. Je ne lui en voulais pas, lui plus qu'un autre méritait la chance qu'il lui avait été donné de tout recommencer. Dans son passé, il avait traversé l'enfer et souffert plus qu'aucun de nous n'avions subit, faire parti des guerres de territoire qui ce jouaient encore dans le sud du continent, n'était à souhaiter à personne. Jasper avait été torturé à de nombreuses reprise, un nombre incalculable de cicatrices sur son corps en témoignait et la pire torture qu'il avait subit avait été celle plus vicieuse et discrète, la torture mental. On lui avait fait croire que seul la haine, la mort et les combats pour posséder toujours plus de terrain de chasse était la seul et unique façon de vivre pour un vampire. Mais j'aurais aimé avoir la chance pour Emmett et moi de redevenir humain aussi, seulement en regardant mon compagnon, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que peut être, lui n'aurait pas souhaité cela pour lui et je pouvais continuer à vivre sans enfants malgré la peine que j'éprouvais chaque jours, mais jamais je n'aurais pu vivre sans Emmett à mes cotés.

-Nous le reverrons bientôt bébé, Jazz et Bella nous accueillerons chez eux dès que nous le souhaiterons. Je rêve de pouvoir me mesurer à ses fameux loups depuis que Jazz m'a dit comment fonctionnait leur transformation.

Emmett m'avait relâché pour mimer un combat, mon mari ne changerais vraiment jamais, il était bien sur hors de question de le laisser faire, bien qu'ils aient accepté notre présence, je préférais me méfier de ces salle cabots.

-En attendant, mon chéri, c'est à une toute autre espèce que nous allons devoir nous mesurer.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais tout ça sent pas bon Rosie.

Nous nous étions donc mis en route pour regagner la France, Emmett et moi, profitant du voyage pour nous préparer mentalement au pouvoir d'Edward, Jasper nous avait expressément demandé de ne pas mettre les autres au courant de sa réapparition et bien que je ne comprenais pas complètement sa décision, j'avais donné ma parole à mon frère, je ne le trahirais pas. Si Alice avait réussi à cacher ses visions et ses mensonge auprès de notre frère, cela devrait être possible pour nous aussi, si nous restions concentré sur notre objectif.

De l'extérieur le manoir paraissait calme, je n'entendais aucun bruit de la présence de notre famille à l'intérieur, ce qui me parue étrange pour commencer, mais très vite les bruits d'une course à travers bois nous firent tourner la tête pour apercevoir Esmée et Edward approcher vers nous.

-Rosalie, Emmett, vous rentrez plus tôt que je ne l'aurais pensé, votre voyage était agréable mes enfants?

-Excellent, la Nouvelle Orléans est un lieu rempli de surprises.

-Rentrons, je veux tout savoir.

Edward nous salua lui aussi pendant notre trajet jusqu'à l'intérieur, heureux de retrouver Emmett, depuis le départ de Jasper, ces deux là n'avait plus que l'autre pour jouer à sempiternel combat de coq. Je regardais notre plus jeune frère, bien sur comme je l'avais prévu de longue date, il s'était complètement remis de son amourette pour Bella, mais il semblait en avoir grandi et en le regardant si insouciant, j'étais presque certaine que quoi qu'il se soit passé, il n'avait aucune connaissance des mensonges d'Alice. Notre frère pouvait très certainement lire en nous comme personne, mais il n'était pas difficile d'en faire de même avec lui sans pour autant avoir son don.

-Les autres ne sont pas là ?

-Non, Carlisle est encore à l'hôpital, cette semaine il est de garde, il n'est pas rentré souvent.

Esmée affichait un sourire tranquille en parlant de notre père et créateur.

-Et Alice ?

-Oh elle doit encore être dans les bois, en train de bouder, Edward à refusé une énième fois de l'accompagner faire du shopping, tu devrais aller la chercher Rosalie, elle serait sans doute ravie de savoir que maintenant que tu es rentré, elle aura quelqu'un pour l'accompagner.

C'était l'occasion à saisir, Alice et moi serions seul dans les bois pour un petit moment, sans que les autres soit à portée d'oreille, parfait, il était temps d'avoir un minimum d'explication, restait à savoir comment faire pour la convaincre de cracher le morceau de mensonge qu'elle nous avait servi toutes ses années. Je laissais au soin d'Emmett de servir à Esmée et Edward, l'histoire que nous avions inventé durant notre trajet de retour, confiante en mon homme, il s'en voulait pour Bella et je savais qu'il était près à tout pour ne pas risquer de la décevoir à nouveau. Quand à moi je courais à toute vitesse sur les traces de celle que je croyais maintenant responsable de la perte de notre frère, elle allait devoir se montrer convaincante pour que je ne lui arrache pas les cheveux sur place. Si vraiment c'était elle qui avait manigancé tout cela et malgré qu'elle soit pour moi une sœur et une amie, jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner de m'avoir fait croire en la mort de mon frère préféré, elle avait toujours su que Jasper et moi partagions un lien plus fort qu'avec les autres membres de la famille, elle ne pouvait pas nous avoir fait vivre ça, pas en sachant à quel point j'avais souffert de sa perte. Nous avions pleuré ensemble lors de son départ, comment avait elle pu me faire croire à toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait quand elle me suppliait de lui ramener son compagnon, même aujourd'hui je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que tout ceci soit de la comédie. Je courais à travers bois, reniflant sa piste, Alice aimait généralement prendre de la hauteur dans les arbres quand elle souhaitait être au calme et c'est ainsi qu'a nouveau je l'aperçus.

Elle me regarda monter à l'arbre, attendant mon arrivée avec un sourire qui n'atteignis pas ses yeux, elle semblait triste et perdu.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre un début d'explication. ;)<strong>


	42. Chapter 42 LES VISIONS D'ALICE PARTIE 1

**Souzierr : je corrige ça sans plus tarder merci de l'indication ;) **

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

><p><strong>LES VISIONS D'ALICE PARTIE 1<strong>

-Alice

-Rosalie, tu es rentré plus tôt que prévu, tu n'as pas apprécié le voyage ?

Elle semblait vraiment étonné de mon retour.

-Si bien sur, ce voyage était au delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, je suis rentré pour toi Alice, tu me dois des explications.

Elle haussa les épaules et souffla de manière exagéré.

-Si je te dis que je suis aussi étonné que toi, tu ne me croira pas, n'est ce pas ?

-A quoi tu joues Alice. Je veux savoir la vérité, ne me ment plus.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, visiblement en train de chercher comment elle allait m'expliquer la putain de connerie qu'elle avait faite.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, te faire du mal à toi et au reste de la famille n'était pas intentionnel, surtout que je croyais vraiment Ja...Jasper mort.

-Ne me mens pas, as tu vraiment quitté mon frère en lui faisant croire que nous ne voulions plus de lui ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Je l'ai fait pour moi Rosalie, parce que je voulais avoir le compagnon que je mérite, parce que Jasper ne m'apportait que de la souffrance, qu'il m'aimait simplement pour la famille que je lui avait donné et qu'il allait bafouer notre amour, comme si ça n'avait été rien d'autre que de la merde. Que je voulais le briser avant qu'il ne me brise, tu ne comprend pas ? Il allait me quitté pour elle, il allait détruire Edward, notre famille et surtout moi. J'ai essayé de me battre, mais plus je le gardais à l'écart, plus son corps semblait attiré vers cette idiote, je suis devenu son amie, cherchant ce qui allait le faire tomber amoureux d'elle, mais rien, elle n'a absolument rien de plus que moi. Je l'ai aimé et dieu sait que je l'aime encore, je ne pouvais pas vivre comme ça, en les regardant devenir un couple aimé de tous, alors que moi j'allais souffrir sans personne pour m'aider...

Non mais je devais très certainement halluciner, elle était devenu complètement folle, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Mon frère n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe d'attirance en vers Isabella, il avait même voulu la tuer, pour nous débarrasser du danger qu'elle représentait.

-Jamais Jasper n'a fait...

-Non laisse moi finir Rose, s'il te plais, tu auras tout le temps pour me sermonner. Mes visions sont mon plus grand fléau, elles m'ont données Jasper, elle m'ont dit qu'il était mon compagnon, j'en suis certaines, alors pourquoi, je devais le voir finalement partir pour une autre ? Rien n'avait changé dans notre vie, nous avons vécu tranquillement et en harmonie durant des décennies, notre amour brûlant vivement l'un pour pour l'autre et puis sans m'y attendre et que je sache pourquoi, je l'ai vu me quitter, dans les bois de Forks. J'ai cherché, je n'ai pas cessé de chercher dans mes visions, voulant comprendre pourquoi une tel chose arriverait et là je l'ai vu, le lendemain de la rencontre d'Edward avec elle, quand il s'est enfuit chez les Denali et que je suis parti à sa recherche, l'élément déclencheur, c'était elle...Bella.

Elle avait prononcé le prénom de la jeune femme en y déversant tout ce qu'elle pensait de la nouvelle compagne de mon frère, une haine et une jalousie immense, je n'avais pas besoin du don de Jasper ou d'Edward pour ressentir qu'Alice ne la supportait pas, elle qui pourtant à mes yeux semblait éprise tout comme ma famille d'Isabella lors de notre vie à Forks.

-Je suis resté à l'écart quelques jours, cherchant comment cette petite peste pouvait faire voler mon couple centenaire en éclats en seulement quelques mois. J'ai tout analysé, j'ai cherché et recherché dans mes visions comment faire pour garder mon amour, tout en souffrant de voir sans cesse, les images de leur...amour grandissant, de leur...ébats...de leur vie heureuse...Je ne pouvais pas, Jasper était à moi...je me suis battu, j'ai caché mes visions comme j'ai pu pour rejoindre Edward, je me suis dit que de toute façon, tout allait bien se passer, Edward étant impossible de résister à son sang, il suffisait que la famille déménage à nouveau, qu'on parte loin de Forks et de cette empoisonneuse...Mais voilà, Edward à voulu apprendre à connaître cette fille qui lui semblait si intrigante à cause de son cerveau auquel il n'avait pas accès et puis il y avait aussi toi et ton refus de déménager à nouveau. J'ai essayé de glisser à Jasper qu'elle était un danger pour nous tous, ça aurait pu marcher, vous deux étiez près à la tuer, mais encore une fois ça a échoué.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, tout les mots qui sortaient de la bouche d'Alice me laissaient dans un état de choc, incapable de réagir, plus elle en disait plus je tombais sur le cul. Comment tout ça pouvait il arriver, le lutin n'en était visiblement qu'au début de son récit et déjà je sentais une migraine impossible pour un vampire, faire son apparition dans ma tête. Notre sœur avait visiblement décidé de tout me déballer, sans que je sois obligé de lui tirer les vers du nez, au moins c'était un bon point. Maintenant j'allais devoir écouter la suite, rien n'était excusé bien sur et les explications de la condition de Jasper étaient encore flou pour moi, mais Alice semblait souffrir réellement, elle avait vu son compagnon partir pour une autre à travers ses visions, si ça m'était arrivé à moi, j'aurais essayé de me battre aussi. Et soyons honnête, si Emmett m'avait quitté pour Isabella, je n'aurais pas fait dans la dentelle, j'aurais tué cette humaine sans même réfléchir une seconde.

* * *

><p><strong>A demain ;)<strong>


	43. Chapter 43 LES VISIONS D'ALICE PARTIE 2

**Voila la suite de la confrontation, merci pour tous vos messages encore une fois, c'est une belle récompense de savoir que mon histoire vous plais. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>LES VISIONS D'ALICE PARTIE 2 (POV ROSALIE)<br>**

-Pourquoi n'as tu pas parlé de ça avec lui, avant que les choses n'empirent ?

-Parce que ça n'aurait rien changé, ça l'aurait même fait aller plus vite vers elle...je ne pouvais pas...c'était impossible. Alors j'ai continué à cacher ce que j'avais vu, faisant en sorte que le moindre rapprochement soit impossible dans l'enceinte du lycée, je n'ai pas relâché mon attention une seule seconde et puis bien sur pour encore plus me compliquer la tâche, Edward c'est entiché d'elle et la ramené chez nous. Je me suis dit qu'Edward et Isabella ensemble, tout reprendrait son cour normal, mais à la place, mes visions n'ont fait qu'empirer et Jasper et son foutu don d'empathie, ne m'ont pas facilité la tache, il m'a dit qu'il aimait bien être prêt d'elle, que ses émotions étaient les plus pures qui soit, pour lui c'était juste une phrase comme ça, pour moi c'était le début de l'enfer. J'ai cherché en vain dans mes visions, jusqu'à ce que je vois cette partie de base-ball...

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Alice ait fait ça, c'était trop énorme, ça allait contre toutes les règles et l'esprit de vivre que nous avait inculqué Carlisle, notre père. Jamais nous ne devions mettre en danger les humains intentionnellement, c'était un accord non négociable avec notre chef de clan. Certes Bella n'était pas ma personne préféré dans le monde jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais même alors, jamais je ne lui aurais souhaité autant de mal que de se faire traquer par James et ses deux acolytes, j'avais rechigné à la protéger, mais c'était plus par principe et pour faire comprendre à mon frère qu'elle n'aurait jamais sa place parmi nous et que tant qu'il sortirait avec elle, nous serions tous en danger à essayer de la maintenir caché et en sûreté.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça, Alice, c'est...

-Horrible, dégueulasse, inhumain, ? Oh s'il te plais Rosalie, nous savons toi et moi que tu es capable de bien pire quand tu cherches à te venger. Et puis de toute façon, elle s'en est sortie, malgré mon plan, j'ai réussi à l'emmener loin de la famille, avec Jasper, le plan étant de la laisser s'enfuir comme elle l'a cru, il ne me restait plus qu'a retenir suffisamment longtemps, mon Jasper, mais bien sur il a fallu que Edward arrive à une vitesse hallucinante pour sauver sa belle...rien absolument rien n'a marché pfffffffff...

-Alice tu aurais du m'en parler...

-Oh j'en étais presque arrivé à venir te voir, j'étais tellement seul et mal, désespéré à l'idée que j'allais le perdre dans peu de temps, mais j'ai eu la visions qui allait tout arranger enfin. La vision de l'anniversaire, ça m'a parut difficile au début, je veux dire faire une croix moi même sur l'homme que j'aime plus que tout c'était risqué, mais au final j'allais le retrouver enfin, lui Jasper, l'homme qui m'avait promis une éternité de bonheur. Alors j'ai fait exactement ce que j'avais trouvé dans cette alternative du futur, j'ai organisé ce stupide anniversaire et au moment ou cette cruche c'est coupé avec du papier cadeau, j'ai envoyé toute ma soif de sang à Jasper. Le pauvre n'avait aucune chance de résister, il a du faire face à la soif d'Edward pour qui son fichu sang chante et à moi, j'ai fais en sorte que ni lui, ni moi n'ayons pu chasser avant ce soir là et ça a marché au delà de mes espérances. Edward à quitté cette débile, ce rendant enfin compte qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui et que son pseudo amour d'elle, n'était du qu'a l'attrait de son sang et du fait qu'il ne puisse lire en elle. Et moi j'ai quitté Jasper, lui faisant croire que tout ça était de sa faute et au final c'était vrai, d'une certaine manière, dépend du point de vu, tu me diras.

Je ne comprenais pas du tout ou elle voulait en venir, elle avait complètement perdu la tête, ça ne faisait maintenant plus aucun doute, elle avait un regard de folle, durant toutes ses explications et son sourire mesquin me fit froid dans le dos. Qu'était il arrivé à la douce Alice, notre lutin de sœur, celle qui semblait toujours joyeuse et aimante, notre sœur avait disparue au profit d'une autre, manipulatrice et dingue.

-Mon dieu Alice, tu as complètement perdu la tête, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu te rend compte que tout ce que tu me dis est aberrant et monstrueux, Jasper n'a jamais montré le moindre signe de désamour en vers toi, il t'aimait plus que sa propre vie, jamais il ne t'aurait fait ça délibérément et tout ça, toutes...ses choses que tu as faites...pour le...garder, rien de tout ça n'a marché...il est avec elle au final...

Alice me fixa du regard, penchant la tête sur le coté et se mit à rigoler dépitée.

-HAHAHA, je sais et c'est ça le plus drôle, ma vision ne m'a pas montré toutes les épreuves que je devrais subir pour ça, je croyais qu'une fois que je l'aurais mis à la porte, il prendrait du temps loin de nous pour réfléchir et se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait faire sa vie sans moi et qu'il reviendrait la queue entre les jambes. Ma vision était découpé en deux parties, l'une concernait l'anniversaire et l'autre un futur plus lointain, nous montrant heureux ensemble, Jasper me suppliant de le reprendre. Mais quand j'ai vu sa mort, j'ai cru mourir avec lui, j'avais tout fait comme il fallait et au final ...il mourait loin de moi ?

-Attends tu ne nous as pas menti sur sa mort ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ça vous plais toujours ? prêtes pour la suite ? malheureusement il vous faudra attendre demain matin. Ça sera le troisième et dernier chapitre sur les visions d'Alice, j'espère que les trois réunis ça aura répondu à un peu de vos questions. A demain<strong>


	44. Chapter 44 LES VISIONS D'ALICE PARTIE 3

**Coucou on se retrouve pour le chapitre 44, la dernière partie des visions d'Alice, j'ai bien compris que vous vouliez la bruler sur le champ, mais faudra attendre les filles :p **

**Souzierr, OoOREDOoO, n'gie, Cathy29jes, carol : merci pour vos messages enflammés à propos d'Alice, ils me font sourire, halala vous en avez pas fini avec notre "barge, dingue, salope", d'Alice, elle risque de vous faire enrager pendant un bon moment. **

**Lilya77: bienvenue dans l'aventure "call me nasty", moi je préfère le couple Bella/Jasper, mais habituellement j'aime bien Alice aussi, seulement pour le bien de l'histoire moi j'en ai fait une psychopathe, mais même ainsi je l'aime bien lol, je la trouve attachante dans sa folie.**

* * *

><p><strong>LES VISIONS D'ALICE PARTIE 3<strong>

-Non bien sur que non, quand je l'ai vu disparaître, j'ai faillit laisser voir tout ce qui nous avait emmener à ça à Edward. J'étais détruite...j'ai cherché en vain une explication, une vision, mais rien, Jasper était bel et bien mort, il n'apparaissait nul part.

Alors quelque chose clochait, si Alice ne me mentait pas, quelque chose dans son plan diabolique et immoral avait sans doute foiré, à cause d'elle mon frère avait disparu, nous l'avions tous cru mort, même elle, ne se rendait elle pas compte de se qu'elle avait fait, elle avait détruit nos vie, à cause d'elle nous avions tous souffert, j'allais la tuer.

-J'ai tellement souffert de tout ça et je ne suis pas la seule n'est ce pas ma pauvre Rose, Jasper nous avait été volé, j'allais devoir vivre avec tous ces secrets et sans l'homme de ma vie...Mais par chance, Emmett t'a emmené en voyage et voilà que tu tombe sur mon merveilleux Jasper devenu humain, c'est à ni rien comprendre, non ? Il n'est pas mort, juste humain, c'est une merveilleuse surprise non ?

-Et tu dis que tu ne l'as pas vu durant tout ce temps, tu mens, ne joue pas avec mes nerfs Alice, dit moi la vérité.

-J'en suis moi même choqué ma sœur, je ne te mens pas, mais depuis que je vous ai vu ensemble, mes visions d'un avenir radieux sont revenues, Jasper me reviendra bientôt j'en suis sur.

Elle divaguait complètement, Jasper était humain maintenant et malgré mon insistance à ce sujet, il n'avait pas l'attention de revenir parmi nous et encore moins auprès d'Alice. En essayant d'empêcher une hypothétique relation entre lui et Bella, elle avait fait l'inverse, tous les deux étaient maintenant ensemble et visiblement amoureux, elle n'avait réussi qu'a les jeter dans les bras de l'autre. Je ne savais plus comment réagir, j'étais hors de moi, mais en même temps la femme qui divaguait devant moi était ma sœur, la seul que j'avais dans ce monde.

-Alice, Jasper est avec Bella maintenant, il ne reviendra pas, tu ne l'as pas entendu ?

-Oh si ne t'inquiète pas j'ai eu un aperçu complet de tout votre séjour ensemble, jusqu'à votre séparation, tu veux savoir le plus drôle ? Jasper a disparu de mes visions à cause de ses monstres avec qui cette salope traîne son cul. J'ai cherché à comprendre pourquoi je ne l'avait plus vu alors qu'il était en vie et je ne comprenais pas, même humain, j'aurais du pouvoir le voir, alors en vous regardant discuter de votre visite dans leur bled pourri, j'ai compris que les loups de la Push étaient la-bas et je pense que c'est à cause d'eux que mes visions sont bloquées. Je n'ai aucun accès au futur d'Isabella, ni de son ami Jacob, c'est comme si un dôme protégeait l'ensemble de leur tribu.

-Mais quand Bella l'a retrouvé, il n'y avait pas de loup avec elle.

-Oui je sais, mais à ce moment là, mon Jasper était un inconnu même pour lui et je n'ai jamais regardé l'avenir de cette salope depuis notre départ donc...tout s'explique...haaaaaaaa ma sœur, un nouveau jour c'est levé, mon amour me reviendra bientôt, je l'ai vu...ne fait pas cette tête là tu veux, soit heureuse pour moi, pour nous, notre famille sera complète de nouveau bientôt et nous pourrons reprendre le cour de notre vie.

Ma tête ? Non mais elle me parlait de ma tête à moi, alors que la sienne était celle d'une cinglé qui divague complet. Mon dieu, elle nous avait détruit, elle avait fait souffrir tout le monde y compris elle, c'était un gâchis complet.

-Tu as perdu la tête Alice, jamais plus les choses ne seront comme avant, quand Carlisle et les autres apprendrons ce que tu as fait, ils ne te le pardonnerons jamais, Jasper ne voudra plus de toi, tu es complètement folle ma sœur, tu m'as privé de mon frère, tout ça c'est ta faute espèce de garce.

Alice sursauta à l'insulte et ses yeux se firent tristes, je vis le venin s'accumuler sur ses yeux, je l'avait blessé, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle m'avait fait endurer.

-Rose, je t'en pris ne parle pas comme ça, nous somme sœurs, nous nous aimons toutes les deux, nous somme une famille et toi et moi voulons la même chose pour Jasper, son bonheur parmi nous. Je l'aime tu comprend ? Il faut que tu comprennes, si j'avais su qu'il n'était pas mort jamais je ne t'aurais fait endurer cela...je l'aime tellement...

-Alice...

-Non Rose, ais foi en moi, Jasper va revenir et tout ces malheurs auxquels notre famille à du faire face depuis que cette salope est rentré dans nos vies ne seront qu'un mauvais souvenir, il reviendra fait moi confiance. Je ne sais pas comment et ni quand exactement mais il va revenir, je l'ai vu, nous deux seront bientôt de nouveau réuni et il m'aimera plus que jamais. Nous sommes des compagnons.

-C'est n'importe quoi Alice, supposons qu'il revienne comme tu le dis, que crois tu qu'il ce passera, Carlisle ne va pas écouter tes explication sans rien dire de ton comportement déplorable...

-Carlisle ne saura rien, les choses rentrerons d'elles même dans l'ordre une fois qu'ils verront Jasper revenir à moi...

-Tu crois que je ne vais pas le dire au autres ? Tu es vraiment cinglé, tu vas venir avec moi et raconter tout ça à notre famille, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Elle reparti d'un rire froid et calculateur, son visage agacé tourné vers moi.

-Ma sœur aurais tu oublié la promesse qu'Emmett et toi avez fait à mon doux Jasper ? Tu ne diras rien à personne, tu lui as promis de le laisser vivre sa vie loin de la famille. Je dois dire que je suis un peu vexé, cette idiote à réussi à t'amadouer avec ses grands yeux tristes, mais bon autant me faire à l'idée, cette amourette ne durera pas longtemps, tu auras tout loisir de leur gâcher la vie durant tes visites.

Elle avait raison, j'avais fait une promesse à Jasper, il ne voulait surtout pas que les autres soient au courant de son état, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Alice s'en sortir comme ça, c'était ma sœur, mais elle était devenu complètement folle, il fallait que Jasper me laisse informer les autres, toute seul je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la raisonner et lui faire comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son comportement.

-Oh non Rose, Jasper te dira encore non même après que tu lui raconte tout ça, il ne s'en souvient pas, mais il m'aime et son inconscient le sait, il me protégera toujours. Ne veux tu pas par dessus tout retrouver notre ancienne vie ?

-Si bien sur que si...mais...

-Alors laisse faire les choses Rosalie, il va revenir c'est le principal et puis c'est pas comme si je te disais qu'il t'était interdit de le voir, rien ne t'empêche de lui rendre visite avec Emmett et de rentrer dans leur jeu pendant sa vie la-bas si tel est ton désir, n'hésite pas mais s'il te plais ma sœur ne gâche pas ma seul chance de retrouver mon compagnon d'éternité, toi tu as le tien et j'ai toujours fait en sorte de vous soutenir et de vous protéger.

Sous ses airs de lutin au très angélique je notais parfaitement le ton sous-jacent de sa phrase, elle me parlait comme toujours m'appelant sa sœur et Rose, mais je sentais la menace peser sous ses mots, si je ne laissais pas faire les choses, alors elle saurait me le faire payer. Cette Alice me faisait peur, mais pouvais je risquer de la contredire ?

* * *

><p><strong>Bon j'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'en voulez pas à Rosalie de n'être pas la vipère habituelle, sa famille passe avant tout et Alice même barge fait encore partie de la famille.<strong>


	45. Chapter 45 DU LOUP A L'ESCARGOT

**Coucou, vous allez retrouver notre beau Jasper, un petit moment de douceur avant qu'il ne se confronte à Jacob. ;)**

**OoOREDOoO : je prend bien note de tes envies meurtrières et quelques peu psychopathe à l'intention d'Alice, le sentiment de douce folie qu'elle t'inspire est parfaitement ce que je voulais transmettre.  
><strong>

**Cathy29jes : comme toujours avec moi, il faudra attendre pour mettre des baffes à notre cinglé d'Alice. :s **

**Gaellezjey : XD merci d'être toujours présente à chaque nouveaux chapitres.**

**CAROL, n'gie et chacha : cette dingue d'Alice va vous laisser tranquille un petit moment, mais n'oubliez pas avec moi il faut toujours s'attendre à des surprises. **

**Morrijyg : Alors, par ou commencer, j'ai d'abord lu toutes tes reviews bien sur et je vais essayer de répondre sans rien oublier de ce que je voulais te dire. premièrement, pour ce qui est des notifications de ffn je ne sais pas en effet c'est bizarre puisque je publie au minimum un chapitre par jour, deuxièmement moi aussi j'aime beaucoup mon Jacob complètement irationel, troisièmement Alice n'a pas un bon rôle dans ma fiction et je suis ravis que ça te plaise et enfin quatrièmement, je suis passé sur ta page de profil comme je le fais avec la plupart de celle qui me lise (quand je trouve le temps) et je dois dire que ça m'a touché tout ce que tu écris sur les auteurs de fiction que tu lis, tu leur rend un hommage très géné texte que tu fait circuler et qui vient d'Alixe est profondément juste et touchant, c'est vrai que recevoir des reviews de nos lecteurs est la principale source de motivation et que ça fait toujours plaisir. Je prend le temps d'y répondre et même de faire un signe à toutes (dès que j'en ai l'occasion) bien sur je ne répond pas à toutes les questions parce que je pars du principe qu'elles me font part de leur questionnement interne et que si j'y répondais vraiment et bien je tuerais l'histoire dans l'œuf en les spoliant. Je dois même dire que ça joue dans les directions que je prend pour ma fiction, je ne change pas ma ligne directrice bien sur, mais ça me pousse à écrire plus de POV des personnages secondaire par exemple. Enfin voila tout ça pour dire merci pour tes reviews et pour toutes celles que je reçois des autres, bonne journée et bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>DU LOUP A L'ESCARGOT (POV JASPER)<strong>

Je soufflais sur les braise de la cheminer, ravivant le feu qui commençait à s'éteindre, Bella et moi étions installé depuis une heure sur le tapi devant celle ci. Je repris ma place, allongé, la tête sur son ventre, reprenant ma lecture, Bella plongé dans son roman caressa machinalement mes cheveux, me massant doucement le cuir chevelu. Qu'importe les journées que nous avions, elle et moi adorions ses moments de calme partagé entre nous deux, généralement ils étaient précédés d'une séance de sexe beaucoup plus mouvementés que le reste de nos passes temps. Je ne pourrais jamais me lacer de son corps, tout comme de sa personnalité, Bella avait un caractère de feu, elle ne se laissait marcher dessus par personne, sauf peut être avec moi, mais c'était pour son bien, elle me laissait prendre le contrôle de nos ébats et visiblement ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout que je sois devenu un peu homme des cavernes sur ce point la.

-Tu as réussi à parler avec Jack aujourd'hui ?

-Mmm

-Il ne t'en voudra pas indéfiniment tu sais, il a toujours été comme ça avec moi aussi, quand Rosalie et Emmett viendront en montrant que leurs intentions sont bonnes, il changera d'avis et ce sera comme si il avait tout oublié.

-Je ne sais pas...

Depuis mon retour, il y a de cela une petite semaine, Jacob agissait avec moi comme si j'étais là pour lui gâcher la vie, il avait d'abord fait la gueule à Bella et Jared, puis à mon retour, c'était vers moi que ce sentiment c'était retourné, pour lui j'étais la cause de et je le cite « l'inconscience » de ses deux amis et même de sa femme. Autoriser Rosalie et Emmett à venir nous rendre visite sur la réserve était pour lui le début de la fin, si nous laissions rentrer ces deux la alors pourquoi ne pas faire rentrer les autres, pourquoi ne pas mettre une pancarte sang frais en libre service. Il exagérait bien sur, c'était Jacob après tout, mais je n'étais pas sur que cette fois notre amitié y résiste. Je comprenais son problème, il allait bientôt être père et il était inquiet pour la sécurité de sa famille, mais Rose et Emmett, ne toucheraient jamais au sang humain.

-Tu verras, fait moi confiance

-Mouais, Jared pense pareil, je verrais bien demain, on doit ce rejoindre tous les trois pour une partie.

-Base-balle ?

-Hum-hum

Les parties de ce sport étaient l'un des seuls moments ou la rancune de Jacob s'effaçait, pour ne laisser place qu'au jeu, il me parlait comme si tout allait bien entre nous deux puis venais le moment de rentrer et la c'était comme ci l'on appuyait sur le bouton off, mon ami loup m'ignorait complet, au point de me mettre des vents quand je proposais une bière ou autre. C'était pareil pour nos entraînements, j'avais repris les séances suite à l'accident de la nouvelle Orléans, il fallait à tout pris que tout ceci n'arrive plus jamais.

-Allons nous coucher, Jazz.

Bella attendit que je retire ma tête de son ventre et que je me lève, elle me regardait avec des yeux rempli d'envie et de luxure, ma petite amie n'était jamais rassasié à ce niveau la, d'ailleurs moi non plus, faire l'amour avec elle était la chose la plus naturelle au monde et la plus magnifique expérience qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre.

-Bella, je crois bien que c'est de la bave que je vois au coin de tes lèvres.

Par réflexe elle toucha le coin de sa bouche et dans une grimace d'indignation me tira la langue tandis que je rigolais à plein poumons.

-Je ne bavais pas, j'ai bien le droit de mater l'homme avec qui je partage mon lit non ? Tu es si beau.

-Aller vient mon petit escargot, au lit.

-Je déteste ce surnom.

Et malgré son indignation et sa fausse bouderie, je savais qu'elle l'aimait, continuant à rire je pris ma belle sur mon épaule, comme un sac à patate et me déplaçais difficilement jusqu'à la chambre, Bella en train de me faire des chatouilles pour que je la relâche.

-Tu vas me le payer Jasper Hall.

-Quand tu veux petit escargot, je connais un endroit ou ta salive serait plus qu'apprécié.

Je la déposais sur le lit lui faisant faire une roulade pour se retrouver sur le dos et tout en lui parlant lui montrait mon excitation largement visible sous mon pantalon de pyjama.

-Mon dieu Jazz, ton esprit est tellement pervers.

-Mais tu aimes ça, n'est ce pas ?

Bella se mis a genoux sur le lit et m'attrapa par la ceinture du pantalon m'attirant vers elle, sa petite langue sortie et vain lécher sa lèvre inférieur.

- Voyons si après ça, tu m'appelles toujours petit escargot.

* * *

><p><strong>Demain j'ai une grosse journée shopping avec ma belle soeur pour le mariage, alors je posterais qu'en début de soirée je pense.<strong>


	46. Chapter 46 CE QUE DISENT LES FILLES

**pfffiou je viens de me taper les solde sous une pluie de fou, je suis trempé de la tête au pied, mais bon je prend quand même le temps pour vous poster le chapitre du jour, avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Désolé j'ai pas le temps pour répondre à vos reviews mais je le prendrais demain merci en tout cas et bienvenue à Laurie nouvelle lectrice ;) c'est un petit chapitre avant la confrontation avec Jacob le suivant est plus long.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CE QUE DISENT LES FILLES (POV JASPER)<strong>

Ce matin en laissant Bella, j'avais du me torturer pour sortir du lit et abandonner l'idée de recommencer ce que nous avions fait le soir même, mais j'avais un rendez vous avec les mecs et j'étais bien décidé à faire parler Jacob. Son mutisme à mon égard depuis mon retour commençait à me peser, je n'aimais pas ça, avec le temps nous étions devenu ami et il comptait parmi les membres les plus important de ma nouvelle famille. Les émotions qui ressortaient de lui depuis n'étaient pas foncièrement méchantes envers moi, mais je sentais que la situation méritait une bonne discussion avant que tous ces non dits ne viennent l'envenimer.

Je retrouvais Jared sur le terrain dans les bois, il tapait la balle tout seul en commentant ses tires comme un commentateur sportif.

-Et c'est un magnifique home run que nous donne le merveilleux et non moins talentueux Jared Cartas. L'équipe des Quileutes d'Old Crow peut être fière de lui, il est de loin le meilleur joueur qu'ils aient recruté ses dernières année...Oh oui je ne vous le fais pas dire, mon cher, Jasper Hall et Jacob Black, les deux recrues arrivés avec lui ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville.

-Ça va ta tête mec, tu arrives encore à passer les portes avec sa grosseur ?

Il me fit un signe en baissant un peu sa casquette et me lança une balle pour que je la lui lance, se préparant à un autre tir.

-Jacob n'est pas là ?

-Il arrive, il fini son tour du périmètre, me dis pas que la tête de mémé constipé qu'il te tire ses derniers jours te manque déjà.

Non ça ne me manquait pas, mais j'espérais pouvoir changer tout ça, le plus vite possible. Jared continua ses commentaires sportives tout en frappant les balles que je lui envoyais jusqu'à ce que Jacob nous rejoigne enfin. Il était encore dans sa forme de loup lorsqu'il trottina vers nous la langue pendue suite à sa course. J'étais toujours impressionné par leur gigantisme et la prestance qu'ils dégageaient sous cette forme. Pour moi mes amis loups étaient bien plus terrifiant que les vampires, Emmett bien que immense et baraqué comme une armoire à glace n'arrivait pas un instant à me mettre la peur aux tripes. Comme à certains moments ou Jacob s'amusait à essayer de me faire peur en grognant la bave aux lèvres dans une posture menaçante la tête à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Je ne suis pas un trouillard, ne vous méprenez pas hein, mais quand un loup qui fait 5 fois la taille de l'animal normalement connus, vous grogne dessus son souffle chaud et baveux, toutes dents dehors, vous ne pouvez pas rester de marbre, c'est impossible. Et puis moi je n'avais pas le droit à une chevauché d'excuse comme Jack le faisait avec Bella, d'une ça aurait été trop bizarre pour moi et de deux Jacob préférerait mourir plutôt que de me laisser un semblant de domination sur lui. Bella elle semblait apprécier ses chevauchés sauvages plus que de raison, dans ses moments là j'en venais à me demander si elle se rappelait qu'a l'intérieur de cette énorme peluche à poil, il y avait un prédateur capable de la tuer en un coup de crocs et surtout son ami Jacob.

-Salut Jack

-Mec tu crois pas que j'ai asses vu tes couilles pour toute une vie ?

Jacob venait de se transformer devant nous, ne cachant rien de sa nudité, les poings sur les hanches fiers de lui.

-Tu es jaloux parce que j'ai une meilleur camelote que toi, mon ami.

-Si tu le dis, en tout cas moi de ce que j'en sais Jasper semble nous battre de ce point de vue là.

J'étais en train de m'étouffer, que venais je faire dans leur conversation au sujet de leur bijoux de famille.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

Jared se frotta l'arrière du crane un peu gêné.

-Ben tu sais mec, les filles ça parlent et la dernière fois, je suis tombé sur une de leur conversation et puis ben elles parlaient de moi alors je suis resté espionné et j'ai eu le droit à la total...enfin je te passe les détailles scabreux, mais mec réjouit toi Bella est de loin la plus discrète sur ce sujet. Ma Nita leur raconte tout, je te jure, je me suis senti bizarre depuis, j'ai l'impression qu'elles me regardent toutes avec la taille de mon machin collé sur le front en pense bête et ...

Ce type était de loin le plus hallucinant que j'ai rencontré, avec Emmett j'étais servi, je n'enviais pas le jour ou ses deux la allaient se rencontrer, il faudrait que Jacob, les filles et moi, nous mettions à l'abri, nous n'en finirions jamais entre ses deux gamins.

-Bon on joues ?

Je remerciais silencieusement Jacob d'avoir mit un terme à cette conversation, je n'avais aucune envie de savoir tout ce que Jared avait appris à mon sujet en espionnant Bella et ses amies.

* * *

><p><strong>A demain ;)<strong>


	47. Chapter 47 LE RISQUE QU'ON PREND

**Coucou, merci pour vos messages, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait fait rire, je l'aime beaucoup mon Jared, dans ce chapitre il va être plus sérieux, bonne lecture et bon weekend :)**

* * *

><p><strong>LE RISQUE QU'ON PREND (POV JASPER)<br>**

Notre entraînement au tir venait de se terminer et comme depuis une semaine, Jacob repris sa tête des mauvais jour en buvant dans une bouteille d'eau, c'était le signe que la partie et notre temps mort était terminée. Il fallait que je me lance, c'était le moment ou jamais pour casser cette ambiance et ce silence de plomb qui régnaient en maîtres le reste du temps en dehors de nos moments de jeux.

-Jacob, il faut qu'on parle.

-Jared s'étouffa la bouche toujours coller à sa gourde.

-Mec commence pas ta phrase par ces mots là, on dirait un couple qui va commencer une dispute.

-Merde Jared, arrête avec tes conneries, tout ça c'est aussi de ta faute, j'en veux à Jasper parce que tout ça c'est principalement à cause de lui que ça arrive, mais je t'en veux à toi aussi espèce de débile.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es censé être de mon coté sur ce coup là, on est des loups et je te rappel qu'on est que deux ici pour maintenir tout le monde en sécurité, on est plus à Forks, on à pas Sam derrière nous pour rattraper nos conneries et nous mettre sur le bon chemin. Tu aurais du prendre mon parti, tu aurais même du avoir les mêmes pensés pour la sécurité de tous.

Jared redevint sérieux en entendant son ami lui parler, quand à moi je pensais que la conversation n'inclurait des explications qu'entre Jacob et moi, mais visiblement Jared allait en prendre pour son compte lui aussi.

-Mec si tu voulais que je sois à ta botte comme on l'était avec Sam, il fallait te démarquer comme alpha, je t'ai suivi parce que justement je voulais pouvoir prendre mes propres décisions et que tu m'as affirmé que jamais tu ne prendrais ta place de chef de meute comme il en avait été décidé par ta lignée, on est partenaires, j'ai le droit d'avoir mon propre opinion non ? Si c'est pas le cas je préfère te dire que je risque pas de rester encore bien longtemps ici...

-Mais merde Jared, toi et tous les autres vous êtes trop cons ou quoi ? Ce sont nos ennemis par nature, on est pas fait pour vivre avec eux, ils peuvent nous tuer, imagine si sa sœur ou l'autre géant s'en prend à Nita, certes ils bouffent des biches, mais c'est contre nature pour eux, un jour ils risquent de déraper, comme Jasper à l'anniversaire de Bella et ce jour là je préfère que ce ne soit pas un membre de notre communauté qui leur serve de repas.

Je comprenais le point de vue de Jacob, il avait raison, accueillir des vampires ici, n'était pas une mince affaire, ils faisaient le choix de prendre un risque considérable pour que Rosalie et Emmett aient encore une place dans ma vie. Pourquoi fallait il que ma vie soit si merdique, j'aurais pu me réveiller amnésique ça c'était pas un souci, surtout que grâce à ça j'avais rencontré Bella. Mais merde pourquoi fallait il qu'a mon réveil j'apprenne que je n'avais pas une famille comme les autres, des vampires, des loups garou, je ne serais même plus étonné si demain on venait m'apprendre que l a petite sirène était ma cousine.

-Je le sais ça mec, mais ils ont fait un choix de vie différent, ils se sont battus, pour arriver à combattre leur instincts naturel, ils méritent notre considération et puis merde, Jasper est l'un des notre maintenant, tout comme toi, il est mon frère et je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur son passé, ce sont ces vampires qui l'ont mit sur notre route. Alors si il désire continuer à les fréquenter, je ne m'y opposerais pas.

-Dans ce cas la il pouvait tout aussi bien les voir en dehors de la réserve.

-Ici ou ailleurs c'est pareil, tu offres plus de considération au notre qu'au humain d'une autre ville ?

-Non, mais...

-Ça y ressemble au moins ici nous serons là pour veiller sur Bella et Jasper. Ils n'ont rien fait pour nous inquiété jusque là, donnons leur une chance, faisons leur confiance.

-Je n'aurais jamais confiance en eux

-tu ne fais confiance à personne Jacob, c'est ça ton problème mec, ni Sora, ni Bella, ni moi, un jour l'un de nous en aura marre de ton manque de confiance en nous et je pris pour toi pour que ça ne soit pas Sora qui parte.

Jacob et Jared se disputaient maintenant en hurlant, chacun essayant de mettre plus de voix dans le débat, jusqu'à présent Jared avait le dessus et il venait de porter le coup de grâce à notre ami. Je n'avais même pas pu en placer une durant tout ce temps, les deux loups pratiquement torse contre torse m'avaient complètement laissé de coté et je n'avais pu que regarder ce combat d'un œil extérieur priant pour que leur colère ne les transforme à cet instant sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau me tenant si près d'eux.

Jacob accusait le coup, visiblement les mots de Jared avait fait appel en lui, il c'était assis sur un rocher essayant de calmer ses tremblement. Je restais volontairement silencieux, je ne pensais pas qu'engager mon point de vue maintenant était une bonne idée, les deux étaient visiblement sur la corde raide. Et puis avais-je réellement quelque chose à rajouter à ça, je comprenais les deux points de vue de mes amis et bien que faisant parti du groupe, ce n'était pas à moi de décider, j'espérais seulement que Jacob arrêterait de m'ignorer. J'étais la cause de tous ces problèmes, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de partir ou de laisser Rosalie et Emmett derrière moi, maintenant que j'avais appris à les connaître, je sentais que je devais les garder dans ma vie.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais arrêter de te comporter comme tu le fais avec Jasper, ta bouderie commence à être lourde.

Jared n'avait visiblement pas finit son laïus, je relevais la tête à mon nom et portait mon regard sur Jacob attendant sa réaction.

-De toute façon la décision à déjà été prise, alors...

-Mec arrête de faire ta tête de cochon, ont se prend la tête alors qu'elles sont même pas encore là ses deux sangsues.

Les émotions qui ressortaient des deux hommes semblaient devenir plus paisibles au fil des minutes qui s'égrenaient, c'était l'instant parfait pour détendre l'atmosphère une bonne fois pour toute.

-Mon dieu, on est pire que les femmes, Bella a raison on est des tragédiennes.

Mes deux amis rigolèrent de bon cœur, Jacob me regarda sérieux et s'approcha de moi me tapant sur l'épaule.

- Tu as raison Jasper, excuse moi des fois j'ai tendance à voir le mal de partout, on oubli tout ça devant une bière les mecs ? Je ne suis peut être pas en accord avec tout ça, mais je leur laisserais une chance de prouver qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux comme les autres de leur espèce merdique.

* * *

><p><strong>A demain :)<strong>


	48. Chapter 48 L'ENFANT LOUP ET SA MÈRE

**Coucou à vous, alors avant d'attaquer ce nouveau chapitre sachez que j'ai un peu revue les légendes Quileutes à ma sauce, donc je sais pas si ça va être cohérent pour vous qui avez lu les livres et connaissez la saga par cœur, mais j'ai fait mon possible pour que la chose vous paraisse envisageable et soit possible, avec les quelques informations qu'on a sur leur légende dans le livre. Donc voila j'espère que ça vous paraitra pas complètement improbable, bon dimanche à vous et bonne lecture à demain.**

* * *

><p><strong>L'ENFANT LOUP ET SA MÈRE(POV BELLA)<br>**

Au retour des hommes, Jasper et Jacob avaient fait la paix et c'était pour le mieux. Malheureusement, les jours de calme qui suivirent ne furent pas longs. Mon meilleur ami avait maintenant d'autres soucis plus graves en tête et nous étions tous dans un état déplorable de fatigue et d'inquiétude. L'état de santé de Sora c'était dégradé à une vitesse qui nous laissait encore sans voix, nous n'avions pas vu cela venir. Mon amie était passé de la tenace et magnifique femme indienne pleine d'énergie qu'elle était jusqu'à présent à une poupée de chiffon fragile et aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

Voila deux jours que Jacob avait appelé, tombant sur Jasper, cet homme si beau qui partageait ma vie de tous les jours avec un sourire heureux au visage, avait soudain pris un air soucieux, m'alertant que quelque chose de grave c'était produit. La conversation fut brève et il raccrocha, me prenant la main et fermant derrière nous le bar pour une fois, heureusement, vide de tous clients. Sur le chemin nous menant chez Jack, il m'expliqua la situation, d'une voix calme et profonde, inquiet de ne pas m'affoler, avant que nous ayons la totalité des informations.

La grossesse de Sora était en cause, son père avait fait une échographie le jour ou Jacob avait appelé, suite à des plaintes de sa fille, qui avait de la fièvre, un mal de ventre aigu et une respiration difficile.

Le résultat ? Le bébé était déjà beaucoup plus grand et costaud qu'il aurait du l'être à ce stade de grossesse et il commençait à pousser sur les organes vitaux de Sora. D'après le doc, le fait que Jacob soit un loup devait jouer dans ce problème.

Depuis ce jour, elle était maintenant alitée, Jacob ne quittant son chevet quand de très rares moments, pour venir nous rejoindre au rez de chaussé manger un bout et nous demander si nous avions trouvé quelque chose de nouveau. Leur maison avant si coquette c'était transformé en un bordel sans nom, des piles de livres, nos ordinateurs et les restes de nos repas avaient pris place dans les moindres espaces libres du salon. Nita, Jared, Jasper et moi avions pour mission de trouver la moindre information utiles qu'on puisse exploiter à travers les légendes Quileutes.

-On trouve rien d'intéressant dans ces fichus bouquins.

Jared venait de balancer un des livres sur la tribu que nous avions ramené avec nous lors de notre déménagement à Old Crow. Nita le ramassa, tout en faisant de gros yeux à son homme et vint s'asseoir près de moi sur le canapé, reprenant sa lecture sur la page qui s'était ouverte dans sa chute posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Nous ne pouvons pas la perdre, elle et toi êtes mes meilleures amies, je ne peux pas vivre sans vous deux.

Les larmes coulaient sur nos deux visages, sans retenues, les heures passaient et l'état de Sora se dégradait toujours plus sans que nous ayons la moindre idée de comment agir. Son père ne voulait ni ne pouvait prendre le risque de la déplacer pour l'emmener dans un hôpital. Il lui administrait des quantités de médicaments pour calmer ses douleurs et ses cris, mais son corps semblait les métaboliser trop rapidement pour que ça ait le moindre effet bénéfique qui dure plus de quelques minutes.

-De la place, j'apporte le plat du soir.

Jazz s'était révélé être celui qui nous maintenait en bonne santé. Encore ancré dans la réalité, il nous rappelait à l'ordre pour ne pas oublier de nous remplir l'estomac et de prendre quelques heures de sommeil quand l'épuisement était trop fort. Mon doux cowboy était l'homme de la situation, partout à la fois, lisant un maximum, tout en faisant à manger et en pensant bien sûr au confort de la malade, lui préparant des soupes.

Un téléphone vibra et Jared se mit à remuer dans tout les sens à la recherche du sien, le retrouvant caché sous un monticule de livres placé devant lui.

-Ouais ?

Je me relevais, allant aider Jasper à servir le gratin d'enchiladas qu'il nous avait préparé, une oreille attentive à la conversation téléphonique de notre ami.

- OK, merci Sam, c'est déjà ça...oui c'est compliqué...non toujours pas...Ok...je te tiens au jus...ciao.

Il raccrocha et s'approcha des escaliers, parlant assez fort pour demander à Jack et au docteur de descendre quelques minutes. Nita passa un bras sur son épaule et lui chuchota qu'elle montait prendre la relève au chevet de Sora.

Nous étions maintenant installé sur la table ronde du salon attendant le récit de la conversation que Jared avait eu avec Sam.

Sam et Billy n'avaient fait aucunes découvertes majeures dans les livres et les archives de la tribu, mais Sue Clearwater était venu leur faire part des histoires de famille que lui racontait sa grand mère quand elle était enfant. Visiblement la vieille lui avait dit qu'elle avait eut de la chance d'avoir mis au monde sa mère avant la transformation de son mari en loup parce qu' à cette époque, la seul à avoir enfanté après ça, avait perdu la vie en donnant naissance au petit et c'était pas du joli. Les femmes n'en n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, préférant oublier ce drame et les hommes n'étaient pas invités à cette époque à assister à l'accouchement. De ce que Sue se souvient des dires de sa grand mère, c'était que le bébé avait grandi trop vite pour être à l'aise dans le ventre de sa mère. Lors de l'accouchement, il avait du percer quelque chose à l'intérieur, la femme était morte avant d'expulser entièrement le nourrisson, c'était la grand mère de Sue qui avait sortie le bébé, je vous passe les détails.

- Mon dieu, pourquoi personne n'a pris la peine d'avertir la tribu ?

Jasper était livide en avalant les paroles de Jared, je n'avais pas besoin de me regarder dans un miroir pour savoir que ma tête devait être la parfaite réplique de la sienne.

- Sam a posé la même question, il était énervé, lui et Émilie essaient aussi d'en mettre un en route. Tout ce que peut dire Sue, c'est qu'a cette époque les femmes de la tribu n'allaient pas voir le médecin et que cela n'étant arrivé qu'une fois, elles n'étaient pas assez sûres que leur hypothèse soit juste, enfin c'est ce qu'elle en a déduit...et puis, ça a fait penser à Billy et ça c'est de sources sûres, que la dernière femme de Taha Aki n'a jamais enfant. Ceux qui sont décrient comme ses fils dans les légendes sont les enfants des précédentes épouses de son mari...il n'est dit nul part comment sont mortes ces femmes mais...

-Mais Billy pense que ça serait en donnant naissance aux enfants ?

Jared acquiesça à la question du père de Sora, Jacob lui était resté silencieux tout le long. Je regardais mon meilleur ami, les larmes brouillant ma vue, attendant sa réaction, ses traits tirés par le chagrin et la peur, ses poings étaient devenus blancs sous la pression qu'il exerçait en les serrant fort pour contrôler ses tremblement. Il leva les yeux, nous regarda tour à tour en finissant par son beau père et prit la parole enfin d'un ton plat mais autoritaire qui nous fit tous trembler.

- Il est hors de question que je laisse ma femme mourir pour cet enfant...

* * *

><p><strong>Je pars me cacher dans un coin de peur que vous me tapiez à force de faire des rebondissements aussi inattendus dans l'histoire, rassurez vous je n'ai pas oubliez Rosalie et Emmett, ils donnerons de leur nouvelles très prochainement, ramenant leur lot de problèmes avec eux (et par là je veux dire les révélation d'Alice)et le début des problèmes pour Jasper. Mais avant ça, il faut que je fasse défiler les mois pour que l'intrigue principal ce mette en place dans les grandes lignes et que les personnages occupent tous la place que je leur ai réservé. A demain pour la suite j'espère vous avoir toujours au rendez vous ;)<strong>


	49. Chapter 49 LA MÉDECINE

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>LA MÉDECINE (POV JASPER)<strong>

-Il est hors de question que je laisse ma femme mourir pour cet enfant...

Jacob venait de proférer cela comme une menace, je pouvais parfaitement comprendre qu'il soit dans cet état la, l'idée d'être à sa place me donnait des frissons de peur. Bella était devenue en très peu de temps ma raison de vivre et imaginer qu'un jour elle puisse mourir en donnant naissance au fruit de notre amour était au delà de l'inimaginable pour moi. Mais visiblement dans la pièce personne ne voyait que des solutions moins tranchées existaient peut être, le père de Sora était médecin, le chagrin qui l'accablait, l'empêchait d'analyser la situation dans toute sa globalité. Pour moi il était évident que même si il s'agissait d'un cas surnaturel, il n'en restait pas moins que Sora était une femme enceinte comme une autre, avec un enfant qui devait sortir plus tôt.

-Doc l'enfant est il viable ? Hum je veux dire, a t'il atteint sa maturité ?

Le Médecin, porta un regard étonné sur moi, s'attendant sûrement à ce que quelqu'un d'autre que moi prenne la parole en premier et certainement pas pour poser de tel questions mais plutôt pour essayer de calmer Jacob.

-Et bien oui, des différents tests que j'ai pratiqué, il ne devrait pas tarder, d'ici quelques semaines...

Bella se déplaça pour prendre place derrière Jacob l'enlaçant dans ses bras et posa son regard sur moi en souriant tristement, elle semblait comprendre que j'avais une idée en tête.

-Ne pouvons nous pas voir cette grossesse difficile comme une autre, Jacob mec à l'époque les césariennes ça existaient pas, ou à un stade très peu avancé en tout cas, mais aujourd'hui tout ça, ça existe et c'est même devenu quelque chose de banale. Doc, dite moi, peut être que je me trompe, je sais pas il doit forcement être possible de faire quelque chose avec l'avancé médicale qu'on à faite depuis l'époque.

Pour moi ça me semblait évident, parce que malgré mon inquiétude pour la future mère, j'essayais encore de prendre du recul sur la situation, je n'étais pas attaché à elle avec la même force que celle qui m'attachait à Bella ou encor à Jared et Jacob. Le doc sembla sortir de sa torpeur en sautant presque de sa chaise, me regardant comme si j'étais le messie.

-Oui c'est tout à fait possible, il s'agirait seulement d'aller vite, d'agir avant l'inévitable...il faudrait bien sur trouver le matériel qu'il me manque et... aussi Maya notre sage femme devra m'assister, mais...

Le reste de la conversation du médecin était un charabia médical qui me donna le tournis, Jacob quand à lui nous regardait complètement perdu, n'osant pas espérer. Bella fit le tour de son ami et vain lui parler doucement.

-Jack, ça va aller on va faire en sorte que ça marche, retourne auprès de Sora, nous on s'occupe du reste ok ?

-Bell

La voix de notre ami était complètement éteinte, il s'accrocha à Bella comme si ça vie en dépendait, complètement désespéré. Ses émotions m'arrivaient par vague, d'une violence sans fin, c'était la première fois que je voyais Jacob dans cet état, au bord du précipice. Mais Bella et lui semblait partager une conversation silencieuse, car les émotions que je ressentais, plus faible mais présentes chez les deux ce complétaient. Quand Jacob lâchait du questionnement, ma belle elle répondait avec une vague de sécurité et ainsi de suite. C'était très facinant d'assister à ce lien étrange qui semblait les lier l'un à l'autre.

-Promis Jack, on ne lâchera rien.

Bella l'aida à se lever de la chaise qu'il occupait et s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre, elle l'accompagna à l'étage rejoindre le chevet de Sora. En passant devant moi elle me fit un sourire rassurant et les émotions qu'elle envoya dans ma direction était de la reconnaissance et une dose d'amour.

Je retournais mon attention sur les deux autres personnes resté avec moi, Jared essayait tant bien que mal de prendre en note ce que le docteur lui dictait, d'une voix pressée et autoritaire.

-Doc moins vite, je suis pas secrétaire, Jazz mec viens m'aider s'il te plais.

Je pris place devant l'ordinateur portable de Bella, prenant à mon tour la liste du matériel qu'il nous faudrait trouver pour réaliser notre objectif. J'espérais vraiment que nous pourrions sauver Sora, si jamais les choses tournaient mal, je pouvais déjà prédire que tout allait changer dans notre petite vie paisible à Old Crow.

* * *

><p><strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>


	50. Chapter 50 JE SUIS A TOI

**Coucou à toutes, je voulais vous dire (si vous êtes encore de passage par là) chacha et les autres qui ont décidé de quitter le navire ou qui hésite à continuer Call me Nasty que je suis navré que l'histoire est commencé à vous déplaire à partir du chapitre sur Sora et Jacob, mais c'est mon histoire, je l'écris selon l'idée que j'ai dans la tête et je ne sais pas écrire autrement que comme je le fais. Alors voila je comprend parfaitement que ça ne puisse pas plaire à tout le monde et je vous remercie quand même de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Pour toutes les autres merci d'être toujours là et pour vos messages d'encouragement, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>JE SUIS A TOI (POV BELLA)<strong>

-Rentrez vous coucher quelques heures, vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus pour ce soir, Jacob et moi restons ici pour veillez sur ma fille, si il y a le moindre problème, je vous appellerais les enfants.

Nous venions de finir la liste des choses à faire pour mettre en place la césarienne de Sora, mon amie devrait être opéré dans trois jours au plus tard, nous ne voulions prendre aucuns risques d'être pris au dépourvu par l'arrivé de l'enfant sans que nous soyons prêt.

-Ok doc, Jasper et Bella, vous pouvez raccompagner Nita s'il vous plais ?

Mon amie pris un air renfrogné en sachant que Jared n'avait pas l'attention de rentrer avec elle.

-Et puis-je savoir ce que tu compte faire Jared ?

Nita je vais faire un tour du périmètre, cela fait plusieurs jours que nous somme ici sans prendre garde au alentours, Jacob ne laisserait jamais passer ça s'il n'avait pas tous ces soucis.

Nita paru comprendre malgré son besoin de se retrouver seul avec son compagnon, elle hocha la tête et tous les deux s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que Jared ne nous ouvre la porte. J'étais en train de mettre la clé dans la serrure quand les bras de Jasper s'enroulèrent autour de moi, je me retournait du mieux que je pouvais.

-Jazz ça va ?

-Hummmmmm

Son nez était niché dans mon cou et je déposais ma tête contre son épaule me laissant aller dans son étreinte réconfortante.

-Je ne veux jamais vivre ça, te perdre...non jamais.

-Moi non plus Jazz, tu es ma vie, toujours.

Il ne se recula pas mais desserra un peu son étreinte pour me permettre d'ouvrir la porte et à peine l'avais-je fait, il me pris dans ses bras et me porta contre lui, nous menant jusqu'au escaliers. La monté fut laborieuse, Jasper était maintenant un humain et bien que musclé, il n'avait plus sa force vampirique.

-Tu vas te faire mal à force.

-Chut

Jasper nous emmena dans la salle de bain, visiblement il avait dans l'idée de nous faire prendre une douche avant d'aller au lit. Il me déposa sur le comptoir du lavabo et entrepris de m'enlever mes bottes. J'allais me faire redescendre pour continuer à me déshabiller seul, mais Jazz avait décidé autrement. Il prit le temps de m'effeuiller, lentement, regardant mes courbes et relevant le visage à chaque fois pour me regarder dans les yeux et m'envoyer son amour. J'étais en admiration devant l'homme qui me vénérait, pour moi c'était lui qui méritait tout l'attention, pas moi, j'étais simplement Bella après tout, comment avais-je fait pour me retrouver dans une relation avec cet homme. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté vampirique, bien au contraire, il en avait gagné de magnifique yeux verts et un teint plus halé, il ressemblait à un dieu. Edward était certes un magnifique spécimen de la gente masculine, mais en ayant vieilli,je me rendais compte qu'il avait encore les traits d'un ado et qu'il les garderais éternellement. Jasper était un homme maintenant, il vieillirait à mes cotés, je serais là chaque jours pour voir son corps se transformer, avec lui je n'avais besoin de rien, là ou un jour j'avais souhaité être transformé pour être un vampire, aujourd'hui je ne désirait plus rien de tout ça. Je voulais une vie simple et heureuse avec lui et c'est tout.

Jasper fit descendre mon jean et me souleva pour faire glisser ma culotte le long de mes jambes. Il la laissa tomber sur le sol et à genoux, il pris un de mes pieds et vain déposer un chemin de baiser le long de ma jambe, jusqu'à l'intérieur de ma cuisse et fis de même avec l'autre. Arrivé Jasper fixa son regard voilé de désir dans le mien et j'allaitais quand sa bouche déposa un baiser brûlant sur mon intimité.

-Mon dieu Bella j'ai envie de toi, je suis incapable de m'arrêter

Sa voix me fit frisonner d'anticipation, il fit glisser ses doigts dans mon intimité.

-j'ai besoin d'être en toi, de te faire mienne, de savoir que tu sera toujours la prêt de moi, à moi, la mienne.

Il mordit doucement dans mes chaires fragiles, me faisant gémir.

-la mienne, tu es brûlante et toute excité pour moi.

Il murmura tandis que son regard ce reportait sur l'endroit ou ses doigts glissait doucement m'emmenant encore plus loin dans le plaisir.

Mes parois se contractèrent sous le va et viens de ses doigts agiles et je le regardait m'affliger cette douce torture, mes yeux embués de larmes en le regardant vénérer mon corps. Après les événements de ses derniers jours il avait besoin de se rassurer et je ne pouvais qu'approuver, moi aussi je me rendais compte que rien n'était acquit dans la vie.

-S'il te plais Jasper...hummm...plus...

-Comme ça ?

Il me rendait complètement folle en lapant avec insistance sur mon clitoris.

-Je...j'ai envie de toi.

Il approuva ma demande, se relevant entre mes jambes ouvertes, j'approchais passant mes mains sous son pull et le soulevant pour laisser apparaître ses muscles dessinés et lui enlever. Je fis redescendre mes doigt le long de son torse jusqu'à son jeans, ouvrant sa braguette et le laissant glisser à ses pieds. Il s'en dégagea et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de son bassin l'aidant à me pénétrer.

Il commença à me besogner lentement, passant ses mains sous mes fesses il me porta jusqu'à la cabine de douche ou il fit couler l'eau chaude sous nos deux corps réunis. Sous ses va et viens, mon corps entier à vibrer sous ses lents mouvement profonds, n'emmenant au bord de la jouissance rapidement.

-Je veux que ça soit toujours comme ça entre nous, je veux tout de toi Bella, je veux être le maître de ton plaisir...hum oui, jouis pour moi ma belle.

-Ja...Jasper.

Je jouis dans un cris étouffé, les mains fermement accrochées à ses épaules et essayant de reprendre conscience tandis que Jazz continuait à me prendre maintenant de manière plus rapide, faisant taper mes fesses sur les carreaux de la douche.

Je le senti s'épaissir et durcir encore plus en moi ses muscles se contractant sous la jouissance, je le regardais avec amour, heureuse d'être là avec lui, nos deux corps unis. Son regard émeraude se voilà et il enfouit sa bouche sur mon épaule déposant ses dents sur la surface fragile de ma peau et mordant doucement en se déversant en moi.

-Tu es mienne, je ne peux pas te perdre, je te l'interdis.

-Jamais Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>A demain, bonne journée. :)<strong>


	51. Chapter 51 SUIVRE SON FLAIRE

**coucou aujourd'hui je vous poste deux chapitres ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>SUIVRE SON FLAIRE (POV JARED)<strong>

Je courais, suivant le parcours tout autour du village, sautant par dessus la rivière, slalomant entre les arbres. Je le faisais pour Jacob, mais aussi pour me soulager moi, après ces derniers jours complètement merdique j'avais besoin de décompresser, l'ambiance qu'y avait régné en maître cette semaine n'était vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Je me sentais vraiment comme un poisson hors de son bocal, là ou d'habitude mon humour m'aidait à me sortir des situations qui ne me plaisaient pas, aujourd'hui aucune note d'humour n'aurait pu dédramatiser le problème auquel nous avions été confronté. Depuis notre arrivée ici, mis à part les premiers temps ou il nous avait fallu tuer et chasser des vampires indésirables qui avaient tuer des membres de la communauté avant notre arrivé, rien de nouveau n'avait requis notre présence. Notre territoire avait été marqué et aucun vampire n'avait de nouveau tenté sa chance à Old'Crow, c'est pourquoi d'habitude je faisais mon tour de garde en traînant un peu des pieds, rien n'arrivait jamais. Pourtant ce soir, pour une fois que j'appréciais cette garde, juste pour le plaisir de le faire sans avoir à me soucier de quoi que ce soit, ce fut tout autre.

En passant par la rivière, j'avais reniflé une odeur désagréable, j'avais d'abord cru à un relent venant de la vase que j'avais remuer dans le lit de celle ci, mais en continuant plus en approche des habitations l'odeur était encore présente irritant ma truffe.

_Merde, pourquoi faut il que ça m'arrive maintenant ?_

Je suivais donc cette piste, qui ne faisait plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'un vampire c'était aventuré sur notre territoire, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas tué des gens de la tribu. L'empreinte olfactif semblait vieille de quelques jours, ça ne datait pas de la journée, ça j'en étais sur et elle menait dans le centre, près des quelques commerces qui s'étendaient tout autour d'une petite place dont l'un étant le bar de Bella et Jasper. Je m'approchais restant sur mes garde pour n'attirer l'attention de personne, la nuit était déjà bien entamée, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de croiser un touriste qui aurait décidé de sortir en pleine nuit pour je ne sais quoi faire.

_C'est bizarre, il ne sait rapproché d'aucunes habitation, comme si il était resté au centre de la place à observer. Mec je suis vraiment pas bon pour jouer les détective et en plus je me parle à moi même super. _

L'odeur était plus marquée sur la place, puis la piste me menât jusqu'à l'autre coté de la ville près de la piste d'atterrissage et s'enfonça dans les territoires enneigés. J'étais septique, personne n'avait été porté disparue sinon on serait venu nous le dire et visiblement ce vampire n'avait fait que visiter tranquillement notre petite contré. Mouais, Jacob n'allait jamais me croire, sauf qu'il avait d'autre chat à fouetter en ce moment, pouvais je vraiment lui causer plus de soucis maintenant alors que rien de grave ne c'était passé ? Mon pote devait se concentrer uniquement sur Sora, pour le moment, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de l'emmerder avec une connerie pareil, j'étais un loup moi aussi et après tout il n'était pas le chef ici, non ? Alors je pouvais tout aussi bien prendre les décisions par moi même.

_Ouais je vais faire ça_

Je décidais de gérer la situation tout seul, après tout j'allais devoir prendre la place de garde de Jacob pendant quelques temps, il me suffisait d'être plus attentif, de faire plus de surveillance des frontières et puis voilà tout serait réglé. Si jamais une de ses sangsues faisaient son apparition je pouvais m'en charger seul, j'étais féroce moi aussi. Je refis le tour de tout le village, m'attardant près de la rivière, souhaitant être sur que l'odeur qui persistait n'était pas fraîche et réfléchissant à mon futur planning des prochains jours.

Je devais maintenant rentrer, Nita était inquiète de me savoir dehors et moi aussi j'étais maintenant encore plus inquiet, je voulais retourner auprès d'elle le plus vite possible.

Il fallait que je pris très fort pour que ce problème ne soit rien d'autre qu'une coïncidence sans danger, que ce vampire ne revienne pas sur ses pas et que je ne regrette pas de ne pas en parler à Jacob.

De toute façon tout allait s'arranger, j'en étais sur, Jacob et Saura allaient avoir leur enfant, Sora allait vivre encore de belles années et nous serions tous ici jusqu'à la vieillesse, continuant à vivre tous ensemble, ce n'était pas envisageable autrement pour moi. Nita, Sora, Bella, Jasper, Jacob, ils étaient tous la famille que je mettais créé, je ne voulais en perdre aucuns.

* * *

><p><strong>le prochain c'est un pov Bella.<strong>


	52. Chapter 52 L'ATTENTE PARTIE 1

**Et voila le deuxième chapitre du jour. Merci pour vos messages :) bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>L'ATTENTE (POV BELLA)<strong>

Les jours qui précédèrent l'accouchement prématuré de Sora passèrent comme dans un rêve, à une vitesse folle, sans que je ne réalise tout ce qui c'était passé. Jasper et moi avions du faire un aller-retour express jusqu'à la ville pour pouvoir récupéré le matériel que le père de Sora avait demandé à un collègue lui aussi indien et chirurgien mais vivant en dehors de la communauté. Nous avions préparé la salle avec le docteur et la sage femme aidant comme on pouvait avec le peu de connaissance que nous avions. Le médecin avait été clair, après ça, il n'y aurait plus rien pour nous qui requière notre aide mise à part notre soutient sans concession à aider Jacob à rester encré dans la réalité le temps de l'accouchement.

Voila ou je me retrouvais maintenant, ma main broyé dans celle de Jack. Assis côte à côte et entouré de Jasper et Nita, Jared avait préferé aller faire un tour, l'ambiance était trop pesante pour lui, je le comprenait, nous avions tous une tête horrible. Le père de Nita nous avait laissé dans la petite salle d'attente, nous recommandant d'être patient et d'attendre calmement.

-Je ne peux pas, il faut que je sois avec elle.

Jacob venait de se lever envoyant sa chaise glisser et taper contre le mur, m'emmenant à sa suite près de la porte qui menait à la salle préparée pour l'opération. Je suivais le mouvement, sans rien pouvoir faire à part essayer de ne pas glisser et de tomber surprise par les mouvements non prévu de Jack.

-Jacob, stop arrête, ça va aller mec, je te le promet.

-Qu'es ce que tu en sais sangsue ?

Hoquetant aux mot de Jacob, je relevais le visage sur celui de Jasper surpris et un peu blessé, il s'interposa entre la porte et nous, bombant le torse pour montrer à Jack qu'il ne le laisserait pas passer quoi qu'il arrive. Mon ami commençait à serrer ma main à un point ou j'étais consciente qu'une toute petite pression de plus et il me brisait les os, Jasper du voir ma grimace de douleur, il fronça les sourcils ses lèvres pincées.

-Jacob il faut que tu lâche Bella, tout de suite, tu lui fais mal et il faut que tu te calme, ta présence dans la pièce n'arrangera rien bien au contraire.

Jack tourna son regard sur moi et lâcha ma main comme si je l'avais brûlé, je la prenais dans mon autre main la frottant, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour apaiser mon ami et aider Jasper.

-Si il lui...arrive...quelque chose...si je ne...suis pas là...pas présent...pour...

-Ça ira Jacob, je te le promet...je sens les émotions dans la pièce voisine malgré tout ce que tu dégage de toi...le doc est confiant, tout comme la sage femme.

Jack paru surpris par les paroles de Jazz, ses épaules se détendirent un peu et il le regarda avec espoir.

-C'est vrai ?

Jasper hocha la tête confiant.

-Si je ressent le moindre changement dans leur émotions je te préviendrais, mais il faut que tu te calme, je n'arrive pas bien à ressentir quand tu crache toute cette colère en plus de ton inquiétude et des autres dans la pièce.

Jack grogna un peu et revint s'asseoir sur une chaise, Jazz me tendis la main et j'approchais le laissant me retourner et poser mon dos contre son torse, il regardait ma main avec attention la tournant délicatement pour observer les dégâts.

-Tu devrais aller mettre de la glace ma belle, tu risques d'avoir de jolies couleurs bleus d'ici peu de temps.

-Désolé Bell.

-C'est pas grave Jack, t'inquiète. Je reviens tout de suite.

Je posais un baiser timide et réservé sur les lèvres de Jasper et me dirigeait dans le couloir pour gagner les toilettes et passer de l'eau fraîche sur ma main brûlante de douleur.

Devant le miroir du lavabo, je regardais une inconnue, elle avait mes traits, mais des cernes bleus avaient fait leur apparition sous ses yeux, son regard vieilli par le souci et l'inquiétude qui durait depuis une semaine maintenant. Sora ne pouvait pas mourir, Jack ne s'en remettrait jamais et nous non plus d'ailleurs, elle était celle qui nous reliait à cette ville, sans elle nous n'aurions jamais découvert Old Crow. Je ne traînais pas plus, voulant regagner ma place auprès de mon ami loup et de l'homme que j'aimais. Dans le couloir près de l'entrée du dispensaire je retrouvais Jared qui venait tout juste de se débarrasser de sa veste.

-Jared tu es revenus ?

-Ouais, désolé cette ambiance...et puis je voulais en profiter pour faire un tour du périmètre.

Jared semblait soucieux en regardant par la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur.

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec ça ? Tu n'as pas cessé de faire de la surveillance ses derniers jours.

Son regard sembla hésitant mais ça ne dura pas asses longtemps pour que j'en déduise quoi que ce soit, peut être était il comme nous simplement inquiet pour nos amis et leur futur bébé.

-Non rien de grave, je le fais pour Jacob, quand Sora et le bébé seront en sécurité il ne manquera pas de me taper dessus si jamais je n'ai pas fait le travail correctement à sa place, c'est tout, t'inquiète pas Bella, tout va bien de ce coté là.

-Ok, aller viens, allons rejoindre les autres Jasper à réussi à calmer un peu Jacob mais c'est loin d'être gagné.

* * *

><p><strong>A demain, bonne journée<strong>


	53. Chapter 53 L'ATTENTE PARTIE 2

**Coucou voila la suite, merci pour vos commentaires n'gie, laurie, Grazie, OoO-RED-OoO, Cathie29Jes et Gaellezjey, ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos hypothèses sur la suite et vos avis. J'ai de moins en moins de personne qui m'écrire pour me donner leur avis, alors soit j'ai perdu la plupart de mes lecteurs avec cette histoire concernant Jacob et Sora, soit vous êtes en hibernation pour l'hiver. ;) Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong>L'ATTENTE PARTIE 2 (POV BELLA)<strong>

Le silence étouffant, l'attente, le bruit incessant de l'aiguille de l'horloge qui égraine les secondes, les soupires, les sanglots, les pieds des chaises qui grincent, le silence et encore et toujours l'attente. Une attente insoutenable, le moment ou ton cœur hésite entre s'arrêter sous la pression ou se déchirer en deux, cette douleur dans la poitrine, la boule de stresse qui obstrue ta bouche et qui t'empêche de respirer normalement. Tout ça j'étais en train de le vivre, c'était plutôt difficile à supporter mais quand je regardais Jacob, mon meilleur ami, mes symptômes devaient être insignifiant comparé aux siens. L'aiguille de l'horloge murale vint se poser sur le onze, voilà, une heure était maintenant passé depuis le début. Jack était penché en avant sur sa chaise, son visage fourré dans ses main les coudes sur ses genoux, il semblait ne plus être parmi nous.

Jasper sur la chaise à coté de la mienne, semblait essayer de lire un article dans un magazine de santé, mais ça lecture n'avait pas avancé depuis de nombreuses minutes puisque ses yeux étaient toujours posé sur la même page. Je savais qu'en ce moment, il pensait à Sora et Jacob, mais aussi un peu à moi. Nous n'en parlions pas et même jamais, mais c'était un fait, un jours , oui un jour, j'allais donner un enfant à Jasper. Un jour nos deux corps s'uniraient pour mettre une partie de chacun de nos cœurs dans celui d'un enfant. Et Jasper pensait à ça, j'en étais sur, à la peur de me perdre, la peur d'être dans la position de nos amis aujourd'hui. Il me lavait fait ressentir il y a quelques nuits quand nous étions rentré et qu'il m'avait fait l'amour sous la douche, cette peur de perdre notre âme avec la personne que l'on aime. Et je comprenais cette peur, je l'a ressentais à chaque instants, même avant ce tragique moment. Combien de chance déjà avions nous eux dans la vie ? Je veux dire qui aurait pu parier que Jasper et moi allions nous retrouver, qu'il soit de nouveau humain, qu'on soit tombé amoureux, qu'on est une vie de tous les jours entouré de nos amis heureux. Tout ça c'était déjà plus que la plupart des personnes pouvaient espérer dans toute une vie et nous en moins d'une année, tout ça nous avait été donné.

J'étais Bella, Isabella Marie Swan, la fille maladroite et malchanceuse, qui avançait dans la vie en essayant de se faire discrète et d'un pas peu assuré. Tout ça avait commencé changer depuis mon arrivé à Forks et encore plus depuis Old Crow et Jasper. Mais pour moi j'étais toujours et encore cette jeune fiche réservé et maladroite, je ne pouvais pas espérer que tout ça est disparue si facilement.

Nita qui n'avait pas quitté sa chaise depuis le début se leva et ouvris la porte à Jared qui portait un plateau sur lequel des gobelets à café était posé. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Jared et pris un café regagnant son siège.

-Un café les gars ?

Jared s'approcha de nous et nous tendis les gobelets fumant, Jasper en pris deux et me les tendis en hochant la tête en direction de Jacob qui n'avait pas réagit l'entrée de notre ami. Je souri tendrement à Jazz et prenait la chaise à coté de Jack posant mon café à mes pieds pour poser un main sur l'épaule de mon ami.

-Jack, bois ce café, Sora n'aura certainement pas envie d'apprendre que tu es tombé de fatigue quand elle demandera à te voir et qu'on t'entendra ronfler depuis la salle d'opération.

Il tourna la tête dans ses mains, la gardant toujours posé dessus et me lança un regard perdu entre la confusion et l'exaspération, je réalisais ma débilité de ma phrase et haussait les épaules en grimaçant un sourire.

Il prit toute fois le café et le fis tourner dans ses mains son regard perdu dans l'ancre brune du liquide chaud.

J'attrapais le mien, m'apprêtant à en boire le doux nectar qui annonçait pour moi un regain d'énergie quand les pleurs d'un bébé se firent entendre. Chacun releva la tête, regardant les autres avec espoirs et appréhension. Jacob se leva et entrepris de faire les cents pas dans la petite salle d'attente, relevant la tête à chaque nouveaux sons venant de la porte. Jazz ce rapprocha de moi et vint me prendre dans ses bras déposant des baisers sur mon front et m'envoyant son amour.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir derrière la porte et bientôt madame Louise, la sage femme sortie sa tête par la porte quelle entrebâilla, chacun de nous attendant ses paroles avec avidité.

-Isabella, le Docteur, souhaiterais votre présence s'il vous plais.

L'étonnement que je ressenti fut de courte durée quand Jacob s'interposa entre le regard de la femme et le mien.

-Je peux aider, c'est ma femme qui est dans cette pièce. Que ce passe t'il ? Sora va bien ?

La sage femme posa un regard calme mais autoritaire sur Jack.

Monsieur Black, je vais faire vite, je n'ai pas de temps, votre femme viens juste d'être ouverte, le médecin et moi devons réparer les dégâts qu'a causé la croissance de l'enfant et la refermer au plus vite...Votre beau père pense que rien n'est trop inquiétant à première vue. Mais il faut toute fois que je lui porte assistance car bien qu'étant sage femme, je suis aussi la seul diplômé dans cette ville en soin infirmier. Je n'ai malheureusement que deux bras et votre enfant requière de l'attention maintenant qu'il est né, notamment pour le nettoyer et pour les premiers soins. Je doute fort que vous soyez dans un état convenable, vu le stress que vous ressentez pour votre femme, pour vous chargez de votre fils. Je ne pense pas non plus que vous ayez envie de voir votre enfant couvert de sang et de...

Ok, stop, c'est bon, Bella va y, s'il te plais...prend soin d'eux pour moi hein ?

Je serais brièvement mon meilleur ami dans mes bras avant de suivre Madame Louise qui repartait déjà dans le couloir d'un pas rapide.

Promis Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous aussi vous êtes dans le stress avec eux?<strong> **:)**


	54. Chapter 54 ENTRE DEUX

**Bonjour à toutes, bon samedi, bonne lecture.**

**n'gie : désolé pour la "barbarie" je sais je suis une sadique, mais une sadique gentille, je vous laisse jamais bien longtemps sans la suite ;p **

**X : merci ;)**

**CARO : non mais sérieux les gens ont que ça à faire de voler des câbles en cuivre, moi le jour ou j'ai plus internet à cause de ça je pète un câble, je peux pas vivre sans ordinateur ;p **

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRE DEUX (POV BELLA)<strong>

Louise, la sage femme et infirmière, n'emmena d'abord dans une petite salle attenante ou elle me fit faire les même mouvement qu'elle pour me laver les mains au dessus d'un énorme lavabo en inox, puis elle me fit enfiler une blouse bleu en tissu papier tout en m'expliquant les consignes.

- J'ai fait les examens de base, il suffit juste que vous le nettoyez et que vous l'habillez, j'ai fait très vite, si vous voyez le moindre problème vous n'hésitez pas ok. Ses voix sont dégagées et il répond au stimulus, mais on ne sait jamais.

La salle d'opération était une salle blanche, en temps normale, elle était éclairé par des néons au plafond, je l'avais vu le jour d'avant, quand nous avions aidé à préparer et stériliser le matériel, c'est ce qui lui donnait sa grandeur. Pourtant aujourd'hui la salle n'était éclairé que par une lampe chirurgicale accrochée au dessus de la table d'opération et par un néon au dessus d'un plan de travail sur le coté, elle paraissait cette fois ci minuscule, baignée dans les ténèbres, ce fut la première chose qui attira mon regard.

-Vous en avez mis du temps Louise, je n'arrive pas à trouver le point d'hémorragie.

-Votre gendre Docteur.

Louise se dirigeât directement vert la table d'opération, je restais sur place la regardant s'approcher du corps inanimé sur la table et mettre ses mains gantés à l'intérieur d'un trou béant maintenue en place par des sortes d'écarteurs ou je ne sais quoi.

J'avais l'impression de voir un corps coupé en deux, d'être à la fois dans deux pièces séparées, un champs opératoire posée au dessus mon amie semblait l'avoir sanctionné au niveau de la poitrine.

Une sonde avec un liquide jaune sortant était accroché en dessous de la table sur le coté et des tuyaux partant de ses bras se dirigeait vers différentes machines. Mes yeux ne semblaient plus vouloir m'obéirent bloqués sur la scène de cauchemar qui se déroulait du coté bas du champ. Les mains du docteur et de l'infirmière sortant les entrailles de mon amie à l'air comme si c'était tout à fait normal étaient à la fois hypnotique et écœurant pour moi et ma faible résistance a l'odeur du sang.

-Louise, Isabella ne va pas tarder à tourner de l'œil en attendant vos instructions.

-Be...b...belllllaaaa

Je relevais la tête à mon nom, me détachant de la scène sanglante et reportant mon regard sur l'autre coté du draps ou un faible chuchotement attira ma curiosité. Sora était là, le visage légèrement tourné dans ma direction, les yeux à peine ouverts sur son visage pale.

J'approchais d'elle instinctivement voulant la toucher, lui porter secours assistance, oubliant tout le reste et ma mission initialement prévue.

_Pourquoi bon dieu est elle réveillé, alors qu'elle à le ventre ouvert ?_

-Sora, docteur, elle est réveillé, endormez là vite. Sora ça va aller, ne t'en fait pas, dépêchez vous faite quelque chose.

-Isabella, stop, c'est normal, elle n'est endormie que partiellement, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de lui faire une anesthésie générale. Sora ne te fatigue pas à parler, s'il te plais garde tes forces ma fille, j'ai besoin de toi pour rester concentré.

L'infirmière m'interpella à son tour quand les pleurs d'un nourrisson résonnèrent dans la salle, Sora sourit faiblement faisant basculer son regard sur le haut de sa tête.

-Occupe...toi...de...mon...fils...je te...te pré...sente...Travis...Black...ton neveux

Je tournais le regard vers le coté de la salle, au dessus du plan de travail, reposait une énorme bassine ou tout emmitouflé dans des draps gigotait un bébé avec énergie.

-Isabella, servez vous des draps pour le nettoyez, puis faite ce que je vous ai dit, ne prenez pas trop de temps, il ne faut pas que sa température baisse.

Je m'attelais à la tache, mes gestes purement mécaniques mon regard complètement rivé sur la bouille magnifique de ce petit être magnifique. Il n'avait rien d'un bébé prématuré, il semblait avoir déjà la taille d'un bébé de 6mois minimums la seul chose qui attestait de sa naissance récente était les trace de sang et sa peau fripée. Depuis que j'avais Travis dans mes bras il avait cessé de pleurer immédiatement et semblait curieux de mes gestes, Il me regardait avec de grand yeux bien ouverts et entouré de longs cils.

BIIIIIIIB BIIIIIIIB BIIIIIIIIB

-Le rytme sinusal commence à s'exciter docteur.

-Merde pourtant je ne vois rien de..., bon visiblement il y a une suture qui ne tien pas, on reprend.

La machine qui contrôlait le cœur de Sora semblait ne plus vouloir atteindre son rythme calme, je tournait mon attention sur mon amie, inquiète, Travis pleurant maintenant de nouveau essayant de concurrencer la machine.

-Pa..papa...je...

-Ça va aller Sora.

Travis était maintenant complètement habillé et s'époumonait toujours ce taisant juste en entendant le faible son de la voix de sa mère et reprenant après.

-Il faut que vous sortiez Isabella, j'ai besoin d'être dans le calme pour travailler et les cris de mon petit fils me rappel trop les jérémiades exaspérante de mon gendre pour que je les apprécies en ce moment si important.

Je hochait la tête berçant le bébé pour essayer de le calme, Sora remua un peu la tête mollement.

-Mon d...oux bébé, Bella...si...prend...soin d'eux...deux.

-Sora ma sotte de fille, garde tes forces pour autres choses que ses lamentations, il est hors de question que tu nous quittes.

-Tout ira bien Sora...je te ramène ton fils dès que tout sera fini, ok, tien le coup ma sœur, on en à pas fini avec toi, il faut que tu gronde Jacob, ce fichu loup est trop têtu pour écouter quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Mon amie hocha difficilement la tête son regard plongé dans le mien en signe de compréhension, elle me faisait la promesse muette de continuer à se battre et je m'éloignais portant Travis, serré contre mon cœur, priant de toutes mes forces pour que le reste de l'opération se passe bien.


	55. Chapter 55 UNE RÉUSSITE

**coucou, bonne lecture  
><strong>

**souzierr : Tu es toute excusé, je comprend parfaitement que tu ais pris du temps pour t'occuper de tout, j'espère que ton stage se passe bien. Merci d'être toujours présente et motivé par mon histoire, ça me rassure de savoir que tu n'as pas quitté le navire. **

**n'gie : j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

* * *

><p><strong>UNE RÉUSSITE (POV JASPER)<strong>

Ma douce Bella entra dans la pièce devant un public surpris et choqué de la découvrir portant dans ses bras un magnifique bébé au grand yeux marrons entourer de long cils noirs, avec une masse de cheveux noir dépassant d'un bonnet.

Jacob stoppa son 100eme tour de la salle et regarda Bella avec des yeux inquiet visiblement inconscient du petit sosie de lui qu'elle portait dans ses bras.

-Sora et le bébé vont bien ?

Bella hocha la tête, essayant d'être confiante dans son geste malgré la peur et l'inquiétude qui se dégageait de ses sentiments.

-Elle se bat, elle n'est pas prête à lâcher, elle m'a promis que dès qu'elle serait en état, elle te botterait les fesses pour nous avoir tous fait tourner en bourrique depuis tout ça. Et je te présente ton enfant Jacob Black, voilà ton très bruyant fils, Travis, ton beau père semble déjà penser qu'il tien plus de ton caractère pleurnichard qu'a celui de sa fille à son grand désespoir.

Ma belle tendu devant les yeux de son ami, l'enfant emmailloté dans un body, qui gigotait les bras tendu devant lui pour essayer de toucher le nez de son père. C'était hallucinant, cet enfant semblait être déjà très éveillé, alors qu'il venait tout juste de sortir du ventre de sa mère. Pourtant à quoi fallait il s'attendre d'autre, après tout si nous en étions là c'était justement parce qu'il était devenu trop grand pour rester paisiblement dans le ventre de Sora. Donc rien d'étonnant qu'il soit déjà plus développé que les enfants de son stade.

Jacob ressemblait à un poisson sa bouche ne cessant de s'ouvrir et de se fermer, tandis que le petit s'amusait toujours à essayer d'attraper son père.

-Merde Jacob, abruti dépêche toi de prendre mon neveux dans tes bras, je te laisse la première simplement parce que tu es le père, mais si tu hésites trop longtemps je prend ce beau bébé le premier et tu risque de ne plus pouvoir me l'enlever. Lui et moi avons tellement de chose de prévu ensemble.

Je rigolais sans pouvoir me retenir, depuis le début de la grossesse de Sora, Jared aimait bien parler à son ventre, parlant même plus fort que nécessaire pour être sur que le petit monstre comme il l'appelait soit capable de l'entendre. Lui racontant qu'oncle Jared s'ennuyait avec ses deux crétins de Jacob et Jasper et qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir apprendre son humour spécial Jared à quelqu'un en soif d'apprendre.

-Aïe, Nita ça va pas, merde pourquoi tu me tapes ?

-Pas de gros mots devant les enfants, je te l'ai déjà dit mon chéri.

Jacob n'écoutait qu'a moitié, il prit, peu sur et avec des gestes lents le bébé que lui tendait toujours Bella. L'enfant poussa un petit cris touchant les lèvres maintenant serrées en une ligne fine de son père qui le regardait avec un visage halluciné.

-C'est...tu...Travis, mon fils...

Les yeux de Jacob se remplirent de larmes, mais la tristesse qu'il l'occupait laissa un peu de place à la joie et la fierté, il souleva son fils encor plus haut lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Il a mes yeux, mais ce sourire, c'est celui de...Sora.

-Félicitations Jacob, te voilà père, putain, connard tu nous à tous devancé d'une bonne distance, il ne reste que Jasper et moi maintenant dans la course au bébé...Aïe Nita arrête.

-Jared Cartas je te jure que si tu continue à employer ce langage de charretier devant ce bébé, il ne faudra pas t'étonner si tu n'arrives jamais à en avoir un, je suis à deux doigts de te les prendre et de te les arracher, tu auras une bonne raison de jurer après ça.

-Mais bébé...

-Non il n'y a pas de bébé, ni de Nita qui tienne.

Je rigolais doucement et de bon cœur, l'ambiance commençait à se détendre peu à peu, chacun reprenant ses vieilles habitudes, enfin surtout Jared. Ce mec n'était jamais à court d'idée pour détendre l'atmosphère. Nous étions tous plongé dans la conversation, y allant chacun de notre commentaire sur le bébé, Jacob ne l'avait pas lâché, il s'accrochait à lui, avec l'espoir qu'a eux deux, Sora serait bientôt hors de danger. J'attrapais Bella par les épaules, ne pouvant rester éloigné d'elle plus longtemps, le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé loin de moi dans la salle d'opération m'avait paru une éternité.

-Je t'aime Jazz.

-Moi aussi.

Bella se tourna et nicha son visage dans mon cou, m'envoyant son amour, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et cette fois ci le père de Sora sorti du couloir, le visage et ses sentiments reflètent la même épuisement et la fatigue profonde, Jacob le regarda inquiet et en alerte.

-Doc ?

-C'est bon, on a réussi, c'était juste un peu plus long que prévu, mais elle va s'en sortir, elle s'est endormi mais elle t'a demandé avant, l'infirmière la mis dans un lit du dispensaire. Elle devra rester ici quelques jours, pour le suivi, mon confrère à qui nous avons emprunté ce qu'il nous manquait viendra d'ici quelques heures pour contrôler, il à pu enfin ce libérer. Va y fiston et félicitation, mon petit fils est parfait.

Jacob déposa avec précaution le bébé dans les bras de Bella, faisant rire tout le monde puisqu'il venait intentionnellement d'éviter ceux grands ouvert de Jared et pris son beau père dans les bras virilement, le remerciant sincèrement avec émotions. Puis s'en un mot il se précipita dans le couloir rejoindre sa femme enfin seine et sauve.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est bon vous êtes rassuré? ben ne le soyez pas trop lol, Sora est peut être hors de danger mais les méchants sont en éveil mouhaha bientôt les épreuves de la jeune indienne vous paraitrons bien loin. ;p j'essaierais de vous en poster un autre dans la journée si je peux, j'ai 5 chapitres d'avance déjà mais je préfère garder de la marge donc si j'arrive à écrire dans l'après midi je vous en posterait un avant ce soir. bon weekend.<br>**


	56. Chapter 56 REMISE EN FORME GÉNÉRALE

**Je suis gentille je vous met un petit chapitre en plus pour aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai bien avancé. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REMISE EN FORME GÉNÉRALE (POV BELLA)<strong>

La convalescence ne fut pas très longue, elle passa trois jour alité au dispensaire avant de pouvoir enfin se lever et marcher un peu. La pauvre n'avait pas vraiment eu de temps à elle pour se reposer, Nita et moi avions été quasiment toujours présentes pour changer Travis, nous nous étions volontiers prêté à l'exercice heureuses de pouvoir nous occuper de cet adorable enfant.

Ce matin elle était enfin rentré chez elle, elle pouvait marcher et ce permettre de s'occuper elle même de toute l'attention que réclamait son bébé. Elle et Jacob avait quitté le dispensaire avec leur petit Travis sous nos cris de joie, nous avions pris le temps de tout ranger le désordre de cette semaine chez eux et avions même poussé jusqu'à leur accrocher une banderole avec écrit bienvenues à la maison la famille Black.

Nous ne nous attendions pas à les revoir dans les prochains jours, mes deux meilleurs amis avaient besoin de se poser et de profiter de leur nouveau statu de parents heureux. Jared et Nita quand à eux, venaient de nous quitter après que nous ayons porté un toast en l'honneur de nos amis en ouvrant de nouveau le bar, ils avaient passé la journée à nous assister au travail, voyant que la clientèle semblait avoir attendu avec impatience la réouverture. Jasper était en train de refermer la porte à clé derrière nos amis, tandis que je comptais la caisse et notais les chiffres sur l'ordinateur assise à même le comptoir avec mes lunette de repos sur le bout du nez. Il vint me rejoindre et sauta sur la surface s'installant à coté de moi. Je me penchait en arrière rangeant le tiroirs caisse tandis que Jasper qui me tenait le pas du dos pour que je ne chute pas s'amusait avec son autre main à faire remonter mon pull sur mon ventre jusqu'à dévoiler ma poitrine emprisonné dans un soutien gorge en dentelle bleu azur. Il se pencha a son tour sur moi et passa sa langue de mon nombril jusqu'à mon soutien gorge.

-Hummm Jazz.

-J'ai envie de toi, là, te prendre sur ce bar, à chaque fois que je te vois derrière avec ses lunettes en train de réfléchir, ça te donne un air sérieux et...coquin, j'en fantasme à chaque fois.

Je rigolais doucement heureuse d'avoir trouvé un homme qui n'hésitait pas à me dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, même ses pensées les plus inavouables.

-Que dois je faire alors pour assouvir tes désirs cowboy ?

-Grrrrr rien laisse moi faire, je vais t'allonger sur ce bar et te baiser comme jamais ma belle, tu me rend fou.

Il fit ce qu'il avait dit, en quelques mouvement gracieux je me retrouvais allongé sur la surface dure et lisse du bar complètement nue, me tortillant pour avoir plus de friction avec son sexe qu'il frottait sans retenu sur mon entre jambe. Ma cyprine lui permit de facilement entrer en moi et il me taquina en restant sur le bord sans réellement me pénétrer pour m'entendre le supplier.

-Toute à moi, toute prête pour moi.

Il me pénétra, s'engainant en moi profondément, me faisant crier de plaisir, lui grognant sauvagement, dans ses moments si intimes Jasper semblait ne pas avoir perdu toutes ses facettes vampirique et je ne m'en plaignais pas, le sexe avec lui était juste parfait, nos corps s'accordaient à la perfection dans une osmose tendre et sauvage à la fois.

Après quelques minutes toute fois la surface froide s'avéra être trop inconfortable pour moi, et je repoussait délicatement Jasper, l'invitant à descendre, je me mis dos à lui, debout accroché au comptoir et courbant les fesses pour l'inviter à me prendre comme ça. Il sembla apprécier l'initiative et ne se fit pas prier pour me prendre ainsi. Lui et moi ne faisions plus l'amour à ce stade là, il était littéralement en train de me baiser sans retenu et j'adorais ça.

-Putain tu es étroite ma belle.

Je posais une main sur mon clitoris et me stimulais encore plus voulant arriver à la jouissance en même temps que lui. Je relevais la tête et vis mon reflet dans le miroir caché par les bouteilles d'alcool. Mon corps était brillant avec la fin voile de sueur que l'exercice me procurait mes cheveux tombant en cascade sur mes reins. Ma lèvre inférieur pincé sous mes dents et Jasper magnifique regardant lui aussi notre couple se refléter contre le mur avec un regard fasciné.

-Tu es tellement belle.

Sa voix rauque de désire, m'envoya dans la jouissance, me faisant contracter mes parois interne fortement voulant l'emmener au fond de moi ou il éjacula sans retenu. son front posé dans mon dos, Jasper essayait de reprendre son souffle, il lécha mon dos du bout de la langue, créant une sensation de frisson sur ma peau.

-J'aime goutter ta peau sur ma langue, je t'aime tellement Isabella.

Il se dégagea de moi, me retourna et me pris dans ses bras m'embrassant passionnément, il me souleva, mes pieds quittant le sol, je les enroulais autour de lui le laissant me porter jusqu'en haut dans notre chambre.

- Je t'aime Jazz.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est bientôt le retour de Rosalie et Emmett ;) patience et à demain.<strong>


	57. Chapter 57 LES SYNONYMES DE LOUP

**Bonne lecture :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LES SYNONYMES DE LOUP (POV JASPER)<strong>

-Nous arriverons dans deux jours, es ce que ça convient à ses fichus cabots ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, Rosalie n'avait visiblement aucun vocabulaire gentil dans son répertoire pour qualifier mes amis indiens loups. Ma chère sœur désirait venir nous rendre visite avec Emmett, j'aurais pensé que notre séparation aurait été plus longue mais visiblement Rose avait besoin de discuter avec moi. Je me fichais bien de ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre au près de mon ex femme de ma disparition et de mon amnésie mais cela lui tenait à cœur à elle et elle semblait inquiète et quelque peu dépassé.

_Mon ex femme, c'est trop bizarre à imaginer._

-Jasper tu m'écoute ?

-Mouais désolé Rose tu disais ?

Le soupire d'exaspération de la jolie blonde passa à travers le combiner, je ne m'en inquiétais pas trop, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de cacher ses émotions ni de jouer la discrétion et la politesse avec moi.

-Jazz, il faut que je sache si tout est ok avec tes clebs, je ne veux pas risquer un accident avec eux, il est hors de question qu'un de ses sale caniches pose sa patte pleine de boue sur moi ou mon Emmett, simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de notre venu.

-Rose.

-Quoi ? C'est pas bon ?

Elle hurlait dans le téléphone maintenant.

-Non Rose c'est bon, vous pouvez venir,simplement j'espère que tu feras un effort de langage avec mes amis.

-C'est pas ma faute Jasper, je me souviens encore de leur accueil lors de notre première venue à Forks, ces chiens sont complètement incontrôlable et ils puent comme c'est pas permis pour nous les vampires.

-Ce sont mes amis, ils faudra t'y faire, en plus tu es la bienvenue ici grâce à leur bon vouloir ne l'oublie pas, je ne veux pas de combat ici.

Elle soupira à nouveau.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper, je viens te voir, je ne viens pas déclarer la guerre. Bon alors tout est ok ? Bella veux bien de moi dans sa maison ?

-Oui, elle appréhende un peu pour être honnête mais elle est ravie de revoir Emmett.

-C'est parfait, Emmett est impatient lui aussi, bon et bien je retourne à la maison, les autres ne se doute de rien, nous avons tenu notre promesse, je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec ça, mais nous en reparlerons quand nous nous verrons.

-Ok, comme tu veux à dans deux jours, nous viendrons vous chercher à l'avion et ne soit pas étonné et offusqué de nous voir entouré de nos amis.

-Ouais je me doute bien qu'ils ne vont pas nous laisser entrer sur le territoire sans un collier de fleur et une signature sur un bout de papier comme quoi on tuera personne pour se nourrir. Je raccroche, à dans deux jours mon frère.

-Bye

Rosalie m'avait à peine laisser le temps de terminer mon mot d'adieu avant de couper toute communication, mais je ne doutais pas qu'avec son ouïe vampirique elle l'ait entendu. J'avais beau ne rien avoir à faire des détails de leur visite si rapide, j'étais heureux et impatient de leur faire découvrir l'endroit ou je vivais, j'étais fiers de vivre ici, de notre bar et de notre appartement au dessus, la vie ici était parfaite à mes yeux. Je descendais rejoindre Bella déjà au travail d'un pas pressé et heureux.

Ma douce Isabella était en train de préparer un expresso sur la machine, discutant avec un habitué du temps clément que nous avions la chance d'avoir ses derniers temps, ce mec venait tous les jours depuis son arrivé ici. Un jeune scientifique, cela faisait une semaine que je le voyais matin et soir à notre comptoir, à s'échiner pour attirer l'attention de Bella. Je vous aurais bien dit que je n'étais pas jaloux, mais j'aimais que les choses soient claires, c'est pourquoi après avoir saluer poliment le type en question, j'embrassais ma belle avec passion.

_Ouais mec, tu n'as aucune chance, c'est ma nana. _

Le dit client leva son verre dans ma direction en signe de toast avec un clin d'œil dont j'ignorais tout de la signification, ce mec était vraiment bizarre. La clochette accrochée à la porte sonna et laissa place à Jared qui serra la main du client, visiblement les deux avaient l'air de se connaître, il faudrait que je pose la question à mon ami.

-Eliott ça fait longtemps mec?

_Eliott ? Le Eliott, le seul mec que ma copine avait vu plus de deux fois de suite durant toute sa vie à Old Crow ? _

D'après Jacob et Jared, ce mec avait été le seul avec qui Bella avait montré un intérêt à sortir, pourquoi bon dieu était il ici, à essayer d'attirer l'attention de ma belle alors qu'il avait perdu sa place depuis un bout de temps maintenant.

* * *

><p><strong>A demain :)<strong>


	58. Chapter 58 PETITE JALOUSIE

**coucou, bonne lecture  
><strong>

**laurie : Oui ils ont été marié, mais je pars du principe qu'au moment ou elle le quitte dans cette vie de Forks ils n'ont pas renouveler leur vœux et donc vue leur séparation Jasper la considère tout juste comme son ex-femme et il a encore plus de mal à s'imaginer avoir été un jour marié avec elle. Enfin je sais pas si je suis très claire, Jasper étant amnésique il n'a aucun souvenir de l'avoir aimé un jour. **

* * *

><p><strong>PETITE JALOUSIE (POV BELLA)<strong>

Eliott avait fait son grand retour à Old Crow et heureusement pour moi, il avait très vite compris que la place que je lui gardais au chaud chaque hiver dans mon lit avait été attribué à quelqu'un d'autre pendant son absence. Quand il était entré dans le bar j'avais eu un moment d'effroi de peur qu'il ne vienne directement me prendre dans ses bras ou bien faire une réflexion déplacé devant Jasper. Je n'avais jamais pensé à parler de mes ex amants à Jasper, il faut dire qu'avec lui dans ma vie le reste n'avait plus aucune importance pour moi. Mais Eliott était un mec bien, il était resté à l'écart de faisant aucuns commentaires et jouant le rôle d'un client lambda en présence de Jasper. Seulement ce matin la Jazz avait eu un appel téléphonique de son « adorable sœur » et j'avais commencé le travail au bar seul. Eliott déjà en train d'attendre devant la porte, c'est donc lui qui comme à son habitude très courtois et voyant que Jazz n'était pas là m'avait aidé à mettre en place.

-Merci Eliott, c'est adorable de m'avoir aidé, je t'offre le café en remerciement ça te convient ?

-Pas de quoi Bella, j'ai remarqué que ton beau blond t'avait fait faut bon, arfff désolé la rime n'était pas voulu.

Je souriais doucement, en préparant son café, Eliott semblait vouloir lancer le sujet.

-Jasper prépare l'arrivé de sa famille, il ne devrait pas tarder.

-Ha, il vit donc ici à plein temps, ce n'est pas un habitué comme moi ?

Je plissais les yeux, me demandant ou cette conversation allait nous mener.

-Non, Jasper est mon associé, lui et moi vivons ici à plein temps, pourquoi ?

-Oh ok, non c'est rien, je pensais juste que vu mon retard cet année, tu n'en pouvais plus de m'attendre et tu t'étais rabattu sur un nouveau.

Je me retournais, le regardant avec de grand yeux, la bouche ouverte dans le choc, Eliott n'avait jamais été le genre de garçon à faire des insinuations sur le fait que j'ai des meurs légères.

-Hahaha, je rigole Bella, détend toi, on ne sais jamais rien promis, c'est juste que je suis un peu déçu de ne pas retrouver cette année la merveilleuse guide qui m'a fait connaître cette contré comme personne.

-Désolé

-Ne t'excuse pas, cette ville est toujours attrayante même avec une Bella en couple, ton mec à beaucoup de chance, j'espère juste qu'il le sait c'est tout.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, alors quel est ton programme aujourd'hui, ton étude avance ?

J'étais soulagé de me rendre compte qu'Eliott était un type bien et sans aucune malveillance, les moments que nous avions partagé était des moments cool, je n'aurais pas aimé me rendre compte qu'au final le mec que j'avais choisi pour passer de tel moment était un parfait connard. Eliott travaillait en météorologie, c'est donc en pleine conversation sur le climat que Jasper me rejoignit. Il s'avança salua Eliott et m'embrassa avec passion devant lui. Je ne vis pas la tête de Jazz, mais Eliott étonné par la fougue de mon petit ami, lui fit un clin d'œil tout en levant son verre à notre attention.

Cet à ce moment là que Jared fit son entrée pour rejoindre Eliott, aujourd'hui c'est lui qui accompagnait le météorologue en excursion sur les glaciers.

-Eliott ça fait longtemps mec?

Jasper sembla surpris quand il entendit Jared saluer Eliott et ses sourcils se froncèrent à partir de cet instant. Notre ami indien nous salua à notre tour, commandant un café puis les deux hommes partir s'installer à une table. Jared devait regarder les plans avec lui, je le servais donc avant de lui faire un signe d'au revoir avant de me retourner sur Jasper pour lui demander des nouvelles de sa conversation avec Rosalie.

-Jazz, ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il n'avait toujours pas défroncé les sourcils et ses lèvres formaient une fine ligne, il était visiblement contrarié mais par quoi.

-Rosalie et Emmett vont bien ?

-Ouais, tout est parfait.

Jasper semblait fixer un point derrière moi avec colère et frustration, je me retournais donc pour voir si ce visage était destiné à une quelconque personne présente.

C'était la table de Jared et d'Eliott qu'il fixait, je n'étais pas très rassuré, que c'était il passé, Jazz jusque là n'avait montré aucune hostilité envers notre client, alors pourquoi maintenant.

-Il y a un problème avec Eliott ?

-Quoi ? Oui...enfin non je crois pas, pourquoi il y en a un ?

Jasper s'embrouillait dans ses mots et je pouffais gentiment devant les couleurs qu'avaient pris ses joues en voyant que je l'avais surpris en train de fusiller du regard le jeune homme à la table de notre ami.

-Pffffff, Bella pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit qu'il était ton ex ?

Je stoppais mes rires étouffé, maintenant sérieuse, je pouvais être sur que c'était Jared qui n'avait pas tenu sa langue, ça c'était sur.

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, Eliott et moi c'était juste comme ça, deux personnes seul qui passe du bon temps ensemble c'est tout. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à mal, j'ai laissé faire les choses, mais je te l'aurait présenté dans les prochains jours, enfin je veux dire correctement. C'est un mec sympa, nous somme bon amis c'est tout.

-Mouais.

Le visage renfrogné de Jasper était à tomber, mon petit ami était visiblement un homme jaloux.

-Jazz, c'est toi que j'aime, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, je t'assure cowboy.

Je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds mes mains en appuies sur ses épaules et déposais un baiser sur sa bouche boudeuse. Il sembla enfin sortir de sa petite crise à mon contact, ses traits se détendant, il me retint par la taille et m'embrassa plus profondément, faisant siffler quelqu'un dans la salle.

-Alors quelles sont les nouvelles venant de Rosalie ?

-Elle voulait juste confirmer une fois de plus que tout était ok ici, avec Jacob et Jared...et aussi toi. Tu es sur que ça ira entre vous deux?

-On verra bien, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille maintenant, la grande vilaine Rosalie ne me fait plus peur depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>A demain ;)<strong>


	59. Chapter 59 UN FRÈRE,UNE SŒUR, UN PÈRE

**Un petit pov Rosalie avant son arrivée à Old Crow, bonne lecture. merci pour vos commentaires les filles.  
><strong>

**Laurie: non ça ne poserait aucun problème, puisque Alice Cullen a été déclaré morte avec tout le reste de la famille Cullen, donc techniquement même si ils avaient été marié au yeux de la loi, Jasper serait considéré comme veuf. J'espère que ça répond à ta question. bonne lecture et merci encore pour tes commentaires. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>UN FRÈRE,UNE SŒUR, UN PÈRE (POV ROSALIE)<strong>

-Alors ma chère sœur, notre Jasper te manque déjà ?

-Alice, pourquoi es tu là ?

Alice m'avait signalé sa présence en sautant de branche en branche et en atterrissant devant moi avec souplesse, me barrant le chemin, alors que je raccrochais la communication avec Jasper.

-Je t'ai suivi bien sur ma sœur, pardonne moi, quand j'ai vu que tu prévoyais d'appeler mon tendre Jasper, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Sa voix si calme me manque tellement, je suis déçu toute fois, l'humanité semble l'avoir rendu moins grave.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Le petit lutin, leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par ma question, ses lèvres boudeuses dans une grimace exagéré.

-Rose, ma sœur, tu ne peux pas me faire la tête indéfiniment, Jasper sera de retour bientôt, il n'aimerait pas savoir que nous deux somme en froid. Tu me manque ma sœur, mais soit, qu'il en soit ainsi va essayer de me trahir auprès de mon compagnon si cela peut aider à soulager ta conscience. Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, je peux comprendre même.

-C'est une menace voilé ? A quoi dois je m'attendre de toi Alice ?

-A rien ma douce Rosie, promis, je te l'ai dit, tant qu'il est la bas, je ne t'empêcherais pas d'aller le voir, tout ce que tu pourras faire ne changera rien à ma vision, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'empêcherais, je suis même prête à t'aider, je surveille pour toi que le reste de la famille ne se doute pas de tes petites cachotteries.

C'était hallucinant, Alice parlait de mes « cachotteries » comme si j'étais l'élément rebelle de la famille, alors qu'elle, notre cher sœur nous mentait depuis des années et pour des raisons tout aussi farfelues les unes que les autres.

-Tu l'embrasseras pour moi s'il te plais ? N'oublies pas de lui témoigner mon amour hein ? Il va certainement faire celui qui s'en moque, mais je sais que lorsqu'il me reviendra il sera heureux de savoir que tout ce temps je me suis langui de lui.

-Il est avec Isabella, Alice, il n'a pas le moindre souvenir de toi.

-Pour l'instant, cette petite idylle grotesque ne dura pas longtemps ne t'en fait pas, il va très vite se lasser de cette idiote d'humaine.

J'avais beau argumenter avec elle, rien ne changeait, elle était tellement persuadé que ses visions étaient forcément la réalité qu'elle ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. J'étais fatigué de cette conversation sans fin, je voulais simplement voir mon frère, passer du temps avec lui et l'informer de cette situation. Il fallait qu'il y mette fin, Alice avait besoin d'aide, elle restait ma sœur et sans l'accord de Jasper, je ne pouvais pas demander d'aide à notre famille. Je regrettais d'avoir promis à Jasper de ne rien dire, mais la promesse d'un Hale n'était pas une chose que je prenais à la légère. Je soupirais fatigué de tous ses mélodrames, moi qui n'aspirait qu'a la paix et au calme, cela me semblait un rêve bien lointain et inaccessible depuis Forks.

-En a t'ont fini Alice, je suis lace de cette situation.

-Oh...oui, j'ai entendu la voix de mon amour, je suis si heureuse, merci pour ce cadeau ma sœur.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir et de peut être la repousser, Alice m'avait pris dans ses bras, me serrant en me remerciant, puis tout aussi vite elle était reparti en sautillant dans les bois en direction de la maison.

Je n'avais toujours aucune idée de comment elle en était arrivé à ça, notre sœur était complètement folle, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Elle avait toujours été un peu différente, un peu enfant, mais je mettais ça sur le compte de sa joie de vivre et sur une attitude qu'elle prenait d'elle même pour décompresser de la lourdeur de son don. Pourtant aujourd'hui elle ressemblait de plus en plus à une enfant, pas seulement dans ses gestes mais aussi dans ses réactions, une enfant instable, qui prenait ses rêves pour des réalité, elle divaguait, faisait des caprices et je commençais à en avoir peur.

Sur le chemin du retour j'en profitais pour chasser, la traque d'une proie, me permettait toujours de me vider la tête et l'esprit. Je fermais les yeux, focalisant mon ouï sur la faune local, un chat sauvage était non loin en contre bas, s'abreuvant à une source d'eau. Sans y réfléchir je laissais mon corps prendre le contrôle et courir jusqu'à ma proie, mes dents plongeant dans sa jugulaire et m'apportant le nectar que je convoitais. Je vidais la bestiole et rejetais son corps sans vie un peu plus loin. J'étais impatiente de revoir Jasper et de pouvoir profiter des étendues sauvages qu'offrait l'Alaska, mon ours de mari allait pouvoir jouer avec son animal préféré. Je regagnais la maison en pensant à mon voyage, Edward et le reste de la famille savaient que nous partions là-bas, ils pensaient juste que nous y allions pour la chasse aux ours d'Emmett et pour rendre visite au clan Denali.

La voiture de Carlisle s'engouffra sur l'allée de pavés menant au manoir et je le rejoignais devant le garage. Il sorti de l'habitacle un sourire sincère au lèvre en me voyant, sa valise de médecin en main.

-Rosalie, je voulais te voir justement, te serais t'il possible de regarder ma voiture avant votre départ, il semble que la boite de vitesse est quelques problèmes.

-Bien sur Carlisle, je me change et je m'y met immédiatement.

Son sourire affectueux de père s'agrandit et il laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Prend ton temps Rose, ce n'est rien de grave, si tu ne peux pas t'en occuper tout de suite, je n'ai aucuns problème à prendre la voiture d'Esmée.

-Non, non ça me fait plaisir, personne dans cette maison ne prend autant de plaisir que moi à plonger le nez dans un moteur. Cela me détend, ne t'en fait pas elle sera comme neuve dans quelques heures.

Mon père d'adoption me prit dans ses bras chose qu'il faisait rarement avec moi ou Jasper, nous étions les membres les moins tactiles et les plus réservé sur nos liens avec notre père et cette famille. Mais depuis la « mort » de Jasper, il semblait soucieux de me montrer qu'il était là pour moi et que nous étions tous sa famille sans aucunes différences entre ses membres. La disparition et la mort de Jasper avait été un choc pour Carlisle, il n'en parlait pas mais je savais que cela avait entaché son existence. En perdant pour la première fois un membre de son clan et qui plus est un fils, il avait réalisé que notre condition n'était pas si parfaite, il devait vivre pour toujours avec le deuil d'un enfant. Et plus les siècles passeraient plus il risquerait de voir sa famille partir en morceaux, ou perdre d'autres membres. Pour notre idéaliste de père, cela était un fardeau bien lourd à rajouter sur ses épaules en plus de sa culpabilité de nous avoir parfois amené dans cette vie sans nous avoir demandé notre avis. Je ne lui en voulais plus pour ça, mais je savais qu'il continuait quand même à porter le poids de sa décision, ce soir là ou il avait cru me sauver en me mordant.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors Alice toujours aussi cinglé à vos yeux ? A demain :)<strong>


	60. Chapter 60 JOUTES VERBALES

**Coucou, bonne lecture ;)**

**Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires sur l'état mentale d'Alice XD et bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices toujours plus nombreuses.**

* * *

><p><strong>JOUTES VERBALES (POV BELLA)<strong>

Emmett et Rosalie, venaient d'atterrir, nous étions là à attendre qu'ils arrivent à notre hauteur, près des limites de la piste. Jasper était parti les aider et bien sur, je me retrouvais entouré de mes deux amis loups. Jacob ne souhaitant pas me laisser approcher d'eux tant que le bout de papier qu'il tenait en main ne serait signé par les deux vampires.

Je trouvais ça complètement inutile, à croire que si la douce Rosalie avait envie de me mordre, elle s'en empêcherait juste pour un bout de papier. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de contrarier Jack, mon meilleur ami, avait accueilli la nouvelle de leur venu avec beaucoup plus de tact que les fois ou nous en parlions. Son nouveau né étant sans doute la raison de son apaisement, bien qu'un peu plus détendu depuis, il n'oubliait visiblement pas que la situation restait quand même dangereuse à ses yeux.

Je vis Jasper serrer sa sœur dans ses bras et tendre un poing ferme à Emmett, en voyant sortir cette armoire à glace du petit avion, je me demandais comment il avait pu y rentrer et y tenir assis sans faire un trou dans la carlingue. Ils marchèrent rieurs et joyeux dans notre direction, Jasper les guidant vers notre groupe. Quand le regard de Rosalie croisa le mien son sourire s'effaça quelque peu mais je n'en pris pas ombrage.

Le silence qui pris place dans le cercle que nous formions était étourdissant, Rosalie toisait nos amis indiens d'un regard condescendant et coléreux, tout comme Jacob la toisait en retour. Emmett quand à lui, semblait attendre comme un enfant impatient, mais qu'attendait il avec autant d'impatience ça je ne savais pas. Jazz devait ressentir le malaise présent avec son don encore plus fort que moi, il me regarda avec un sourire rassurant et engagea la conversation tel un conciliateur.

-Jacob, Jared, je vous présente Rosalie et Emmett, je..

-On sais déjà qui ils sont, Jasper...

Le ton de Jacob était sans appel, je commençais à croire qu'il allait changer d'avis et les renvoyer sans attendre dans l'avion. Il inspira un bon coup et son nez se plissa, ses narines palpitant.

-J'espère que votre séjour parmi nous ne dura pas plus que nécessaire, vous puez les sangsues c'est insoutenable.

-Jacob, mec, tu exa...

Il envoya un regard assassin à Jared.

-C'est pareil pour nous cabot.

Jacob grogna en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon soyons clair, vous n'êtes ici que parce que nous vous l'autorisons temporairement, si vous mordez, tuez, faite couler la moindre goûte de sang, c'est la mort qui vous attend, on est ok sur ce point là, j'espère ? Je n'ai aucuns état d'âme à tuer des moustiques tel que vous.

-Parfaitement d'accord.

-Vous resterez cantonné aux endroits ou Bella et Jasper vous emmènerons, pas de balade seul dans la ville, si ils sont au bar vous êtes au bar, si ils sont dehors sur la place, vous y êtes aussi, je ne veux pas vous voir fouiner partout sans eux c'est claire ? Si je vous vois ne serais que 2 secondes sans eux, je vous déchire en morceaux illico...

-On les emmènes aussi avec nous pour chasser ? Ça risque d'être dangereux pour eux le chiot...ça t'arrive de réfléchir ?

-Rosalie, arrête s'il te plais.

Elle regarda son frère avec des yeux innocent, les mains ouvertes et hautes devant elle.

-Ne commence pas, la sangsue blonde, pour la chasse, nous vous montrerons l'endroit qui vous sera réserver.

-Ok c'est bon on en a fini avec les avertissements ? Pas que je sois mécontente de taper la discute avec toi le caniche, mais je suis surtout venu voir mon frère.

-Déteste nous tant que tu veux blondie, mais rappel toi une chose, tu n'es ici, que parce que je t'y autorise, si demain ta gueule ne me revient pas...

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Me mordre ? Je t'aurais déjà démembré avant que tu es seulement eu le temps de te transformer le chien.

-Tu veux tester la chauve-souris ?

Nous étions tous là à garder la bouche fermé, nos yeux passant de Rosalie à Jacob, leur joute verbale devenant de plus en plus tendue, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour désamorcer la situation. Même Jared qui d'habitude avec une blague allégeait n'importe quel moment sérieux, se taisait, visiblement pas très rassuré par l'humeur de Jacob. C'est Emmett qui mis fin à ce moment embarrassant.

-Ça suffit vous deux, Rosalie, ici nous somme sur leur territoire, nous avons la chance d'y être ne gâche pas tout.

JacK jubilait, haussant de manière provocante ses sourcils vers Rosalie, qui leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Toute fois elle écouta son compagnon et hocha la tête en consentement.

-Et toi Jacob, ne la provoque pas comme ça, c'est ma compagne ne crois pas que je te laisserais indéfiniment lui manquer de respect, suis je clair ? Maintenant fait nous signer ce fichu pacte et passons à la suite, je suis venu ici pour m'amuser et voir Bella et Jasper, si j'avais su que l'accueil serait aussi barbant je serais resté dans l'avion avec ma console, le temps que vous mettiez tout ça au claire.

Jack sembla douché par le ton doucement menaçant d'Emmett, le gros nounours haussait rarement le ton, mais pour l'avoir vu une fois à Forks, quand il le faisait cela avait le don d'intimider tout le monde.

Jared sorti de sa stupeur et arrachât le papier des mains de Jack, le tendant vers Emmett et Rosalie.

- Il vous suffit de signer ça et on pourra enfin tous rentrer au chaud mec, ravi de te rencontrer.

* * *

><p><strong>A demain<strong>


	61. Chapter 61 JE NE PEUX PAS Y ÉCHAPPER

**Bonjours, les filles, j'ai dépassé le chapitre 60 c'est fou quand même, j'ai commencé en décembre et tout ça défile à une vitesse hallucinante, surtout en sachant que j'ai posté les premiers chapitres en croyant que mon délire ne plairait à personne. Merci de me suivre c'est très plaisant de savoir que je n'écris pas juste pour moi. **

* * *

><p><strong>JE NE PEUX PAS Y ÉCHAPPER (POV JASPER)<strong>

J'étais assis au bar avec Emmett, j'avais volontairement proposé à Bella d'accompagner Rosalie jusqu'à mon ancienne chambre que l'on mettait à disposition pour eux. J'espérais que les choses entre elles évoluent sereinement, elles pouvaient devenir amies, j'en étais sur et certain, il fallait juste que ma sœur mette de l'eau dans son vin et que Bella soit un peu moins sur la défensive.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'elles s'entre-tuent, je veux dire, Rosalie est encore à cran de son altercation avec Jacob.

-Non, elle sait très bien que Bella est importante pour moi, elle doit faire des efforts.

Nous savions tous les deux que ma chère sœur devait certainement nous entendre parler sur son compte. Emmett passa derrière le comptoir et s'amusa à jongler avec des bouteilles d'alcool dans une parodie de cocktail.

-Ce mec, Jared c'est ça ?

Je hochais la tête en réponse et décapsulais une bière.

-Il a l'air super cool pour un loup, j'ai hâte de pouvoir faire une course avec lui, à l'époque du premier pacte je n'étais pas là et puis de toute façon la meute de Forks avait pas l'air très ouverte, mais là, je vais m'éclater avec ce mec, je vais enfin pouvoir comparer ma force avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Eddy.

-Eddy ?

-Edward, mec, notre frère est un vrai casse pieds, il veut bien jouer avec moi, mais jamais bien longtemps et puis de toute façon c'est impossible de réussir à le battre, il lit dans mes pensées avant même que j'ai fait un geste. Pfffff je te jure, je suis content pour toi si tu es heureux de ta condition humaine et tout, mais tu me manques au moins avec toi la compétition avait un goût tout autre.

Je hochait la tête réfléchissant à ça, je n'avais aucuns souvenirs de tout ça, mais je ne doutais pas avoir un goût pour la compétition, même ici, j'aimais me mesurer à mes amis indiens. Le base-ball étant mon sport de prédilection.

-Tu peux jouer avec nous au base-ball ?

Emmett fit une moue comique.

-Mec si je joues à taper des balles avec toi, je risque de faire un trou dans ta tête de la taille de la balle. Tu sais vitesse et force de vampire, tout ça tout ça, pas cool hein ?

-Yep pas cool.

Sur le coup, j'étais tout aussi démotivé que lui, j'avais très envie de partager quelque chose avec Emmett, mais nos forces étaient trop différentes l'une de l'autre.

-T'inquiète mec, on peux y jouer sur console, à ce niveau là je suis à égalité avec ton faible corps d'humain.

-Heeee

-Ben quoi c'est vrai, bon aller, soyons sérieux maintenant, alors, le sexe humain ça donne quoi ?

-Emmett

-Rhooo aller, tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton frère.

Je rigolais franchement pas surpris qu'Emmett reprenne ses habitudes de gros lourdaud.

-Ne me dit pas que « Franckn'Emmett » t'as pas manqué, on va reprendre nos expériences, tu vas voir j'ai même fait une liste durant le trajet en avion.

Des bruits de pas résonnant de la cage d'escalier m'indiquèrent que les filles redescendaient et je soufflais heureux d'être libéré de cette conversation avec Emmett, qui commençait déjà à sortir un papier froissé de sa poche arrière.

Les émotions de ma belle semblaient confuses, elle éprouvait de l'inquiétude et un léger agacement, je lui ouvrais mes bras et elle vint s'y plonger sans hésitation.

-Tu vas bien ?

Elle hocha la tête, silencieuse, passant sa main sur ma joue et je m'y appuyais lui souriant.

-Jasper, je sais que nous avons du temps devant nous, mais je ne tien plus, il faut que nous parlions, c'est important.

J'expirais bruyamment, contrarié à mon tour de devoir passer par un sujet qui ne m'intéressait guère, mais avais-je réellement le choix. Je fixais mon regard sur Rosalie, maintenant sérieux et près à l'écouter, je ne pouvais pas y échapper de toute façon.

-Très bien Rose, vas y parle, je t'écoute.

Elle sembla soudain hésitante, son regard passant de Bella à moi, ses lèvre pincées, presque devenues invisibles. Ses émotions devinrent inquiètes et troublées.

-Je souhaiterais te parler seul...hum...je m'excuse Isabella, ce n'est pas contre toi...au contraire.

Bella était toujours dans le même état d'émotion, mon regard plongé dans le sien, j'y apercevais une certaine peur, qui commençait à me gagner moi aussi.

- Va y Jazz, Emmett et moi avons un certain temps à rattraper ensemble. Tu devrais emmener ta sœur visiter les alentours.

* * *

><p><strong>A demain, bonne nuit.<strong>


	62. Chapter 62 IL FAUT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE

**Bonne lecture encore et oui pour vous remercier de m'avoir suivi assidument, je vous poste un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui finalement ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>IL FAUT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE (POV ROSALIE)<strong>

Jasper m'avait emmener au bord de la rivière longeant Old Crow, à ma grande surprise le paysage était magnifique. Je m'étais imaginé un patelin perdu au bout du monde, avec des cabanes tenant à peine debout, mais en réalité, l'ensemble du village s'associait à merveille avec le paysage sauvage autour. Des enfants jouaient près de l'eau avec des chiens de traîneaux, ce courant les un après les autres. Certain enfants saluèrent mon frère, puis repartir de plus bel, criant et rigolant en s'attrapant.

Je regardais ce spectacle avec nostalgie, jamais je ne pourrais voir mon enfant jouer comme ça, je devais me faire une raison, je ne pouvais plus vivre avec cette souffrance à peine cachée.

-Rose, ça va ?

Mon frère me touchait le bras, inquiet de mon regard.

-Oui, enfin c'est juste les enfants...je...

Il hocha la tête compréhensif.

-Viens continuons à marcher, nous serons plus au calme dans la forêt.

Je le suivais donc, mon regard s'attardant sur le groupe d'enfants encore quelques instants. Le bois qui bordait le faubourg semblait immense, j'entendais les animaux ce déplacer avec agilité entre les arbres, certain s'abreuvant sur le bord de la rivière. Mon frère nous emmena dans une petite clairière ou deux rochers trônaient en son centre. Il m'invita à m'asseoir avec lui et attendit patiemment que j'engage la conversation.

-Je... Jasper, je sais que tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec la famille, mais il va falloir que je leur dise que tu es en vie, cela ne peux plus durer.

-Rose tu m'as donné ta parole...

-Oui je sais, je sais, mais...mon dieu Jasper, Alice ne va pas bien du tout...

Il souffla et j'eus le sentiment que mon frère avait bien changé depuis son départ de notre famille, lui souvent si effacé derrière Alice, il laissait libre court à son caractère. En d'autres circonstances, j'en aurais été la plus heureuse, mais là, dans notre situation, ça ne m'aidait pas vraiment.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai avoir avec ça ? Elle m'a quitté, de ça je m'en souviens, en quoi ma non mort l'aiderait à aller mieux.

-Elle est folle Jasper, tu comprend, Alice est devenue folle...je ne peux pas gérer ça toute seule.

Perplexe il m'observa, attendant la suite. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment lui expliquer toute la situation, j'étais perdu, apeuré et complètement à bout. Depuis ma première confrontation avec Alice, je n'avais fait que réfléchir à comment la situation avait pu dégénérée à ce point.

-Explique toi.

-Quand je suis rentré, j'ai confronté Alice à la situation, elle m'a alors débité toute sa version, c'est...inimaginable, je te jure, elle t'a quitté pour une vision, je...elle t'a vu soit disant en tomber pour Isabella et elle à cherché un moyen pour faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas...et puis elle à pratiquement commandité la traque de James, pour essayer d'éliminer Bella. L'anniversaire c'est pareil c'est elle, je te dit elle est devenue complètement cinglé je n'arrive pas à la raisonner, elle est persuadé que tout ça fait parti d'un plan lui permettant de te retrouver.

-Attends du calme Rose, je ne comprend rien.

_Tu crois que moi c'est mieux, mon frère ? Je suis dans cette galère depuis plusieurs semaines sans pouvoir compter sur personne à part Emmett._

-Alice à commandité tout ça, James, l'anniversaire, votre rupture et bien plus encore. Elle est persuadé que tu vas lui revenir dans quelques temps, qu'elle a fait tout ça pour te ramener à elle. Si tu l'as voyais, elle divague, elle passe de la colère à la douceur en une seconde, elle méprise Bella au point de vouloir sa mort alors qu'elle faisait semblant d'être sa meilleure amie. D'après elle tu vas vivre encore quelque temps ici à vivre ton amourette avec l'humaine, puis tu vas te souvenir de tout et la supplier de te reprendre...

Les yeux de Jasper étaient perdus dans le vague, ces sourcils froncés et ses lèvres tordues d'incompréhension.

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec elle, je ne te demanderais pas de revenir sur ma parole si j'avais des doutes. Elle n'a plus toute sa tête, je...elle...on ne peux pas agir comme ça quand on est normal, même moi qui n'est jamais accroché avec Bella, je n'aurais pu lui souhaiter tout ça, pour l'éloigner de nous. Elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'au final en agissant comme elle l'a fait, elle vous a poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Et pour ma mort ?

-Elle t'a cru mort elle aussi, elle a réellement eu une vision de toi, puis plus rien, jusqu'à nos retrouvailles. Le temps qu'on rentre elle avait déjà fait ses propres déductions et elle pense que les loups y sont pour quelque chose, elle n'a aucun accès à vous lorsque vous êtes avec eux visiblement. Elle semble sincère, enfin je crois, je ne peux pas vraiment savoir, je n'ai pas ton don. Il faut que tu y mettes un terme, je sais très bien que tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle, mais c'est encore ma sœur, il faut qu'on lui vienne en aide, qu'elle se rende compte que tout ça est inhumain et incorrect.

- On va reprendre tout ça, une chose après l'autre Rosalie, parce que là, je préfère être sur que ce que j'en ai compris est bien interprété avant de péter un câble.

Jasper semblait se contrôler avec grande peine et je me rappelais inquiète que la dernière fois ou ses émotions avaient été trop fortes, il avait perdu connaissance, frôlant la mort.

* * *

><p><strong>cette fois c'est sur, bonne nuit :)<br>**


	63. Chapter 63 JALOUSIE

**Désolé pour le retard de publication, j'ai été malade tout le weekend et me mettre devant l'ordinateur pour écrire était au delà de mes forces, je n'ai fais que dormir pendant ces deux jours. **

* * *

><p><strong>JALOUSIE (POV JASPER)<strong>

L'ahurissement, la surprise, le choc, la colère, l'incompréhension, la haine, l'énervement, la fatigue, la peur, l'incertitude et encore et toujours cette colère sous-jacente.

Rosalie et moi étions resté de longues heures dehors assis sur ces rochers, elle m'expliquant tout en détail. Comment ma vie avait elle pue tourner aussi mal, comment cette femme avait elle pue manipuler tout son monde pour faire de ma vie et surtout de celle de Bella un cauchemar sans nom.

Je n'avais pas de réels souvenirs des sentiments que j'avais pour cette femme, mais je connaissais l'amour, avec Bella, j'avais appris ce qu'il était. Il n'était pas censé être haine, ni convoitise, ni jalousie, Alice ne m'aimait pas c'était certain, comment pouvait elle dire à Rosalie qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour me garder auprès d'elle ?

Elle avait fait souffrir tout le monde pour une histoire d'amour qui n'existait même pas à ce moment là. Ma sœur, m'avait assuré qu'a cette époque, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Alice, que je n'avais jamais posé un regard de convoitise déplacé sur ma belle. A cette époque là, elle était avec Edward, je n'aurais jamais trahi mon frère, en lui piquant sa copine.

Et de ce que je connaissais de moi, j'étais sur qu'il m'était impossible de faire ça à une femme, comme Bella le disait, j'avais des habitudes vieux jeu par moment. Si j'avais été marié à l'époque, je n'aurais pas posé les yeux sur une autre femme, je n'aurais jamais trompé la mienne.

Je n'avais jamais souhaité retrouver mes souvenirs depuis que j'avais trouvé ma place ici, mais aujourd'hui je désirais par dessus tout avoir des réponses, celles que ma sœur ne pouvait pas me donner.

J'en étais là dans mes pensés, hésitant entre peur et colère, peur que tout ça ne soit pas terminer et que cette femme puisse essayer de faire du mal à Bella. Qu'elle soit tellement hors d'elle en voyant que je n'avais pas l'attention de revenir, qu'elle me punisse en m'enlevant la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi. Isabella était mon univers tout entier, je ne pouvais pas la perdre pour une cinglé jalouse.

-Jasper tu tremble, nous devrions rentrer, tu vas attraper froid.

Je sortais de ma torpeur, la main de Rosalie posé sur mon bras, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, Bella allait finir très certainement par s'inquiéter de notre si longue absence. Je n'avais qu'une envie, la rejoindre au plus vite, être niché dans ses bras et m'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité.

-Oui tu as raison, allons y.

-Jazz...tu comptes le lui dire ?

Je regardais ma sœur, dépité.

-Je n'en sais rien Rose, elle a le droit de connaître la vérité, contrairement à moi elle n'a cessé de vouloir des réponses. Mais c'est tellement gros tout ça...

-Je te suivrais sur ta décision, prend le temps de réfléchir, tu semble être heureux et elle aussi...peut être n'as tu pas besoin de lui rappeler ces mauvais souvenirs...Je reste toute fois dubitatif sur ta solution pour Alice, enfin on verra bien mon frère.

-N'en parlons plus pour ce soir, s'il te plais, d'ici à votre départ, nous aurons le temps de revenir dessus.

Nous étions maintenant arrivé devant le bar, la lumière filtrait seulement des fenêtres de l'étage, Bella et Emmett devait se trouver dans le salon. Nous montâmes en silence nous regardant étonné en entendant les rires de nos deux âmes sœurs, complètement hystériques.

La surprise du se lire sur nos visages en trouvant ma belle debout sur le canapé en train de sauter les jambes écartées avec une fausse guitare en main. Emmett quand à lui était à genoux par terre devant le dit canapé le dos complètement couché en arrière. La fausse guitare à hauteur de ses parties tandis qu'il hurlait à Bella de regarder comment c'était d'avoir du style pour slider comme lui.

-Emmett Mccarty, pourquoi bon dieu à chaque fois que je te vois avec une autre femme que moi, il faut que je te tombe dessus en train d'exhiber tes précieuses ?

Rosalie le regardait vénéneuse, semblant sur le point de lui sauter dessus et de l'étriper. Bella surprise dans son saut, n'arriva pas à se réceptionner correctement et elle tomba maladroitement. Ses yeux ressemblant a deux soucoupes, intimidés par le ton de Rose, me fit éclater de rire et mon humeur sembla gagner le groupe quand Emmett répondit à sa femme.

-Mais bébé c'est que j'aime te rendre jalouse, le sexe est plus chaud, quand tu m'en veux.

Ma sœur désespéré se laissa tomber sur le canapé à coté de Bella, celle ci me regarda et m'invita à mon tour à venir prendre place près d'elle.

-Alors comme ça Jasper, tu as visiblement été à deux doigts d'appeler le docteur « Franckn'Emmett » pour t'apprendre les bases lors de ton re-dépucelage humain.

J'étais sans voix, regardant Bella avec de grands yeux tandis qu'elle pouffait comme une enfant prise en faute et vint me claquer un baisé sur la joue, pas le moins du monde désolé de m'avoir trahi auprès de mon frère et de ma sœur.

Je ne lui en voulais pas, à eux deux et sans chercher à le provoquer, ils avaient réussi à me faire oublier pendants quelques précieux instants tous les soucis que j'avais gagné pendant ma conversation avec Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>A demain, je vais essayer d'écrire encore un peu si j'ai le courage pour boucler le chapitre 64, comme ça demain je pourrais le poster de bon matin.<strong>


	64. Chapter 64 PRESSENTIMENTS

**C'est pas la forme, je suis toujours malade et c'est pas cool, mais je me suis quand même motivé pour écrire un peu, alors voila le chapitre suivant. **

**Merci pour vos messages, promis dès que ça ira mieux je vous inonderais de chapitres, bonne lecture.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PRESSENTIMENTS (POV BELLA)<strong>

-Alors comme ça toi et Jasper c'est une histoire qui roule hein ? Je t'ai manqué au moins j'espère.

Jasper et Rosalie venaient de sortir pour discuter entre eux comme elle en avait fait la demande. Je sentais que les choses étaient compliqués, lorsque je l'avais aidé à défaire ses valises, Rosalie d'habitude hautaine avec moi avait montré un visage différent. Une expression que je n'avais jamais vu sur ses traits, elle semblait ressentir du remord et ne m'avait pas une seul fois regardé dans les yeux durant notre tête à tête. Nous n'avions pas échangé plus de quelques mots, j'avais essayé d'engager la conversation, mais elle m'avait poliment envoyé balader en me donnant comme prétexte que son voyage l'avait épuisé.

_C'est connu les vampires ressentent de la fatigue, ben voyons._

Voilà donc pourquoi je me retrouvais en présence d'Emmett, le cœur serré par le stress des révélations que sa sœur allait lui faire et qui impliquait qu'il soit seul avec elle.

-Si tu veux mon avis tu es resté trop longtemps à notre contact Bella, tu imites parfaitement les statues que nous sommes parfois.

Je secouais la tête consciente qu'Emmett me parlait, il fallait que j'arrête de m'inquiéter pour rien, je ne savait rien de ce qu'ils avaient découvert, mais je pouvais y remédier peut être.

-Emmett je ne tiendrais pas, il faut que tu me dise.

-Te dire quoi ? Oui c'est vrai, de mes deux frères je suis le plus beau et le mieux équipé, c'est vrai je l'avoue, mais je suis désolé Bella, moi tu ne pourras jamais m'avoir. Je veux dire ça serait cool, bien qu'un peu bizarre parce que je te vois comme ma petite sœur, mais t'es jolie hein je te rassure et puis...oh enfin tu comprend le principale c'est que ma Rosie chérie n'est pas prêteuse pour un sous.

J'ouvrais de grand yeux, le rouge montant à mes joues et emmenant avec lui un brasier brûler mon visage de honte. Comment Emmett pouvait il pensé que je pourrai en avoir après lui. Je restais là ébahie et gêné par sa tirade, oubliant carrément mes premières intentions. Lorsqu'il eut finit un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce, moi ne savant plus ou poser mon regard sur lui sans que ça ne paraisse pire et lui attendant je ne sais quoi.

-Merde Bella détend toi, ou je vais finir par croire que tout ça est vraiment dans tes intentions.

-Qu..quoi ? Tu...tu...

-Je quoi ? Plaisantais ? Bien sur Bella...heeee...attend là tu es pas en train de me faire le coup de celle qui en pince pour moi hein ?

Je posais ma main sur mon cœur, soulagé que tout ça ne soit dû qu'a l'humour spécial de ce gros ours de vampire.

-Non bien sur que non et j'espère que les choses sont claire pour tout le monde, je ne suis pas une dévoreuse qui tourne autour des frères Cullen pour tous les épingler sur mon tableau de chasse. Pour tout te dire je préférerais que Jasper n'est rien avoir avec votre famille. Au moins aujourd'hui nous serions deux simples humains faisant leur vie loin de tout danger et de l'ombre de ta famille.

Mon visage du trahir mes peurs qui ce disputaient la première place dans mes pensés, car Emmett grimaça en se frottant la tête.

-Ça je peux le comprendre Bell, je vois bien que tu stress par rapport à toute cette situation, je...

-Alors dit moi ce que Rosalie et toi avez découvert, s'il te plais Emmett.

-Rose me tuerais pour te l'avoir dit, alors qu'elle n'en a pas encore discuté avec Jasper, écoute Bella tout ça c'est merdique, ça c'est sur, mais sache que sur ce coup là, je suis avec toi, ok, je ferais en sorte de ne pas reproduire mes erreurs.

Toute cette situation ne faisait qu'empirer mes doutes et mes craintes, je sentais que quelque chose de sérieux c'était déroulé au sein de la famille Cullen. Je ne voulais pas perdre Jasper, je ne pouvais pas, ça m'était impossible. Pourtant la phrase d'Emmett fit écho en moi, me disant que si le vampire que j'avais un jour considéré comme mon frère, me faisait une tel promesse, c'est que les choses risquaient de s'assombrirent entre Jasper et moi.

-Vais je le perdre ? Je ne p...

-Je n'en sais rien Bella, honnêtement les choses que l'on a découvertes sont au delà de ce que l'on imaginait, mais je te promet, Rosalie et moi on sera là pour vous aidez tous les deux à passer tout ça.

Malgré son refus de m'apprendre les choses avant le retour de nos deux compagnons, Emmett m'avait au moins mis en garde, je savais maintenant que ce sentiment qui m'habitait depuis leur venu n'était pas sans raison.

-Soit patiente, je suis sure que tout ira bien, Rosalie ne voulait pas te nuire en prenant Jazz à part, au contraire, elle souhaite faire les choses au mieux pour toi. Elle préfère que Jasper soit celui te l'annonçant.

-Ok, ça n'est pas plus facile à supporter, mais je comprend Emmett, j'attendrais que Jasper vienne à moi.

-C'est fou ce que tu as grandie Bell, à l'époque de Forks tu serais certainement partie en boudant et tu aurais trébuché sur ton ombre. Hahaha

Je lui tirais la langue par principe, ronchonne qu'il fasse cas encore une fois de ma maladresse légendaire.

-Bon si l'interrogatoire est terminé, on pourrais passer au choses sérieuse.

-Heeeee tu penses à quoi là ?

-Il faut que je m'entraîne, je compte bien défier Jasper au jeux vidéo, mais je veux être sur de gagner, pour une fois j'ai un avantage, il est humain.

* * *

><p><strong>S'en va se moucher et mourir la tête dans l'oreiller, si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de moi d'ici demain c'est qu'au choix :<strong>

**a) je n'arrivais plus à respirer avec mon nez bouché**

**b) le mal de tête que j'ai aura fini par faire exploser ma tête **

**c) je me serais éttouffé dans mon vomis (désolé c'est pas jolie jolie tout ça)**


	65. Chapter 65 MALSAIN

**Coucou, j'ai pris quelques temps dans un regain d'énergie pour vous écrire ce chapitre, en espérant que cette grippe passe définitivement, merci vraiment énormément pour vos messages de rétablissement. **

**Bienvenue à Juju59 nouvelle lectrice, merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire malgré la longueur de ma fiction :)**

**N'gie : promis je vais essayer de ne pas mourir, pour te donner une fin à cette histoire que tu suis assidument depuis le début. J'ai trop peur que tu me retrouves et que tu viennes me torturer pour que j'écrive mdr. ;p**

**Grazie : je pense que ce chapitre répond à tes attentes :)**

**CARO : Oui Emmett et surtout Rosalie ont un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire, ils seront là pour nos deux amoureux, parfois maladroitement mais sinon ça serait pas eux tel qu'on les connais. **

**PS : je continue mon petit tour de toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fiction en allant découvrir vos profils. J'ai découvert qu'un certain Calibandalsalan ( pfiou c'est imprononçable) a ou avait lu ma fiction, donc désolé si à chaque fois je m'adresse généralement à vous tous comme étant des filles. En tout cas c'est avec surprise que je l'ai découvert, si tu suis toujours Call me Nasty, je serais ravis d'avoir un point de vue masculin. **

**En tout cas dès que j'aurais du temps j'irais lire certaines fictions que j'ai découvert à travers vos profils et promis je n'hésiterais pas à vous laisser des commentaires tout comme vous le faite pour moi ;) **

**Donc voila bisous à vous toutes et vous tous, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>MALSAIN (POV JASPER)<strong>

Bella me faisait face de l'autre coté du lit, enlevant les coussins d'agrément tout comme moi et repliant la couette pour que nous puissions nous glisser dessous. Elle était resté dans un silence tranquille depuis que nous avions décidé de partir nous coucher, mais je sentais ses sentiments tout sauf calme tourbillonner autour d'elle. L'inquiétude et la curiosité se faisait une guerre muette, sans qu'elle n'en pipe mots, visiblement elle essayait d'attendre que j'engage la conversation.

Mais comment le faire, je ne voulais pas la voir souffrir et encore moins alors que ma sœur avec qui l'entente était loin d'être parfaite se trouvait dans la chambre juste à coté et qu'elle entendait la moindre de nos respiration.

Je jouais donc le jeu du silence espérant je ne sais quel miracle pour que Bella finisse par se coucher sans entamer cette conversation qui risquait de la rendre hors d'elle. Mais ma belle commençait à s'impatienter, elle soufflait et ses gestes pour enlever les coussins du lit devenaient de plus en plus brusques.

J'étais un lâche, vraiment, il fallait que j'avale mes doutes et que je lui parle, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui cacher tout cela, mais la simple idée de la voir souffrir m'était insupportable.

-Bella ça va ?

-Hum oui, j'attends simplement que tu me parles...désolé Jasper, j'ai promis à Emmett d'attendre que tu viennes à moi, mais je ne tiens plus...j'ai besoin de savoir...je...

-Ca va aller Bella, je...je t'aime tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Quoi qu'il arrive...cela ne change..

Je rejetais la couette et m'approchais de ma belle, contournant le lit pour la prendre dans mes bras.

-...rien, ok ? Rosalie à découvert qu'Alice était responsable d'une partie de cette situation...

-Comment ça ? Alors c'est elle qui est responsable de ton amnésie et de ta disparition de la famille ?

Je me frottais le dos de la tête, Bella pensait que les responsabilités d'Alice concernait ma situation, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que la vampire qu'elle avait considéré comme son amie avait joué avec sa vie pour essayer de l'éliminer.

-Non Bella, enfin pas vraiment, elle me croyait mort elle aussi, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rose, elle n'a pas joué la comédie...

-Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? Attends elle te croyait vraiment mort, au mon dieu alors cela signifie qu'elle t'a vraiment pleuré, qu'elle t'aimait toujours ? Tu vas retourner avec elle c'est ça ? Tu vas me quitter ? Oh merde non ce n'est pas possible.

Ma douce tremblait dans mes bras, ne me laissant pas le temps de la couper pour lui dire qu'elle faisait fausse route.

-Bella non, arrête c'est pas ça le problème, je te l'ai dit je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive, c'est toi que j'ai choisi, personne d'autre. Oui Alice m'aime toujours de ce qu'en sait Rosalie...le problème est ailleurs...

-Alors si elle n'a pas menti sur ça et qu'elle t'aime toujours...qu'aurait elle fait...je ne comprend pas Jasper, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je resserrais mon emprise sur les mains de ma belle, les posant sur mon torse et gardant les miennes dessus, je voulais lui montrer mon soutien et essayer de garder ses sentiments au calme.

-Quand tu es arrivé à Forks, Alice a eu des visions te concernant...

-Oui des visions d'Edward et moi ensemble, je sais elle me l'avait confié.

-Non Bella, pas les premières, dans ses visions elle nous voyais nous deux, toi et moi ensemble, enfin c'est ce qu'elle a confier à Rosalie...merde, je sais pas comment te dire tout ça, c'est tellement énorme,...Alice a tout fait pour que ses visions ne ce réalise pas, elle était persuadé...elle est persuadé que je lui appartient et que tu n'es qu'un problème à éliminer.

-Q...quoi, comment ça ?

Bella me regardait avec des yeux perdus, sa respiration à peine calmé, ses mains toujours sous les miennes à plat.

-Elle a tout fait pour nous éloigner à l'époque, Rosalie dit qu'elle est devenue folle, qu'elle tiens des propos anormaux et que depuis qu'elle lui a révéler tout ça et qu'elle a appris que je ne suis pas mort c'est encore pire. Bella, elle a tout essayé pour t'évincer, je suis désolé pour tout ça.

-Mais Jasper c'est n'importe quoi, tu ne m'as jamais montré le moindre signe d'attention à l'époque et je n'avais d'yeux que pour ton frère à cette époque et puis Alice était mon ami, elle n'a jamais montré un soupçon de haine envers moi. Au contraire, elle était celle dont j'étais la plus proche dans la famille Cullen, après Edward.

Je fermais les yeux, comment allait elle réagir quand j'allais lui avouer que tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de cette femme, n'avaient été que manipulation et hypocrisie.

-Je sais, moi non plus même sans souvenirs, je ne me vois pas aller courir après une autre alors que je suis en couple, mais Alice ne semble vivre qu'a travers ses visions d'après Rose. Et elle s'est rapproché de toi pour être certaine qu'il n'y ait aucuns moyens que toi et moi soyons seul...merde Bella, tout l'accident que tu as vécu avec ses vampires...James c'est ça ? C'est elle qui a organisé tout ça, ton anniversaire c'était pareil et d'autre truc complètement irréels, je veux dire, elle a tout fait pour essayer de te tuer, de faire en sorte que tu sois rayé du tableau. Elle a jouer cette comédie, à toi et aux autres...et à moi...

Les mains de Bella c'était au fur et à mesure resserrés sur mon torse, elle s'agrippait maintenant à mon pull fortement, secouant sa tête de gauche à droite. Ses sentiments étaient partout, confusion, appréhension, peur, doute, chagrin.

-Non, non, non c'est impossible, il doit y avoir une explication, Alice n'aurait jamais fait ça, c'est...improbable...c'est complètement tordu...c'était mon amie...et toi et moi...rien de tout ça n'a jamais existé ou même été envisageable avant que tu deviennes humain...on aurait jamais fait ça...elle aurait jamais pu faire ça...elle savait que je l'aimais...qu'elle était mon amie...jamais je lui aurait fait ça...elle le savait...elle est incapable de faire des choses aussi horrible...elle t'aimait et tu n'avais d'yeux que pour elle...non c'est impossible.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dévoilant ma sœur et Emmett, nos deux invités vampires n'avaient certainement rien manqué de notre discussion. Rosalie me regardait désolé, mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, c'est Emmett qui pris la parole.

- Si Bella, tout ça est vrai malheureusement, notre sœur à perdu la tête, elle est devenue complètement démente et nous n'avons rien vu. Elle a joué toute cette comédie devant nous et aucun de nous n'as pensé que tout cela pouvait venir d'elle, elle nous a tous manipulé, elle n'a aucun mal à passer sous le radar d'Edward. Elle nous a tous sous son contrôle elle a joué avec nos vies et surtout avec la tienne, tout ça parce que dans son cerveau dérangé, elle était persuadé que tu allais lui voler son compagnon...et elle l'est toujours, Rosalie et moi somme venu ici pour vous prévenir et pour que Jasper nous autorise à discuter avec le reste de la famille. Elle n'est plus elle même, elle est malade, il faut que Carlisle nous aides...nous ne pouvons pas gérer tout ça à nous deux et...par dessus tout il faut qu'elle se rende compte que tout ce qu'elle a fait est malsain.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour aujourd'hui ;)<strong>


	66. Chapter 66 SORA ET TRAVIS

**Coucou, me re-voila enfin et en pleine forme, bonjours au nouvelle lectrices :)**

**NathDW: merci pour cette très gentille review, le début des problèmes arrive bientôt, j'espère que ça te plaira encore. **

**oliveronica cullen massen : merci**

**n'gie et MSM-65: bientôt c'est sur vous allez me détester pour tout ce que vont subir Jasper et Bella :s bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong>SORA ET TRAVIS (POV BELLA)<strong>

-C'est complètement dingue, non mais sérieux, comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme ?

-Je ne suis pas calme Sora, crois moi, je bous à l'intérieur, je suis terroriser à l'idée de ce qui nous attend, mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu faire ça...elle était mon amie...je...

-Bella crois moi, cette fille n'a jamais été ton amie pour te faire subir des choses aussi cruelles, c'est une psychopathe. Et je ne suis pas sur que les deux Cullen puissent vous être d'une grande aide... de ce que tu m'as raconté, ils ont encore espoir de la faire revenir à la réalité, d'après moi une fois le stade de la tentative de meurtre dépassé, la personne ne mérite aucune aide quelconque

Sora était venu ce matin me rendre une visite avec l'adorable Travis, depuis l'arrivé de nos deux vampires, Jacob avait enfin retrouvé le goût de sortir et de laisser sa femme et son fils un peu seul de temps en temps. Nous étions assise à une table buvant un café tandis que le bébé dormait paisiblement dans sa poussette. Jasper et Emmett avaient suivi Jared qui étaient venue les chercher pour faire des trucs de mec ( en quoi ça consistait, je n'en avais aucune idée), Rosalie quand à elle était parti chasser. Je pense que la belle blonde y était allé plus pour ne pas à avoir à rester en ma compagnie que pour le faite qu'elle soit en manque de sang, mais je m'en fichais à vrai dire. J'avais d'autre soucis en tête depuis hier soir, depuis que tous les trois m'avaient appris les réelles raisons de tout ce qui c'était passé à Forks.

-je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, ça me paraît tellement gros et absurde...

-Moi ce qui me semble bizarre c'est qu'au final tout ce qu'elle a essayé d'éviter vous à menez l'un à l'autre. Je veux dire elle s'attend à quoi maintenant, elle a perdu, il est avec toi.

-Elle a dit à Rosalie qu'elle avait vu que Jasper allait lui revenir bientôt...je ne peux pas le perdre, c'est...

-Tu ne le perdras pas, Jasper est fou de toi, je n'ai jamais vu un couple aussi fusionnel que vous, même Jacob et moi sommes encore loin de vous ressembler. Je suis son imprégnée et pourtant des fois je meurs d'envie de l'étrangler.

Je pouffais en regardant la grimace qui déformait le visage de mon amie à la simple pensé de son homme. Jacob était un ami et un mari au caractère impulsif. Il ne connaissait pas la demie mesure et Sora et moi en faisions souvent les frais, surtout elle, la naissance de Travis n'allait certainement pas arranger la situation. Nous étions sa meute, pour lui notre sécurité devait passer par ses décisions et souvent il oubliait que cette meute n'existait pas vraiment et quand tant qu'humain nous avions notre libre arbitre.

-Tu connais la dernière en date ? Jacob pense que je devrais avoir un talkie-walkie avec moi en permanence pour lui réclamer son aide dès qu'il n'est pas à la maison ou dans une autre pièce. Il me met hors de moi, mais je suis incapable de lui en vouloir, il a souffert et a eu tellement peur de me perdre pendant l'accouchement...

Je hochais la tête à ce souvenir douloureux, nous avions tous eux tellement peur de la perdre ces jours là. Le souvenir me paraissait lointain et pourtant tout ça n'avait eux lieux qu'il y a peu de temps. Mais tout avait changé depuis hier, nous étions maintenant passé sur un autre drame, je soupirais lasse et fatigué de tout ça. Quand pourrions nous enfin vivre en paix, je ne souhaitais rien de plus, juste vivre simplement et heureuse avec Jasper et la famille que nous nous étions construite.

Sora posa sa main sur mon bras, me lançant un regard confiant.

-Tout ira bien Bella, tu verras, cette cinglée ne vous approchera pas.

-Ouais, Emmett et sa femme pense que Carlisle pourra aider, c'est juste qu'ils me semblent perdu eux aussi, ils sont au courant depuis plus longtemps que nous et pourtant la situation semble les dépasser encore...enfin n'en parlons plus s'il te plais, je suis si heureuse de pouvoir passer un moment avec toi et mon magnifique neveux.

Nous étions toutes les deux en train de regarder le petit garçon endormi dans son berceau, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Il fait enfin ses nuits et je suis heureuse de ne pouvoir l'allaiter, ce petit homme mange comme son père.

La cloche de l'entrée sonna et Travis sursauta, ce réveillant en pleurant surpris par le son un peu trop aigu. Je tournais la tête pour regarder l'intrus qui venait de chambouler le sommeil paisible de mon neveux et tombait sur la reine des glaces. Au son des pleurs elle tourna la tête et son regard accrocha le berceau, la tête qu'elle fit à ce moment là était à mourir de rire.

-Bella...et... ?

-Je te présente Sora, Rosalie.

-Ce...c'est...un...bébé ?

Mon amie fit un signe de la main en direction de la vampire blonde tout en acquiesçant à sa question. La vampire approcha d'un pas hésitant et se pencha sur le berceaux regardant Sora détacher l'enfant pour le bercer dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas...je n'aurais pas du faire de bruit...ça va aller ?

Le moment était surréaliste, Rosalie paraissait complètement paniqué devant l'enfant et ses pleurs, je regardais la situation complètement intrigué par son comportement. Sora elle semblait amuser des réaction de la vampire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas va, je n'allais pas tarder à le réveiller, la sieste est fini bonhomme, sinon ce soir tu vas nous mener la vie dure.

-Il est magnifique...bonjours toi...il s'appelle comment ?

La sœur de Jasper, la fille qui pour moi n'enlevait jamais ce regard hautain de son visage, était actuellement en train de faire des petits signes de main en direction de Travis, le regard ému et complètement attendri. L'enfant la regardait intrigué par ses gestes et ce mit a rire heureux en tapant des pieds et des mains.

-Visiblement tu as tapé dans l'œil de mon fils, je te présente Travis, mon doux bébé, Bella j'ai besoin de lui faire chauffer le biberon, il ne va pas tarder à le réclamer.

Je hochais la tête et récupérait le bébé, qu'elle me tendait par dessus la table, Sora s'éloigna et Rosalie restait là debout devant notre table le regard hypnotisé par l'enfant.

-Assis toi Rosalie, les garçons ne sont pas encore rentrés, tu peux rester avec nous si tu le souhaite.

Elle remua la tête semblant sortir de son état et réalisant mes paroles.

-Je peux retourner chasser Isabella si tu préfère rester seul avec ton amie.

-Assis toi Rosalie, je ne vais pas te mordre et mon neveux semble conquis si tu pars maintenant je crains qu'il ne se mette à pleurer et que Sora m'accuse de mauvais traitement envers ce bout de chou.

Elle s'installa sur la banquette à mes cotés et Travis tandis ses petites mains en avant pour essayer d'attraper les cheveux de la belle blonde. Rosalie approcha un doigt hésitant vers les petits poings de l'enfant et celui ci l'attrapa et éclata encore une fois petit cri s'apparentant au rire.

-Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ?

Je déposais Travis sur les jambes de Rosalie et la reine des glaces sembla fondre un peu plus devant le petit être qui levait un regard émerveillé et pétillant vers elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Je me dépêche d'écrire le chapitre suivant. :)<strong>


	67. Chapter 67 LES GRIMACES DE ROSALIE

**Je viens seulement de finir ce chapitre alors je vous le poste et je pars au dodo ;) merci pour vos commentaires**

* * *

><p><strong>LES GRIMACES DE ROSALIE (POV JASPER)<strong>

-Putain c'est hors de question.

-Aller mec soit cool, Bella m'a dit qu'elle le faisait souvent avec toi mon pote.

-Non c'est non et pour toi la sangsue c'est Jacob ou Black mais pas mec ni pote.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, Jacob et Emmett était en pourparler depuis au moins vingt minutes. Tout ça pour quoi ? Simplement parce que Jacob ne voulait pas me prendre sur son dos le temps de faire une course entre loups et vampire. Ouais vous avez bien compris, depuis quelques heures, Jacob, Emmett et Jared se testaient sur tout et n'importe quoi. Lutte, équilibre et maintenant course, le but étant de courir à travers bois jusqu'à un point donné et de revenir aux rochers de la clairière. Bien sur étant le seul humain du groupe et ne pouvant pas participer à part entière, Jared m'avait proposé de le chevaucher pour le premier tour. Il c'était venté en disant qu'en gagnant avec moi sur le dos, il aurait deux fois plus de mérite.

La chevaucher sur mon ami loup avait été supportable, voir même amusante, Jacob avait gagné et bien au moment de la deuxième manche, Emmett sans prévenir m'avait jeté sur son dos comme un sac à patate disant que c'était son tour de prendre le sac à patate sur son dos. En gros j'étais leur handicape, ça ne semblait déranger aucuns d'eux de faire de moi un vulgaire objet qu'il se refilait.

Seulement voilà, c'était maintenant, selon leur logique au tour de Jacob de jouer le « poney pour Jasper » et celui ci ne voyait pas du tout ça d'un bon œil.

-Les mecs c'est pas très grave, de toute façon le trajet avec Emmett m'a rendu nauséeux, je ne crois pas...

-Non mais aller Jacob, arrête de faire ta tête de mule, mec c'est de Jazz qu'on te parle, c'est pas comme si on te demandait de porter un sac de merde puante.

-Jared quand je dis non c'est non et puis tu vois bien Jasper n'en a pas envie non plus.

Emmett et Jared semblaient enfin se rendre compte de ma présence et que mon avis pouvais aussi rentrer en ligne de compte. Ils me regardaient tous les deux avec un regard qui en disait long, je n'avais très nettement aucun choix, je devais me plier à leur caprice de gosse dans ce jeu.

Et voilà, c'est comme ça que je me retrouvais sur le dos du loup géant roux qu'était Jacob, celui là n'avait visiblement plus le même objectif de victoire que mes deux autres amis. Le loup avait inventer un tout autre jeu, celui du rodéo, tout le long du trajet il s'était cabré dans tout les sens essayant de me faire chuter, il m'avait prévenu en quelque sorte, en me disant qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur sa coopération, mais je ne me doutais pas que l'exercice serait si difficile.

A la fin du trajet, j'étais encore fermement accroché sur la bête, à tel point que je n'arrivais pas à desserrer les poings et que mes jambes formaient un étaux bien solide autour du corps de loup de Jacob.

-Jasper mec ça va ? Tu es tout blanc...

-Ouais on dirait que tu vas gerber Jazz.

Je hochais simplement la tête vers mes amis et Jacob qui commençait à s'impatienter pour pouvoir se transformer, passa en position assise. Je laissais mes jambes glisser jusqu'à terre et me décrochait d'un coup reprenant mes esprits quand Jacob hurla et tourna la tête vers moi en claquant des dents à quelques centimètre de mon visage.

-HAHAHA, j'arrive pas à le croire, tu as marché sur la queue de Jacob.

-Quoi...Oh merde désolé Jacob.

Il se transforma, son visage renfrogné apparaissant en quelques seconde devant moi comme son corps nu, je me dépêchais de lui envoyer son jogging pendant que Jared et Emmett mort de rire, semblaient avoir une conversation drôle sur l'incident de la queue, hachée par leur éclat de rire. Ouep ses deux là ensemble c'était vraiment un duo diabolique, on pouvait être sur que cette histoire allait rester dans leur anecdotes pour un bon bout de temps.

-Bon les deux rigolos quand vous aurez fini de vous marrez à mes dépend on pourra peut être rentrer, tout ce sport m'a donné une faim de loup.

-Allons tous au bar, je vous paie une tournée.

-Tu ne bois même pas sangsue et on à pas besoin de ton argent, Bella et Jasper nous font jamais payer.

Emmett haussa les épaules et continua à discuter avec Jared, faisant des commentaires le long du chemin en demandant si la queue de Jacob risquait d'être plate comme celle d'un castor si c'était Emmett qui l'écrasait et s'imaginant le faire avec son sexe, enfin un tas de truc dont je n'avais aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient sortir ça de leur imagination.

Quand j'ouvris la porte pour passer le palier du bar, le groupe d'homme que nous formions s'arrêta à peine les pieds posés à l'intérieur en voyant le tableau qui nous était donné. Choqué et surpris chacun pour des raisons différentes, au vue des sentiments qui se dégageaient de chacun.

Rosalie tenait le petit Travis dans ses bras bien haut lui faisant des grimaces comique tandis que l'enfant éclatait de rire de joie en voyant ma sœur faire le clown pour lui.

Je trouvais la scène à mourir de rire, Rose n'avait jamais eu un tel comportement devant moi, alors même que j'étais son frère préféré, ne se ridiculisant jamais face aux autres.

Emmett quand à lui était complètement subjugué par la vision de sa femme avec un enfant dans les bras, l'amour, la tendresse et l'envie se dégageant de lui tel un ras de marée.

Jared était amusé tout autant que Travis par les expressions de ma sœur et se retenait à grande peine d'éclater de rire comme son neveux, de peur sans doute passer pour un gamin.

Et malheureusement les sentiments négatifs qui venaient de mon dernier ami eurent le dessus sur tout le reste. D'abord choqué et sans voix, sa rage s'accumula à un point de non retour et il fini par éclater, bousculant notre groupe pour se dégager un passage jusqu'à Rose et lui arrachant sans ménagement l'enfant.

-Saloperie de sangsue qu'es ce que tu fais avec mon fils, je te préviens si tu le touche à nouveau je t'étripe sur place. Ça va mon bébé ?

Sora et Bella sortirent à ce moment là de la cuisine derrière le bar.

-Jacob qu'es ce...

-Merde, bordel Sora je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Qu'es ce que notre fils faisait dans les bras de vampirella ? Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi, tu imagines ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Chacun regardait sans intervenir l'échange musclé entre le couple indien, habitué au coup de sang de Jacob et sachant très bien que Sora savait parfaitement se défendre seul avec lui et qu'elle était la seul à pouvoir lui faire entendre raison la plus part du temps. Seul ma sœur et son mari semblaient peiné et gêné par la tournure des choses. Rosalie sans larmes à verser avait toute fois un visage décomposé et semblait sur le point de s'enfuir, tandis qu'Emmett qui avait avancé pour la rejoindre était agenouillé devant elle lui caressant les genoux dans un geste apaisant.

-Merde toi même cher mari, j'ai toute ma tête rassure toi, au dernière nouvelle et ton fils aussi. Rosalie n'a fait que rendre service bien gentiment en gardant Travis pendant que Bella et moi préparions le dîner pour ce soir.

-Tu pars préparer le dîner en donnant notre fils en apéro pour cette sangsue de malheur et tu trouve ça normal ?

Sora croisa les bras visiblement elle aussi avait atteint son point de non retour, ses yeux noirs fixant un regard assassin sur son époux.

-Jacob Black, je ne te le dirais qu'une seul et unique fois, tu as intérêt à t'excuser auprès de tout nos amis et surtout auprès de Rosalie pour le comportement de gros connard que tu viens d'avoir sinon je ferais de toi un joli tapis de fourrure à mettre au pied de mon lit, c'est bien clair j'espère. J'en ai plus que ras le bol de ton comportement puéril, il est temps que tu grandisses et que tu apprenne à réfléchir avant d'agir tout comme je le fais à chaque fois pour me raisonner de ne pas te quitter sur le champs toi et ton comportement de merde.

-Pffffff.

Jacob avait une fois de plus testé les limites de son imprégné et c'était elle qui remportait la manche haut la main. Mon ami loup n'avait pas trop le choix, il ne pouvait se passer d'elle, plus que de l'amour, c'était aussi un truc de loup géant.

-Je ne m'excuserais pas.

Sora avança d'un pas rapide vers lui et lui pris délicatement l'enfant des bras, qui regardait avec de grands yeux impressionné ses deux parents. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Emmett, lui montrant qu'elle voulait un peu de place et déposa l'enfant sur les genoux d'une Rose émue et devenue muette d'admiration pour la jeune femme indienne qui avait pris son parti pluton que celui de son mari. La compagne de Jacob se retourna et lança un regard meurtrier sur un Jacob qui commençait déjà à protester.

- Bella je retourne finir le repas, je pense que je vais me débrouiller seul si ça ne te dérange pas et n'hésite pas à m'envoyer mon crétin de mari quand il aura de nouveau retrouvé ses couilles et son cerveau.

* * *

><p><strong>A demain :)<strong>


	68. Chapter 68 QU'ARRIVERA-T-IL

**Coucou, bonne lecture ;) merci pour vos commentaires...**

* * *

><p><strong>QU'ARRIVERA-T-IL (POV JASPER)<strong>

Le repas c'était déroulé à merveille et pendant ces quelques heures Bella avait pour un temps oublié tout ce qui concernait Alice. J'en étais rassuré, je ne voulais pas que tout ça la plombe, j'allais faire en sorte que plus rien ne lui arrive et que nous puissions vivre en paix. Le dîner fini, nous avions continuer la soirée tous ensemble devant la console à l'étage, j'avais été plus qu'heureux de voir les êtres qui m'étaient chers partager un moment joyeux et en harmonie.

Jacob boudait encore, mais l'après midi passé avec Emmett, la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Sora et qui c'était continué dans la cuisine au dépit de nos oreilles, l'avait quelque peu adouci. Il jouait avec ma belle, accompagné de Sora, et Emmett, tous les quatre s'affrontant dans une chorégraphie dynamique sur un jeu de danse.

Rosalie, elle n'avait pas lâché le petit Travis de son attention, ma sœur était complètement transformé, elle l'avait pouponné toute la soirée. Je m'étais volontairement assis à ses cotés, regardant un peu à l'écart Bella et les autres ce trémousser sur la musique et souhaitant pour une fois qu'on m'oublie. Mes talents en danse n'étaient j'en étais sur pas très au point et je ne souhaitais pas me ridiculiser sur un tel jeu comme le faisait Emmett.

Celui là dansait en ce tordant dans tous les sens avec des gestes décomposé, un mixe entre la danse du robot et le twerk. C'était tordant, Nita et Jared sur le coté du canapé eux, encourageaient les participants attendant leur tour en bougeant en rythme l'un contre l'autre.

-Bella a l'air plus calme qu'hier, je...je craignais qu'en restant seul avec elle après tout ça elle me remette une partie de tout ça sur le dos...

-Elle ne te déteste pas tu sais Rose, vous pourriez être amie.

Ma sœur écoutait tout en berçant le bébé dans ses bras, tandis qu'il jouait avec un gros médaillon accroché à une chaîne autour de son coup. Cela ressemblait à des armoiries et j'avais remarqué le même blason sur un poignet de force que portait Emmett, je pointais du doigt le bijoux, attirant l'attention de ma sœur.

-Qu'est ce que ça représente ? C'est un truc entre Emmett et toi ? Comme une sorte d'alliance ?

Un petit rire cristallin sorti de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle souriait à l'enfant en faisant bouger le médaillon au dessus de l'enfant.

-C'est plutôt un truc de Cullen en fait, c'est le blason de la famille, Carlisle à hérité de ces armoiries en passant du temps avec les Volturies...c'est la famille royale qui dirige le monde des vampires, enfin je devrais plutôt dire clan, ils ne vivent pas comme nous. Tu as le tiens aussi normalement, tu n'as pas retrouvé un bracelet comme celui d'Emmett dans les affaires qui t'ont été rendu par l'hôpital ?

Je remuais la tête pour lui signifier que non.

Cela représente notre appartenance et notre dévotion à la famille que nous as construite Carlisle, chacun de nous le porte différemment, enfin surtout les filles, moi j'ai le médaillon, Esmée le porte en bracelet raffiné et...A...Alice...le porte en ras de cou, Emmett, Edward et toi vous avez chacun un poignet de force, quand à Carlisle c'est une chevalière qu'il a fait fabriqué avec les quelques bijoux hérité de son père. Si tu veux je peux te le faire refaire.

-eh non merci Rose, tout ça appartient au passé, ma famille est ici maintenant et Jacob et les autres ne sont pas du genre à avoir des armoiries.

Je secouais la tête perplexe et amusé à l'idée de nous voir arborer de tel bijoux et à quoi nous l'aurions accroché, par exemple un collier de chien.

-Mais dans nos cœur tu fais toujours parti de la famille Cullen, Carlisle et Esmée te vois comme leur fils...mort...

-Tu penses qu'il réagira comment quand il l'apprendra ? Va t'il nous causé des problèmes, je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis, je ne veux pas plus d'entre vous dans ma vie...

-Je n'en sais rien Jasper, tu me demande si un père peux rester sans réagir devant la nouvelle que son fils est en vie, c'est impossible. Mais Carlisle est le plus sage d'entre nous, peut être réagira t'il plus calmement, surtout qu'il faudra alors s'occuper d'Alice.

-J'espère que cela suffira, je ne souhaite de mal à personne, mais cette femme à touché à celle qui compte le plus pour moi, il est hors de question qu'elle nous fasse plus de mal...tu dis qu'elle est folle et je sais que tu l'as considère comme ta sœur, mais pour moi elle n'est rien, peut être un autre jour...dans une autre vie avons nous partagé quelque chose...mais cela n'est plus...j'aime Isabella et si tu tiens à nous fait en sorte qu'elle n'est plus aucun moyen de nuire à qui que ce soit.

Rosalie me regarda soudain très sérieuse, ses sentiments remplis de doute et d'incertitude.

-Qu'arrivera t'il si nous n'arrivons pas à...la faire...redevenir elle même...je...je te choisirais toujours avant elle mon frère, mais nous somme loin et notre protection et celle des loups ne sera peut être pas suffisante...Alice a un avantage que nous n'avons pas avec ses visions et si tu continue à refuser qu'on demande de l'aide au autre et surtout à Edward...nous n'aurons aucuns moyens de deviner ses attentions...Tu es humain maintenant Jasper et même si tu es connu pour avoir été l'un des plus grands guerriers pour nous, aujourd'hui tu as décidé que tout ça n'existerait plus...ton humanité est un don, je n'en doute pas et je te l'envie...mais elle est aussi ta faiblesse, j'ai peur que tout ça finisse mal...Alice et toi êtes arrivé ensemble dans cette famille et nous vous avons accepté tous les deux tel que vous étiez. Seulement le tueur que tu étais c'est transformé en un homme de cœur tandis que la jeune femme qui se tenait à ton bras si pleine de vie et innocente c'est transformé en une manipulatrice instable...elle est ma sœur et elle me fait de plus en plus peur...depuis que je t'ai retrouvé, j'ai l'impression de voir une ombre planer autour de nous, je ne sais pas si tout ça viens d'elle, mais je...tout ça risque de mal finir...j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je ne sais pas qui nous perdrons dans l'histoire...je vous aime tous les deux...tout comme j'aime le reste de notre famille...tout ce que je voulais c'était vivre paisiblement comme nous l'avions toujours fait avant notre retour à Forks.

-Bella n'y est pour rien.

-Je le sais...mais depuis que nos chemins on croisé sa route, tout n'a été que désolation et perte...regarde ou nous en somme maintenant, notre famille est brisée, la seul chose qui m'aidait à tenir dans ce monde avec Emmett est en train de tomber en morceaux et...

-Alors tu t'en créera une nouvelle Rose, Emmett et toi êtes peut être des êtres immortels, mais vous n'avez eu aucun mal à faire votre place dans nos vies. Je comprend ton point de vue et je l'accepte, si demain Jared ou toi, ou Emmett enfin n'importe lequel des êtres qui me son chers venait à changer comme Alice, j'essayerais moi aussi de faire ce qu'il faut pour que tout redevienne normal. Parle à Carlisle, vois déjà ce qu'il en dit, il y a encore beaucoup de zone d'ombre dans tout ça, peut être trouverez vous la réponse et peut être qu'avec ça...vous trouverez un moyen de raisonner avec elle. Tu m'as raconté vos transformation et je me rappelle ce que tu as dit sur la sienne, elle était gardée dans un hôpital psychiatrique parce qu'elle avait des prémonitions, en êtes vous sur ? Peut être avait elle d'autres problèmes...est ce que c'est possible pour un vampire d'avoir gardé ses aliénations mentales après sa transformation ?

Rosalie fronça les sourcils, perplexe, réfléchissant à mes suppositions.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je ne pense pas...je n'ai jamais parlé de ça avec les autres...Carlisle en a transformé certain d'entre nous, mais pour lui la transformation est encore un sujet tabou...notre condition et surtout notre mode de vie différent...il est le précurseur de tout ça...il est aussi le plus ancien...et médecin...tu as peut être raison...et si quelqu'un peu analyser la situation dans son ensemble c'est lui...il est le seul a pouvoir nous aider...quoi qu'il en soit merci de faire en sorte que je puisse tout lui révéler...je n'aurais pas aimé revenir sur ma parole sans ton consentement...mais c'est pour le mieux...je veux que les choses s'arrangent, pour nous tous...Alice mérite aussi notre aide...elle n'a jamais été méchante...enfin jamais jusqu'à Forks, elle était toujours la plus ouverte au monde humain, celle qui a fait le lien entre nous deux...je lui dois au moins ça...elle est...malade...c'est tout ce que je suis prête à entendre pour l'instant...je veux l'aider si cela est encore possible...le temps viendra alors pour lui faire la leçon de moral et la punir...et je ne serais pas douce promis...

-De ça j'en suis sur, merci de faire tout ça Rose, je sais que tu le fais pour moi aussi.

-C'est normal tu es le frère jumeau que je me suis choisi, rien ne pourra changer ça, jamais.

Rosalie repris le bercement de l'enfant sommeillant dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur mon épaules. Bella qui maintenant était accroché dans le dos de Emmett qui gigotait dans tous les sens sembla heureuse de voir le portrait que Rose et moi formions. Elle me fit un clin d'œil en m'envoyant un baiser, juste avant que ses éclats de rire innocents reprennent.

_Tout ira bien...pour nous tous..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voila à demain avec la suite :), les drames arrivent à grands pas.<em>**


	69. Chapter 69 MES PEURS

**Bonjour, bonjour, je suis d'une humeur magnifique, j'ai écrit toute la soirée hier et du coup j'en suis au chapitre 71 et dans ce chapitre, il y a J...**

**(Je m'auto-empêche de vous spoiler), enfin bref sur ce bonne lecture et bonne journée (je pars en sautillant avec un rire diabolique).  
><strong>

**Merci à toutes pour vos avis sur les personnages, je suis ravis que le caractère que j'essaie de leur donner vous plaise, Sora à vraiment son petit caractère hein? et Rosalie? et bien oui je voulais lui offrir au moins ça, pouvoir partager des moments avec un enfant dans le calme, s'attacher à lui sans que cela soit impossible. Elle fera une chouette tata pour Travis. **

* * *

><p><strong>MES PEURS (POV BELLA)<strong>

Une semaine était passé et le départ de Rosalie et Emmett était maintenant là, j'éprouvais une certaine appréhension à les voir partir. Le futur qui nous attendait était plus qu'incertain et j'avais l'impression que mon corps me criait que les choses allaient mal finir. Malgré toute cette tension sur les prochaines heures qu'ils allaient passer à raconter toutes nos aventures à Carlisle, nous avions passé ces quelques jours dans une ambiance relativement paisible.

Le plus grand changement avait été opéré entre Rosalie et moi, nous n'étions certes pas les meilleures amies du monde, mais notre relation avait bien changé. Le fait qu'elle est eu un coup de cœur pour Travis, le fils de Jacob y était pour beaucoup, tout comme le fait qu'elle et Sora avait tout de suite bien accrochées. Du coup après l'après midi en sa compagnie et celle de mon amie indienne, Rosalie n'avait eu aucun mal et n'avait surtout pas hésité à s'intégrer à notre groupe.

Lorsque le sujet d'Alice avait été lancé par Nita, qui voulait apprendre en détails toute l'histoire, la vampire n'avait pas hésité un instant à défendre la relation qui existait entre Jazz et moi. Accusant sa propre sœur de s'être elle même mis dans cette situation et que quoi qu'aient été les sentiments que ces deux la partageaient à l'époque, il était évident à ses yeux qu'ils n'étaient en rien comparable à l'amour que me portait son frère actuellement.

Cela m'avait profondément surpris et touché, elle avait dit tout ça en me regardant dans les yeux, je ne pouvait pas vous dire qu'elle souriait en le faisant, ça aurait été trop surréaliste, mais j'avais senti qu'elle était sincère. De toute façon la magnifique blonde ne s'embêtait pas à enjoliver ses sentiments, ça n'avait jamais été ainsi et ça ne le serait certainement jamais.

Quoi qu'il en soit depuis ce moment là, nous arrivions à communiquer sans peine comme deux jeunes femmes civilisés et faisant parti d'une même famille, nous montrant même complices quand il s'agissait de parler de nos hommes ou de leur jouer des tours pour nous venger d'eux (enfin surtout d'Emmett et de ses blagues).

Il était convenu que nous resterions peut être sans nouvelles d'eux pendant quelques temps, personne n'ayant aucune idée de comment allait ce dérouler les événements, il se pouvait qu'ils soient dans l'incapacité de s'éloigner du reste du clan pour nous contacter si il leur fallait surveiller le comportement d'Alice.

Alice, celle à qui j'aurais donné le bon dieu sans confession et qui en retour était l'investigatrice de la traque de James, de l'accident de l'anniversaire, de ma rupture avec Edward et du départ déchirant de la famille Cullen en dehors de ma vie. Comment avait elle pue aussi mal tourner, si tout ça était vrai, alors cela voulait dire que je n'avais en vérité jamais rencontré la véritable Alice. Elle avait joué un rôle depuis notre première rencontre, tout ça pour garder son compagnon...et au final toutes ses erreurs nous avaient mené là ou elle désirait par dessus tout ne pas nous emmener.

-Promettez moi que vous ferez attention vous deux ok ?

Jasper me tenait dans ses bras essayant de me protéger du froid mordant, il hocha la tête à l'attention de sa sœur et je fis de même.

-Ouais dès que nous pourrons nous vous tiendrons au courant, tu vas me manquer Bell...toi aussi Jaja.

Emmett nous pris dans ses bras nous soulevant Jasper et moi dans une étreinte musclé ou nos pauvres os humains dégustaient de la puissance qui mettait le vampire. Jazz grogna en entendant le nouveau surnom que lui avait affublé son frère et les vibrations de ce son résonnèrent à travers mon corps collé au sien. Nos amis indiens leur avaient fait leur au revoir un peu plus tôt, les garçons travaillant en ce jour et Sora et Nita n'avaient pas osées braver le froid avec le bébé.

Les deux Cullen montèrent dans l'avion et nous les regardâmes s'éloigner passant la ligne d'horizon dans le petit avion qui les ramenait vers la civilisation et vers leur famille.

-Tout ira bien n'est ce pas ?

J'avais dit ça incapable de retenir le stress qui me rongeait de les voir partir et revenir avec des nouvelles encore moins réjouissante.

-Je suis sur que toutes nos inquiétudes sont infondées, tu verras avec Carlisle mis dans l'affaire, je suis sur que tout s'arrangera pour tout le monde, chacun retrouvera sa place.

-Retrouver sa place ?

Mais ou était la sienne ? Était-elle près de moi ou dans les bras de son ex-compagne d'éternité ? J'avais peur de la réponse, peur qu'au final les visions d'Alice soit belles et bien réelles et qu'il retourne vers elle sans un regard pour moi.

-Je t'aime Bella, rien ne nous séparera.

-Comment peux tu en être aussi sur ? Tu n'as pas retrouvé la mémoire après tout...imagine...tout te reviens et...et...et tu te rappel tous les moments que vous avez eux ensemble...l'amour que vous partagiez...et...et...et si tu te rendais compte que les quelques instants que nous avons eux ensemble ne sont rien en comparaison à ceux que tu as vécu en sa compagnie...si...si tu décidais qu'au final c'était là bas ta place.

Je m'écroulais, j'avais laissé mariner toutes ses questions trop longtemps sans réponses et maintenant j'étais incapable de ne plus formuler mes craintes à voix haute sans péter un câble.

- Stop, Bella, je le sais, c'est tout...

Il me serrait contre lui me secouant un peu, son visage froncé dans la concentration et la frustration je crois.

-Je ne sais pas l'expliquer...mais avec toi mon...mon âme à trouvé...son havre de paix...je le sais, c'est tout...et c'est comme ça...avec ou sans souvenir...mon cœur lui sait ou est sa place...lui ne semble pas avoir oublié...quand je suis avec toi...je me sens entier...tu crois que mon propre cœur me jouerait des tours...je l'ai suivi depuis mon réveil comme ça...

Il me relâcha montrant son corps et sa personne avec ses deux mains tournées vers lui...

-Si j'arrive à lire les sentiments de toutes les personnes autour de moi, crois tu que je ne suis pas asses doué pour lire ceux de mon cœur...Rosalie m'a parlé des compagnons vampires...les vrais...et Jacob et Jared des imprégnées...du mal qui les habites...de la sensation de tiraillement qu'ils ont dès qu'ils s'éloignent un peu de leurs moitiés...je ne suis peut être plus un vampire et je n'ai jamais été un loup...mais je suis sur d'une chose...quand je m'éloigne de toi...

Il me pris la main gauche et la déposa sur son cœur...me regardant avec le même regard désespéré qui m'habitait.

-C'est comme ci mon cœur essayait de se faire la malle pour te rejoindre au plus vite...mon cœur me tire vers toi depuis le jour ou tu m'as retrouvé...et même en apprenant l'existence d'Alice et mon ancienne vie...jamais il n'a cessé de m'attirer ailleurs qu'à toi.

Je hochais la tête émue au larme par toutes sa déclaration, je ressentais moi aussi tout ça pour la première fois, jamais avec Edward ou un autre mon cœur ne m'avait donné cette sensation. Jasper essuya mes larme chaudes sur mes joues rougies par le froid et l'émotion et posa son front contre le mien.

- Je t'aime Isabella Swan et s'il le faut je ne cesserais de te le dire chaque jour.

* * *

><p><strong>A demain ;p<strong>


	70. Chapter 70 HÉSITATION

**Coucou, c'est bientôt la saint valentin et du coup ben Jasper et Bella eux sont un peu en avance sur nous, mais bon c'était soit ça soit ne pas publier jusqu'au 14 février. Alors vous ne m'en voudrez pas hein. bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>HÉSITATION (POV JASPER)<strong>

Le mois de janvier c'était fini et nous avions déjà une bonne partie du mois de février sans qu'aucune nouvelle ne nous soit donné de la situation que devait affronter Rose et Emmett. Nous savions très bien que cela risquait d'arriver, mais cela avait gardé Bella dans un stress permanent, elle comme moi souhaitions pouvoir une fois pour toute mettre tout ça dans le passé et avoir la certitude que personne ne viendrait nuire à notre tranquillité. Le seul moment ou tous ces problèmes disparaissaient c'était au lit, quand Bella et moi faisions l'amour, plus rien autour de nous ne semblait avoir de consistance et d'intérêt.

D'ici deux jours nous fêterions la saint Valentin et Jacob et moi avions décidé de faire une sortie dans la civilisation pour préparer les rendez-vous que nous avions prévue avec nos moitiés. Jared et Nita quand à eux était parti il y a trois jours pour passer quelques temps à Forks avec la famille de Jared et leur amis resté la-bas.

J'étais donc actuellement en train d'attendre que Jacob ce décide entre les divers collier que lui montrait une vendeuse plus que patiente. Cela devait faire une heure qu'il hésitait et je commençais à croire que j'allais devoir appeler Bella pour la prévenir que nous passerions la nuit hors d'Old Crow. Le dernier créneau pour prendre l'avion était encore asses loin, mais nous n'avions aucunement terminé nos achats et si Jacob comptait jouer la même à chaque magasins visités, nous ne serions jamais à l'heure.

-Tu en penses quoi toi Jasper de celui là ? Le vert lui va à merveille, mais je ne suis pas sur que l'or jaune soit son truc. Ou peut être plus celui ci non ? Ça rappel un peu les plastrons de nos ancêtres et la au moins elle aura de la couleur, du vert, du bleu, du rouge et …

-J'en pense que Sora aimera n'importe quoi que tu lui offrira, elle t'aime à ses yeux même une fleur rapporté d'un champs la rendrait heureuse j'en suis sur.

-Non mais mec, je suis sérieux là, depuis que tes deux sangsues se sont ramené à Old Crow et que ma femme et mon fils sont tombé sous le charme de vampirela, Sora me fait la vie dure. Je veux pas me tromper, je compte bien recoller les morceaux définitivement et rien de mieux que ce jour la non ? Alors aide moi s'il te plais...

-Je connais pas asses bien ta femme pour savoir ce qui lui plais Jacob...

-Ouais mais mec tu es celui de nous qui laisse le plus sa part de féminité ressortir alors...

Je me froissait un peu à ses mots, d'ou ça sortait encore ce truc, j'étais un mec comme lui, mes cheveux peut être ? Je veux dire attendez là, ou il a vu une part de gonzesse en moi celui là ?

-Merci, je suis pas sur de très bien le prendre là tout de suite...

Je croisais les bras faisant jouer mes muscle sous mon sweet.

-Non mais je parle de tout ce truc avec ton...mojo...enfin tu vois tu es celui qui n'a pas peur d'exprimer ses sentiments et...ho...merde mec tu vois bien ce que je veux dire, aller aide moi à choisir.

Je fronçais les sourcils en le regardant essayer de se dépêtrer de cette situation, la vendeuse avait l'air elle aussi a bout de patience tout comme moi. Je décidais donc de laisser passer et pointait le collier plastron du doigt.

-Si ma Bella avait la même peau dorée que la tienne, je choisirais celui la, ça te va ?

Il hocha la tête avec un grand sourire idiot collé au visage et tapa des poing sur la vitrine.

-Vendu, je prendrais celui là s'il vous plais.

La vendeuse lui répondit avec politesse, alors que ses sentiments étaient eux tout autres, elle me lança un regard accusateur, pour certainement bien me signifier qu'elle avait perdu tout ce temps alors qu'il m'aurait suffit de lui donner mon avis dès le début.

-Bon aller à ton tour, peut être que tu seras moins ronchon une fois qu'on aura fini tout tes achats pour Bella.

C'est vrai, j'étais peut être un peu à cran, je misais beaucoup sur la surprise que je réservais à ma belle, mais je voulais que tout soit parfait pour elle. Ces derniers temps avaient été très éprouvant pour nous tous et Bella n'arrivait plus à se détendre comme avant, elle semblait toujours sur le qui vive, s'attendant à ce que un autre drame nous tombe sur la tête. Il fallait que cette soirée la détende, qu'elle relâche un peu la pression et qu'elle reprenne confiance.

-Il nous reste l'achat le plus gros tu es sur que tu veux y aller maintenant ?

-Ben tu choisi et il nous l'embarque direct jusqu'à l'avion t'inquiète tu as cru qu'on allait ce trimballer le bébé toute la journée ?

L'achat en question était une tente indienne hivernale, j'avais prévu pour Bella et moi une nuit dans à l'écart des habitations dans la vallée après les bois près de Old Crow. Nous dînerions au chaud sous cette tente avant de passer une nuit sous des fourrures bien chaudes bercé par le silence des glaciers.

J'avais prévu le repas et j'avais choisi comme cadeaux un bracelets, un bandeaux d'argent fin avec une phrase gravée dessus avec une belle caligraphie, signifiant le lien qui nous unissait l'un à l'autre.

_« Mon cœur retrouvera toujours le chemin qui mène jusqu'au tien, le temps n'y changera rien »_

C'était simple et sans chichi, mais je connaissais ma belle et je savais que les choses qui paraissaient souvent les plus simples aux yeux des autres, étaient pour elle des cadeaux précieux.

Je choisissais la tente avec attention écoutant les conseils du vendeur avec attention pour ne pas choisir un modèle d'été qui risquait de nous faire geler pendant la nuit. Sur la note s'ajouta les fourrures et différents coussins faisant parti de la décoration.

-Ben dit donc tu fait pas les choses à moitié toi, tu vas en faire quoi de tout ce barda une fois la nuit finie ?

-J'avais dans l'idée d'en faire une seconde activité, les touristes qui viennent dans la région sont bloqué par le nombre de place de l'hôtel et...et bien ils n'ont pas vraiment de choix sur le style et la qualité d'hébergement. Je me suis dit que peut être je pourrais me lancer dans les chambres d'hôtes un peu spéciales, enfin je m'emballe pas hein, je tante l'aventure avec celle-ci et on verra bien ce que ça donne.

-Pas con...

Jacob semblait vraiment apprécier mon idée, ses sentiments dégageait respect et consentement.

-...En plus il faut du fric pour organiser un mariage digne de Bella.

Mon ami loup avait lâché ça d'un ton très assuré.

-Q...qUOI ? Comment ça ?

-Ouais au début j'étais sur que tu allais me demander de t'aider à choisir une bague de fiançailles...puis après quand j'ai vu le bracelet que tu lui as choisi, je me suis dit qu'en fin de compte tu avais sans doute capté qu'une demande à la Saint Valentin c'était un peu du déjà vue, mais arrête de faire l'innocent. Elle et toi êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, je suis certain que tu lui feras ta demande bientôt...enfin mec si tu veux mon avis avec Charlie tu as tout intérêt à faire les choses dans l'ordre...tu vois ce que je veux dire...peut être que tu devrais déjà en parler avec lui, c'est censé être la coutume et tout...

-M-m-mais je n'...

-Mais quoi ? Sérieux mec me dit pas que tu n'y as jamais songé, je connais Bella, le mariage ça jamais été son truc, mais ça c'était avant...maintenant que tu es là mec, je pense qu'elle serait prête à dire oui à tout pour toi.

-Oui enfin non...je sais pas, pour moi elle est déjà ma femme, enfin les papiers en moins...tu as raison, nous devrions formaliser la chose...oui...je veux qu'elle soit ma femme...mais avant ça il y a la Saint Valentin et peut être faut il mieux attendre d'être sur que les choses sont rentré dans l'ordre avec Rose et Emmett...

-C'est pour ça c'est une bonne idée ton truc, le temps que tout soit arrangé tu peux essayer de lancer ton affaire et te faire de l'argent, imagine la lune de miel que tu pourras lui offrir.

-Et toi dans tout ça tu me dis ça pour quoi ? Tu compte sur moi pour t'inviter dans mes valise?Tu as peur que je choisisse Jared et Emmett comme témoin au lieu de toi ?

Je le regardais amusé et taquin, lui tapant sur l'épaule.

-Bah rien à faire je te dirais non de toute façon, mon cœur est tout dévoué à Bell, le jour J, je serais le premier qu'elle demandera en témoin. Elle viendra taper sa crise de nerf en pleurant sur mon épaule et si tu es gentil, d'ici là, je lui dirais même peut être qu'elle ne fait pas une bêtise en épousant une ex sangsue comme toi.

Jacob me fit un clin d'œil complice en tapant son poing contre le mien, lui et moi avions enfin trouvé chacun notre place dans le cœur de Bella et notre amitié était beaucoup plus importante et solide depuis. Cette sortie en l'absence de Jared avait au moins permis de voir que même sans lui pour nous souder, nous tenions encore le coup s'en nous sauter à la gorge.

* * *

><p><strong>A demain ;)<strong>


	71. Chapter 71 OPPRESSER

**Bonne lecture, merci pour vos reviews :s  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OPPRESSER (POV BELLA)<strong>

Jasper était parti très tôt ce matin, me disant qu'il avait des truc à faire encore en vu de la saint Valentin fêter ce soir. Le bar fermé sur ses ordres, j'avais donc suivi le programme « pré-valentin » qu'il m'avait confié. Il avait préparé la salle de bain à mon attention, la remplissant de bougie toutes prêtes à être allumées et une jolie et énorme corbeille m'attendais sur le sol, contenant des tas d'articles pour prendre un bain et me chouchouter.

J'avais donc passé l'après midi dans la salle de bain à me faire belle, soignant ma peau avec milles et un baumes au senteurs exquises, coiffant mes cheveux dans une coiffure plus sophistiquée qu'a mon habitude et me maquillant. En revenant à la liste, j'avais remarqué que une fois tout cela fait, je devrais me diriger sous le lit pour récupérer un sac contenant les habits que Jasper m'avaient préparé en vue de la soirée.

La tenue se composait d'une paire de collants épais, d'une robe en tricot bleu, d'une écharpe à gros tricots et d'un manteau épais et magnifique d'un joli ton chocolat, tout comme la paire de botte fourrée avec leur laçage complexe. Tous ces vêtements étaient neufs, j'avais rougis un peu en les découvrant et en imaginant Jazz fouiller dans mes affaires pour trouver ma taille, mais mes joues avaient littéralement brûlées quand j'avais découvert l'ensemble de lingerie qu'il avait sélectionné.

J'étais maintenant prête, je savais d'après la liste de Jasper qu'il me restait encore quelques temps avant qu'il ne vienne me chercher. Je m'installais dans le salon comme demandé et entamait le nouveau livre qu'il avait acheté à mon attention souriant comme une idiote.

Il avait pensé vraiment à tout, aucuns détail n'avait été oublié et j'étais émerveillé devant tout ce que Jasper faisait pour moi. Personne ne m'avait jamais aimé comme ça, aucun homme ne m'avait aussi bien cerné et compris, Jazz avait vu les choses en grand, mais il avait su garder l'esprit simple dans ses attentions, rien de ce qu'il avait prévu à mon attention ne dénotait avec mes goûts.

J'entamais ma lecture, le livre était passionnant, l'histoire captivante et je me plongeais sans problème dans l'histoire jusqu'à ce que je reçoive comme une décharge dans le cœur. Ma main se porta par réflexe jusqu'à ma poitrine ou les derniers soubresauts de la douleur s'attardaient.

_Aïe, c'est quoi ce truc._

Le coup avait été comme si on m'avait épinglé le cœur, je ressentais une certaine difficulté à respirer. Je déposais le livre sur la table basse m'attendant à ressentir une autre décharge, mais à part les picotements résistant rien n'arriva. Mon cœur semblait maintenant comprimé dans un étaux, comme lors d'une crise d'angoisse et je soufflais exaspéré, Jasper avait raison à force d'être toujours sur la défensif mon corps si était tellement habitué qu'il me manifestait maintenant l'épuisement que je lui avais fait subir. J'expirais calmement et repris ma lecture une main massant la zone entre mes deux seins, essayant d'apaiser la sensation de malaise. Il était hors de question que je gâche la soirée que Jasper m'était tant de temps à préparer pour moi.

-Bell tu te caches ou ?

Ce n'était certainement pas la voix de Jazz mais je l'a reconnu comme étant celle de mon loup favoris venant de la cage d'escalier.

-Ici montes, je suis dans le salon.

Mon ami grimpa les marches rapidement et je me relevais pour accepter son étreinte.

-Ben dit donc Jasper à vraiment pas fait les choses à moitié hein ?

-Yep, comment me trouve tu ?

-Magnifique, comme toujours.

Je tournais sur moi avant de poser les mains sur les hanches pour demander des explication à mon ami.

-Dit moi Jack, ne devrais tu pas être en train de chouchouter ta femme plutôt que là avec moi ? Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié la St Valentin.

-La Saint quoi ? Mais non bien sur que non, ma petite femme m'attend bien au chaud, j'ai déposé Travis chez son grand père et avant de rentrer Jasper m'a demandé de te guider jusqu'à lui.

Je fus un peu déçu de savoir que je devais encore attendre un peu avant de retrouver mon homme.

-Oh...je pensais qu'il viendrait me chercher...

-Et non, il surveille son installation en attendant notre arrivée, je lui ai dis qu'il était hors de question que je me les gèles à sa place pendant qu'il venait te chercher.

-Ok...devons nous y aller maintenant.

Les picotements sur ma poitrine ce firent plus intenses et je remettais ma main sur la zone essayant d'atténuer ce mal.

-Bella ça va ? Tu es un peu palote, non ?

-Ouais c'est rien...juste un inconfort, j'ai comme un point au cœur...mais c'est rien t'inquiète je manque de sommeil ces derniers temps, c'est sûrement ça.

-Mouais ou bien c'est ton blondinet qui te manque un peu trop, aller viens je t'emmène à ton remède.

Je fermais la porte du bar et Jabob avança jusqu'à un quad garé devant la maison.

-Ce soir mademoiselle, je t'emmène en quad, je ne tiens pas à mettre mes poils partout sur ta tenue, Jasper me tuerait.

Le trajet ce fis à travers les bois, nous passâmes la clairière qui servait au garçon de terrain de jeu et Jack continua à slalomer sur un petit sentier. Soudain un autre coup sembla étreindre mon cœur et je poussait un cri étouffé.Jacob ralentis considérablement pour pouvoir parler avec moi sans que le vent n'emporte le son de nos voix au loin.

-Ça va ? Accroche toi on y est presque.

Si ça allait ? Non pas du tout, quelque chose clochait, l'étau autour de mon cœur semblait se resserrer, quelque chose clochait, le malaise que je ressentais n'était pas normal. Physiquement j'allais bien enfin je pense, c'était plus profond, un mauvais pré-sentiment me coupa le souffle.

_Jasper, je dois retrouver Jasper._

La cadence de mon cœur sembla s'affoler comme en réponse à mes pensés et maintenant j'étais morte d'inquiétude. Soit j'étais devenue complètement folle et je m'inventais des soucis, soit le lien que Jasper avait si bien décrit entre nos deux âmes était en train de m'alerter que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.

-Dépêche toi Jack, je...j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas avec Jasper.

Je serrais ma prise sur mon ami, essayant de me concentrer sur lui et non sur cette douleur.

-Bell qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Jasper va bien t'inquiète.

-S'il te plais Jack plus vite...fait moi confiance.

Il tourna la tête me regardant avec concentration et sérieux, l'expression qu'il du lire sur mon visage eu fini de le convaincre, il pressa ma main et donna un coup d'accélération.

L'orée des bois était en vu et je distinguait un feu dans la pénombre avec une forme triangulaire dans les tons marron. Plus nous nous rapprochions plus je distinguais la vue qui s'offrait à nous. Jasper avait installé une sorte de tipi près d'un énorme feu et ça aurait été magnifique dans d'autre circonstances si en approchant encore plus Jacob et moi n'avions pas distingué en même temps une tête à la chevelure rousse maintenir un corps inerte d'homme par le cou.

-Qu'est ce...

-OH MON DIEU, JASPER NON NON NOOOON, JACOB C'EST VICTORIA.

* * *

><p><strong>L'auteur est actuellement indisponible, merci de laisser un message et de ne pas trop l'agresser sur les reviews pour cet énorme cliffhanger ;p. J'attend vos réactions avec impatience, j'espère que ce chapitre fera réagir des personnes qui me lise discrètement sans laisser de commentaires, aller soyez gentil faite moi signe au moins une fois, ça me motivera encore plus pour vous pondre la suite. <strong>


	72. Chapter 72 L'HYMNE A L'AMOUR PARTIE 1

**Coucou, voila la suite, malheureusement je ne pense pas que ça soulage vos craintes, la confrontation avec Victoria n'est pas terminée... merci de m'avoir fait part de vos réaction sur ce chapitre, ça m'a fait beaucoup rire XD**

* * *

><p><strong>L'HYMNE A L'AMOUR PARTIE 1 (POV BELLA)<strong>

Jacob stoppa le quad dans un dérapage qui manqua de me faire tomber de peu, ma tête alla taper dans son dos me sonnant quelques instants.

-Isabella, ma chère quel surprise, vient donc nous rejoindre, ton valentin n'est pas très drôle, je l'ai à peine frappé et déjà il n'a plus de force. Pffff je suis déçu, tu as mis tellement de temps à venir, je voyais les choses différemment, mais je m'ennuyais beaucoup trop et ton chevalier servant m'a sauter dessus pour te venger quand je me suis présenté à lui. Ha ces hommes vraiment, ils se croient toujours tout puissant.

Jacob m'aida à descendre du quad, ses gestes calmes et discipliné étaient en total contradiction avec son regard affolé, tout comme le miens. Il resserra son emprise sur moi et ferma un centième de seconde ses yeux essayant de reprendre du courage pour l'affrontement qui allait forcément suivre.

Nous étions en mauvaise posture, lui comme moi le savions, en l'absence de Jared, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait s'opposer à Victoria et tout seul, l'issue du combat s'avérait incertaine pour nous trois.

Mon ami ce détourna de moi en soufflant quelques ordre à mon oreille.

-Reste loin d'elle, fait la parler, attire son attention s'il le faut, mais surtout ne t'approche pas c'est clair ?

Je hochais la tête en réponse, Jack ne plaisantait pas et ce n'était certainement pas le moment de le contredire.

-Allons Bella n'ai pas peur approche, ne veux tu pas récupérer ton Jasper ?

-Qu...

Jacob grogna à ses mots et se transforma à quelques mètres de moi.

-Oh comme c'est mignon, tu as ramené un de tes toutous, eux aussi m'ont beaucoup déçu, après ce qu'ils ont fait à Laurent, je m'imaginais des monstres sanguinaires à la hauteur de ma puissance. Je me disait que mon défunt James aurait adoré participer à tout ça...c'est vrai un combat...avec des loup géant...rend toi compte de ma déception quand j'envoie hummm un ami ? Venir prendre de tes nouvelles et que celui là me reviens tout entier après s'être baladé dans votre bled pourri sans qu'aucun chien ne lui saute à la gorge...je t'imaginais plus intelligente que ça Isabella, as tu vraiment crus que la mort de Laurent allait me faire oublier et changer d'avis ? A cause de toi, mon James est mort, tout ça parce que ces abrutis de Cullen se sont entiché de l'animal de compagnie que tu es.

Au nom des Cullen son regard se posa sur le visage de Jasper toujours inconscient dans sa poigne.

Jacob était en position d'attaque, près à prendre la moindre occasion qui lui permettrait de commencer le combat sans que Jasper soit en danger. Il fallait que je l'aide, que la rousse relâche sa prise sur l'homme que j'aimais, elle semblait vouloir discuter pour l'instant, peut être pouvais-je lui convaincre de le relâcher. J'étais morte de trouille, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire l'autruche en attendant que tout ça passe.

-James voulais me tuer, à l'époque j'appartenais à Edward, je n'y suis pour rien si il n'a pas voulu me partager avec vous. Jasper n'y est pour rien, c'est moi que tu veux Victoria, Laurent me l'a dit, il a eu le temps de me faire passer le message...un compagnon pour un compagnon c'est ça ? Mais je ne suis plus avec Edward maintenant, pour quoi ne vas tu pas le trouver lui ?

Elle éclata dans un grand rire hystérique qui me glaça les os, cette femme était dingue.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, vraiment quand apprendras tu ? Ne t'inquiète pas, toi aussi tu serras vengé, enfin en quelque sorte hein puisque tu seras morte tu n'auras malheureusement pas la chance de le voir, mais je réserve à la famille de ton valentin une vengeance à la hauteur de leur crime. Mais avant ça, humm, comment dire, j'ai un plan plus grand, tu ne peux pas l'imaginer bien sur avec tes pauvres capacités humaine, mes dessins sont immenses, j'ai mis des années à les fomenter...bien sur je te l'accorde des changements inattendu sont venu se mettre en travers et j'ai du reprendre à zéro. Mais enfin l'heure est venu, mon James doit être fière de moi, je suis devenue plus forte et encore plus doué que lui et ce soir est le début de mon hymne pour lui.

-Un hymne ? Elle divaguait complètement, je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce qu'elle disait, mes yeux ne cessaient de faire des aller-retour entre elle et Jasper toujours inanimé, suspendu à sa poigne de vampire.

-Oui quoi de mieux que la saint Valentin, le jour de l'amour, pour crier ma vengeance pour mon compagnon, ce soir je met la première pierre à l'édifice de la vengeance que je lui dédie. Oh oui mon amour, je vais te rendre fière. Mais continuons veux-tu ? Le temps passe et notre pauvre Jasper souffre...

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Relâche le Victoria, c'est moi que tu désires, alors viens venge toi, je t'attends.

Jacob grognait toujours, ses pattes avant remuant la neige, il allait bientôt rentrer en action et il fallait à tout pris qu'a ce moment là Jasper ne soit plus dans les mains de Victoria.

-Oh c'est ça qui embête ton chiot ?

Elle pencha la tête vers Jasper, le reniflant en une longue inspiration en même temps que sa langue traçait un sillon sur sa joue.

-Son sang a été une telle gourmandise, j'ai eu tant de mal à m'arrêter, mais lui aussi fait parti de mon plan, j'ai appris tellement de choses sur les Cullen, hummmm Jasper l'empath, quoi de mieux que de l'avoir à mes cotés...Ne fait pas cette tête veux tu, dans quelques minutes tu seras morte, tu n'en aura plus aucune utilité. Comment est il ? Après tout en plus d'un guerrier, je pourrais aussi en faire mon amant, il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour le consoler de ta perte non ?

Elle fit passer le corps de Jasper devant elle, relâchant sa prise sur sa nuque pour le maintenir droit et écarta les boucles dorés de son cou, dévoilant ainsi le début de mes cauchemars. C'était trop pour moi, je hurlais de rage et de peine en découvrant les traces de morsures dans le cou de Jasper tandis que Victoria le laissait retomber sans ménagement et que Jack s'élançait sur elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Pas sur que je publie demain mais je vais faire mon possible. Bonne soirée<strong>


	73. Chapter 73 COMBATTRE L'ENNEMIE

**Coucou à tous voilà la suite, j'espère que vous me suivez toujours malgré ce que j'ai fait à notre pauvre Jasper ;p bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong>COMBATTRE L'ENNEMIE (POV JACOB)<strong>

Sous ma forme lupine, j'étais capable de me déplacer à l'allure d'un vampire, généralement je ne mettais pas longtemps à rattraper les quelques sangsues qui s'introduisaient sur notre territoire. Mais cette garce au cheveux roux me mettait à l'amende coté vitesse. A peine avait elle lâché Jasper, je lui avait sauté dessus près à faire claquer ma mâchoire sur son cou , mais la salope avait esquivé habillement mon coup en me rejetant en arrière et le temps que mes pattes reprennent appuis sur le sol, elle courrait déjà à l'orée de la forêt.

Je parti donc à sa poursuite, mais pas sans jeter un regard en arrière. En suivant cette sangsue pour mettre un terme à sa folie, je prenais aussi le risque de laisser derrière moi deux des personnes qui comptaient le plus dans ma vie après Sora et Travis. Jasper n'avait pas repris connaissance, Bella à ses cotés pleurait à chaudes larmes, semblant faire abstraction de tout le reste. Il fallait que je pris pour que ma décision de partir à la poursuite de cette salope soit la bonne et qu'elle ne m'attirait pas dans un guet-apens pour m'éloigner de mes amis qui se retrouveraient sans aucune protection.

J'avais un avantage certain sur elle, je connaissais ses bois comme ma poche, je savais ou ce trouvait n'importe quelle arbre et je les évitais sans problème, mais la garce elle semblait littéralement léviter et ne pas poser pied au sol. Je n'avais jamais fait face à une sangsue aussi rapide et soudain la rousse s'élança en hauteur et poursuivi sa fuite à la cime des arbres.

Je ne la repérais plus que grâce au bruit des branches crissant sous son poids avant que le silence ne s'installe complètement. Je me stoppais moi aussi, reniflant tout autour de moi, elle ne pouvait pas être loin, mon instinct me mettait en garde, l'adversaire allait certainement me tomber dessus et malgré son avantage, ce serait aussi ma chance d'en finir.

Je fermais mes yeux, rien ne me servait de garder le museau en hauteur à espérer voir sa silhouette avant même qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il me fallait compter sur mes autres sens sur-développés pour espérer la prendre à son propre piège. Avant même d'entendre le moindre bruit de sa chute, je sentis l'air se déplacer au dessus de ma tête et dans un geste je me relevais sur mes pattes arrières avant qu'elle ne me tombe dessus et ouvrais les yeux sur la sangsue tombée juste la ou se trouvaient mes pattes avants il y avait quelques secondes. Il n'y eu aucun temps de réflexion durant ses quelques secondes, mes crocs ayant trouvés leur chemin, profondément enfoncés dans la chaire puante de cette garce au niveau de son cuir chevelu. Elle hurla surprise par ma réactivité et en retombant, je pris appuis avec mes patte avant sur ses épaules pour ne pas chuter, l'attraction terrestre rappelant au loup que j'étais que je ne pouvais rester indéfiniment cabré.

La sangsue essaya de se défaire de ma prise, mais elle ne fit qu'aggraver sa situation, ma mâchoire bien enterrée dans sa peau et en me repoussant d'un coup violent, elle me dégagea de son corps en emportant la moitié de son visage et des mèches rouges feu. Son cris aigu du certainement faire saigner mes tympans, heureux de moi, je recrachais sa chaire putride à mes pieds tout en regardant les dégats que je lui avais causé et me mit à grogner dans sa direction, près à reprendre l'assaut.

Elle avait réussi à garder ses deux yeux, mais toute la partie gauche de son visage ressemblait à du papier froissé. Un peu comme celui d'un grand brûlé, les bouts de peau qui lui manquait laissait apparaître une chaire à la teinte grise, d'où s'écoulait un liquide visqueux et nacré dans les même couleur grisâtres.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser plus en détail, la garce semblait avoir fini de réfléchir entre son hésitation à tenter de récupérer sa partie manquante et celle de m'attaquer directement. Elle poussa un hurlement et se jeta sur moi, ses dents maintenant à découvert du coté gauche cherchant sans fin à me mordre. J'esquivais ses attaque avec peine, sa rage semblait avoir décuplé son besoin de vengeance et à chaque prises qu'elle arrivait à garder sur moi, j'entendais mes os craquer sous la force de ses mains.

Il fallait y mettre un terme, la douleur de mes os fracturé et guérissant en même temps, allait finir par me déconcentrer, la fatigue s'installait de plus en plus et à cet allure, la salope risquait bien de l'emporter. Le problème c'est que plus le combat avançait, moins je voyais de chances me permettant de me dégager et de la finir et sa blessure semblait la faire souffrir et l'affaiblir mais à une vitesse beaucoup moins importantes que les miennes.

Soudain sans que je ne sache d'où et comment la vampire rousse et moi étions propulsé dans les airs et elle me relâcha en grognant mes dents claquant sur sa main pour essayer de prendre l'avantage dans la chute. Je lui arrachais un doigt avant que chacun d'entre nous n'atterrisses à nouveau sur la terre ferme. Le bruit d'un moteur me fit tourner la tête et je remarquais la raison de notre vol plané allongé par terre, ma Sora était prise au piège sous un quad renversé et grognait en essayant de s'en dégager.

_Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fais là bordel de merde._

Je savais pertinemment que ça n'aurait servi à rien de parler, mes phrases auraient été automatiquement traduites par des aboiements et l'heure était encore au combat. Sora ici, je ne pouvais encore moins me permettre de perdre, il était hors de question que cette putain de sangsue rousse mette les mains sur mon imprégnée.

La dite vampire était maintenant accroupie en garde prête à attaquer au moindre gestes, sont regard affolé, la main avec un doigt en moins posée sur sa poitrine. En fin de compte elle ne semblait pas être en meilleur forme que moi. Elle posa son regard sur ma femme en grognant puis sur moi et ses yeux se firent assassins.

-Certes je ne m'attendais pas à autant de hargne d'un chien dans ton genre, mais tu m'offre un challenge de taille, à notre prochaine rencontre chien, tu me suppliera de te tuer. Maintenant que j'ai une proie de plus avec elle...

Elle hocha la tête en direction de Sora et je me précipitais entre elle et la vampire pour la protéger malgré qu'elle n'ait fait aucun pas dans sa direction.

-…, tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail pour m'empêcher d'arriver à ma cible initiale, oh oui le chien une fois que j'aurais retrouvé mes forces, je me ferais un plaisir de tuer cette idiote de Bella et tous ceux qui compte pour toi, il ne me restera plus alors qu'a t'achever.

Sur ces mots, elle se releva et sauta en un geste habile à la cime des arbres et se remis à fuir. Mon cœur me forçait à rester près de Sora et à lui venir en aide, mais elle me repoussa en hurlant.

-Rattrape la Jacob, assure toi qu'elle ne fasse pas plus de dégât, tout va bien pour moi.

Je m'élançais donc à contre cœur après la sangsue, je n'eus aucun mal à suivre sa trace, le liquide tombant de ses blessures dégageant une odeur putride, cependant et malgré son état, elle avait déjà une bonne longueur d'avance. Je la suivi sur plusieurs kilomètres avant d'arriver sur une falaise ou prise au piège elle sauta dans le vide avec un rire me glaçant l'échine.

* * *

><p><strong>A demain bon dimanche à tous :)<strong>


	74. Chapter 74 TOUT IRA BIEN, HEIN ?

**Désolé, je sais je suis une vilaine fille, je vous ai laissé comme ça, sans aucune nouvelle pendant longtemps et j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à vous fournir. Ces derniers temps je suis hs, mais à un point pas permis, en plus je jongle avec tous les préparatifs du mariage, les insomnies et la décoration, alors les seuls moments de calme que j'ai eu, j'avais aucune motivation pour écrire. Mais rassurez vous, je n'abandonne pas, loin de là, surtout que l'histoire commence à devenir un peu plus dramatique. Enfin voila, bonne lecture à vous, bonne soirée et bisous.**

**merci pour vos réviews et heureuse de voir que même après tout ce temps, certaines découvre encore l'histoire ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>TOUT IRA BIEN, HEIN ? (POV BELLA)<strong>

-Jasper réveil toi, je t'en pris,...aller...s'il te plais...Jazz...réveil toi...

Le silence est saisissant, Jacob est parti poursuivre Victoria à travers les bois et je me retrouve seul avec le corps de Jasper qui gît à mes cotés.

Il ne bouge pas on dirait qu'il dort paisiblement, mais ce n'est pas le cas, la morsure dans son coup suinte une substance ambré que je reconnais. La cicatrice que James à laissé sur mon poignet à les même teintes grisâtre nacré.

Je n'arrive pas à réaliser, je vois la marque des crocs, le venin, mon âme sœur, inconscient mais c'est trop pour moi, je ne peux pas le perdre comme ça, c'est impossible.

Le poignet que je tiens dans mes mains n'envoie aucun pouls, je suis morte de peur, mais je fais des gestes mécanique, je pose mon oreille sur son torse et me concentre pour entendre le moindre signe.

Son cœur bat très faiblement et il ne semble même pas respirer, pas une fois son souffle n'a traversé l'air glacial pour former une fumée de vapeur.

-Jasper tu m'entends, mon cœur tiens le coup s'il te plais, je t'aime.

Je caresse machinalement son visage, continuant à lui parler, je n'ai aucune idée de comment lui venir en aide, la seul personne qui aurait pu m'aider est parti affronter mon pire cauchemar.

J'en suis là quand le silence de plomb entrecoupé de mes sanglots, fini par être rompu part un grésillement.

_Allo...Allo...Jack si tu m'entends à trav...er...je ...d...déteste cet engin de malheur...comment as...tu...pus...enfin...quoi qu'il en soit...j'ai fini de me pré...parer...tu as...intérêt à ramener ton cul de loup avant que...je parte me...coucher..._

Je relève la tête au son de la voix de Sora, perplexe sur sa provenance, ses paroles son haché avec du larsen comme dans une radio. Je relâche Jasper le temps d'en trouver la source, en m'essuyant les yeux, ma vision est flou avec les larmes qui les embuent, ça semble venir du quad. JJe cours vers l'engin et fouille dans la sacoche que Jack à laissé dessus.

_Je vais … com...cer...la fête sans..._

Je met la main sur un talkie-walkie et malgré tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Jack à réussi à refourguer ça à Sora, il est impossible celui là.

-Sora...Sora tu m'entends ?

_Bella...Jacob...encore avec...oi ?_

-Sora écoutes...Victoria nous as attaqué, Jasper...Jasper est...il est...

_Quoi ?...je...prend rien...Vict...Putain...je hais...appareil...de malheur...Jack...tout...bien ?_

-Il est parti à la poursuite de Victoria, Sora, Jasp...il est mordu...il ne bouge plus...je...je j'ai besoin d'aide, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Le cracha de la radio devin plus fort après un merde bien sonore de mon amie indienne, puis plus rien.

Sora, Sora ? Tu m'entends ? Putain merde merde merde.

Je craque et balance la radio de toute mes forces sur le sol, je ne sais même pas si elle a compris.

Mes mains sur ma tête je ferme les yeux et me force au calme, dans cet état là, je ne suis d'aucune utilité et Jasper a besoin de moi pour gérer.

Je les ouvres à nouveau au moment ou je vois la main de Jasper posé sur son torse tressauté et me précipite à nouveau vers lui.

Je suis comme une petite fille effrayé, je lui prend la main tremblante et je lui parle.

-Jazz tu m'entends ?

J'attends, sa main dans la mienne, bien-sure pas le moindre son ne sort de sa bouche, mais il reste toujours immobile, est ce que j'ai rêvé, à t'il réellement bougé la main.

Je me maudit de n'avoir jamais cherché à avoir plus d'explication sur la transformation à l'époque ou je côtoyais les Cullen. Je n'ai aucune idée, est ce que c'est la procédure normal ? A l'époque du salon de danse quand James m'a mordu, je me souvient seulement de la brûlure et du malaise, j'ai perdu connaissance après ça et c'est tout. Comment savoir si Jasper ce transforme bien, s'il va s'en sortir ?

Le temps passe comme ça, sans que j'ai bougé, je suis allongé dans la neige au coté de Jasper, je lui parle doucement, l'encourageant, lui suppliant d'aller bien et lui promettant que tout ira bien.

Ce n'est pas possible autrement, n'est ce pas ? Jasper et moi c'était une évidence, j'ai trouvé ma place avec lui, personne ne peux nous enlever ça. Oui, il va se transformer, mais c'est pas grave...on ira bien tous les deux...on va s'en sortir, il faut juste que tout ça passe.

- Tu verras tout ira bien mon ange, Jacob va botter le cul de cette salope...puis il va revenir...il va m'aider à te porter jusqu'à la maison...et...et après on avisera...hein...tout ira bien n'est ce pas ?

* * *

><p><strong>Rassurez vous le chapitre suivant est presque terminé, donc vous l'aurez demain promis ;)<strong>


	75. Chapter 75 CAUCHEMARS PARTIE 1

** Coucou bonne lecture, je suis désolé pour la publication d'hier, mais j'ai du mal à me connecter au site et ce matin c'est pareil, j'ai galéré pour mettre le chapitre dans le doc manager enfin j'espère que la c'est bon. **

**Je tenais encore une fois à dire merci à n'gie, Grazie, Gaellezjey et RED, vous êtes toujours celles qui me poste à chaque chapitres une review et c'est ce qui me motive à ne pas abandonner. ;) c'est pour vous que je me dépêche d'écrire la suite ;p**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>CAUCHEMARS PARTI 1 (POV BELLA)<strong>

Je suis gelé, j'ai l'impression que tout le coté droit de mon corps est posé à même des glaçons, je suis épuisé, j'entends des voix qui me semblent familières, mais je suis dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Qu'es ce qu'on fait ?

Ça s'agite autour de moi, je sens mon corps être soulevé et tout de suite la chaleur du corps qui me tiens contre lui me semble être vital pour ne pas finir en statue de glace. C'est comme si je flottais au dessus du sol, mon corps se balance en rythme sur la cadence de la marche rapide de mon porteur.

-Vous pouvez gérer avec Bella et Sora ? Je...je voudrais rentrer avec vous, mais...

-Je te signal que je suis là hein, j'ai une jambe cassé, je suis pas encore impotente, de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois t'occuper de lui, nous ont gérera Bella.

Je suis déposé et soudain la chaleur qui me berçait disparaît, je gémi insatisfaite, essayant de faire revenir le corps chaud qui me portait.

-Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, elle me le ferait payer le reste de ma vie, si je ne suis pas là pour veiller sur lui, dès que Jared rentre, tu me l'envoie et s'il te plais essaie encore une fois de rentrer en contact avec la sangsue, il nous faut plus d'aide, je suis pas sur de pouvoir gérer tout ça seul.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime, je suis sure que tout ira bien, fait attention pour vous deux ok ?

Je me concentre sur des pas étouffés qui s'éloignent de plus en plus et même dans mon état, à moitié consciente, je sans que cette personne emmène une partie de moi au loin. Mon cœur glacé par le froid semble vouloir sortir de ma poitrine pour le rattraper, l'empêcher de nous éloigner, mais c'est trop pour mon corps affaiblit et je sombre à nouveau dans le l'inconscience en entendant ces derniers mots.

-Aller, il faut nous dépêcher, elle est en hypothermie, si tu avais prévenu quelqu'un avant de partir à leur recherche, ils ne seraient pas resté autant de temps dans ce froid glacial.

-Je sais papa, mais j'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir en entendant la voix hystérique de Bella me dire que Jacob était parti se battre avec cette foutu salope.

J'oscille entre phase d'inconscience, complètement sombres, et un sommeil plus léger, dans ses moments là, les cauchemars viennent me hanter, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me ramènent tous à la même choses, malgré leur différence. Le dernier arrive, je sens la peur me gagner, je vois une silhouette qui semble faite de flammes éclater d'un rire sombre et me dire que j'ai déjà tout perdu, qu'elle approche de son but et que je suis la dernière étape. Je me met à courir à travers bois, et sous la couverture des arbres qui me semblent être une bonne protection, j'avance sans cesse, jusqu'à ce que des gouttes me tombent dessus. J'essuie mon visage et j'y découvre du sang, je relève la tête et la ce ne sont plus des arbres mais des corps attaché à des croix au milieu desquels je me déplace. Mais le rire semble se rapprocher et je me force à avancer, la tête baissé pour ne pas apercevoir les visages déformés de douleur qui pourrisse sur ces planches. Je grimpe une colline, le sommet semble être baigné de chaleur, cette lumière m'appelle et je cour pour m'y mettre en sécurité, mais arrivé en haut je découvre une nouvelle croix sur laquelle repose la source de lumière. Je plisse les yeux pour m'approcher et ils semblent absorber la lumière pour me laisser découvrir Jasper, un doux sourire lui barre le visage en me voyant, je fais de même, j'ai le sentiment qu'avec lui à mes cotés tout ira bien. Seulement son sourire se transforme en grimace et il baisse les yeux en même temps que moi sur la blessure gigantesque qui lui barre le torse, du sang coagulé et sa peau déchiré forme un trou béant. Je relève les yeux et les plonge dans ceux de Jazz, je suis complètement apeuré, je ne sais pas comment je peu réparer ça, j'ai beau le supplier de me dire quoi faire, il reste muet, me lançant juste son sourire torturé. Je ne me rend pas compte que derrière moi, la flamme à réussi à me rattraper, elle me tape sur l'épaule en ricanant et m'invite à regarder derrière elle, en bas de la colline. Elle me désigne une autre croix et j'y découvre Jacob, sont vissage est intacte, mais le reste de son corps est écorché à vif et au lieu d'être sa peau ensanglanté au sol, c'est sa fourrure de loup qui éponge le sang. Je tremble de la tête au pied, je regarde le second point que la flamme m'indique et y aperçoit Sora, le visage figé dans un cri de douleur. Son corps penché les bras étirés et démis de leur articulations dans la direction du tas de chaires et d'os posé devant elle sur lequel repose la tête de Travis à moitié brûlé. Je ne peu plus contrôler mes yeux, ils se posent d'eux même sur les autres croix et j'y découvre tous les corps sans vie de mes amis et des habitants d'Old'Crow, celui de Billy et celui de Charlie empalé et mutilés par des hameçons géants et rouillés. Je hurle d'effrois et de douleur, pendant que la flamme rit comme une hystérique. Elle se place derrière moi et me chuchote à l'oreille ses bras m'enlaçant dans une étreinte puissante. C'est ton tour salope. Et je continue de hurler tandis que son feu me consume vivante et qu'elle rit de joie. Je tourne alors mon dernier regard sur Jasper, lui hurlant que je viens le rejoindre.

-JASPER

Je me réveille en hurlant, je découvre ma chambre, éclairé seulement par la faible lumière de ma lampe de chevet, mes yeux s'habituent et je regarde autour de moi en pour trouver Jasper, mais il n'est pas présent. Je me souvient, Victoria, Jasper inconscient, sa morsure, mes pleurs, le froid, la douleur et la fatigue, j'ai du sombrer à cause du froid. La porte s'ouvre sur la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir maintenant.

- E..Emmett ?

* * *

><p><strong>Si j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre suivant je vous le poste direct dans l'après midi.<strong>


	76. Chapter 76 CAUCHEMARS PARTIE 2

**Voila la suite,**

**13trinity : merci :) j'espère que cette suite va te plaire**

**n'gie : oui pauvre Bella et les choses sont loin d'être mieux dans ce qui vient :( **

**Grazie : Désolé pas de Rosalie pour les prochains chapitre, elle ne fait pas parti du tableau pour l'instant :s **

**C'est normal que je vous remercie toi et les autres, malheureusement vous êtes de moins en moins nombreuses à me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement ou même vos sentiments sur les chapitres lus. Je n'écris pas au mérite des reviews, heureusement, sinon j'en serais pas à 76 chapitres de bouclés en si peu de temps. Mais vous faites quand même parti intégrante de ma motivation de continuer à écrire toujours plus vite pour vous donner une suite. Alors pour ça et pour tous les moments de rire que j'ai et que je continue d'avoir en lisant vos commentaires et vos suppositions sur la suite, je continuerais à remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me suivre et surtout de me laisser une trace de leur passage, surtout ceux aussi assidus que toi. ;p je vous adore. **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAUCHEMARS PARTIE 2 (POV BELLA)<strong>

-He, Bell tu es de retour parmi les vivants.

Emmett entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à mes cotés.

-Jasper va bien ? Vous êtes revenu pour l'aider hein ? Je suis désolé tout ça c'est de ma faute, Victoria en avait après moi...

Je secouais la tête pour essayer de dissiper les images de mon dernier cauchemars.

-Du calme Bella, tu es encore faible, le doc à dit que tu allais avoir encore besoin de pas mal de repos, rendors toi.

Je me relevais pour essayer de lui montrer que je pouvais au moins me tenir debout, je voulais rejoindre Jasper au plus vite, certe il avait raison sur la fatigue, mais il était hors de question que je reste allongé alors que je ne connaissais pas le sort de mon amoureux.

-Ou est Jasper, il faut que je le vois...

-Bella

Emmett semblait embêté et gêné, il se mordait les lèvres inquiet.

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Parle Emmett, tu vas finir par me faire peur.

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et tout semblait tourner autour de moi.

-Bella...Jazz est un vampire maintenant et...

-C'est bon Emmett je sais qu'il se transforme, je ne suis pas folle, je sais qu'il faudra que je reste à l'écart le temps qu'il habitus au sang humain, mais il n'est pas encor éveillé, alors laisse moi au moins le voir...je...je j'ai besoin de voir qu'il va au mieux, de lui dire qu...que je suis désolé.

Emmett fronça les sourcils, une moue adorable déforma ses traits et il me regarda comme un enfant qui s'apprête à recevoir une engueulade.

-Bell...tu as été inconsciente longtemps...tu as choppé une pneumonie à cause de hypothermie...tu t'es réveillé à plusieurs reprises, mais la fièvre était trop forte, tu hallucinais et racontais des truc à propos d'une flamme diabolique...qu'il fallait qu'on te laisse mourir pour l'éteindre ou je ne sais quoi...enfin quoi qu'il en soit ça fait déjà une semaine que je suis ici...Jasper...et bien...Jasper...il est déjà réveillé Bell...

-Oh, d'accord.

Je fus surprise de n'avoir pas réalisé que mon état avait duré si longtemps, j'avais l'impression que tous ses cauchemars n'avaient duré seulement quelques minutes. Jasper était réveillé, tant mieux non ? Emmett et Rose allaient lui apprendre comment chasser et résister au sang humain et tout irait bien.

-Écoutes Bell, ce que je vais te dire...et bien...pffff, j'ai pas vraiment envie que ca soit moi qui te l'annonce...mais Jack voulait pas non plus alors...

-Jasper m'en veux c'est ça ? Mais je...enfin c'est de ma faute, mais on s'aime...ou bien il a peur de me mettre en danger ? C'est rien on apprendra à vivre ensemble, c'est pas un soucis...je...

Emmett souffla et posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour me forcer à me recentrer sur lui, son regard désolé me mit mal à l'aise, j'attendis avec appréhension la suite.

-Bella, Jasper ne t'en veux pas et oui, il a peur de s'approcher de toi, mais pas à cause de ce que lui a fait Victoria. Il va bien, il est à nouveau vampire et il sait se contrôlé...il...il n'a rien oublié de nos spécificité et de notre mode de vie...

-Super, tu veux dire que la mémoire lui est revenue ?

J'essayais déjà de me lever, impatiente de le rejoindre, de voir de mes propre yeux, l'homme que j'aimais en pleine forme et enfin complet avec toute sa mémoire.

-Attend Bell...oui il a retrouvé la mémoire...seulement le truc tu vois...c'est que...il t'a oublié toi...enfin il a tout oublié depuis l'anniversaire...je lui...

-Q-QUOI ? N-non c'est impossible, je...non, c'est faux...

Je chancelais sur mes jambes déjà faibles et qui furent littéralement incapables de me soutenir aux mots d'Emmett. Comment était ce possible, Jasper ne pouvait pas un coup oublier son passé vampire en devenant humain et l'inverse en devenant vampire à nouveau. C'était complètement débile, qui pouvait bien nous faire ça, c'était cruel, inhumain, le destin avait une dent contre lui ou quoi ?

-Viens là, il faut que tu te repose encore Bell, je voulais attendre pour te le dire, mais...je t'ai fait la promesse d'être toujours là et de ne pas te trahir...Jasper ignore tout de ce qu'il c'est passé...il croit que je viens de le retrouver après son départ de Forks...et...il veut rentrer à la maison...

Les paroles d'Emmett semblaient avoir pris forme au dessus de ma tête, je voyais des mots en ressortir en gras d'une couleur sang...

**Jasper...complètement faux... blague ...défis... excuse pour son clan  
><strong>

**ignore... Forks ...rentrer maison Cullen... ******aime toujours ** Alice...sa compagne  
><strong>

**attaqué Jacob... loup puant...un monstre... impatience ...colère**

** ...refus...Alice Carlisle parti ...Rosalie recherche ...intriguant **

**...Jasper... refus de te rencontrer...à contre cœur ...sang soif... oublie **

**amnésie... désolé ...regret... peur... impatient ...compromis **

**...rendre visite avant de partir ...doit des excuse à sa femme... manque... envie de la retrouver ...bidon **

**Jacob et Jasper...combat... fou de colère débile ...cauchemars ...fatigue **

**...putain de Victoria ...te blesser plus encore... fin... désastre **

**ne pas pleurer... détruite ...voyage ...étrange tout ira bien**

** ...complétement ...fou ...bizarre ...faux, désolé ...espoir ...pas fini **

-...tu comprends Bella ? Je suis désolé, on a eu beau lui rabattre les oreilles, il est persuadé qu'on lui joue un mauvais tour, que c'est notre punissions sournoise pour l'accepter à nouveau dans la famille...(soupire) je suis exaspéré par la situation, Rosalie n'est pas là...peu être qu'elle aurait pu mieux gérer la situation que Jacob et moi...j'en sais rien...c'est un tel gâchis toute cette merde, j'ai l'impression qu'on vit dans un cauchemars sans fin depuis Forks...enfin je devrais pas me plaindre hein, votre situation est pire...Bella je te promet on fera tout ce qu'il faut pour vous aider, mais là je crois qu'on est mal parti.

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être encore dans un cauchemars, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que tout ça pouvait être réel, les larmes coulaient à l'infinie de mes yeux fatigués. Pourtant je n'avais jamais vu Emmett aussi peu sur de lui et effrayé comme il l'était à cet instant, il me pris dans ses bras essayant de calmer mes sanglots incessant qui devenaient de plus en plus violent.

- Il faut que tu m'aides Emmett, fait le venir ici, je dois lui parler, il se souviendra en me voyant, on lui parlera ensemble, il ne peu pas retourner auprès des Cullen, il refusait tout net, il y a quelques jours, quand il retrouvera la mémoire il...il s'en voudra, ou-ou il n-no-nous en vou-voudra à nous p-pour ne pas avoir em-empêché tout ça. Il-il doit se rappeler, lui et moi, c'est pour toujours...je ne peux pas vivre sans lui...il ne l'aime plus...il me l'a promis...je...je...je peux pas le perdre...pas lui...pas comme ça...il est ma vie...Emmett...il faut que tu me le rende...si-s'il..s'il te p-plais...je l'aime, il m'aime...c'est impossible...c'est un cauchemars...je veux me réveiller.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous insupporte pas d'avoir de simples mots en gras plutôt que toute la conversation, mais j'essaie du mieux que je peux de vous mettre à la place de Bella. Elle est malade, morte d'inquiétude, à la limite de sombré dans l'épuisement et là on lui tombe dessus en lui apprenant que Jasper l'a oublié à son tour et que visiblement il désir reprendre le chemin pour rentrer auprès des Cullen. Elle vit ça comme si elle était encore dans un mauvais rêve, elle ne souhaite pas entendre tout ça mais son cerveau lui enregistre automatiquement et contre son gré les mots qui vont forcément la peiner et la blesser. Enfin voila, bon après midi et soiré, moi je suis ensevelis sous la neige, ici en Isère c'est le déluge, je crois que d'ici peu de temps je vais finir en bonhomme de neige, fait trop froid ;)<strong>


	77. Chapter 77 BADTRIP-EMOGLOBINAIRE

**Coucou, et bien je dois dire que ça fait plaisir d'avoir reçu un peu plus de messages qu'a l'habitude, vous m'avez gâté alors aujourd'hui je vous poste un chapitre pour lequel j'ai pris un réel plaisir à l'écrire. J'y ai mis tout ce que je pouvais de ma folie ;p, vous allez découvrir une autre facette de notre Jasper et je suis pas certaine de l'image qu'elle va vous laisser, mais même si pour le moment on à plus envie de le frapper qu'autre chose, il faut voir plus loin ;). **

**Alex16: _Je sais pas ou tu habites, mais ici près des Alpes la neige est au rendez vous, il faut prendre des vacances dans la région, je serais ravie de faire un bonhomme de neige à l'effigie de Jasper avec toi mdr. Pauvre Jasper, vraiment, je lui fais vivre milles tortures, mais la fiction est un Jasper/Bella, alors ne t'en fait pas tôt ou tard ses deux là trouverons bien leur chemin de retour l'un vers l'autre._ **

**N'gie:_ He oui, Alice n'est finalement pas la vilaine menteuse que tu t'imaginais, quoi que, hein soyons clair, elle n'est pas non plus toute rose, loin de là et elle à pas fini de te faire rager sois en sure. Promis je finirais pas en bonhomme de neige, j'ai mis les radiateurs à tourner plein pot pour m'assurer que ça n'arriverait pas ;), je suis rassuré que mon chapitre précédent et ses mots en gras n'ai pas choqué, je suis quand même un peu déçu, parce que le site n'a pas pris en compte ma mise en page pour ce morceaux là, je voulais qu'il y ait plus d'espace entre chaque mots mais ça n'a pas marché, ils n'ont gardé que trois points entre chaque mots. bonne lecture j'attends ton avis pour ce nouveau chapitre avec impatience et tu devrais te créer un compte sur le site ça serait cool, je pourrais peut être te demander ton avis des fois avant de publier._**

**OoO-RED-OoO: _ne pleure pas _****_surtout que c'est_ pas fini malheureusement :(, je suis une vilaine fille, j'avais bien dit que tout ça n'était pas rose, notre Bella va vivre des jours sombres. Il était effectivement temps de rentrer vraiment dans une partie plus dramatique de l'histoire, sinon à force de vous vendre du vanille, vous auriez tous fini par décrocher, surtout qu'a la base le titre de l'histoire n'indique pas une romance gnangnan XD. Pour la réaction de Bella il te faudra encor attendre un peu désolé, en tout cas ravis de te compter parmi mes lectrices ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi. bonne lecture.**

**13trinity:_ J'espère à nouveau ne pas te décevoir pour ce nouveau chapitre du pov Jasper, enfin j'attends de voir ce que tu m'en dira une fois lu :)_**

**Mihn28:_ Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mais c'est malheureusement bien réel :s_**

**Robsessed-Amelie: _coucou_**_,** merci beaucoup du compliment, c'est juste super touchant, en plus j'ai vu sur ton profil que tu préferais généralement les fiction Bella/Edward je crois. J'espère que tu continueras à me donner ton avis et qu'a l'occasion si tu as des questions je saurais y répondre au mieux ( mais faut pas s'attendre à ce que je dévoile toute l'histoire hein ;p) voila donc bonne lecture à toi bisous :)**_

**Grazie:_ Coucou, ouais vous aussi la bas vous êtes pas gâté par madame météo :), he oui Alice avait raison sur ce point, notre couple et surtout Bella va vivre des moments sombre, bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>« BADTRIP-EMOGLOBINAIRE » (POV JASPER)<strong>

Ça faisait une putain de semaine que je traînassais derrière Emmett, attendant impatiemment que celui ci se décide enfin à laisser cette pauvre Isabella tranquille. J'étais trop impatient de retrouver enfin les miens, bien sur quand j'avais appris que la copine de mon frère Edward était malade et souffrante, cela m'avait rendu inquiet, mais les choses semblaient rentrer dans l'ordre puisque d'après Emmett et les deux loups collés à mes basques, la fièvre avait considérablement chuté.

Tiens parlons justement de ses deux là, je ne sais pas quel sang bizarroïde j'ai consommé ses derniers temps, mais j'avais certainement du tomber bien bas dans l'échelle sociale des humains, quelle drogue mélangé à de l'hémoglobine avait bien pu me faire atterrir dans un endroit si reculer à faire copain copain avec ses deux indiens. Non mais sérieux, j'ai l'impression de manquer un truc, quelque chose à du mal tourner durant mon exil de la famille, je me réveil dans un abri perdu au beau milieu de l'Alaska en compagnie d'un indien à moitié à poil, qui me temps un caribou et me salut avec une accolade comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde.

D'ailleurs c'est pas le plus hallucinant que j'ai à raconter, je suis resté calme et pour ça je remercie mon don empathie, dans l'heure qui à suivi mon espèce de « badtrip-emoglobinaire », j'ai rencontré un deuxième indien qui était près à me tresser les cheveux si je lui demandais.

Bien sur la dessus on rajoute Emmett qui arrive avec ses gros sabots et qui me traite comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde durant une minute puis celle d'après me gifle comme une mère mécontente et me faisant promettre de ne plus jamais lui faire une peur comme celle ci.

Ouais je pense que j'ai pas mal déconné depuis qu'Alice m'a jeté, mais que dire, je suis un homme après tout et de surcroît amoureux. Quand elle m'a rejeté après l'anniversaire catastrophique d'Isabella, sur le coup je me suis senti comme une merde, j'ai eu l'impression que mon monde s'était écroulé. Mais maintenant après cette perte de conscience inexplicable, je me rend compte que tout n'est pas noir, je peux encore me battre, merde alors je suis un mec, on a vécu trop de chose ensemble pour que ma femme puisse faire une croix définitive sur moi. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur de trop, mais je suis près à me battre et à lui montrer que je suis un homme nouveau, je suis plus que près à mettre mes bonnes résolutions en action.

Je dois à Alice l'homme que je suis devenu, enfin l'homme que j'étais jusqu'à ce fichu anniversaire ou j'ai failli prendre la maladroite Isabella pour la cerise sur le gâteau. Je lui dois tout, bien sur Peter et Charlotte m'ont beaucoup aidé en me faisant déserter l'armée de Maria, mais c'est Alice qui m'a montré ce qu'était réellement l'amour, la famille et surtout la quiétude. Nous avions passé des décennies à nous aimer, à être tout l'un pour l'autre, elle était ma compagne, il était hors de question que je la laisse une minute de plus sans lui avoir fait mes excuses et fait comprendre que plus jamais tout ceci n'arriverais à nouveau.

Ouais mais voilà, forcément dans tout plan il y a une part d'ombre et d'imprévu et la mienne prenait forme sous l'image de deux loups et de mon frères. Ces trois là avait visiblement du consommer le même truc que moi, parce que depuis mon réveil j'avais eu le droit à des récits tous plus hallucinant les uns que les autres.

Alors d'après eux cela fait un an environs que j'étais un humain et que je vivais la plus merveilleuse des vies à leur coté ( ça c'est pour les indiens), et deuxièmement je vivais depuis lors accroché au jupon d'Isabella, la comparant à une déesse. Dans le genre mauvaise blague on fait pas mieux, au début, à mon réveil, j'étais un peu désorienté, alors j'ai écouté et bu tout ce que mes « amis » et cet un bien grand mot pour des mecs dont je n'ai aucuns souvenirs et je me suis bien marré. Mais bon au bout de plusieurs heures à leur dire que je ne rentrerais pas dans leur jeu et eux insistant avec émotion, les choses ont commencé à s'échauffer.

Quand j'ai eu le malheur de demander quelques minutes de sérieux et à voir Alice au plus vite, Jacob à commencé à me chauffer les oreilles en traitant ma femme de salope et me disant que j'étais bien mieux sans elle et que jamais elle n'avait du arriver au niveau d'Isabella. Pour qui il se prenait celui là, d'après toute les histoires farfelues que mon frère et eux essayaient de me débiter, ce mec là n'avait jamais rencontré ma femme, alors comment pouvait il se permettre de l'insulter et de surcroît de la comparer à une humaine.

Que je sois honnête, Isabella en tant qu'humaine partageant notre univers était une très charmante jeune fille, en tant qu'homme elle ne pouvait décemment pas me laisser de marbre , mais j'étais un homme marié et amoureux et de plus elle était la petite amie de mon frère. J'adorais traîner discrètement autour d'elle parce que ses émotions étaient toutes tellement pures que pour l'empath que j'étais c'était un véritable buffet d'émotions brutes me mettant dans un état euphorique en à peine quelques minutes. Mais de là à imaginer la fréquenter dans des moments plus intimes c'était impossible, j'étais et je suis un homme fidèle et si jamais Emmett comptait réellement me faire gober cette histoire, il aurait du choisir une autre personne que la meilleure amie de mon Alice.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était comme ça depuis une semaine maintenant, Emmett et les loups étaient tous trois démoralisé, ils continuaient à essayer de me vendre leurs histoires, mais dieu merci leur excitation des débuts commençait à se tarir. La seul chose dans tout ça que je n'arrivais pas encore à comprendre, c'était comment les émotions qui ce dégageaient d'eux pouvaient être aussi sincères, mais après tout depuis mon réveil rien ne me disait que mon don n'était pas un peu défaillant. Je ne l'aurais avoué à personne, mais je me souvenais vaguement de ce qui c'était passé après mon départ de Forks. Complètement anéanti, je m'étais laisser dépérir mais à défaut de trouver la mort, j'avais fini par me statufier, petit à petit mes sens c'étaient éteint et j'avais sombré dans un état proche du coma des humains je pense. De là tout ce qui c'était passé ensuite était une zone d'ombre, mais j'avais du pas mal déconner à mon réveil pour finir avec ses trois énergumènes essayant de me faire gober des salades.

J'étais consigné à vivre sous le toit de Jared avec lui et Emmett collé à mes chausses 24h/24, ça je pouvais le comprendre, nous étions sur une réserve comme celle de Forks et visiblement les indiens avaient ici aussi un pacte avec nous. Mais moi je ne demandais qu'a rentrer auprès des miens, j'aurais été plus heureux de ne plus les déranger mais Emmett disait qu'il était hors de question qu'on parte sans avoir discuté avec Isabelle et qu'il se soit assuré qu'elle irait bien.

Alors me disant qu'après tout la petite humaine avait compté et devait très certainement encore compté pour toute ma famille, j'avais accepté, non sans râler un peu de patienter jusqu'à son réveil. Les mecs voyant ma soif de sang sous contrôle m'avait même invité à me rendre à son chevet, mais il était hors de question que je tente à nouveau le sort, cette fille avait un sang beaucoup trop parfumé pour que je m'y risque. De toute façon qu'est ce que j'aurais bien pu lui raconter, elle était malade et pratiquement inconsciente la plus part du temps d'après ce qu'en disait Jared devant moi.

Quoi que j'aurais bien pu me déplacer pour lui raconter les histoires débiles que racontait Jacob, Jared et Emmett à notre compte. La petite humaine si follement amoureuse de mon frère aurait certainement sauté du lit complètement outré et guérie rien qu'en m'écoutant et j'aurais reçut ses délicieuses émotions brutes avec un certain plaisir.

* * *

><p><strong>J'attends votre avis ;) bonne soirée<strong>


	78. Chapter 78 SURPRENANT

**Coucou à tous,  
><strong>

**Alors j'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça, mais je voulais vous parler des livres que j'ai lu dernièrement. **

**Savoir si il y en avait qui était fan de nos faces cachées tout comme moi, si vous aviez des livres à me recommander et pourquoi pas vous faire partager une de mes découvertes littéraire (ben oui pour celle qui souhaite lire autre chose en attendant entre deux de mes chapitres XD) **

**Donc voilà il y a très peu en fouinant sur playstore j'ai découvert un livre du nom de SINDER, une autopublication française, on y découvre l'histoire d'amour poignante de Sandre et de Josh et pour moi ce petit livre qui ne paie pas de mine à première vue est tout simplement devenu un de mon top 10 de mes livres préférés (liste que je pense mettre sur mon profil le jour ou je prendrais le temps de l'éditer pour vous faire découvrir qui est la folle qui écrit "Call me Nasty".**

** Aucune histoire de vampire à l'horizon mais une histoire d'amour pleine de rebondissement, si je vous parle de ce livre en particulier c'est parce qu'en le découvrant j'ai été agréablement surprise par l'histoire, par les sentiments qu'elle m'a fait découvrir et par le suspens qui nous tiens tout le long. Donc voila je vous oblige à rien bien sur, mais si l'envie vous dit de découvrir mes lectures et de me faire partager vos trouvailles à vous, je suis preneuse. Surtout que j'ai plus rien à me mettre sous la dent question livre. **

**Nina: omg, je n'ai jamais eu une aussi grande review, je crois bien avoir fait une danse de la victoire en lisant tes lignes, je suis super touché de voir que mon histoire t'as plus et émue de savoir que cette fiction à réussi à garder quelqu'un éveillé tard dans la nuit pour la lire jusqu'au bout (je suis du genre à faire nuit blanche quand j'ai un bon livre dans les main). Tu as parfaitement cerné le caractère de mon Jasper, et je dois dire que j'en suis surprise, je ne lâcherais pas le morceau sur la suite des évènements mais tu as juste sur quelques points. Alors sache qu'a présent j'attends déjà avec bcp d'impatience tes prochaines réactions sur la suite de l'histoire et je suis certaine qu'elles ne manquerons pas de me surprendre;) bonne journée et bonne lecture à toi nouvelle lectrice, heureuse de te compter dans l'aventure. **

**N'gie: HA super, tu t'es créé un compte et en plus je me vois dans tes auteurs préférés, ça fait chaud au cœur merci ;), reste en alerte, il n'est pas dis qu'au hasard d'une belle journée, je t'envoie des chapitres en avant première, pour te demander ton avis quand je ne suis pas très sur de moi sur un truc**

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRENANT (POV JASPER)<strong>

Je tournais en rond, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça depuis une semaine, en même temps il faut dire que je n'avais pas beaucoup de distraction. Visiblement tout le petit groupe qui gravitait autour de moi était beaucoup plus préoccupé par l'état de santé d'Isabella et par la sécurité de la réserve. La maison de la jeune femme était sous bonne garde jour et nuit, je m'y étais aventuré avec Emmett lors d'une de ses visites, mais j'étais resté à l'extérieur peu désireux de veiller l'humaine au milieu de toute la tristesse et l'angoisse que dégageait son entourage.

Cependant j'avais été surpris de découvrir qu'en déménageant de Forks, elle avait pris les rennes d'un bar dans un lieu ou il me semblait y avoir plus d'homme que de femme. Le souvenir que j'avais d'elle était une jeune fille presque timide, rougissant à la moindre gène et maladroite comme c'est pas permis. Du peu que j'avais relevé sur elle, Isabella aimait la littérature Anglaise et le soleil plus que tout, qu'est ce qui pouvait convaincre une jeune femme à tout abandonner pour s'installer dans un lieu aussi froid et ou la librairie la plus proche devait se trouver à des lieux. C'est vrai après tout si je me penchais sur elle, à notre départ je l'aurai plutôt imaginé se terrer dans la dépression, passer des mois prostré, elle aurait fait comme à son habitude, le moins de bruit possible, elle serait resté discrète. Pleurant mon frère la nuit et finissant ses études dans la plus totale solitude. Elle était un esprit romantique et elle inspirait une certaine fragilité, ouais moi j'aurais plutôt imaginé la retrouver bibliothécaire ou libraire dans une grande ville ou elle serait passé complètement inaperçu.

Mais bon visiblement je n'étais pas si doué que ça pour analyser les gens, preuve en était cet établissement, le Nasty, ça avait eu le don de piquer ma curiosité, pourquoi appeler son bar comme ceci. Toujours est il qu'aujourd'hui c'était le premier jour que je passais sans aucune de mes nounous attitrés, Jacob, Jared et même Emmett semblaient avoir déserté depuis le début de la mâtiné. J'avais profité de mes premiers instants de liberté pour glaner dans les paysages désertiques qui entourait la réserve et mettait forcé à chasser tout animal qui rencontrait mon chemin. Si c'était un test pour voir si j'étais capable d'assumé ma soif de sang seul, alors ils n'auraient rien à dire. Mes yeux avaient déjà commencés à prendre une jolies teinte d'or et avec cette orgie que je venais de réaliser, dans très peu de temps les éclats rubis dans mes yeux seraient de l'histoire ancienne.

J'étais donc rentré heureux de moi, un sourire fier collé au lèvres, mais à mon retour personne n'était là, la maison de Jared était vide. Alors c'est en partant à leur recherche à tous que mes pas m'avaient emmené devant la porte de l'établissement de Bella. J'avais un peu hésité avant de rentrer, mais après tout mon frère n'avait cessé de m'inviter à venir rendre visite à la jeune femme.

Le bar était plongé dans le noir, je ne voulais pas trop m'y attarder, le sentiment que m'inspirait cette pièce me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi je ressentais tant de fierté à slalomer entre les tables. J'entendais des voix, que je reconnues comme étant celles de Jared et Jacob venir d'une porte derrière le comptoir. En montant les escaliers qui ce trouvaient derrière, j'atterris dans un salon douillet, chauffé par un feu de cheminé au dessus duquel trônait l'image que diffusait un vidéo projecteur d'un match de base-ball.

Les deux indiens concentré sur l'action en cour ne prirent pas la peine de se retourner pour me parler.

-Cool mec, tu es venu ? Alors tu penses qu'on le gagne ce coup ci ?

-Pardon ?

Jared fit enfin l'effort de se retourner et me regarda septique et blasé.

-Non rien, oubli...tu as réussi à oublier Bella et l'amour que tu as pour elle, alors je vais pas faire l'outré en m'apercevant que le base-balle ne fait plus parti de ta vie non plus.

-Jared stop, tu es venu pour quelque chose en particulier sangsue ?

J'étais un peu agacé par le surnom qu'employait Jacob à mon égard, mais visiblement et d'après Jared et Emmett, j'avais perdu son estime depuis mon réveil. Je levais les yeux au ciel et venais me poser à leur coté sur le canapé.

-Non rien de spécial, il n'y avait personne à la maison alors je me suis mis à votre recherche. Pourquoi vous regardez le match ici et pas à la maison Jared et toi ? Et ou est Emmett ?

-Peut être tout simplement parce que « ta maison » n'est pas chez Jared, peut être parce que « TA MAISON » est ici, peut être parce que avant toute cette merde on avait l'habitude de venir voir le match ici, parce que d'après toi tu avais le meilleur écran, peut être parce que à défaut de toi nous on continue à s'inquiéter pour notre amie, qui accessoirement est ta PETITE AMIE. Peut être parce qu'on en peu plus de voir ta tête d'abruti fini à coup de pelle se languir de retrouver une salope de sangsue qui ne t'a traité que comme de la merde tout le temps que tu as passé à Forks. Peut être parce que j'ai tellement peur de t'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute que je risque de perdre pour toujours ma meilleure amie en FAISANT CA. TU CROIS QUE TU AS TES REPONSES MAINTENANT ?

J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de me gifler, un silence de plomb était tombé dans la pièce, Jared avait coupé le son du match si bien que le seul bruit était les craquements du bois dans l'entre de la cheminé. Les yeux de Jared faisaient des aller-retour entre Jacob et moi, il craignait de devoir nous séparer ou de devoir choisir un parti, ses émotions étaient un véritable nœud. Quand à Jacob, il tremblait dans tous les sens, son regard meurtrier me brûlant entre les deux yeux. C'est Emmett portant Isabella dans ses bras qui coupa l'ambiance mortelle qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Voila tu as le parfait exemple pour illustrer ce que je te disais Bell, sans moi ses trois là se seraient déjà entre-tué avant ton réveil.

Ca eu le don de nous mettre au moins sur le même état d'esprit, la vague de soulagement qui sorti de nous trois au même moment se dirigea vers Bella dans mouvement unique. Et je fus certainement le premier mais pas le dernier surpris par les sons de plus en plus aigus qui sortirent de mes lèvres pour former le prénom de la jeune femme à l'air si fragile que portait mon frère.

- Bella

* * *

><p><strong>A demain ;)<strong>


	79. Chapter 79 TOUT PERDRE

**Aller, je viens de finir le chapitre alors vu que certaine me traite déjà de cruelle, j'ai dit pourquoi pas enfoncer le clou jusqu'au bout, mouhaha, vous allez me détester, là c'est sur. Mais la prochaine fois faudra pas me traiter de vilaine fille à vous laisser sur votre faim nananere. Donc voila du lourd du très très lourd. Bisous à vous toutes, je pars de ce pas voir les reviews que vous m'avez posté pour le chapitre précédent. **

* * *

><p><strong>TOUT PERDRE (POV BELLA)<strong>

- Tu désirais t'entretenir avec moi Isabella ? Je t'écoute.

Je suis face à lui, je le regarde, je l'entend me parler, de la même voix si paisible et tendre, mais ce n'est plus vraiment lui. J'ignore si j'ai déjà connu cet homme à l'époque de Forks, en tout cas c'est certain, ce n'est pas mon Jasper.

Il doit bien y avoir quelques différences physique, en plus de ses magnifiques yeux verts qui ont disparus, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'est pas comme si ce Jasper là allait me laisser l'approcher pour l'examiner en détail. Il se tien à l'écart, le canapé semble être l'arbitre de la discussion qui va forcément avoir lieu. Si j'avais espéré, malgré les avertissement de tous nos proches, qu'il vienne me nicher dans ses bras, heureux d'enfin me retrouver, j'avais maintenant la réponse et pas celle que j'espérais.

On continua à se jauger l'un l'autre, en tout cas le regard que je posais sur lui était bien différent du sien. La ou mes yeux devaient briller d'émotions, tiraillé entre la joie de le voir vivant à mes cotés et la peur de le voir maintenant partir, les siens n'exprimaient que questionnement et indifférence.

-Isabella, ça va ?

-Oh oui, excuse moi, j'essaie juste de mettre mes idées en ordre...c'est pas...facile...

Il fronça les sourcil avant que ses yeux se posent furtivement sur la porte derrière moi.

Il veut s'enfuir, on se retrouve enfin et tout ce à quoi il aspire c'est à prendre la poudre d'escampette.

-Je devrais peut être te laisser te reposer, je peux revenir plus tard si tu le désir, de toute façon Emmett m'a fait promettre qu'on ne quitterait pas les lieux tant que tu ne serais pas entièrement remise de ta maladie.

Il avait déjà fait plusieurs pas pour atteindre la porte de sortie, non sans m'avoir contourné pour laisser un maximum d'espace entre nous deux. C'était à moi de jouer maintenant, Jasper avait été beaucoup plus doué que moi pour exprimer ses sentiments, pour me rassurer sur notre couple et aujourd'hui, c'était à moi de trouver les bons mots, ceux qui me le ramèneraient.

-Non reste s'il te plais, je...j'ai besoin de te parler...de tout ça.

Il souffla, puis posant de nouveau son regard sur moi, secoua la tête pour valider ma réponse.

-Ok Isabella, je t'écoute.

-B-Bella s'il te plais.

Ma voix était sortie dans un chuchotement, il fronça à nouveau ses traits.

D'après ce que Emmett et les autres ont dit, pour toi notre relation en est encore au stade du néant qui existait entre toi et moi à l'époque de Forks, mais s'il te plais, je ne peux pas t'entendre m'appeler une fois de plus Isabella sans que j'en souffre.

-O...Ok Bella.

Je commençais à m'épuiser à rester debout, aussi pour éviter qu'il le récente et qu'il décide de partir à nouveau, je pris sur moi, d'aller m'installer sur le canapé, tout en commençant à lui parler.

-Au départ, après toute cette histoire avec Victoria, la seul chose à laquelle je pouvais penser en espérant que tu en sorte sein et sauf, c'était comment j'allais pouvoir te convaincre de me pardonner. Tout ça...c'est ma faute, elle ne s'en serait jamais pris à toi, si j'avais été là...je...je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, à cause de moi, de mes faiblesses, tu as perdu l'une des choses qui te tenait le plus à cœur. Je regrette tellement de ne pas t'avoir mis plus en garde...tout ça...ce gâchis...j'ai été si sotte de prendre ces histoires de vengeance pour du passé et rien d'autre...Jack n'a pas cessé de nous mettre en garde,non de me mettre en garde...et au final, c'est lui qui avait raison...pardonne moi, pour tout ça, j'aurais donné ma vie, pour qu'elle épargne la tienne...si seulement j'avais pu arriver à temps...

Je me détestais à ce moment là, c'est lui qui aurait dû être triste, lui qui aurait dû pleurer son humanité perdue à nouveau et au final c'est moi qui pleurait comme une idiote à gros sanglots de peur qu'il ne me pardonne jamais.

-Is...Bella, je...mffff ne pleur pas s'il te plais...écoute je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles...enfin si...Emmett, Jacob et Jared m'en ont parlé, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de tout ça...franchement...moi humain à nouveau ?...désolé pour moi c'est...complètement impossible...je vois bien que vous tous vous êtes honnête dans vos paroles...je...sens...tes...émotions...elles n'ont pas changé...depuis Forks...tu es toujours un livre ouvert...mais (soupir) tout ça là...c'est trop pour moi...j'ai l'impression d'avoir atterrit dans une dimension parallèle...j'ai aucun souvenir de ce que vous essayez de me convaincre...et après tout c'est peut être bien réel...

Je senti malgré moi une vague de soulagement et d'espoir me gagner, peut être qu'au final tout ça n'allait être qu'un mauvais souvenir à mettre de côté, peut être qu'Emmett et Jacob avaient vu les choses pires qu'elles n'étaient en réalité.

-...Ouais après tout, si j'ai été humain par je ne sais qu'elle magie...il se peu bien que en me faisant mordre à nouveau comme vous le dites...et bien que j'ai à nouveau oublié mes souvenirs humains...c'est tout à fait possible, oui...j'y ai réfléchi, durant cette semaine...j'ai rien gardé de ma vie humaine la première fois, contrairement au autres, ils ne sont pas tous au courant...seul Alice, Edward et Carlisle le savent...je me suis pas trop penché la dessus...et puis contrairement à Alice j'ai pu donner l'illusion...j'ai eu la chance de faire partie des livres d'histoire, à mon réveil j'avais mon nom, mon prénom et mon grade sur mon uniforme...alors c'était facile de retrouver mon passé à travers les livres et les nouvelles technologies de plus en plus développées...Enfin...tout ça pour dire que ouais...au final peut être que toute cette histoire est vrai...

Je fus surprise et heureuse de savoir, que malgré tout, il n'avait pas tout renié ce que les garçons lui avaient appris. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, l'espoir que ce cauchemar finisse très vite bien présent dans mon esprit.

-( Gros soupir) Je sens tes sentiments, ceux que tu dégage envers moi...je...vois bien qu'ils ont l'air...réels...mais...mfffff...tout ça c'est complètement irréel...et PUTAIN...je m'en veux...parce que ses sentiments, cette vie que tout le monde veux me faire me souvenir...tout ça...c'est pas MOI...tu comprends...je ne suis pas cet homme là...et si je l'ai été...je ne m'en souvient pas...je...mfffff...j'aime Alice...tout ce que je peux dire aujourd'hui...c'est ça...c'est ma vérité...et PUTAIN...j'en suis désolé...j'ai bien vu que ça met tout le monde en colère...Jacob et Jared...qui se disent mes amis et qui sont resté la à essayer de me convaincre...ils en ont fait leur objectif principal...même Emmett...je vais finir par me mettre tout le mon à dos...je le vois bien...mais MERDE...je te jure...je suis désolé...je ne peux pas faire face à tout ça...pour moi...tu n'es que Bella...la petite amie de mon frère...celle que j'ai failli tuer pour son sang...et...aujourd'hui encor ton sang m'attire, mon cœur rêve de plonger ses crocs en toi...et pas pour les raisons que tu attends...malheureusement...je suis désolé...dans une autre vie...un autre monde...j'aurais certainement été fou de joie...à l'idée d'avoir une Co...compagne comme toi...j'ai...toujours été attiré par tes...sentiments...si purs...et si je m'étais réveillé cette semaine en n'ayant jamais connu personne avant que toi...j'aurais...certainement...tenté ma chance...j'aurais donné une chance à tout ce que m'ont raconté les autres...mais ça s'arrête là..., dans cette vie...j'a...j'appartiens à Alice, tu comprends...je ne me souvient que d'elle...de l'amour que je lui porte...du mal que je lui ai fait...elle est ma compagne...je..je suis désolé...je, je te fais du mal...et ça n'a jamais été mon objectif...je ne te demanderais pas de me pardonner...je ne te souhaite que du bonheur Isabella...de connaître l'amour et de vivre heureuse...malheureusement je ne suis pas celui que tu croyais...j'en suis navré...désolé...je...je...vais te laisser...ça vaut mieux...mais mfffffff. PUTAIN.

Mon cœur avait certainement cessé de battre, je ne pouvais même pas vous dire la dernière fois que j'avais respiré, mon souffle était bloqué dans ma poitrine, mon cœur en train de se briser était certainement celui qui le retenait. Je sentais l'engourdissement me gagner. Oui à ce moment là j'étais certainement devenu une poupée de porcelaine et il aurait fallu un simple coup de vent pour que je me brise en mille morceaux. Jasper posa un dernier regard sur moi, ces yeux bouleversés cherchant sans doute une sorte d'acceptation. Il poussa vers moi une vague d'excuse, de calme et d'apaisement vers moi avec son don avant de s'enfuir comme un criminel à une vitesse vampirique en dehors de la pièce. Je sus exactement le moment ou il quitta la maison, les émotions qu'il avait glissé en moi s'évanouirent et sans plus rien contrôler, je tombai à genoux tandis que le son d'un animal blessé traversait mes lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous vous attendiez à ça ?<strong>


	80. Chapter 80 AUCUN RETOUR POSSIBLE

**Coucou voilà la suite, je voulais faire une petite précision parce que plusieurs d'entre vous se questionne sur l'avenir des deux inconnues du départ Flynn et Azelle, alors sachez que je ne les oublies pas loin de là, seulement ces deux personnages n'ont pas réellement de raison d'être là actuellement, il est prévu qu'ils reviennent, mais bien plus tard. Rien empêche bien sur que je leur face faire quelques petites apparitions pour leur apporter plus de charisme, mais pour l'instant je bloc un peu à ou les insérer. Donc voila vous inquiété pas, tôt ou tard vous aurez vos réponses et en fait ça sera plus tard que tôt, ;)vous apprendrez à faire connaissance avec eux. J'espère que ça répond correctement à vos attentes.**

**Nina: Tu as parfaitement résumé ce que je voulais vous faire ressentir et voir sur Jasper. Pour ta petite surprise je ne donnerais aucune réponse, mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive, que la réponse soit oui ou non tu seras forcément déçu, parce que je ne fais jamais les choses comme tout le monde mdr. La suite s'annonce toujours aussi diabolique enfin j'espère pouvoir continuer à vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Merci à toi de partager ton ressenti avec autant de détail, pour moi il n'y a pas de meilleure récompense pour le travail que je fourni sur cette fiction. Bonne journée à toi en espérant te garder toujours sur le fil avec mon histoire;)**

**Souzierr: T'inquiète pas tu ne faisais pas parti des lecteurs dont je parlais, je me doutais bien que tu ne devais plus avoir le temps de me lire et que j'allais te voir réapparaitre un jour ;). J'ai rigolé en voyant tes premiers messages et je me suis dit la pauvre elle va pas du tout s'attendre à ce qu'elle ca découvrir, j'ai pas été déçu robe est acheté (date du mariage le 23 mai), je suis toujours dans ma décoration ( le thème du mariage c'est le jardin de la reine de cœur d'Alice au pays des merveilles) donc beaucoup de boulot pour mon chouchou et moi, mais bon j'aurais pas choisi ce thème si j'adorais pas les travaux manuels XD. J'espère que la suite de la fiction va te plaire malgré toute la tristesse qui pointe son nez. bisous  
><strong>

**Orkid83: Mdr ta réaction "ce CON de Jasper", pour ta question, c'est comme pour Azelle et Flynn, ça arrivera mais beaucoup plus tard, pour l'instant le mystère reste entier et ne risque pas d'avancer puisque Jasper n'en a rien à foutre et qu'il ne pense qu'a sa chère Alice. Bella va avoir d'autre chats à fouetté comme on dit, Rosalie et Emmett qui sont les deux autres susceptible d'enquêter vont pas vraiment avoir le temps pour ça. Donc il va te falloir être patiente, désolé ;) **

**MSM-65: Ha bon tu trouves que Bella est la seul faite pour Jasper? C'est bizarre quand même, moi je me disais que Victoria et lui feraient un couple de malheur non, tu es pas d'accord avec moi ? Je sais pas après tout d'Alice la cinglé à Victoria la psychopathe, il n'y a qu'un pas, non mais je rigole hein rassure toi. Enfin je sais pas, à vrai dire on sait jamais avec moi. J'aime bien vous torturez psychologiquement, il faut aimer les montagnes russes quand on suit cette fiction ;). **

**En tout cas merci à toutes pour vos réactions si vives aux derniers chapitres, continuez comme ça, moi en retour je m'engage à vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>AUCUN RETOUR POSSIBLE (POV JARED)<strong>

-Hé toi là, qu'es ce que tu lui as fait ?

Je me retournais surpris en entendant la porte sortir de ses gonds tandis que Jacob entrait en hurlant. Il faisait peur à voir, sur ce coup là, son caractère d'alpha avait repris sa place. Je me doutais bien que sa colère n'était pas dirigé vers moi, mais à cet instant mon loup intérieur lui, c'était déjà couché les oreilles baissées en signe de soumission avec la queue entre les jambes. Et croyez moi j'aurais bien donné le même conseil à Jasper assis à mes cotés, mais je doutais qu'il prenne bien, une phrase du genre «met ta queue entre les jambes et fait le soumis si tu veux pas perdre tes poils », ouais ça l'aurait définitivement pas fait, l'humeur ne semblait pas inviter à l'humour.

_Mais merde quand même le con vient de démonter ma porte, Nita va m'en parler pendant des lustres_ .

-Rien, je lui ai juste fait part de la vérité.

-La vérité...la vérité PUTAIN ET QUELLE VÉRITÉ AU JUSTE A BIEN PU LA METTRE DANS CET ÉTAT CONNARD, NON PARCE QUE AUX DERNIÈRES NOUVELLES LA VÉRITÉ TU REFUSAIS DE L'ADMETTRE DU CON.

_Jasper ce releva et fit face à Jacob, les deux se tenaient bras croisés, se défiant l'un, l'autre et cette fois c'était sur, ma porte allait pas être la seul victime de la soirée. _

Est ce que je tente le "s'il vous plais les mecs, si vous voulez vous battre sortez de ma maison"...un regard vers Jacob, un autre vers Jasper...mouais c'est mort, je ferme ma gueule et je compte les points c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

-Je n'ai cessé de vous dire que tout ce que vous m'avez raconté de ce que j'ai oublié ce n'était pas moi, je n'ai fait que dire la vérité à Bella. Je lui ai dit que certes tout ça pouvait effectivement être réel, mais que c'était du passé, qu'actuellement l'homme que je suis ne se souviens que de sa vie d'avant l'anniversaire et que...

-ET QUE QUOI BORDEL, NE ME DIT PAS QUE TU AS OSE LUI CRACHER CA A LA GUEULE...

Jasper ne laissa pas le temps à Jacob de finir sa menace, quand à moi je voyais déjà la catastrophe pointer son nez. Putain sur ce coup là Jasper à foiré, Jacob a raison, si il lui a sorti ce que je pense, là il n'y aucune chance que je lui sauve les miches.

-JE SAIS, j'ai foiré, je lui ai dit que j'aimais Alice et que c'était vers elle que je souhaitais retournmMPFFFFFFFffffff.

La c'est le moment ou dans les films tout ce passe au ralenti, sauf que dans la réalité tout c'est passé très vite, Jacob a foncé sur Jasper, lui coupant le souffle, ouais comme si les vampires avait besoin de respirer, c'est à mourir de rire. Quoi qu'il en soit Jasper pli sous l'assaut et les deux partent valdinguer dans ma cuisine ouverte, qui bien sur est le seul endroit ou je suis persona non grata par ma femme, mais passons. J'en suis à me demander comment calmer le jeu quand dieu merci, Emmett entre dans par ma porte non-existante et devient mon héro du jour, ouais je sais je parle comme une gonzesse.

-Putain mais c'est pas possible on peu pas vous laisser cinq minutes sans surveillance vous deux.

Ni une ni deux, il saute dans le tas sous mon regard ahuri et chope les deux par le col, ouais ce gars la est définitivement mon héro et j'en ai rien à foutre de passer pour une gonzesse. C'est mes deux meilleurs amis qui sont en train de se battre, je suis pas idiot, je sais bien que Jasper devenu vampire ça sera jamais plus comme avant.

Seulement tout ça, c'est de ma faute et même si je lui en veux de nous abandonner, de nous avoir oublié, de quitter Bella comme si elle n'était rien...et bien je le comprend aussi, j'imagine que lorsque que tu te réveil avec les souvenirs de ton ancienne vie, tu préfère reprendre ta vie là ou tu l'avais laissé. Il n'a aucun souvenirs avec nous, tout ce qui lui reste ce sont les moments qu'on ce créé jusqu'à son départ...tout ça parce que j'ai fermé ma gueule, j'ai été inconscient, j'aurais du chercher à savoir pourquoi un vampire c'était aventuré sur nos terres, être plus vigilent. Mais non à la place je suis resté muet comme un con, voulant épargner mes amis, alors que l'on vivait déjà des moment difficiles et au final on a perdu Jasper.

-Mais lâche moi putain

-Emmett qu'es ce que tu fais merde.

Emmett attendit pour les relâcher que chacun cesse de gesticuler en voulant frapper l'autre, mais malgré ça la tension ne redescendit pas pour autant.

-Alors tu cautionnes ça toi aussi Emmett, putain mais j'avais raison vous êtes des parasites, vous détruisez tout sur votre passage, merde, tu étais là pourtant, quand on a retrouvé Bella en larme, elle est encore malade et ce fils de pute l'achève en lui disant qu'il en aime une autre et toi tu prends son parti ? Alors c'est comme ça maintenant ?

Emmett semblait tout aussi fatigué que nous ces derniers temps, pourtant les vampires n'étaient pas censés ressentir ce genre de chose, mais quand on y prêtait attention, ses yeux reflétait le même épuisement.

-Mec Bella est comme ma sœur, je ne cautionne rien du tout et si cet idiot n'était pas mon beau-frère je lui mettrais moi aussi mon point de la gueule, crois moi, mais ça ne servirai à rien, je suis resté avec Bella, j'ai essayé de discuter un peu avec elle...c'est préférable que l'on parte...pour tout le monde, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que les choses évolues...

-Mais barrez vous alors, allez y les sangsues, emmène se connard ingrat retrouver sa salope...

Jacob pointa un doigt accusateur, il parla d'un ton mortellement sérieux à l'intention de Jasper et qu'importe ses prochains mots, je savais que cette fois ci, je ne pourrais pas le convaincre de revenir en arrière.

-...mais putain mets toi bien ça dans le crane Jasper, si tu pars se sera définitif. On t'as accueilli, on t'as offert un toit, une...une famille, une vie que tu n'as cessé de vouloir protéger contre tout ce que tu dis vouloir retrouver aujourd'hui...et TU renies tout ça, j'aurais le mérite d'avoir fait mon possible pour te retenir...mais c'est fini...souviens toi de ce jour Jasper...à partir de maintenant tu n'es plus rien pour nous, ça prendra peut être du temps mais je ferais en sorte que tu ne sois plus qu'un misérable rebut dans l'esprit de Bella...et que dieu t'ai en pitié le jour ou enfin tu réaliseras ton erreur car ce jour là, je n'hésiterais pas a te tuer si tu essaye de remettre un pied à Old Crow ou à t'approcher de Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voila :)<strong>


	81. Chapter 81 PAROLES DE HALE

**Je voulais pas poster aujourd'hui, parce que je viens seulement de finir ce chapitre, mais n'gie, l'une de mes lectrice à su me convaincre de le poster au plus vite alors on dit merci n'gie. Bonne lecture et bonne nuit :p**

* * *

><p><strong>PAROLES DE HALE (POV JASPER)<strong>

Il n'y eu ni adieux déchirants, ni au comité de départ, ni avion, Emmett m'avait expliqué que pour accéder à la réserve comme des humains, il fallait voyager à bord d'un petit coucou. Mais ce soir là, il n'y avait eu aucune de ses choses là pour nous, j'avais été banni d'Old Crow et il était évident pour Jacob qu'Emmett et moi n'allions pas attendre tranquillement jusqu'au lendemain matin pour qu'il nous mette dehors à coup de pied au cul.

Si je m'en voulais ? Je sais pas, à vrai dire j'étais excité de pouvoir enfin me dire que j'allais retrouver Alice, ma compagne d'ici peu. Mais j'avais aussi quelques regrets, en tant que gentleman, j'avais le goût amer d'avoir fait pleurer une demoiselle et qui plus est Isabella. Je ne partageais pas ses sentiments à mon égard, mais plus le temps passait durant ma course, plus j'avais la désagréable impression que j'aurais dus faire les choses avec moins de brusqueries. Ouais sur ce coup là, j'avais été le putain de bâtard dont m'avait traité Jacob, mais même en ayant été prévenu par Emmett, Jared et lui, je n'étais pas près à recevoir de plein fouet les sentiments si puissant qu'Isabella ressentais pour moi.

Depuis notre départ Emmett ne m'avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole, les seuls mots sortie de sa bouche avaient été de le suivre et surtout de fermer ma gueule tant que sa colère ne serait pas redescendu et que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver de si tôt. Nous allions bientôt quitter l'Alaska et ses terres désertiques et froides, je n'avais toujours aucune idée d'où nous allions, Emmett était resté plutôt vague sur l'endroit que Carlisle avait choisi pour notre nouveau départ. Je savais seulement qu'ils étaient parti de Forks peu de temps après ma dispute avec Alice et qu'après l'annonce de ma supposé mort, ils avaient eu envie de changer de paysage totalement.

J'hésitais à lancer la conversation avec mon frère pendant quelques temps, mais lorsque je me décidais enfin son téléphone sonna et il s'arrêta pour y répondre, le sentiment de bonheur qui m'habita au moment ou j'entendis la voix de Rosalie, me fit sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

_Emmett, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'étais hors réseau, je viens seulement d'avoir tous tes messages, c'est Jasper, Bella, Sora ou oh mon dieu, il est arrivé quelque chose au petit Travis ?_

-Du calme Rosie, ça va...enfin heeeee...

_Quoi ? Emmett mais merde dit moi._

-Il se pourrait bien...enfin c'est même un fait certain...qu'on se soit fait bannir de la réserve Jasper et moi.

Emmett avait parler d'une toute petite voix fluette et rapide, qui ne lui convenait pas du tout et j'entendis ma sœur et son ouïe fine avoir un petit hoquet d'étonnement.

_Ho non Emmett, que c'est il passé ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire le con...j'avais confiance en toi,pffff._

-Et bien techniquement je n'y suis pour rien, c'est ton crétin de frère le problème.

-Heho je suis là, arrête de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

_Jasper ? J'entends très mal, Emmett je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas courir en téléphonant, je déteste ça et tu le sais, passe moi mon frère s'il te plais._

-Mais Rosie je ne courrais pas, c'est juste le vent.

Il se tourna vers moi et me lança le téléphone avec un regard mauvais, ouais finalement j'avais bien fait de ne pas engager la conversation tout de suite, il m'en voulait toujours.

-Rosalie, ma sœur, j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas entendu ta voix.

_Jasper à quoi tu joues ?_

-Comment ça, je ne joue à rien, je suis simplement heure...

_Tout ça Jasper, quand j'ai reçu l'appel de Jacob après ta morsure, on était...enfin bref, j'ai envoyé Emmett en pensant qu'il serait capable de gérer la situation tout seul, mais tous les sms qu'il m'a envoyé ne me rapportait que des élucubrations sur ton compte. Dieu sait que j'ai toute confiance en mon époux, mais je ne peux pas croire que tu ais réellement perdu la mémoire une fois de plus. Jasper lorsque l'on t'a retrouvé, tu nous as fait toute une scène sur comment ta nouvelle vie te convenait parfaitement et que Bella était ce qu'il t'était arrivé de mieux dans ton existence..._

-Rosie je...

_Non, ne me coupe pas la parole Jasper, la je suis en colère, tu m'as fait jurer de garder ta nouvelle vie secrète, j'ai fait des efforts pour apprécier Isabella, j'ai accepté de vivre loin de toi mon frère, et de faire en sorte qu'aucun autre membres de la famille ne vous approche tous les deux...j-j'ai mené une enquête sur ma sœur, je l'ai traité de dingue, je t'ai laissé me persuader que ton amour pour Isabella était sérieux et que ta vie humaine était la chose la plus précieuse qui puisse t'arriver...tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que je me rende compte que j'ai accusé ma sœur de folie alors qu'au final elle semble n'avoir fait que dire la vérité sur ton retour...Merde j'ai couru dans tous les sens ses dernières semaines pour retrouver Carlisle et elle qui sont soit disant parti aider les amis de notre père je ne sais ou. Non Jasper, dit moi sérieusement que mon cher et tendre mari me fait juste une blague, parce que là ça devient du grand n'importe quoi._

J'attendis d'entendre sa respiration se calmer avant de prendre à nouveau la parole, ce n'était pas le moment pour la mettre plus en colère. Emmett me regardait avec le sourire satisfait de celui qui te dit « He ouais mec tu vas t'en prendre pleins la gueule et je vais apprécier ça du début à la fin » et je n'avais aucune envie de lui donner satisfaction.

-Rosalie, je...je l'aime tu comprends, quoi qu'ait été cette vie dont tout le monde n'a cessé de me parler...ce n'est pas moi...pas maintenant...tous mes souvenirs sont avec vous, avec Alice...je l'aime et je sais...je sais que ça doit être déroutant pour tout le monde, et ça l'est encore plus pour moi, j'ai écouté...oh oui dieu sait que j'ai écouté tout le monde me raconter se que j'ai soit disant oublié...mais c'est comme si vous me parliez d'un inconnu, c'est pas moi...en tout cas pas le Jasper que je suis...jamais je n'aurais pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre que ma douce Alice et...et je suis en colère et-et je suis même vexé que tu ais pu même douter de mon amour inconditionnel en vers elle et notre famille...et même si tout ça est vrai, je ne peux pas...vous ne pouvez pas me demander de jouer la comédie...j'aurais souhaité que les choses se passe différemment...ne faire souffrir personne...mais je n'ai fait que dire la vérité à Isabella et à vous tous...je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça Rose, je veux retrouver ma compagne et la place que j'ai trop longtemps laissé dans ma famille.

En réponse je n'entendis que le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, Emmett la tête baissé la secouait de gauche à droite, les épaules voûtées visiblement défait par mes paroles. Quand il releva la tête ses yeux me fixèrent dans les miens et il m'envoya une dose de déception mêlé à une dose d'acceptation. Certes il n'était pas heureux de ma décision, mais il l'acceptait et pour moi c'était déjà un début, avec ça je pouvais avancer, il ne restait qu'a moi de leur montrer que ma décision était juste et réfléchi. Rosalie reprit la parole en soufflant sa frustration.

_Ok Jasper, mais sache que toutes ces paroles je les ai déjà entendu il n'y a pas si longtemps dans ta bouche, mais soit disons que j'ai fait une erreur et que tout ça n'est qu'un mal entendu...mais je te préviens mon frère, j'ai beau beaucoup t'aimer, c'est la dernière fois que je me range de ton coté en tout ce qui concerne tes histoires de cœur...ne change plus d'avis ou c'est moi qui finirait par t'étriper, tu as ma parole de Hale._

-Je ne te décevrais pas ma sœur parole de Hale.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors la conversation avec Rosalie?<strong>


	82. Chapter 82 PRISONNIÈRE DE LA DOULEUR

**Coucou, me revoilà avec la suite, les 2 prochains chapitres après celui la sont déjà écrient et attendent au chaud d'être mis en ligne, donc bonne nouvelle ce weekend vous aurez un chapitre assuré samedi et dimanche. **

**On retrouve un peu notre Bella avant de passer à Sora pour les 2 chapitres suivants qui permettent de faire la transition jusqu'à la famille Cullen et ce qu'il se passe la-bas.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>PRISONNIÈRE DE LA DOULEUR (POV BELLA)<strong>

Il n'y avait plus rien, plus de Jazz et Bell, plus d'amour, plus de sourire, plus rien du tout et surtout plus de nous.

La douleur était trop grande, je n'arrivais pas à passer au dessus, c'était impossible et mon corps semblait être en parfaite harmonie avec mon état d'esprit. Combien d'heures, de jours, c'étaient écoulé depuis sa dernière visite et notre toute dernière discutions, depuis que j'avais permis à Emmett de lui rendre sa liberté. Je n'avais pas quitté ma chambre depuis ce jour, les paroles qui m'avaient arraché le cœur avaient parfaitement fait leur travail. Le doc et ses visites quotidiennes avait une bonne explication pour mes poumons, ma santé avait été mise à rude épreuve face au froid et même si ses explications toutes scientifiques paraissaient parfaitement certaines, j'avais simplement l'impression que Jasper était parti en emportant avec lui mon derniers souffle.

Quand à mon cœur, lui et moi étions sur la même longueur d'onde, je lui envoyais mes sentiments, mes souvenirs, ma tristesse et en réponse à toute cette souffrance lui me répondait par une douleur constante.

Je ne pouvais pas parler du nombres de jours ou de nuits, depuis que j'avais regagné ma chambre j'étais resté prostré dans le noir et n'avais donc aucune idée du temps qui s'écoulait en dehors de cette pièce.

Mais je les passais entre crise de larme en seul compagnie de mon cœur déchiré et aphasie lors des visites de mes amies, il m'arrivait aussi parfois de sombrer quelques heures dans un sommeil rempli de cauchemars, mais ces phases là n'arrivaient que rarement et je m'étais un point d'honneur à les en empêcher.

Au départ les visites de mes amis étaient simplement de longs moments passé en silence, Sora s'installait dans le lit avec moi et me lissait les cheveux avec des mains délicates, Nita avait découvert une passion pour le tricot et au vu de ses gestes autour de moi semblait être en train de me fabriquer un pull. Jared et Jacob quand à eu restaient un peu moins longtemps il me semble, en tout cas cela durait le temps de la lecture des infos sur leur journaux sportif préféré que je recevais pour les clients du bar et ensuite ils repartaient après m'avoir gratifié d'un baiser sur le front.

Ça n'a pas du durer si longtemps que ça, je n'ai pas pris note de leur visites, dans mon état, j'en aurai été bien incapable, mais les choses ont commencé à évoluer au fil du temps.

La premier changement est venu de Nita, elle avait semble t'il terminé son œuvre à un moment donné, quand, aucune idée, je devais être là, sans vraiment l'être, trop perdu dans mon cauchemar devenu réalité. En tout cas elle est venue faire pendouiller un amas de laine devant moi attendant une réaction de ma part qui n'ai jamais arrivée, avant de prendre la parole.

Bella, que pense tu de ce pull ? Je l'ai fait pour toi, tu devrais peut être aller prendre une douche, tu pourrais avoir envie de changer ce...vieux ? Pyjama.

Je n'ai pas fait le moindre geste, je n'ai même pas fait signe que ses paroles avaient atteint la partie encore consciente qui se terrait en moi. Je n'en avais ni la force, ni le courage, ni l'envie, j'avais dans l'espoir que si j'arrêtais de parler, de bouger, de penser, alors peut être la douleur me laisserait un peu de répit et j'étais bien décidé à faire tout ses efforts là, pour ressentir ne serrait ce que quelques instants de sérénité.

Sont venu ensuite les visites successifs de Jared et Jacob, l'un essayant de me faire avoir une quelconque réaction en philosophant et blaguant sur mon état de propreté qui d'après sa femme était plus que douteux. L'autre en décidant de parler en faisant les questions et les réponses, dans l'espoir de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Mais dans leur combat pour me sortir de cet état, mes amis étaient parti sur la voie de la défaite et c'est sûrement Jacob qui s'en ai rendu compte le premier.

La dernière visite qu'il m'avait rendu était à ajouter sur l'amas de culpabilité géante qui trônait en bonne place dans ma tête. Oui mon ami qui avait toujours été là, tel un rayon de soleil dans mon obscurité et sur qui j'avais toujours pu compté était ce jour là venu me faire part que cette visite serait la dernière.

-...Putain après tout c'est de votre faute, ouais votre faute à tous...combien de fois vous ai-je prévenu de votre irresponsabilité. Jared n'en a rien à foutre des patrouilles, limite il rapporterait la balle si une putain de sangsue venait à lui en balancer une...et toi c'est pareil...merde Bell, tu t'es déjà fait avoir une fois...et ça ne t'as pas empêché de courir au secoure d'une de ces putains de sangsues aussi tôt qu'ils ont repointé le bout de leur nez dans ta vie...

Jacob tournait en rond devant mon lit, mon ami c'était d'abord tenu tranquille quelques minutes avant d'exploser crescendo.

-Je vous avais prévenu, j'ai refusé à chaque fois,CHAQUE FOIS PUTAIN, je ne voulais pas laisser rentrer Rosalie et Emmett, mais bien sur il a fallu à nouveau que tu me contredise et comme toujours les autres ton suivi...Sora est peut être ma femme, mais elle te suivrait en enfer si il fallait...je t'en veux...elle ne connaît pas le danger qu'ils représentent tous, mais toi tu le sais, tu les connais, tu as déjà été victime de leur petit jeu malsain, de leur instabilité...putain oui tu le sais...et malgré tout ça tu n'as pas hésité à la laisser prendre ton parti. Tu as beau être mon amie Bell, aujourd'hui je me rend compte que ce sentiment n'est pas partagé...tu nous met en danger, tu défi mon autorité, tu cours après le danger malgré mes avertissement...tu n'as aucun sens...des responsabilités...siiiii...PUTAIN TOUT CA TU LE MÉRITE APRÈS TOUT, TU AURAIS DU LE VOIR VENIR, C'EST TOI QUI NOUS A MIS DANS CETTE SITUATION, TOUTE CETTE MERDE SANS NOM, JE T'AVAIS DIS QUE C'ÉTAIT PAS UNE BONNE IDÉE DE LE FAIRE RENTRER DANS NOS VIES, QU'IL FALLAIT QU'ON SOIT PLUS VIGILANT, MAIS NON, TU N'EN AS FAIT QU'A TA TÊTE COMME TOUJOURS ET REGARDE TOI MAINTENANT.

Chaque mots, chaque accusations, chaque intonation de colère et de frustration, c'était encré en moi, j'aurais souhaité pouvoir répondre, trouver la force en moi de sortir de cet état végétatif, trouver les mots justes à donner à mon ami, pour lui dire à quel point je m'en voulais, à quel point j'étais désolé de tout ça, à quel point j'avais gâché leur vie et mis en danger tous mes amis, risqué et perdu l'amour de Jasper. Mais j'étais parti, j'étais là, sans vraiment l'être, même si j'avais souhaité me battre pour lui montrer mon acceptation, la force avait quitté mon corps, le peu d'énergie que j'avais encore jusque là semblait s'épuiser très rapidement depuis quelques jours.

C'est sur ces mots là, que Jacob m'a une dernière fois regardé avant de partir en claquant la porte, mais pas sans que j'ai eu le temps de découvrir dans ses yeux tout le dégoût et la rancœur qu'il ressentait à mon égare.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous emballé pas trop sur le comportement de Jacob hein, dans les prochains chapitres vous allez mieux comprendre.<strong>


	83. Chapter 83 LES CINQ PHASES PARTIE 1

**Coucou, bonne lecture et bienvenue aux nouvelles**

**Merci pour vos reviews, celles du dernier chapitre sont pour beaucoup vos suppositions sur la suite des évènements alors (j'apprécie de voir vos théorie) je n'y répond pas tout simplement pour éviter de vous spoiler, m'en voulez pas ;).**

* * *

><p><strong>LES CINQ PHASES PARTIE 1(POV SORA)<strong>

Un mois était passé depuis le départ violent de Jasper et ici les choses étaient resté chaotiques depuis ce jour là. Nous avions tous pensé au départ, qu'il fallait laisser à Bella le temps de faire son deuil de sa relation avec lui, l'histoire d'amour que ces deux là avaient partagé sous nos yeux avait été si intense et profonde, que nous savions tous qu'il lui serait impossible de le laisser partir sans souffrir.

Mais pour Jacob et les autres, leur rupture n'était à considéré que comme un échec sentimental et rien d'autre, pour eux Bella allait souffrir quelques temps, puis tout reprendrait son cour, comme avant l'arrivé de Jasper dans nos vies. Seulement, si Jacob, Jared et Nita se voilaient la face au sujet de Bella, ils se cachaient aussi leur propre vérité. Jasper n'avait pas chamboulé seulement la vie de notre amie amoureuse de lui, il avait aussi fait sa part dans nos cœurs à tous.

Nous avions perdu un ami, un frère, un confident et cela les autres mettaient un point d'honneur à l'enterrer profondément en eux.

La première personne sur qui je pouvais voir l'effet poste Jasper était mon époux, Jacob mettait un point d'honneur à toujours montrer l'image d'un homme fort et sur de lui, mais la réalité c'était que comme toutes personnes qui perd un être cher, il était passé par toutes les étapes du deuil.

Bien sur Jasper n'était pas mort, mais sa vie parmi nous avait pris fin et nous savions tous qu'au vu de la situation il n'y avait aucun espoir que les choses changes et qu'il nous revienne.

**Choc & Déni**

Cette étape nous l'avions tous plus ou moins passé avec succès, les quelques jours après le départ avaient été un peu bizarre, nous avions passé notre temps tous réuni dans le salon de Bella. Nous avions discuté beaucoup, à faire des plans, à imaginer comment rattraper le coup, à ce dire que tout ça était juste une mauvaise blague du sort, que Jasper allait nous revenir, que c'était rien, qu'on c'était tous emballé et qu'en se calmant les choses reprendraient leur place. Mais le temps passa et bientôt la réalité nous frappa, Jasper devenu vampire et au vu de ses sentiments, il n'y avait aucun espoir.

Bella quand à elle était et est toujours dans cette étape, depuis sa conversation avec Jasper, peu de temps avant son départ, elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre et restait prostré amorphe dans son lit. Si son corps était toujours présent parmi nous, sa conscience, elle et tout ce qui faisait de Bella une personne bien vivante, avait déserté le champ de bataille. Je regardais mon amie prostré dans son lit, les yeux vides au fil des jours se désintégrer devant mes yeux. Sa nouvelle vie se résumait à peu de chose, elle restait allongé toute la journée en chiant de fusil, ne se levait que pour aller aux toilettes et avalait avec grande peine quelques bouchés des assiettes que je lui apportais, tout ça sans jamais prononcer le moindre mot.

**Colère & Culpabilité**

La colère nous en avons tous eu et je peux dire que la mienne à trouvé des centaines de cibles et d'exutoire. J'ai hurler et hais cette salope de Victoria, je le fait toujours à l'heure actuelle, j'ai été en colère pour Bella, en colère de voir mon amie perdre son bonheur, en colère contre Bella, de la voir perdre vie au fil des jours. En colère aussi contre Jacob, pour avoir rendu sa sentence en vers Jasper sans nous concerter, sans réfléchir, en colère pour la mémoire de Jasper disparu dans les tréfonds et surtout en colère contre ce nouveau lui, plus distant et plus froid que jamais, qui n'a pas hésité à briser le cœur déjà meurtri de mon amie, pour courir après un passé dont il ne voulait plus avant que tout ça n'arrive. Mais par dessus tout en colère contre la colère de mon mari.

Si Jared à été en colère un temps, c'est surtout la culpabilité qui a été la plus dure à faire passer pour lui. Il nous a raconté tout ce qu'il avait remarqué pendant mon accouchement catastrophique et même si aucun de nous ne lui en a tenu rigueur hormis mon mari, Jared a eu beaucoup de mal à passer à l'étape suivante du deuil.

Parlons de mon mari, tout comme Bella qui est resté dans la phase du Choc et du déni, Jacob lui est piégé dans la colère. Il est irritable, à fleur de peau et pour sa dernière grosse crise de colère en date, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux comme exutoire que de tout ressortir sur la pauvre Bella.

Il est rentré de sa visite hors de lui, tout tremblant, les yeux noirs de colère et j'en ai eu pour mon grade aussi, durant des heures j'ai écouté du plus calmement que j'ai pu ses éclats notre irresponsabilité à tous et surtout Jared et moi, à toujours nous ranger du coté de son amie plutôt que lui, alors qu'au final tout ça nous aurait évité bien des malheurs l'état végétatif de Bella et comment elle se laissait dépérir pour un type qui n'en valait vraiment pas la peine et surtout sa colère face à la non réaction de sa meilleure amie quand il lui parlait, quoi qu'il dise ou qu'il face, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle restait muette.

Heureusement à partir de là je crois que Jacob à fait un pas dans la direction de l'étape suivante.

**Marchandage & Chantage**

Ça a commencé part Nita, plutôt discrète et effacé durant ces derniers jours, elle est venu marchander auprès de Bella, de plus en plus souvent, essayant en vain malheureusement de la sortir de son état. « Bella tien je te donne le pull que j'ai tricoté pour toi et en échange fait quelques pas, va te laver », « Ma chérie regarde, j'ai acheté pour toi le dernier tome de ton auteur préféré, je te le lis si tu me fait un joli sourire », « Isabella si tu continus comme ça, je met le feu à ta maison, au moins aurais-je eu le bonheur de te voir quitter ton lit pour autre chose que pour pisser », tout ça était maladroit, mais Nita faisait ce qu'elle pouvait à la hauteur de sa personne et j'étais sur que si Bella était encor là réellement, elle aurait apprécié de voir son amie se démener pour la sortir de là.

J'ai surpris quand à lui Jared à l'intérieur de la chapelle d'Old'Crow en allant donner un message au pasteur pour mon père. Les épaules voûtées, assis sur un banc face à l'office, il priait dieu à voix haute, marchandant d'un coté et lui faisant du chantage de l'autre. Honte à moi d'être resté dans un moment si intime, mais la surprise de voir Jared dans un lieu de culte et s'adresser ouvertement à dieu, m'a laissé dans un état de choc qui m'a empêché de quitter les lieux avant la fin de son dialogue à sens unique avec dieu. Il m'a profondément touché dans ses paroles, Jared est de loin le plus jeune et naïf de nous tous au niveau de sa personnalité. Il a parlé de son ami parti, combien il lui manquait, qu'il viendrait prier chaque dimanche si il lui rendait « cette tête de mule de Jasper » avant de passer au chantage, en menaçant de ne plus avoir aucune fois, si dieu ne faisait pas ré-apparaître la Bella qu'il connaissait pleine de vie et de joie.

Jacob aussi à la fin de sa crise à voulu marchander, seulement il ne c'est pas tourné vers dieu, mais vers Bella une fois de plus, en la menaçant de « ne plus jamais venir la voir », « la bannir elle aussi de la réserve si elle ne se bougeait pas le cul immédiatement », ou bien encore d'appeler Charlie pour qu'il vienne la secouer et qu'il lui conseillerait de la faire enfermer ». Bien sur Jacob ne pensais pas tout ça sérieusement, jamais il n'aurait pris le risque d'appeler Charlie pour lui infliger une telle douleur, sans avoir tout essayé avant.

Ce n'était que le début, Jacob et Bella semblaient être les deux d'entre nous qui auraient le plus de mal à franchir les étape poste Jasper, chacun d'eux pour des raisons différentes et si semblables en même temps.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vais voir si je vous met la suite dans l'après midi ou pas, la partie 2 est déjà écrite, mais je veux réussir à boucler le chapitre 84 avant de vous la poster.<strong>


	84. Chapter 84 LES CINQ PHASES PARTIE 2

**Coucou voila la suite toujours raconté par Sora, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;) bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>LES CINQ PHASES PARTIE 2 (POV SORA)<strong>

**Tristesse & Dépression**

Cette phase là, j'ai eu l'impression que jamais je n'en sortirais, si les autres avaient été plutôt faciles à traverser pour moi, celle ci me paraissait insurmontable. Plus que le départ d'un ami et la tristesse de voir Bella aussi mal, c'était le deuil de notre ancienne vie qui m'attristait autant, avec le départ de Jasper, j'étais certaine que c'était une page entière de nos vies entremêlées les unes aux autres qui se tournait.

Mais un remède particulièrement efficace m'a rappelé que la vie continuait malgré tout, ce remède s'appelait Travis. Mon petit bonhomme réclamant la plupart de mon attention était pile poil ce qu'il me fallait pour surmonter cette étape. Le voir jouer, grandir, sourire, rire, toutes ses choses qui occupent là vie d'un enfant, avait permis à ma tristesse de s'apaiser. Oui malgré tout ça, la vie continuait, ne restait à nous que le choix d'avancer, de continuer, de prendre un nouveau départ et simplement de vivre en acceptation avec tout ça. Nous avions grandi, partagé, joué, ri, pleuré, et aimé tout ce temps, tous ensemble, mais ce départ n'était pas une fin, juste un renouveau et rien ne nous empêchait de garder les bons souvenirs et de continuer à avancer en oubliant le mauvais, mon enfant était là et pour lui, je n'avais pas le droit de rester comme cela.

Nita et Jared furent les suivants à traverser cette phase, si la première surmonta sa tristesse asses facilement, le second plongea dans la dépression. Jared n'était plus le même à présent, là ou avant il y avait un jeune homme plein de vie, drôle et naïf, maintenant ne restait à sa place, qu'un homme résigné, triste et mortellement sérieux. Fini les blagues, les traits d'esprit, la cool attitude, les « Hé mec » et fini le médiateur prêt à tout pour désamorcer les situations. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus triste et perturbant à regarder après Bella, voir notre ami autant changer me faisait peur quand à comment ces changements s'opéreraient sur Jacob.

Nous avions ou allions tous sortir changé de tout ça, mais si Jared avait autant changé alors je craignais que la même chose n'arrive à mon mari. Les deux étaient ceux les plus proches de Jasper après Isabella et en voyant les réactions de Jacob depuis le départ, j'étais anxieuse de le voir devenir encore plus extrémiste dans ses décisions. Cette fois ci, si cela arrivait, nous n'aurions plus notre mot à dire, Jacob ne nous laisserait plus le choix sans s'engager dans un violent combat. Mais Jacob ne parlait pas, si il avait du se confier à quelqu'un sur sa tristesse et la colère qu'il ressentait à la perte d'un ami, cela aurait été à Bella, malheureusement celle ci n'était pas en état pour entendre tout ça et conseiller mon mari. Le problème venait de là, Jacob avait beau crier sur Bella, lui faire du chantage, inconsciemment c'était avant tout un cri d'appel envers sa meilleure amie, il souhaitait qu'elle l'aide et qu'ils surmontent les choses ensemble et celle ci ne répondait pas à ses signes. Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais admis leur relation, la jalousie n'avait pas lieu, mais à ce moment précis, j'aurais aimé être celle à qui Jacob aurait pu se confier. Lui en meilleur forme, nous aurions été plus apte à aider Bella et à la sortir de là, seulement pour l'instant Nita et moi étions les seules à avoir passé l'étape suivante.

**Acceptation & Réalité**

Voila au bout de 3 mois ou nous en étions, les choses avaient évoluées certes mais ils nous restaient encore pas mal de chemin à faire et étant la première à être arrivé à cette phase là, je sentais qu'il était de mon devoir de venir en aide aux autres. Il était plus que temps que les choses avancent, pour notre bien à tous et surtout pour la santé mentale et physique de Bella.

Son état était de plus en plus préoccupant, loin d'avoir montré des signes que tout allait aller mieux dans peu de temps, elle devenait plus maigre de jour en jour et avait atteint un nouveau stade dans la solitude qu'elle s'imposait. Voila une semaine qu'elle avait recommencé à parler et les quelques faibles sons qui sortaient de sa bouche n'avaient été que pour nous demander de la laisser en paix. Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées, depuis son éclat pour nous signifier son envie de ne plus nous voir venir chez elle, la porte du bar était fermé et hier était la seul et unique fois ou j'avais pu rentrer à nouveau. Bella m'avait ouvert la porte à contre cœur en entendant mes menaces de briser toutes les vitres et ce que j'avais découvert d'elle m'avait plus que préoccupé. Maigre comme un clou, elle avait pourtant pris quelques grosseurs au niveau du ventre, pratiquement indécelables, mais la femme enceinte que j'avais été plus tôt avait su les identifier chez elle. Il fallait faire quelque chose et au plus vite, Bella ne semblait même pas s'en être aperçu elle même, Jacob était dans une phase ou il ne souhaitait même plus entendre parler de son amie et Nita était déjà bien occupé avec Jared. Seulement Bella ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps d'en placer une, elle m'avait arraché l'assiette que j'avais préparé à son intention et m'avait remercié d'une façon plus que discourtoise en me signifiant qu'elle était asses grande pour se préparer à manger seul et que j'étais moi aussi plus qu'invité à comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus voir aucun de nous.

Tout ça était plus que merdique et toute seule je n'étais pas sur d'avoir asses de poids sur tout le monde pour changer la situation au plus vite, c'est pourquoi complètement résolue et avec un peu de stress tout de même quand à la réaction de Jacob, j'avais pris la décision d'appeler la seule personne qui à ce stade et après le départ de Jasper pouvait gérer cette situation et peut être tout arranger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Bella allait certainement sortir de ses gonds en la découvrant, l'entente entre les deux étaient encore fragile, mais Bella n'avait pas besoin d'être couvé, il fallait lui mettre un coup de pied au cul pour la sortir de là et visiblement nous, ses amis, n'avions pas asses de crédit pour le faire.

_Allô ? Qui est-ce ?_

- C'est Sora...il faut qu'on parle...

* * *

><p><strong>Petit avertissement, pour les prochains chapitres on va faire un retour dans le passé et reprendre du coté des Cullen à partir du moment ou Rosalie et Emmett sont rentré dans l'objectif de mettre Carlisle dans la confidence. On dit donc au revoir à Bella et aux indiens pendant quelques temps, le récit à Old Crow reprendra seulement quand les deux parties se recouperont.<strong>


	85. Chapter 85 DANS L'ATTENTE

**Coucou, vous allez retrouver le POV de Rosalie pour au minimum 4 chapitres donc voila, bonne lecture ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>DANS L'ATTENTE (POV ROSALIE)<strong>

Nous étions enfin rentré, ma voiture garé dans l'atelier qui me servait de garage, je sortais en lançant un sourire à Esmée qui se tenait devant la porte coulissante habillé d'un tablier de jardinage rempli de boue.

-Les enfants, vous êtes rentré, cela fait plaisir de savoir que la maison ne sera plus aussi silencieuse et Edward commençait à tourner en rond tout seul. Je suis si heureuse de vous retrouver, ho je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps, mais j'ai l'impression que cette maison est de plus en plus déserté ses quelques temps.

Esmée me pris dans ses bras en déposant un baisé sur chacune de mes joues tandis qu'en l'écoutant, Emmett et moi nous regardions tous deux avec la même surprise. Notre mère passa dans les bras d'Emmett et je posais les questions qui me taraudaient.

-Comment ça tout seul ? Ou sont passé Carlisle et Alice ?

-Oh ils ont du partir il y a deux jours pour rejoindre le clan d'Amun en Égypte, il a demandé à Carlisle de venir avec Alice, visiblement ils seront là-bas pendant quelques temps...

Je connaissais le clan Égyptien seulement par ce que nous en avait dit notre père, jamais depuis mon arrivée dans cette famille, nous ne l'avions accompagné lors de ses visites. Amun et sa famille étaient plus que légèrement parano sur leur sécurité et évitaient au possible tous contact avec des étrangers. En cause Benjamin son fils et son pouvoir semble t'il extraordinaire, Carlisle ne nous avait jamais dit de quoi était capable le jeune homme, ni les véritables raison de leur vœux de vivre autant que possible dans l'ombre. Je savais seulement que le clan avait déjà perdu beaucoup en se retrouvant face à face avec les Volturi et je ne doutais pas que c'était principalement pour cela qu'ils agissaient de la sorte.

Je ne mentirais pas, à ce moment là, je me suis dit que cela était drôlement pratique pour Alice, Carlisle et elle loin de nous et introuvables, nous nous retrouvions pieds et poings liés. Mais en réfléchissant, cela paraissait trop gros pour être un coup d'Alice pour nous mettre des battons dans les roues, certes je doutais de sa santé mentale et de sa loyauté envers nous, mais je ne l'a voyais pas asses tordu pour imaginé un tel scénario, de plus ça lui aurait demandé beaucoup de travail pour pas grand chose au final, tôt ou tard, tous deux allaient rentrer et elle ne pourrait pas y couper.

On avait donc repris nos habitudes dans la maison en attendant des nouvelles, le week-end touchait à sa fin et Esmée avait eu un appel de Carlisle la mettant au courant de son absence encore prolongée, pour l'instant nous n'avions pas réellement d'autre solution que de patienter. De toute façon Jasper et Isabella ne risquait rien pour l'instant, cette mission était avant tout pour essayer de venir en aide à Alice, sa folie, si cela en était, n'allait pas disparaître, elle serait toujours là à son retour. Lorsque Carlisle et elle rentreraient, il serait toujours temps de le mettre au courant et d'agir au mieux pour tout le monde.

Emmett parti chasser avec Esmée, j'avais décidé de me remettre un peu sur la mécanique de ma voiture, la tête dans le moteur, j'entendis et senti Edward descendre les escaliers menant à mon atelier. Je le laissais approcher, sans vraiment lui montrer que j'étais consciente de sa présence, de toute façon, en lisant dans mes pensés, il le savait déjà.

-Rosalie

-Edward

Mon plus jeune frère s'installa près de moi, en équilibre sur le chariot à outil qui se trouvait à ma gauche, pendant que je continuais à polir les chromes du moteur. Il me regarda faire sans un bruit, visiblement pas pressé d'engager la conversation, les minutes s'égrainèrent dans un silence paisible avant qu'il ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

-Es ce que vous m'en voulez, Emmett et toi ?

Concentré sur ma tache, je fronçais les sourcils tout en plissant les yeux en découvrant une légère rayure sur le tuyau de raccordement.

-T'en vouloir pour quoi Edward ?

-P-pour n-notre départ de Forks...

Je pris un pot de lustre sur l'établie de droite et sans jamais vraiment le regarder replongeais ma tête sous le capot de la voiture.

-Ne crois tu pas que si nous avions eu la moindre rancune envers toi, elle serait depuis maintenant longtemps oublié Edward ?

C'était vrai, pendant un long moment, je lui avais remis la faute dessus, pour notre départ, alors que je détestais devoir tout recommencer, pour nous avoir amené Isabella qui était la cause du départ de Jasper et aussi pour la mort de celui ci. Mais tout ça semblait maintenant faire parti du passé, trop de choses avaient évoluées pour que je remette encore la faute sur lui. Je l'entendis prendre une respiration avant de se lancer à nouveau.

-...et bien, je ne sais pas trop...depuis notre départ...les choses ont été...différentes,...je vois bien que tout le monde se comporte différemment avec moi, Carlisle semble déçu, Alice et toi semblez ne plus vraiment faire attention à ma présence depuis...tout ça...surtout depuis sa...sa...enfin depuis qu'il nous a quitté, même Emmett, alors je sais pas...j'ai pensé que c'était à cause de ma rupture avec Isabella..., de notre départ de Forks... et de ce que tout cela a engendré, je sais pas, je... j'en ai déjà parler avec Esmée, elle m'a bien dit que je me faisais des idées...mais cette impression...de...ne plus vraiment faire parti de...enfin de tout ça, ne me quitte pas, elle m'a conseillé de venir en parler avec chacun des principaux intéressés...j'ai...j'ai juste besoin de savoir...

* * *

><p><strong>Je poste la suite un peu plus tard. :)<strong>


	86. Chapter 86 PRIVE D'ADOLESCENCE

**Nina: je viens de recevoir ta review que j'ai adorée, pour la suite et bien je ne dis rien, je resterais muette comme une carpe, mais n'oublions pas que c'est une fiction sur Bella et Jasper, donc qu'ils sont lié l'un à l'autre dans le bon comme dans le mauvais. **

**Souzierr: ravie que ça te convienne pour le moment et j'espère que la suite et la découverte plus en profondeur d'Edward va tout autant te plaire.**

**OoO-RED-OoO: Oulala tu vas trop vite mdr, tu t'es enflammé là, en tout cas il n'est pas question de cela pour le moment, je ne peux rien dire de plus. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>PRIVE D'ADOLESCENCE (POV ROSALIE)<strong>

Jamais je n'avais entendu Edward buté autant sur ses mots, sa voix ne cachait pas son hésitation, il paraissait même mal à l'aise.

-Esmée à raison Edward, tu te fais des idées, en tout cas en ce qui me concerne et je ne pense pas qu'Emmett continuerait à même t'adresser la parole si sa contrariété au sujet de tout ça n'était pas passée. Mon mari est certes un cœur tendre, mais tu sais très bien, qu'il n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, tout comme moi...si nous avions encore des raisons de t'en vouloir après tout ce temps, tu n'aurais pas eu le moindre doute de notre rancœur.

J'étais surprise de découvrir qu'Edward avait eu l'impression d'être mis à l'écart, mis à part pour nos sorties à Old Crow, nous n'avions rien fait pour lui cacher quoi que ce soit, je l'entendis souffler un mélange de sanglots et de soulagement.

-Je suis conscient de vous avoir tous déçu, je, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tous mes actes, je sais...je sais que j'ai très mal agit...pour tout le monde...j'ai...je ne vous ai pas écouté lorsque notre chemin à croisé celui de Bella...j'étais tellement surpris par ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir...c'était si...grisant...je...je n'ai jamais connu tout ça...enfin l'a-amour, tu vois ?...et j'ai...j'ai vraiment cru que c'était...que j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un à moi...enfin je veux dire une personne qui me compléterait parfaitement...qu-que je...ne serais plus seul, au milieu de vous tous...je me suis laissé emporter...je le vois maintenant...et j'ai...j'ai tout fait à l'envers...j'étais trop buté...j'ai...je voulais tellement que ça marche...pouvoir être heureux...je vous ai mis dans une position délicate et dangereuse...et pareil pour elle, pour Bella...je...j'ai mal agi...j'aurais dû pouvoir faire les choses mieux...je lui ai fait du mal...je ne lui ai même pas laissé une chance de vous dire au revoir...et J...il est parti avant que j'ai pu réaliser que je ne lui en voulais pas...avant que je réalise quand fait tout ça c'était de ma faute...que c'était moi qui l'avait mis dans cette situation...c'est à cause de moi qu'il nous a quitté...je...je pourrais jamais oublier ça...et je comprend...si c'est votre...ton cas...je suis désolé...depuis notre arrivée à Forks, je n'ai fait que bêtises sur bêtises et c'est toutes ses conneries qui ont détruit notre famille...j'ai suivi mon...cœur...enfin c'est ce que je pensais...j'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir...j'aurais du pourtant...en regardant en arrière, je vois bien que ma relation avec Bella n'était pas seine...pour aucun de nous...je sais même pas comment elle a fait pour me supporter...j'étais capricieux, jaloux, j'avais peur...peur de perdre ce que je pensais avoir enfin trouvé et ensuite peur de faire marche arrière en réalisant que je m'étais trompé...Je...je l'ai aimé...beaucoup et...je l'aime encore...elle m'a fait ressentir des choses, que je n'avais jamais connu...j'ai pu parler avec elle de choses qui m'étaient impossibles de vous confier sans que je me sente honteux...elle a été ma première amie...enfin en dehors de cette famille...et moi en échange, je lui ai brisé le cœur...je lui ai fait croire qu'elle ne comptait pas...tout ça parce que j'ai eu peur d'être enfermé dans une relation trop intense,...je...je savais pas comment l'annoncer...comment lui dire à elle...à vous...j'avais peur de décevoir tout le monde...et au final c'est ce que j'ai fait...je n'aurais jamais dû attendre si longtemps...si j'avais osé parler avant l'anniversaire...peut être que tout cela n'aurait pas tourné aussi mal. Je...je suis désolé du mal que j'ai fait et je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, mais je ferais mon possible pour ne jamais refaire la même erreur, il est trop tard pour présenter mes excuses à Bella...et je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait me voir revenir juste pour lui demander pardon...je...j'ai voulu...je suis même retourné à Forks un moment après que J-Jasper soit...décéd...mais j'ai appris qu'elle avait déménagé et qu'elle avait refait sa vie...en écoutant le chef Swan en discuter avec un de ses collègues...tout ce que je peux espérer c'est que ou qu'elle soit, elle ait trouvé le bonheur, qu'elle vit heureuse et je sais que s'est con et égoïste...mais j'ose espérer en l'imaginant vieillir et vivre sa vie humaine, que sa rancœur à mon égard se soit éteinte et qu'elle ne garde que les bons souvenirs...j'aimerais pouvoir ne garder que ça, les moments ou elle m'a fait me sentir plus grand, plus fort et aimé comme je ne l'avais encore jamais été...Mais je ne peux pas...je pourrais jamais...j'ai fait tant de mal autour de moi...notre frère est mort à cause de moi...au cause de toutes mes bêtises...j'étais trop impulsif, je voulais tellement enfin partager et connaître ce que vous viviez tous avec votre compagnon...Je, je suis désolé

J'avais relevé la tête surprise d'entendre Edward craquer, des sanglots plein la voix et tout en l'écoutant j'avais soudain compris quelque chose le concernant et qui me semblait tout aussi juste d'appliquer au cas d'Alice.

Chacun de nous était arrivés après Edward dans cette famille, même Esmée, il avait été le premier compagnon de vie de Carlisle, son âge vampirique nous avait en quelque sorte fait oublier son age réel. Edward était en réalité le plus jeune d'entre nous, c'était cela qu'on avait semble t'il occulté, il avait été transformé à un age ou tout était encore à faire.

Bien sur, nous autres n'étions pas si vieux que ça, mais nous avions déjà atteint des objectifs de vie, j'avais connu l'amour et quitté l'adolescence en me fiançant, Esmée déjà marié allait connaître les joies d'être mère, Carlisle était un homme déjà fait, Jasper avait quand à lui connu l'age adulte en partant faire la guerre et Emmett avait quitté la maison de ses parent pour la faculté ou il apprenait à vivre et s'assumer seul.

Oui les seuls à n'avoir pas vraiment eu le temps de connaître les expériences humaines faites à l'adolescence étaient Alice et Edward. Voila le résultat, Alice était semble t'il en pleine crise d'instabilité en réalisant qu'elle allait perdre son premier amour et Edward quand à lui, avait vécu à Forks, ses premiers émois amoureux. Il n'avait fait que réagir comme un parfait adolescent de son age, suivant son cœur sans réfléchir et ne sachant pas analyser ses sentiments si inconnus pour lui.

Je penchais la tête en le regardant sous un tout nouveau jour, même si il avait certes eu une part de responsabilité dans tout ça, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il n'avait fait que se comporter comme le garçon de 17 qu'il était. En hochant la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais compris ce qu'il avait essayé de me dire, je ne pu m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. J'espérais pour lui qu'il avait réellement le pouvoir d'évoluer encore malgré son age figé éternellement dans le temps.

Il paru inquiet en me voyant sans autre réaction qu'un froncement de sourcils inquiet.

-Rose, ça va, tu semble confuse, tu m'en veux, c'est ça ?

J'avais fait bien attention à cacher mes réflexions sur Alice, alors c'est sans frustration que je lui répondu.

-Non Edward, ne lis-tu pas mes pensés, tu devrais savoir à cet instant que je ne t'en veux pas ?

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne journée<strong>


End file.
